Dragonball Z Alternate Path: Gohan visits The Hidden Leaf
by DbzpreteenGohanfan87
Summary: 2nd and Last part of my crossover series. Takes place a few months after the first crossover. After having met Team 7, Gohan becomes curious about the Hidden Leaf Village and decides to come pay a visit. What will he do when he comes into contact and interacts with the rest of the Naruto heroes? Rated M, for several eventual scenes of nudity.
1. Gohan's Arrival

**Chapter :1**

**Gohan's Arrival**

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Dragonball Z or Naruto. Both of those properties are copyrights of Akira Toriyama, Toei and Masashi Kishimoto, etc respectively. These stories are purely for fan entertainement and is totally non-profit._

As the gates of Konoha otherwise known as the Hidden Leaf Village were experiencing the hustle and bustle of a typical day of people's coming and goings. A strange occurance not typical of even a ninja village happened right in the middle of the crowd of people. A boy of about twelve years old with messy spiked black hair with a white chinese shirt and black pants slinging a bag over his shoulder suddenly appeared as if like he'd just materialized.

The people passing around didn't notice this protrusion by being too busy with their own comings and goings. But two guards, the Chunins who were typically assigned guard duty, namely in Kotetsu and Izumo caught the apparition right in front of them and were startled out of their normal lackadaisical activity.

"Hey, Izumo? Did you just see what I think I saw." asked a weirded out Kotetsu. Even for ninja just teleporting like that was not normal, especially from a boy that young. "If you thought you saw a kid just appear out of thin air in the middle of the street? Then yeah, I saw what you thought you saw." shot back an equally amazed Izumo.

Meanwhile, Gohan, the boy in question, was unaware of the attention that was brought on himself and just merrily looked around at his fascinating new sights. "Woah, so this is The Village Hidden in the Leafs huh? Doesn't look that big. But I guess it's not that small either. It definitely looks like an interesting place." said Gohan as he took in the whole "look" of the village. He was definitely impressed by the immediate sight of the famous Hokage Monument, the four faces carved into the mountainside.

"Hey kid!" Gohan heard being directed at him which snapped him from his reverie as he turned his head to find the to Chunin guards waving their hands while making their way to him. "Hey kid, we saw your little entrance, that's not normal, even for around here. Care to tell us what your doing here and what your business is?" asked Izumo, the one Gohan identified as the one with the bang over his eye.

"Well, I'm just coming here for a visit. I'd heard about this place from a friend of mine, Naruto. A ninja who lives here. He told me about his home the Hidden Leaf village so I decided to come for a visit to surprise him and to see this place for myself." explained Gohan honestly, not wanting any trouble from what he assumed were the village authority. Plus he knew that he didn't have anything wrong or menacing to hide from them (apart from his powers and the secret life of his adventures.)

Kotetsu and Izumo shared a look at each other before turning back to him. "Wellllll that sounds okay. But that was still a strange way for you to enter the village so we're going to have you checked out at the Hokage Mansion just to be on the safe side. Just to make sure. Can never be too careful, for all we know you could still be a spy trying to infiltrate our village. If you'll please accompany us." spoke Izumo as then Gohan proceeded to let them escort him.

As Gohan made his way through the village with his escorts, he looked around at the various crowded streets and the shops that they passed around. Getting an overall impression of the village in general and he was pleasantly impressed by the general spirit and pleasant air of the people here.

Having made their little trip in silence, they finally made their way to the Hokage Mansion, and Gohan definitely was impressed with that building. Seeing the slight look of awe in the young boy's face, Kotetsu and Izumo gave knowing smirks to each other. "So kid? What do you think of our village?" asked an almost prideful Kotetsu.

"It's definitely different, I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before. And I've seen a lot "different" places." responded Gohan, having seen many cities, in different planets even. But never found such as what he saw as a "small" town feel so impressive and accommodating to him before. Feeling satisfied with his answer, Kotetsu and Izumo proceeded to take him inside.

After making their way through the building, Gohan found himself in a circular office with windows surrounding a desk that overlooked the whole village. And seated in that desk was what he would describe as a beautiful blonde haired woman with a very "generous" sets of "assets". Gohan assumed that this woman must be the Hokage.

"Izumo, Kotetsu! Why have you brought this kid to me?" asked Tsunade, looking somewhat annoyed with the two Chunin. "Uh? Well, this kid just appeared at the front gate in a very weird way. And when I mean appear, _I mean appeared_! He just materialized in front of us in the middle of a crowd without smoke or any other recognizable marks of any Teleportation Jutsu that we know of. Fortunately no one else there noticed since it prevented any panic. But still it's very odd and so we brought him to you to see if you could tell us what technique he used and gauge if he's a threat or not." answered Izumo.

Tsunade then eyed Gohan warily."Okay kid, care to tell us who you are and what that technique you used was?" asked Tsunade, lounging back in her chair as if to say 'Okay, I can't wait to hear this one.'

"W-Well, my name is Gohan Son and all I did was use the Instant Transmission technique to transport myself here. But I didn't expect to appear right in the middle of a crowd like that. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." nervously answered Gohan.

"This "Instant Transmission" technique you speak of? Is it some sort of teleportation technique?" questioned Tsunade.

"Well I guess you could say that. You basically dematerialize and rematerialize from place to place. All I need is to sense the life force of someone or something and imagine myself there and I appear there or somewhere nearby. Only two people, myself and my father, are the only ones on the whole planet who possess this technique." explained Gohan.

"I've never heard of this particular technique. But I guess I do know of some similar Jutsus that are available in the world. So I guess no harm no foul. Still it sounds like a useful little technique." said Tsunade. "It is." affirmed Gohan.

"So? You said your name was Gohan Son right? Gohan... Gohan... Gohan? Why does that name seem familiar to me?... Wait a minute! Not THE Gohan Son, the Prince of the Ox Kingdom?" exclaimed Tsunade, incredulous as to who she was dealing with. "Uh... You know about me?" bashfully answered Gohan.

Tsunade continued to stare incredulously with wide eyes at Gohan, but soon managed to regain her composure and sling back into her chair. "I know that the Ox Kingdom has an heir named Gohan. But what are you doing out here?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, I was told about your village by my friend Naruto when he and his team were out escorting me to a diplomatic function several months ago. It sounded like an interesting place to visit so eventually I decided to come here a see it for myself. I guess I wanted to make it a sorta surprise visit to surprise Naruto and his friends and so here I am." explained Gohan. Tsunade just sat there for a while as if contemplating what he'd said.

"Okay, even though you seem honest enough. How do I know that your really who you say you are and that your not a spy trying to infiltrate us?" asked Tsunade, looking at him critically.

Now tensions were really high as Gohan felt like he was in a corner, but then the tensions seemed to be broken by a really unexpected source. "HEY! GRANDMA TSUNADE! I've got a bone to pick with you!" yelled out a very familiar voice to all those in the room.

"That brat, when will he ever stop calling me that?" muttered out Tsunade, placing a hand on her forehead as a vein popped.

Pretty soon after, Naruto in his signature orange suit came running through the office doors but stopped just short when he saw Gohan. "Hey-what... Gohan? What are you doing here?" stammered a surprised and slightly confused Naruto.

"Naruto, you recognize this kid?" questioned Tsunade. "Well yeah... We escorted him on a mission before. Gohan's this Prince from this Ox Kingdom place or something like that." answered Naruto as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey Naruto, nice to see you again." greeted Gohan. "Great to see you too Gohan. But what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Well, after what you told me about the Leaf Village, it sounded like such a cool place that I decided to make sorta a surprise visit. My granpa got me approved to come here as an official royal fact-finding tour. Officially I'm supposed to stay for up to two weeks to give a royal review of the village. Here's the official seal he gave to me to approve it." explained Gohan as he handed Tsunade a folded piece of paper from under his shirt. Tsunade then read it, skimming over it briefly.

"Well, it looks like this is official enough. So I guess that takes care of the problem about who you are. Now the problem comes to about what to do about your accommodations? After all, it's not everyday that you have the Prince of the Ox Kingdom as your guest. So what do you do to show him the royal treatment?" said Tsunade, muttering that last part more to herself.

"Really, you don't have to go that far." nervously waved off Gohan, knowing where this was going. "Nonsense! Naruto, why don't you entertain our guest and give him a little tour of our village while I think up of some accommodations fit for our guest?" suggested Tsunade to which Naruto immediately saluted as if to say 'Leave it to me!' before grabbing Gohan by the hand and running out the door with him.

"Come on Gohan! I've got a ton of places I want to show you!" exclaimed Naruto as he dragged his bewildered friend. Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle at his exuberance. "Heh heh, that kid." she muttered to herself before going about her business at hand.

Meanwhile Naruto took Gohan on a whirlwind tour of the village, showing him all sorts of places as they made their way through the busy streets. "And that's the Hokage Monument! All the faces of the Hokage are carved on that stone and someday I'm planning on being one of them." called Naruto as he pointed his finger at the famous carving, coming near the end of their little tour.

"That's amazing! An amazing piece of work. Buuuut could you point out which ones is which?" asked an impressed but still curious Gohan. "Sure! That one's the First Hokage, That one's the Second Hokage, that other one is the Third Hokage and the last one is Fourth Hokage. He's said to be the greatest and most amazing Hokage. Someday, I'm gonna be greater than even him! And I guess you've already met old lady Tsunade the Fifth Hokage. Buuuut I guess we just haven't gotten around to getting her face on the mountain yet." explained Naruto as he'd pointed out each one of them.

"Hey Naruto? Why do you keep calling her grandma? Is she your real grandmother? Because she didn't look all that old to me. In fact she looked kinda young." questioned Gohan, a bit confused b his naming of her.

"Naah, she's not my real grandma or anything like that. But don't be fooled by how she looks. She uses some kind of wierd cell regenerating jutsu to make herself look younger than she actually is. She's actually an old lady of over fifty or something. I call her that because I calls them as I see them. That and plus to just get under her skin." Naruto whispered in Gohan's ear and they both giggled at that last part.

They continued to go around the village for the rest of the day, but pretty soon it was about time for nightfall and then at Naruto's suggestion they ended in a place called Ichiraku's. "(Slurp) Man! I gotta say Naruto, this ramen stuff is great! I'm real glad you talked me into going to this place." complimented Gohan as he slurped his last ramen bowl. (Although not his father, Gohan still had a decent appetite compared to most people. He ate four bowls to Naruto's three.)

"What did I tell ya? Ichiraku's has the best ramen in all the world!" boasted Naruto with pride. "Heh heh! Well, it's nice for our favorite little customer to say so. And a compliment from our favorite little customer's little friend is well appreciated too. Any friend of Naruto's is a friend to us." said Teuchi as he and his daughter Ayame watched the two with glee.

"And don't worry about the bill Naruto. You can have our special discount to account for your friend's eating habits." cheerfully said Ayame. "Yeah, I never would've believed there could be one to match you Naruto." said Teuchi. "Thanks, I owe ya one again old man. Your the best!" earnestly thanked Naruto.

Gohan blushed and scratched the back of his neck bashfully at the attention. But that was when he looked outside and noticed that it was night out. "Hey, listen Naruto it's night out now and don't have a place to stay yet. So could you..." Gohan went to ask but was cut off. "Room with me? Suuuuuure! It would be GREAT!" exclaimed Naruto. "Thanks, it would be great." thanked Gohan.

Pretty soon they were out the door having paid their meal. And pretty soon they were at Naruto's apartment. "Hey listen, it's not anything fancy or nothing. Buuuuut..." Naruto introduced as they entered his apartment room. "Hey, it's just fine. I'm not one for any fancy palaces or nothing. But it sure beats out living in a cave, which I had to do once." said Gohan as he scanned the little one room apartment with a smile on his face.

"Good! Then I'm glad you like it. Then I guess you won't mind sleeping on the floor for tonight. You may be a prince, but this is still my home." said Naruto, laying claim to the drawing lines a bit.

"Sure, no problem. I don't mind. In fact, I wouldn't want it any other way." said Gohan as then went to make his bed on the floor next to Naruto's bed while Naruto himself went into the bathroom to get changed into his pajamas. They then went to sleep in their own way. And so that ended Gohan's first day in Konoha.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** And so here's the start of Part 2 that I promised you. And now Gohan has arrived at the Hidden Leaf Village and is now going to get to interact with nearly all of the heroes of Naruto that we all know and love. And just so you know, this takes place nearly 2-to-3 months after Sasuke has left the village. So it's basically towards the end of the filler arcs.**_

_**I'm sorry that I can't be using any of the Japanese dialects or suffixes like anything like that. And although it could've made writing these stories much easier for me. But unfortunately I have to hold on to my own writing rules. I already established writing these stories in the previous Dragonball Z stories in the pure english verbalage. And in order to continue with a story set in the same context I have to keep up with that same context. So I'm sorry for those of you used to the japanese way of speaking in these fics. But although I **__**could've**__** done that, I'm afraid I just couldn't. So you'll just have to suffer through the same americanization as before. I'm sorry.**_


	2. Meeting The Hyugas

**Chapter :2**

**Meeting The Hyugas**

The next morning, Gohan and Naruto woke up and started their day. Rooming with Naruto was definitely a new experience for Gohan and Naruto seemed very glad to have someone else by his side in the mornings. The morning was pretty amicable between the both of them and pretty soon they were out and walking through the village, chatting away about random things like old buddies.

Suddenly, out of the busling street they saw the familiar combo of pink hair and red dress walking towards them. She then in turn also noticed Naruto a second after they did. "Hey Naruto! Fancy meeting you here." greeted Sakura as she happily waved her way over.

"Hey Sakura! Guess who I've got hanging with me." said Naruto as he pointed his thumb at Gohan. "Oh! Gohan! It's sooo great to see you!" exclaimed a happy Sakura as she went over, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave Gohan a nice, friendly welcoming hug, like seeing an old friend after a long time.

'Man, she's never given me any hugs.' thought Naruto, feeling a bit deflated as he slumped down at watching the whole scene. And watching it not without maybe just a _little bit_ of jealousy.

"Heh heh, it's nice to see you too Sakura." said Gohan a they then separated apart. "So, what are you doing here in town?" asked Sakura. "Well, I'm sorta here for a visit. Officially I'm here to give a royal review or something to the village. But unofficially, I'm just here to have fun and to see the village." said Gohan, confiding his little secret.

"Well, good luck with that. There's plenty to see and plenty of people to meet. But if your relying on this goofball for a tour guide then you're outta luck!" chided Sakura as she pointed her thumb at Naruto. "Hey!" childishly whined Naruto.

"Heh heh heh! So, speaking of which, could either of you tell me where I could find Sasuke? I haven't seen him in the village yet. I'd like to meet him again. It would be like a real reunion then." asked Gohan. The looks in Naruto and Sakura's eyes became downcast at the mention of their teamate. Gohan noticed this but he didn't know why.

"Sasuke's... no longer with us." sadly stated Sakura. "I'm sorry for your loss." said Gohan, obviously getting the wrong message. Immediately they began fumbling, trying to backtrack on their words.

"Hold on! He's not dead! He's just... gone from _us_... He left the village to go allign himself with Orochimaru." reinterpreted Sakura, sadness and abandonment evident in her downcast eyes, as is in Naruto's.

"Oh!? I see..." said Gohan, sounding a bit downcast himself. Although he was genuinely sorry to hear that, at the same time he couldn't say he wasn't all that surprised. He'd sensed Sasuke was heading to a dark place back when they were travelling together when they were first meeting. But still, he couldn't believe that Sasuke would just up and abandon his friends for someone whom he was told was an evil twisted maniac.

There was silence between all three of them as they all seemed to reflect on this, until... "But don't you worry! Because we'll definitely bring him back for sure. And Team 7 will be back together as one again." suddenly broke out Naruto, flashing his megawatt foxy smile. At that both Gohan and Sakura smiled, their spirits lifted by his confidence.

Suddenly, a burst of smoke appeared nearby as someone shunshined up next to them. What appeared was someone that Gohan would describe as a man wearing a ceramic animal mask and an armored vest, the type of which he'd never seen before along with a ninjato strapped to his back. Unknown to Gohan, the man was an Anbu operative.

"Gohan Son. The Hokage hereby requests your presence in her office immediately." said the Anbu as he then vanished in another burst of smoke after delivering his message.

"Who or what was that guy?" questioned a slightly confused Gohan. "Oh? That's just one of Anbu Black Ops of the village. Their the best of the best in the village and they take care of all the dangerous spy and assassination missions. That and plus they sorta act as the police around the village now." explained Naruto. And with that they parted ways for now and Gohan went on his way to the Hokage office.

Shortly thereafter, Gohan found himself in Tsunade's office, where a man with strange featureless white or lavender eyes was there standing next to her. "Gohan, I have some great news. It seems I've been able to find you some accommodations worthy of your station. The Hyuga clan, of which this man is a representative, have agreed to accommodate you in their house while your here staying with us." informed Tsunade with her hands steepled to her chin with a smirk on her lips.

"Well thank you, I'm grateful buuuuut... I sortu've already found a place to stay. I already roomed with Naruto last night and it was fun with him. I like him and I don't really want to change places already." explained Gohan. However, although not insulted, both Tsunade and the Hyuga were visibly affronted at that statement.

"Now see here! The Hyuga are considered the most powerful and prestigious noble clan in the village. They are possible one of the closest things to royalty in this village. To have their hospitality is a great honor in the village and sometimes reserved for only high ranking officials and dignitaries. To have someone of your standing refuse their hospitality in favor of a lowly little Genin of the village would reflect badly on the Hyuga should it ever get out." chastised Tsunade.

Gohan, seeing the dilemma and feeling a little guilt tripped decided to be polite and accept the offer. "Okay, fine then I'll go live with the Hyugas. I just hope Naruto can forgive me for having to bail out on him after only one day." agreeded Gohan.

"Alright then, it's settled. Ko! Show him a safe trip." said Tsunade, making it sound more like an ordered. "Yes Mam!" saluted Ko Hyuga as then he and Gohan made their way out the door for the Hyuga estate.

After a brief stop at Naruto's apartment to retrieve his bag of stuff, Gohan soon found himself standing in front of the front gate of the Hyuga clan house complex along with his escort. Gohan had to admit that the building was bigger and more impressive than what was usual in the village. He entered through the gate and found himself walking through a large open courtyard in front of the main building.

Standing there, in the middle of the open walkway straddling the building, was a very stern and strict looking man in robes with the same lavender white eyes as before, was waiting to receive him.

"Aaah! You must be young Prince Gohan. The Hyuga clan is indeed honored by your visit to our humble household. I am Lord Hiashi Hyuga, the Head of the clan." said the man as he bowed in formal greeting. "Uuh? It's an honor to meet you sir. It's a privilege to visit your household." Gohan respectfully bowed in return.

"Please refer to me formally as Lord Hiashi." Hiashi addressed to Gohan. Hiashi then sent a glance at Gohan's escort Ko, which seemed to say 'You've done well my friend. Now go.' which Ko recieved and then he left.

Gohan then walked up to the walkway after taking off his shoes and began to walk barefoot side by side with Lord Hiashi. "Uum? Thank you for taking me under such short notice. Uum, Mister Lord Hiashi sir?" awkwardly thanked Gohan, trying to get a little conversation going.

"Think nothing of it my boy. It is only fitting that someone of your station be staying with us. We Hyuga are the strongest in the Leaf Village." said Lord Hiashi, looking down at him with what Gohan would describe as a genuine smile of fondness. "Uh? Okay? Thanks, I guess? So what are we doing first?" Gohan asked quite awkwardly again.

What they ended up doing was Lord Hiashi taking him on a tour of the compound that was the Hyuga clan household. Showing him his room and all the various other places that he was to be aware of. Along the way Gohan noticed some servant types Hyugas with wrappings on their foreheads in some of the rooms. When he questioned about that he was given a small basic lesson on the differences between the Main Branch of the Hyuga family and the Side Branch. Gohan didn't like it and thought it was a little barbaric, but Lord Hiashi also admitted that he too didn't like it, although Gohan couldn't tell by just how much.

At the end of their little tour, Lord Hiashi started leading him through the same hallway that lead to the large courtyard they'd started at. "Now Gohan, what do you think of our household?" asked Hiashi. "It's all very impressive. I can see why it must be considered the finest in the village." answered Gohan.

"High praise indeed. Now Gohan, I'm told that you are known to be a powerful martial artist in your own right?" posed Hiashi. "H-how? How do you know about that?" questioned Gohan, being more that a little floored with the sudden question and what it might imply.

"The rumors about your handling of one Naruto Uzumaki and one Sasuke Uchiha spread quite far around the village after your mission together. Although I personally doubt some of the more exagerated tellings. But still you must be exceptional in your prowess to be able to best those two." explained Hiashi. Gohan however breathed a sigh of relief as it wasn't from any other sources that Gohan could name that he'd come by this information.

But Gohan was again floored by events. As when he exited the hallway to the courtyard, he was confronted by dozens of Hyugas lining the walkway surrounding the courtyard.

"Wha-What is all this?" stammered out Gohan. "Since you are well versed in the martial arts, we've arranged for a little demonstration of our prowess. As I'm sure someone of your trained eye could appreciate our technique." said Hiashi as he sat down on one of a pair of pillows set up in the middle of the walkway for them to view the courtyard.

Gohan sat down on his indian style to the left hand side of Hiashi and looking up at him questioningly. "How long did this take to set this up?" questioned Gohan. "We've been preparing for your arrival since yesterday when the Hokage approached us for your accommodations. It took us a full day to prepare ourselves for your arrival. Now shush, and watch the demonstration." answered Hiashi as he shushed up Gohan as the demonstration began.

Gohan watched as one Hyuga after another made field demonstrations of the Byakugan, the Gentle Fist and various other abilities that the Hyuga possessed while Lord Hiashi gave commentary explaining each one to Gohan as they went along.

Finally, the demonstrations climaxed with two young ninja, a boy and a girl about his age or a year or two older depending, took to the center of the courtyard. "What is this?" asked Gohan, being not quite sure what to think of this.

"As the last part of the demonstration, we've arranged for a full sparring match so as to show the full scope of our prowess by having a match between my eldest daughter Hinata and my nephew Neji, the son of my late twin brother Hizashi. I hope that a martial artist such as yourself can appreciate the techniques involved. I would also hope that you could appreciate the effort involved." explained Hiashi. And although there was something of a harsh, neutral tone in his voice, Gohan suspected that somewhere inside, Hiashi didn't feel any more comfortable with the idea than he did. Gohan never really loved fighting to begin with, but seeing two kids being made to fight on parade like this, even though a sparring match, still didn't sit well with him.

Hiashi sent a nod to signal the start of the match and after an acknowledgment of bows from the two fighters, the match began. Neji and Hinata went into a full powered Juuken fight with intensily matching each other perfectly with blocking or parrying moves much like they had at the start of their match at the Chunin Exams.

Although it was clear that they were both purposefully holding back the strong blows that would do harm to each other even though they were fighting intensily. To Gohan it was both interesting to watch and impressive to see in terms of fighting technique.

But after a while of this stalemate, grumblings could be heard among the Hyugas watching. Particularly one elder Hyuga standing next the Hiashi. "Lord Hiashi, how long are you going to let this farce continue? They are merely posturing and not actually fighting each other. It's plain to see by all." complained the Elder.

"In case you've forgotten, this sparring match was merely for demonstrational purposes. They need not necessarily go out to win or possibly hurt one another, but mere to show the techniques involved." countered Hiashi, clearly not liking the Elder's words.

"If you wish for it to be a show, then let it be a true show that everyone can enjoy. Not this farce." said the Elder. The mumblings from around many of the other Hyuga's put extra pressure on Hiashi.

And so with a heavy sigh Lord Hiashi got up. "Attention! Neji, Hinata! That is enough posturing... From now on you are to fight each other seriously, understand? But however, the use of Juuken is strictly forbidden. Understand?" announced Hiashi. Hinata and Neji stopped and nodded their heads in understanding what he meant.

However, when Hiashi went back to his seat, he was confronted by the Elder. "Why!? Why do you make them fight without the Juuken?" asked the Elder, clearly angry that his plan did not go as planned. "This is still a sparring match. We must restrict ourselves so as to not create any undo harm to each other." calmly said Hiashi. But Gohan who was watching all this, couldn't help but smirk that the arrogant elder got put in his place a little.

But meanwhile, back at the match itself, Hinata and and Neji were having their own dilemma. "Lady Hinata, I'm sorry for this. But you do realize that if I were to not hold back, that you would..." Neji pleaded but was cut off by Hinata. "Yes I know! And I accept that's going to happen... But I don't blame you. If you'll just promise me this? That you'll do your best and nothing less... and I'll do mine." emplored back Hinata, showing that she was accepting of her fate and also showing her resolve.

"Very well... Just know that I'm sorry." said Neji as he then reluctantly slid into his Gentle Fist stance and she slid into her's. Although with Gohan, with his super hearing, he managed to catch the conversation between Neji and Hinata. And although he couldn't quite catch what was going on. He could feel from them that whatever it is, it's bad.

The fight resumed, and it was even more intense than before as they even threw sweeping kicks every now and then. But things started to go south when Hinata got hit and a groan of displeasure could be heard coming from Lord Hiashi.

As time and time again Hinata came up just short of Neji and got technically hit, the groans got louder until they eventually morphed into little reprimands. Hiashi would reprimand Hinata in short but harsh criticisms of her mistakes and technique. And as time went on, it was clear that the reprimands were having a negative effect on Hinata. Judging from the looks Gohan was getting when he saw Hinata would look at her father and he would respond with either an impassive wall of a face or with heavy sighs of disappointment. It seemed as though that with each reprimand her will would wilt and she would get weaker with each time. And although he didn't like how she was being treated, he couldn't help but admire how she kept getting up and going at it again despite it.

"This isn't right." finally spoke up Gohan. "Hmm? About what my boy?" questioned Hiashi, both curious and genuinely not knowing his meaning.

"I don't know if you know this about me yet, but I'm considered to be quite the martial arts prodigy from where I'm from. So I know a bit about the position they're in. My first teacher was a very hard and harsh man. I had to spar with him every day and he would always reprimand me harshly when we were training. So I know what it's like to be treated harshly through training. But what I see you doing with this girl is not right." Gohan said, looking up with hard eyes, almost challenging Hiashi on it.

"While I can appreciate the sentiment, you who do not know our ways and who's place it neither it is to tell me how or how not to train my own daughter." almost waved off dismissively Lord Hiashi, but you could tell that underneath, he felt those words. "I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect." immediately apologized Gohan, but still not liking the situation. "Don't think anymore of it." dismissed Hiashi with a smile and they went back to watching the match.

No sooner had they turned to watch the match then they saw Neji whirl into the Rotation and blew Hinata away. Everyone stood in awe as Neji just stood there in the epicenter of the round mark on the ground with an unhappy reluctant look on his face and Hinata laid flat on her back several feet away.

"Wha-what was that!?" asked Gohan, not quite knowing what to make of what he'd just seen. "Rotation... It is a technique where the individual emits Chakra from all his Chakra Points at once and rotates himself creating an impassable shield of pure energy. It is a Hyuga secret technique supposed to be only taught to the Main Family. But Neji, although being born into the Branch Family, somehow found a way to learn it himself without being taught it directly. Such is his genius and naturally born talent that even though he was bared from the line of succession _he_ has inherited the purest form of the Hyuga bloodline. He possesses the strongest Kekkei Genkai in the entire Hyuga clan and so he is now looked at as _the_ prodigy of the Hyuga clan. Even over my own daughters, the heirs of the clan." explained Hiashi, pride being evident as he told the story and sad disappointment being evident at the end as he looked at the fallen Hinata.

The match was called and Gohan watched as Hinata picked herself back up with a look of heavy hearted disappointment in herself. Gohan felt a high amount of sympathy as he watched her leave with sad eyes as everyone dismissed themselves. Unfortunately for now, he had other business to attend to, but he would keep an eye out for her and look into her problems later on.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** So now Gohan is getting to know the Hyugas. Since as far as the Konoha authorities are concerned, Gohan is like a royal guest and the best place in their minds to hold such a dignitary on such short notice would be to throw him in with the most noble family in the village. I hope that makes sense enough. Since we **_**All**_** know how much the Hyuga are revered and respected like almost a royal family in the village. Initially I conceived of letting Gohan hang out with Naruto as his roommate for a longer stretch. But for the purposes of this story I had to hurry it along and have Gohan interacting with the Hyugas a bit earlier than planned. So you'll have to forgive me on that.**_

_**And while I know that bringing in Hinata and Neji to do a ceremonial sparring match might be a little too high profile for just that purpose. Bringing in their eldest Heiress to the clan and their head prodigy just to fight for a showmatch for someone, as far as they are concerned, a simple foreign dignitary might be a little overkill, even for them. And also adding in the fact that the Hyuga Heads are letting a foreigner see their techniques is not exactly the smartest thing they could do. But I think that for the sake of argument in this fic their arrogant enough to let this one happen to show off their strength to a foreign dignitary who they are told are personally well versed in the workings of the Martial Arts. They **_**ARE**_** just stuck up enough to display their strength in a grand blowout like that. They sorta seem like that sort of people, to me anyway. That and plus I just had to use this scene as a stepping stone to set up how Gohan is going to deal with this situation with this family. I felt it was fitting to set the template. And so now Gohan is gonna concern himself with the situation of Hinata and her family. He can't help it, Gohan is just that kind of guy to help people he see in need and you know it.**_


	3. Heading to the Academy

**Chapter :3**

**Heading to the Academy**

After the fight at the "demonstration", Gohan found himself being entertained by the Hyuga Main family at a Hyuga formal dinner. It was quite uncomfortable for him being the general center of attention for everybody, answering the many questions of the various family members, mostly about the Ox kingdom, his life and the like. Gohan tried to answer as honestly as he could but a few questions he had to either not choose to answer or be vague about it.

But every now and then he snuck glances at Hinata, and with the way she just seemed to hang her head low and be sad and uncomfortable during the whole dinner, it worried him. Be it from her defeat earlier or for deeper reasons, he didn't know. But overall the whole evening was pretty uncomfortable, but even with Lord Hiashi helping Gohan to dodge a few questions that he didn't like and trying to be a center of propriety overall. But even his attitude Gohan didn't find too pleasing at times, especially when it came to his daughter Hinata.

But after the dinner, Gohan spent the rest of the day wandering the grounds and overall just checking things out and observing things for himself at his leisure. He went through another uncomfortable supper with the Hyugas, this time with only Hiashi and his immediate family, Neji, Hanabi and Hinata, and this time it was in complete and utter choking silence.

After that he went to bed. But later on in the middle of the night, he found himself waking up needing to relieve himself. After going out of his room to the bathroom in the main building and taking care of his business. He found himself walking back to his room when he noticed something.

That girl, Hinata, was busy hitting away at a practice pole out in the courtyard. Judging by the marks on the pole and the sweat on her brow he guessed that she must've been practicing for a while. Deciding to just move away and leave her alone since she seemed too wrapped out in her obvious secret training to notice him and he didn't want to ruin it for her. But he took what he saw and stored it away in the back of his mind for later use. Yet another piece in the puzzle, for what he'd found to be the family of the Hyugas.

The next morning, Gohan was awakened by one of the Hyuga clan, telling him that it was time for breakfast. Gohan once again sat at a meal with Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi and Neji at the small dinning table in the medium sized japanese style room. The breakfast was a kept in awkward silence, until the tension was finally broken when Hiashi spoke up.

"It seems that you're to have a pressing engagement this morning young master Gohan." said Hiashi in a calm measured voice. "W-What?" exclaimed Gohan, surprised and confused by this.

"It seems that Lady Tsunade wants you to visit the Ninja Academy this morning. She informed me of this yesterday. It's as part of your official tour in the village and the arrangements have been made as the Academy has been told of your arrival. They've prepared their itinerary accordingly and are awaiting you." informed Hiashi.

"Well, I guess that since all this trouble has been gone through for me, I have no choice but to attend. But anyway, it sounds cool to visit a ninja academy. It could be very interesting." optimistically said Gohan, actually excited at the opportunity.

"Good to hear. Now Neji would you accompany him to the Academy and maybe show him around?" politely asked Hiashi, although to those that knew him knew that it was more like an order, wasn't lost on Neji.

"Um? I'm sorry Lord Hiashi, but it seems I have a mission this morning." apologetically answered Neji, bowing in respect. "Well, in that case I guess Hinata will have to do it. Hinata, do you feel up to it?" Hiashi asked. Hinata squeaked a bit and jumped in surprise at having been turned to unexpectedly. "Y-Yes, I don't mind father." she responded. "Good, then it's settled." finished Hiashi and they all went back to finishing their breakfast.

Shortly thereafter, Gohan and Hinata found themselves walking out the door and onto the streets. "Thanks Hinata, for taking the trouble to accompany me." thanked Gohan. "Oh! I don't mind, really. You seem like a nice person." replied Hinata, smiling nicely to him.

They kept on walking for a while until, they were just passing through the park walkway when they heard a loud familiar voice call out to them. "Hey! There you are!" called Naruto as he ran himself over. "N-Na-Naruto!?" stammered a surprised and blushing Hinata. "Oh! Hey there Naruto." casually greeted Gohan.

"Hey Gohan? What's the big idea of leaving me high and dry like that? One minute you get this message from Grandma Tsunade and the next minute I find all your stuff gone from my apartment and I can't find you anywhere all day! Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you ya jerk?" raged Naruto as he caught his breath a little.

"I'm sorry, but the Hokage Lady sorta sprung this on me. I'm supposed to stay with the Hyugas now." explained Gohan as he pointed stupidly at Hinata for reference.

"Oh?! Hey Hinata, didn't see ya there!" chipperly greeted Naruto, waving at her friendly like. "H-H-Hello Naruto." stuttered Hinata as she blushed and twitled her fingers.

"Anyway, it's all about prestige and everything and I didn't want them to lose face or anything. I was stuck with them with official duties and everything all day yesterday. You've gotta believe me." pleaded Gohan. "Suuuure, fine fine, I believe ya. No problem. But it's gotta be tough hanging around with all those stiffs. No offense Hinata." Naruto said, apologising for his little insult. "N-N-Non taken Naruto." stuttered Hinata.

Gohan just didn't get it as he observed Hinata and seeing how nervous and stuttery she was, he couldn't get it. She looked a little meek and shy at times back at the Hyuga house but this was completely different. It was weird! "But anyway, I forgive ya. Just now I won't have anyone to sleep with again at the apartment." suddenly said Naruto innocently. But unfortunately Hinata's mind didn't quite catch it quite so innocently and her brain was overloaded with "inappropriate" thoughts, and as if on cue, she fainted.

After Hinata fainted, the two boys picked her up and put her on bench nearby and just looked at her in confusion. "Why the hell did she just drop like that?" asked a bewildered Gohan. "Ehh... I don't really get it myself. She just faints like that all the time. I don't really know why. But I think maybe she's just sick or something. She's a little wierd." replied the equally mystified Naruto.

"Well maybe, but I guess that exhibition match she had with that Neji character yesterday must've taken a bit more out of her for today then I thought." said Gohan. "WHAT!? She fought Neji again!? Did that jerk seriously hurt her again? Oh wait 'til I get my hands on him..." Naruto raged, but being cut off by Gohan.

"Wait, Hinata fought Neji once before and he seriously hurt her that time?" Gohan questioned, incredulous to what he'd heard. "Yeah... It was during the Chunin Selection Exams a while back. Hinata and Neji were pitted against each other in a match and Neji had a _real_ axe to grind with the Main family back then. He kept telling off about fate this and Main Branch and Side Branch that. He kept telling her how she was too weak to be a ninja and all this other crap. But even though she knew it was a mismatch from the start she still fought him. But he kept hitting her first and he hit her heart with his _Juuken_ stuff and she got really hurt. But even so, she still got up and fought him all the same. It was one of the bravest things I ever saw. But in the end she lost when her heart was damaged and she had to go to the hospital at the end of the match. He nearly _killed_ her! So that's why it's dangerous for her to face him." explained Naruto.

"So that's the story huh? Well I can tell you that this time she didn't get quite so hurt. Her father made it so that they couldn't use their Chakra to hit each other so they didn't hurt each other bad. But she still got her ass beat pretty bad and it looked like it must've been pretty embarrassing to be beaten like that in front of her whole clan and family like that. But still she impressed me with how she kept getting up and continuing the way she did. She's a strong one alright." said Gohan with a caring smile.

"Yeah, I agree. I used to think she was just a little weird, _and she still is_ buuut... She's strong..." agreed Naruto with his own little look of affection. But that was when she groggily started to wake back up.

"W-W-What happened to me?" asked the still a little befuddled Hinata waking up. "You sorta fainted on us. Must've been exhaustion from having fought Neji yesterday." spoke Gohan as he gave her a hand getting up. Hinata just blushed as she knew the real reason she'd fainted but kept that to herself.

"So? What are you guys up to together?" curiously asked Naruto. "We're heading to the Academy for me to make an official visit there. Hinata's just accompanying me." informed Gohan.

"Mind if I tag along? It'll be good to see the old place again." eagerly suggested Naruto. "Sure! We'd be happy to have you along." declared Gohan, Hinata just nodded. And with that they were off again to the Academy, only now with an additional tag along.

Pretty soon they found themselves walking through the streets of the village. But unbeknownst to them, Ino Yamanaka was walking along the same street with Sakura accompanying her and that was when the young, dark haired prince caught the eye of one blonde haired kunoichi. "Hey Sakura? Who's that handsome young devil?" asked Ino, salivating her lips as her eyes landed on Gohan. Sakura looked around for what Ino was talking about and pretty soon found where Ino's eyes were directed.

"Oh him? That's Gohan, he's the young prince I told you about a few months back. You know? The one who fought both Naruto and Sasuke at the same time? He's visiting the village for a few weeks." explained Sakura, not quite getting what the big deal was. "Really? That's him!? You've been holding out on me Billboard Brow. You didn't tell me how cute he is. Come on! Why don't we follow him and see where he's going?" said Ino as she grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her to tag along.

Ino and Sakura continued to follow Gohan and his little gang. Then when the gang was just outside the Academy about to enter, they were stopped by a familiar feral looking boy. "Hey! Hinata, I'm glad I caught up to you. Listen I'm supposed to tell you that Kurenai sensei wants us for practice later today." said Kiba while catching his breath. "Oh! Thank you Kiba. That was nice of you." politely thanked Hinata.

That was when the young dog boy noticed that there was someone who he didn't recognise with them. "Hey? Whose the kid?" asked Kiba. "Who? Him? This is Gohan, he's a prince from all the way from the Ox Kingdom making a visit here. Gohan Son, this is Kiba Inuzuka one of the Inuzuka clan and one of my teamates on Team 8." Hinata introduced.

Kiba gave his hand and Gohan happily accepted it. "Hey, aren't you the guy I heard about who beat up both Naruto and Sasuke? It's a pleasure to meet you." greeted Kiba while shaking hands, taking note of the steamed up look on Naruto's face for particular use of vernacular.

"Likewise I'm sure." pleasantly returned Gohan. "Arf! Arf!" piped up the puppy in Kiba's shirt. "What's that? Oh!? Heh heh! Akamaru says you smell like a monkey." Kiba translated with a chuckle. Gohan jerked to a stop in the middle of their handshake, a comical expression adorning his face.

"K-K-K-KIBA! That wasn't very nice." protested Hinata, Gohan was still too stunned to say anything. "Well don't look at me! Akamaru's the one who said it." Kiba said, putting up his hands to defend himself. "Ha ha Hah! No, it's alright. The monkeys who live in the nearby woods of where I live must be responsible. I guess that's what I get for living in the country most of my life." Gohan said, laughing it off, not wanting to clue them in on the _real_ reason why he must smell like that.

"Yeah, that must be it. So anyway, what are you guys doing here?" asked Kiba. "We're taking Gohan to the Academy. He's visiting it today as part of a whole village tour thing." answered Naruto. "Well then, why don't you sign me and Akamaru up? We don't have anything else to do for a while so why not this?" requested Kiba. The request wasn't met with any resistance as they then all went inside together.

Meanwhile, Ino and Sakura quickly scooted up to the door after them. "So Ino? How do you suppose that we're supposed get in now? We aren't exactly on the guest list you know?" Sakura sarcastically asked. Sighing in frustration, Ino went into a pensive look and gave it some thought. Suddenly a light seemed go off on her head and she snapped her finger.

"I've got it! Sakura, you've been volunteering at the Academy recently right? Helping Iruka sensei and acting as an assistant teacher and all that? Well why don't you flaunt your little status to get us inside?" suggested Ino, booming at her "ingenius" plan.

Sakura however, wasn't too comfortable with this plan. "I don't know about this Ino. I could get into trouble doing that." Sakura apprehensively replied. "Come on Sakura, isn't it worth it to see how he interacts with the classes in there. You know you wanna see it." prodded Ino, poking Sakura in the side. As embarrassing as it was, Sakura had to admit that she did want to see, a blush adorning her cheeks. And with that they managed to barter their way through the door and into the Academy.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** And so now Ino is on the hunt for Gohan, Uh Oh! Also some nice little scenes with Gohan really interacting with Hinata and Naruto at the same time. And Gohan coming into contact with a particular variety of female crush in the form of Hinata's. And I hope you enjoyed and next time we'll see with Gohan interacting with our heroes in the Academy.**_


	4. Gohan's Attending at the Academy

**Chapter :4**

**Gohan's Attending at the Academy**

"Class, we have a very special guest with us today. His name is Gohan and he's a prince from the far away land of the Ox Kingdom. He'll be here visiting today and he'll be sitting alongside you, studying with you throughout your class as a part of learning the experience of the village as part of his royal tour." introduced Iruka while siting at his desk, Gohan standing at the forefront of the classroom looking nervous.

"In addition, we'll be having some Genin from last years graduating class observing the whole proceeding." Iruka said, now pointing at the five standing behind all the desks at the top of the class. Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Ino and Sakura all smirked as the students all began to murmur about themselves. Saying things like "Wow that's Naruto Uzumaki!" "And that's Kiba!" "Wow Hinata Hyuga, the Hyuga Heiress!" said some of the kids, speaking of them like local little celebrities.

"Gohan? Would you care to tell the class a little bit about yourself?" said Iruka, calling the attention back on Gohan. "Umm? My name is Gohan Son, I'm about 12 years old right now. I've never really been inside an academy before so this is all very new to me. I've been home schooled pretty much my whole life. And because my mom wanted me to grow up as a scholar she made me study things _a lot_. My grandpa's the Ox King and he lives in a big palace in the middle of town. I live in the country with my mom and dad and my baby brother. My brother's only one year old, my mom works as a housewife and my dad's a GREAT World Champion martial artist. My hobbies, if you could say, is studying new stuff from books and practicing Martial Arts. My dream is to become a great martial artist like my dad someday." Gohan addressed to the class, a little nervous at first, but picking up in confidence as he went along.

After his little address, it seemed that a lot of girls in the class had hearts in their eyes. Sakura even recognized some of the older girls who were held back one year that used to compete with her for Sasuke were doing it.

"Aaawww, can you believe it a real prince." squealed one girl. "And he's so handsome and he looks so nice and warm with that smile." said another. "I think he might even be cuter than Sasuke." Sakura heard one girl say.

"Heh! Can you believe this Ino?" Sakura whispered to Ino. Only when she looked again she saw that Ino was joining in the heart parade, only with a little drool added in. "(Fawn) He seems so nice compared to Sasuke." said Ino, stuck in dream mode. Sakura couldn't believe her ears or her eyes. "Ino, your drooling..." Sakura pointed out in deadpan. Ino snapped out of it and wiped her mouth.

And while the girls seemed to be appreciating Gohan, a lot of the guys weren't so impressed. "I can't believe this kid, soaking up all this attention like this." grumbled Kiba, voicing the jealousy that many guys were feeling at that moment.

Although most of the guys in class didn't really mind him at all. Just thinking of him as he was a nice guy with a fancy title. Naruto for his part felt glad for Gohan, knowing that he was at least an honestly nice guy who actually deserved it a little. Plus he wouldn't blow off about it like Sasuke would do.

"Okay, does anyone have questions for Gohan?" asked Iruka. Pretty soon about half the class had their arms up in the air. Iruka picked out one student to start things off. "Aren't you the same guy from the rumors? The one who's said who took on both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki at the same time and beat them up both?" asked the boy. Gohan could see Naruto steaming up in the back at what was a must be sore spot for him.

Well... As I recall it, I was the one who gave up at the end, so I couldn't say I won. In fact I think you could say I was the loser! Heh heh heh..." Gohan laughed off with his hand bashfully placed behind his head in typical Son manner. He'd just did it to appease Naruto by shrugging it off like that.

"Well, even so they say that you were so super strong fighting them! That you were faster than the Yellow Flash, stronger than Tsunade and sharper than Shikamaru!" said the kid with stars in his eyes.

Gohan once again bashfully laughed. "Heh heh heh... Well I guess I am a little strong myself. But I don't know any of those people you just mentioned so I wouldn't be able to tell you if I was stronger that any of them." Gohan said, once again appeasing the question. He then signaled for another one to ask a question.

"Was it easy for you to fight them? Were they easy for you or did you fing them hard to fight." asked one other student. "Well... I guess you could say that they were hard to fight because I'd never fought a ninja before. They had quite a few surprises for me but fortunately I guess I was able to hold my own well enough. But they were pretty strong too. I know some pretty famous Martial Artists who wouldn't be as tough as they were." explained Gohan to a bunch of 'Oooohs' and 'Ahhhhs' from the students.

Next, Gohan moved to a girl in the class. "If you're a real prince, then is there a _princess_?" asked the girl coyly. Gohan was stammered by the question and it made him twice as nervous as before since the innuendo of what she was talking about wasn't entirely lost on him. A lot of the girls in the class were awaiting on hands and breath in anticipation of his answer.

"Well... My mom is still the princess of the kingdom but since my dad isn't exactly, _equipped_ to rule a kingdom I'm the official heir and so that's why I'm the prince. But if you're asking that _I_ have a princess? Then not _per say_ no." said Gohan, hoping that he'd diffused another question. Not knowing that in what he'd implied about his girlfriend Videl in his last answer was conveniently missed by the female population.

'Great! Then means he's available. Get ready for prince charming!' exclaimed Ino as she pumped her fists and jumped for joy in her mind. Just as as many other girls in the class did.

"Well then? If there are any other questions then let's move on." announced Iruka. Gohan went on through the rest of question period with answering many more questions. Mostly things about his country and family and things of that nature. Fortunately they were all questions that he didn't have to stretch the truth for.

Eventually question period came to an end and Gohan was seated among the students and started studying with them. It was all so very different from the stuff his mother would teach him. It was all very fascinating stuff, all about the ninja fighting systems and all sorts of other ninja stuff. It was like it combined his love of learning with his passion for the fighting arts all into one. It was all very exciting to him and so he dove head first into it.

"Wow! Gohan sure is a pretty quick study. Not to mention pretty studious as a student. Guess he must really like studying like he said." commented Sakura as she observed him throughout the class.

"Yeah, if he'd been with us in our academy days then he could've made a better student in class then even _you,_ Teacher's Pet Brow." teased Ino, coming up with a new nickname on the spot. Sakura shot her a nasty glare for that last remark.

Eventually the class moved to the outside of the academy for outdoor field excercises. "Okay class, today we'll be doing some shuriken and kunai training. But first, Gohan could you come up here please?" announced Iruka as they stood outside at the target posts. "Umm? Sure?" Gohan said uneasily as he walked up to the forefront.

"Okay Gohan, you've said that you've been training in martial arts. Would you care to show the class some of your moves from your homeland?" asked Iruka. Gohan however, seemed apprehensive about it at first.

"Well... I don't know if I can show you much. But I guess I could show you a little bit." Gohan relented, talking himself into it right there. Gohan then went into showing the stances and katas of his teacher's styles. "This outta be good..." joked Kiba under his breath to some students.

"This is the first style I was taught. This is the Demon Style of my first teacher Piccolo." explained Gohan as he showed the stance and katas. "Hmmm? Impressive." commented Iruka as Gohan demonstrated to 'Oooohs' and 'Ahhhs'.

"And _this_ is the Turtle Style that my father uses. It was taught directly to him by the famous Master of All Martial Arts, the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi." Gohan explained as he switched stances and went into a different set of katas.

But as everyone looked on in awe, Kiba was simmering somewhere in the crowd. "Hmph, show off... Just because he has some fancy new moves everyone's treating him like a big shot. Well let's see how mr. high and mighty deals with THIS!" muttered Kiba under his breath just before he sprang into action.

Kiba launched himself into the air with his All-Fours Jutsu and went for punch to the jaw from midair. He was on Gohan before anyone could stop him, but Gohan with his alert senses, even though he was caught off guard by Kiba's sudden attack, Gohan still reacted just as Kiba was inches from him.

In a split second Gohan used a backhand to the above of Kiba's fist and diverted his course. Surprised by the quick reaction, Kiba however would't let himself be outdone so easily.

He managed spin out and land on his feet and started attacking in Taijutsu with his All-Fours Jutsu style. But Gohan being the experienced martial artist he is managed to block or dodge every blow while still moving at normalish human speeds.

Finally Gohan caught a punch and then pushed it back causing Kiba and him to break apart and Kiba flipping away landing on his feet.

"Kiba! Gohan! Stop this right now! Kiba what were you thinking?" declared an enraged Iruka as he interfered and got in between the two, separating them like a referee.

"Huh? I was just testing to see if _wonderboy_ here was all show or not. I'm guessing everyone here wanted to see him in action and see what he was made of for real. So I guess I'm not hearing many complaints." Kiba sortu've made up, at least it was partially true from his point of view. Nobody believed him for a second, although he was right about them wanting to see Gohan in action.

After a severe lecturing from Iruka, Kiba was dressed down in front of the class but not punished, _yet_. And so the class moved on to Shuriken practice. "Alright people! We'll be training in target practice with Shuriken and Kunai today." announced Iruka and soon Shuriken and Kunai began being passed out.

Gohan found himself handling a Kunai and he started checking it out in his grip since he'd never really handled one. "So princey boy? Ever handled one of these before?" asked Kiba, quick to sass.

"Uh? No, not really. I've seen them used by Naruto and Sasuke when we had our little fight. But other than that I've never even seen them before." replied Gohan as he continued to check the weapon.

"Well why don't you let a pro show you how it's done first. Hey teach!? What do ya say I go first to serve as example and then let Gohan get a shot since he's the guest of honour?" suggested Kiba, eager to show him up after being humiliated earlier.

"Well, I guess that sounds like an interesting idea. Are you okay with this Gohan?" asked Iruka. Gohan just shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, I don't mind." he said. The class mumured as they saw that Kiba had once again laid down the challenge and Gohan had accepted.

Kiba got into position and delivered an almost perfect spread of Shuriken lined up on the the target post. Everyone in the class seemed impressed with the performance. "Yes! Now that's how you get it done. But then again I was always pretty high in my classes with Shuriken and Kunai." Kiba boasted, soaking up all the attention.

Although Gohan seemed to be pretty non-plussed about it. But when it came his turn to step up to the line, he felt pretty nervous since he'd never thrown one of these before so he didn't know exactly how much of his strength to hold back. He didn't want to freak them out and shoot it through several buildings by accident.

But, all things considered, he just threw it as slowly as he could to the best of his estimation and hoped for the best. The Kunai hit perfectly dead center of the post but then it came out the other end and embedded itself in the wall behind.

Everyone's eyes practically bugged out at that point. "Well, I guess I don't know my own strength. Maybe I shouldn't've thrown it so hard." Gohan sheepishly excused, his hand once again rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone seemed to think that he'd tried to throw it too hard and so he was glad he'd managed to pass it off as that. But then he was mounted to try again and this time he was ready. He grabbed handfuls of Shuriken and, now knowing exactly how much strength to use, he threw them and he got a perfectly accurate line dead center of the post!

Everyone was impressed to say the least as not only did he say that this was his first time handling Shuriken but he'd gotten them dead center. It reminded a few noteworthy people (namely Naruto, Iruka and a few others) of when a young Sasuke used to do it. It definitely showed a lot of pure natural accuracy talent. Kiba glowered as he once again was showed up by the visiting prince. And now the girls were twice as hearty eyed as they were before.

The rest of the day at the Academy went pretty uneventfully. With Gohan spending his time studiously learning ninja history and the like, always fascinated by the subject. All the while the many schoolgirls dreamily googled at him. Which left a bad taste in the mouths of Naruto and Kiba and the like as it reminded them too much of how Sasuke used to get all the female attention like that.

But eventually the school day came to an end and they all separated and went home. Gohan went back to his room at the Hyuga compound and went to bed. It had been his third day in the Leaf Village and his second day with the Hyugas. It had all been a bit of a whirlwind but it had proved to be endlessly fascinating.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** And so now we see Gohan participating the Academy and impresses. Well what do you think? Wouldn't that have been the best place for him to have been in had his life not been where it was? And in the process gets some unwarranted female attention. Now remember this, the kids in the Academy at this point are those who are only a year behind the Konoha 9, and plus even maybe a few repeats from the precious year. So those those girls I'm talking about are about the same age as Gohan or the others.**_

_**Though I hope you enjoyed that little scene with Kiba and the challenge with the Shuriken. Gohan's only lucky that he's in a village full of energy weilding ninjas otherwise they might not have but that one. And although I would think it wouldn't be fair for Gohan to be compared to the way Sasuke was. But for the services of this story I think it only serves its purpose. Nothing could be more flattering to the latter, and nothing more insultive to the former. But I still find it fun sticking in a little of the "fangirl" buzz around.**_


	5. Moonlight Discussion

**Chapter :5**

**Moonlight Discussion**

Gohan awoke in the middle of the night, once again needing to pee. But as he made his way back, he noticed Hinata again, wailing away at the training post. Now Gohan had been respectful the last time and left her alone as they weren't familiar enough that he felt that he could interrupt her like that. But after spending almost a day with her and getting to know her a little better, he felt that he could walk in just this once.

"Hey Hinata! Doing some secret training I see?" Gohan asked rhetorically, but jovially. Unfortunately that startled Hinata. "G-Gohan!? H-How long have you been there?" asked Hinata in fear of being caught.

"Not long, I just came back from having to use the bathroom and here I find you. I saw you doing the same thing last night. I guess this must be how you rededicated yourself for what happened the other day with that Neji guy. Guess that loss must've been harder on you then I thought." Gohan said. Hinata was surprised by how much he was able to see and by how compassionate he seemed to sound about it.

But still, she lowered her eyes, looking a little downcast at that he'd gotten the wrong idea. "W-Well, I guess that's one of the reasons why I'm training, but it's not the entire reason." Hinata said in an almost depressive sort of manner. "Care to tell me about them?" Gohan asked in his earnest and friendly sort of way. Hinata was surprised that he was earnestly willing to hear her problems, but it was pleasant kind of surprised.

And so she complied and walked up, took off her sandals and plodded herself down next to him indian style on the wooden walkway, as he did the same. "Promise you won't tell anybody about my secret training?" timidly requested Hinata.

"I won't tell anyone. Although I don't see the point in keeping a little late night extra training a secret. But you can trust me. Afterall, what reasons do I have to tell them anything?" replied Gohan. Hinata was grateful that he saw it that way and that she could honestly trust him.

"Well... The reason I'm training is... that I've been training to develop my own technique." Hinata confessed. "Your own technique?" Gohan repeated.

Yes, my own technique, in a style that's more suited to me. You see as far back as I can remember I've been looked down upon because even though I am the heir of the clan, I am looked at as "inferior" in the use of the Gentle Fist in comparison to my cousin Neji and even my younger sister Hanabi. Because of that everyone in the Hyuga clan looks at me as weak and not deserving of my position, even my father thought I was useless." Hinata explained. Gohan could see the pain she was in as she recounted this, as she seemed to be almost on the verge of tears.

"That must be hard. I sorta noticed how he seemed to have a little lack of faith in you" Gohan commented. "But, because of that I decided to start seeking a way to make up for my lack of strength with the Gentle Fist. Creating a new technique that would hopefully allow me to make them all acknowledge my strength. And that's what you saw me training for. But I can't let my father know just yet. I want to wait for when the time is right. And that's why you can't tell him about this yet." Hinata explained quite passionately.

"Don't worry, I get it. I won't tell anyone. But just to let you know that I think that you should tell him and even show him. He'd want to know now and I'm sure he would be proud of you for creating your own technique." Gohan said, a proud grin adorning his face to say that _he_ was proud of her.

"Thank you for saying that. But although I've "completed" the technique and I've even used it once in combat. It's still not finished. I feel that I still have to make it more powerful. More stronger! And that's why I can't show it yet. But thank you for the vote of confidence." Hinata thanked.

A bit of a pregnant pause settled in between them for several seconds. Then Gohan looked up and looked at the stars. "Boy... The stars sure are beautiful tonight. And the Moon is so big and full. I've actually not gotten to see it like this very often in my life." said Gohan, trying to break the ice but also thinking secretly to himself about how nice it was that this time there's no danger of him turning into a Great Ape tonight, thanks to the fact that he doesn't have a tail anymore.

Although mystified as to what he'd meant by not seeing to full Moon very often, Hinata let it slide but thought about how he was right about the Moon. "You're right, the Moon does look especially beautiful tonight. In fact it reminds me of my technique a little bit." said Hinata as she too, looked up at the Moon.

"Well in that case I definitely want to see it. So when you show it to your dad then you'll have to show it to me too." said Gohan with a friendly smile. Hinata couldn't help but blush a bit under his smile and his geniunely nice attitude. It was almost as nice as when Naruto would compliment her, but not as much. No, but it made her feel like he wanted to be and was her friend and that was at least something. It was flattering.

But then, suddenly it made her think of something. "Gohan? Do you have anyone _special_ in your life. A girlfriend or something?" asked Hinata, suddenly curious as to his life. Although even _she_ had to admit he was a very handsome looking boy and he was very nice to her. But underneath all that she couldn't help but get the sense that there was some sort of deep pain hidden beneath the surface. With the way he talked to her it seemed that he had experienced deep pain in his life but that he masked it with nice personnality. Sorta like with Naruto. But did _he_ have someone special yet, or was he still just lonely like Naruto.

Gohan was taken aback by the question at first, but after awhile he smiled as he looked fondly at the ground. "Yes... yes I do have someone special to me. A girfriend back home actually. Her name is Videl and she's such a special girl I can't even tell you how special." said Gohan, now looking off in the distance fondly.

"Really? Well what's she like? How did you fall in love?" asked Hinata, thinking that since he was a guy he might have similar taste in women to Naruto. And if she could find out what Naruto liked in a woman then there could be hope for her.

"Well it's sorta a long story. And it's a bit embarrassing." said Gohan as he blushed and bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Don't worry, I've got plenty of time and I won't laugh. I promise." replied Hinata, looking at him with an honest set of eyes that said that he could trust her with his secret.

"Alright then, I guess you could say we first met on a battlefield of all places. I sorta wound up saving her life from an evil monster that was threatening the world. But even though we won the battle, I'd "lost" my father during it and I was left with an awful sadness. After the battle we both found ourselves drawn back to the battlefield and because she'd lost her mother we found a connection in that we'd both suffered the same pain. We wound up becoming friends and started hanging out with one another and then that lead to her asking me for training. You see her father was a pretty famous world champion martial artist and she'd followed in his footsteps as a fighter. Although she was pretty strong herself already, after seeing me fight she realized that I was even stronger than her and that she wanted to learn the techniques I'd learned to make herself stronger. She wound up being my first student and I started training her as best I could. We became training partners and eventually each others best friends and confidants. She wound up going on an adventure with me and my friends and we fought side-by-side to pass through a great ordeal. And through our ordeals together that we shared, our relationship grew. And then we participated in a tournament together and we wound up facing each other in a match. It was in that match that our feelings came out and expressed itself in a ballet of fighting moves. Something you can only get once in a lifetime from two people displaying their hearts at the pinnacle of competition, it was a _beautiful_ match. It was during the match that I finally realized that I was really in love with her. But then, later on in the tournament, I got hurt pretty bad fighting a pretty strong opponent and she became worried about me. She came to me while I lay in bed in the infirmary and it was there that we confessed to each other. She confessed that when she was worrying about me she'd come to realize that she well and truly loved me and that what we'd felt in our match was mutual. I confessed that I loved her too and that's how we came to finally be boyfriend and girlfriend." Gohan said, finishing his story about love.

Hinata, for her part looked amazed at hearing his story. "Wow... that is such a romantic story. I'm really glad for you. But you still didn't answer my other question. What is she like?" asked Hinata.

"Well, for starters I guess you could say that she's what they call a tomboy. But she's also got a side to her that's quite soft and still a little girlish. She's smart, intelligent, strong, tough, determined, one of the strongest fighters I've ever seen and also very cute when she wants to be. She's got what has to be the most expressive pair of beautiful sky blues eyes I've ever seen. And weither she knows so or not, she's still a very pretty girl despite being a tomboy. I think that's why I love her so much. Is the fact that she has that side of her that I can understand and that she can understand me. But I still count myself lucky that I'm one of the few people, if not the only person, that she allows to see that side of her that's beautiful. Both on the outside, and the person on the inside. And I love both sides of her." Gohan finished, looking at the stars with such fondness and love that it took Hinata's breath away.

"She... she sounds like an incredible person. You're very lucky to have someone like her." said Hinata with a small but tender smile. But then she turned away, looking at the ground in a longing and lonesome way. Although she felt genuinely happy for Gohan, at the same time she couldn't help but feel a little upset. That he has a relationship with someone that he loves like that and that as of yet she doesn't. That and plus the fact that this Videl girl sounds so incredible and so different in personality to her, that she couldn't help but feel that she couldn't measure up to that for the person she loves or for anyone.

Gohan could plainly see how low she was looking and it didn't take genius to guess at what it might be. "So? Do you have someone special?" asked Gohan, trying to cheer her up by changing the subject.

"Huh!? Well... I guess there is someone that I like, but I don't think he knows about how I feel." answered a blushing and finger twiddling Hinata.

"Well then? Can you still tell me about him?" asked Gohan, further pressing the issue.

"W-Well... he's a ninja in this village. He's brave, strong, determined and I guess he's very cute in his own way and very loyal to his friends. But most of all, he believes in himself like no other. You see, because of how much of a failure I was in the eyes of my father and the rest of the clan, I used to give up on myself all the time. That was until I met _him_." explained Hinata.

"_Him_?" repeated Gohan. "Yes, _him_. He was ridiculed by everyone in the Academy for being a failure and always being poorly untalented at being a ninja. But that's when I saw his true strength. Because I saw that he wouldn't give up because of it and I would see him work himself to the bone day in and day out to get stronger. I couldn't help but to be inspired by him. I stopped wanting to give up because of him. _His smile saved me_. And someday, I want him to recognize _me_ as the someone who he shares that with." recalled Hinata, as a fond smile graced her lips and a small blush adorned her cheeks as she thought about it.

"I get it! You like Naruto." suddenly realized Gohan. The look on Hinata's face was absolutely comical.

"H-How... How did you know!? I didn't say anything about it being Naruto!" stammered a nervous and embarrassed Hinata. "No, but while we were at the Academy I caught glimpses of the way you were looking at Naruto while twiddling your fingers. That and plus how you fainted in front of him and how it supposedly happens to you all the time in front of him. But I still didn't get it until just now, when you described the one you like, he's the only one I can think of who it would fit." explained Gohan.

"Oh! Am I really that obvious?" asked Hinata in worry. "No, I'm not exactly an expert at these sorta things since _I've_ never seen a girl acting like that over a crush. But I guess I'm just lucky I'm smart enough to piece it together. But you don't have to worry about Naruto. For my part, I don't think he knows." said Gohan. "That's right, you know Naruto because you roomed with him. S-So, w-what does he really think of me then?" timidly asked Hinata.

"Well, for my part he see's the things you do around him as just being a little wierd and he doesn't know at all about your love for him. But he told me that after what he saw what you did against your cousin Neji that _he_ admired _you_ for the courage you showed. So if you ask me, I think he thinks you're a pretty courageous girl underneath all that wierdness and that he really values you friendship. But if you ask me, I think you should tell him how you really feel and that I think he would be really flattered and accept you." said Gohan.

Those words really made Hinata feel really good. "Thank you Gohan." thanked Hinata, genuinely from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** So once again we're with the Hinata situation. Sorry for the sudden switch of scenery in the story. But once again as I stated earlier in an earlier note I said that I had conceived of Gohan interacting with the Hyugas later. But with this scene as part of it the whole time. I hope you can forgive the sudden timing-ness of this? But anywho, I hope you enjoyed this sweet little bonding moment between Hinata and Gohan. Their both such sweet people on the inside. I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**And for those of you who keep asking for me to respond to their anonymous reviews? I'm sorry, but how am I supposed to give you a proper response when the system doesn't allow for me to give out Private Messages like I can do with accounted reviewers? You see, I'd respond if I could, I give out returns in Private Message forms to anyone and everyone I can. But for you guys? I don't think that your supposed to be allowed to post reviews on **_**your own story_!_**

**_So if you want me to respond to you directly, just create your own account, and review me from there and I'll try to get back to you. I check my site daily, so if I don't respond, it means I don't know how to respond. Just some piece of friendly advice._**


	6. A Talk with Neji

**Chapter :6**

**A Talk with Neji**

The next morning, not long after waking up and getting breakfast. Gohan found himself walking down one of the hallways of the Hyuga compound when he encountered and brushed past Neji. "Excuse me Master Gohan." pardoned Neji.

"Not at all. In fact, you're exactly who I wanted t see. You see I've been meaning to have a talk with you for some time now. So if you wouldn't mind? Maybe you could find us a more secluded place for us to talk?" suggested Gohan. Neji raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, but complied.

Pretty soon, Gohan and Neji found themselves kneeling at a table face-to-face in one of the more secluded slide in rooms of the compound. "Well now Gohan, here we are. So what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Neji in a very serious but casual tone.

"I've come aware that there's some sort of "situation" between you and Hinata. That you hated her enough that not that long ago you beat her almost to death. I don't know weither it's just in the past or if it's still current. But I want to tell you that I don't approve of it and I'd like to know more about it from you're point of view." explained Gohan.

Neji, although slightly surprised at this nonetheless acknowledged it with a droop of the eyes. "I'd imagine that it was Naruto or Hinata who told you? And I'd imagine that you've been made aware of the situation between the Main House and the Branch family correct?" replied Neji with almost shameful eyes.

"Naruto told me about the beating and how Hinata was sent to the hospital because of you. I've heard about _her_ situation from Hinata herself. And Lord Hiashi is the one who informed me about the Branch family and the Caged Bird Seal. But I want to hear about _your_ situation from you yourself. From your own point of view." answered Gohan. Neji took a heavy sigh and seemed to breath in to collect himself for what he was about to say.

"*sigh* Well it is true that I once resented the Main House and Lady Hinata herself very heavily and believed in the unchangeable course of fate. But that is simply not the case anymore." explained Neji. "Would you care to explain?" further asked Gohan.

"*sigh* Well, I guess you could say the story for me started when Lady Hinata was three and I was four. The Hidden Leaf had just concluded a peace agreement to end a long standing conflict with the Hidden Cloud. But the night following the peace negotiations, the peace ambassador for the Hidden Cloud was caught trying to kidnap young Lady Hinata. The peace negotiations had all been a front just to get secrets of or vaunted Byakugan. Lord Hiashi himself was the man to catch and kill the man and in the aftermath the Hidden Cloud demanded Lord Hiashi's head as retribution. As you know my father was the identical twin brother of my uncle, but because my father was born a few minutes later than my uncle, he was made Head of the family and my father was placed in the Branch family and we were branded with the Caged Bird Seal. And so my father was sacrificed in exchange and the Byakugan secrets preserved. For years I resented the Main Household and because of how I viewed of how even twin brothers could have such different faes set for them beyond their control. I believed myself bound to my fate and position in life even though I was apparently born with a higher potential for the Byakugan and Gentle Fist than even the Main family. Even though they are the ones who are suppose to hold the highest form of the bloodline. But that all was until I met Naruto." explained Neji.

"Until you met Naruto?" asked Gohan with a raised eyebrow, asking for elaboration. "Yes, until I met Naruto Uzumaki. He fought me in a match where I believed it was impossible for him, unskilled failure to defeat me a Hyuga genius and that it was his fate to lose. But he proved me wrong and he defied his fate by beating me. He changed my views on fate and later on that day I learned that my father had not been sacrificed by merely the order of the clan, but by his own choice to safe the life of his brother my uncle. I've since come to learn of Hinata's predicament. I'd once believed that she was merely a spoiled heiress of the Main House who didn't know what a painful life was. I believed her too weak and timid and nice of a person to be a Shinobi. But I didn't know of how she had her own struggles to deal with and that I didn't realize that my burden was not of any of her own making either. I've since come to realize her struggle and I sympathize with her as I know she does me." admitted Neji. "Okay, so what I saw happen a few days ago was..." Gohan went to elaborate but was cut off. "Yes, but although she knew and asked me for it, I didn't enjoy doing it and it even hurt me inside having to do that to her. But we had no choice in the matter and it had to be done. And for your information, I don't approve of the Main family's "attitude" towards her either." answered Neji.

"Well I'm certainly glad to hear that. So I'm sure you'd be glad to hear that last night I caught Hinata training really hard on a brand new jutsu and that she's hoping to unveil it to you and her father real soon." announced Gohan. "Really? Well I'm looking very much forward to it." answered Neji with a small smile and a glint in his eye.

Gohan then became sort of pensive as there was silence for a few minutes while Neji wondered about what Gohan was thinking of. "You know Neji, I find that we're strangely alike in many ways. We seem to share a few common similarities." suddenly said Gohan.

"Similarities? What do you mean?" replied Neji. "Well, I too am known for being the strongest prodigy for my own world, so I know of what's that like. I also now what it's like to suffer the grievous loss of a father at a very young age. In fact I suffered my first loss at the age of four years old just like you. And I also know what it's like to feel like your trapped by your fate." solemnly said Gohan.

"Hold on, you've just said that you've suffered the "loss of a father"? Well, as I've heard, isn't your father still living, correct?" questioned a not confused and suspicious Neji. "Well... I guess there would be no harm in telling you. I hope you wouldn't mind if I tell you under the strictest confidence." sternly told Gohan. "I have no problem with keeping secrets. I do live in a ninja village full of secrets." courtly replied Neji.

"Okay then. Well believe it or not, but my father died twice! And each time we revived him with some highly powerful mystical items that grant wishes." recounted Gohan. "You mean you actually were able to bring him back from death? And you did it twice!?" exclaimed Neji. Gohan could tell by the look on his face and the hopeful glint in his eyes where this was going.

"I'm sorry to say that I can't tell you about what these items are or how they work. And even if I did they're scattered all over the world so you can't find them easily. And though I probably could tell you more, but such is the power of these powerful items that they have been sought after by many evil men and have caused no end of trouble. I'm afraid I just can't trust you enough for fear of alerting those bad people in the ninja world to their presence. I hope you can understand." explained Gohan. And although a look of disappointment could be seen on Neji's face, his face soon rose back up into the resolutely calm look that he was so used to.

"I see... I understand..." said Neji, sounding a bit more upbeat about. "And besides, the persons can only be revived if they've been dead for less than a year. I'm sorry but we can't revive your father that way." sorrowfully explained Gohan.

"Very well then, I accept that. But tell me one more thing. You spoke about how you once believed your fate to be trapped? Would you care to elaborate on that?" once again questioned Neji. "Well... that would be a rather long story." nervously responded Gohan. "We appear to have plenty enough time and I don't suffer from any relatively short attention spans." smugly replied Neji.

"*sigh* Well, I guess you could say that I was always a victim of two separate destinies." finally answered Gohan. "Two destinies?" repeated Neji. "Yes, two destines... You see, I was born to two different walks of life in my parent. My father being the greatest martial artist ever and my mother being the daughter of the leader of a small but rich kingdom and a more traditional up bringing. Ever since I was little my mother made me study relentlessly because she wanted me to grow up to be a great scholar. It seemed that my course was set and I lead a sheltered and pampered life for the beginning of my life. But then, _that_ _day_ happened." re-taled Gohan. "_That_ _Day_?" questioningly quoted Neji.

"Yes, _That_ _day_. One day my father's evil brother Raditz came to visit and he kidnapped me away from my father and then wanted him to join an evil organisation that wiped out whole populations for a living. My father being the noble great martial artist that he is, refused the offer and instead went to fight him. In the ensuing battle I was forced to unleash a terrible power and it was revealed that I had been born with a power with far greater potential than even my father. It seemed that by my very blood had made me destined to being my father's successor. I trained and learned to fight but my mother would never allow it. She was determined to see me become a scholar and like a fanatic at every chance she got she made me stop training and made me study even more. But with my power and many threats I had to answer the call and fight. Although I never liked fighting very much and I hated the pain and hurt involved I never really liked studying either. It seemed that was forced between two destinies. Either study to become a scholar and let my fighting skills slip and waste all the potential with it as well as failing the people who would need me to one day save them with it. Or I could become a scholar and the life of peace and helping others that fighting never could. I couldn't study enough if I had to keep fighting and I couldn't train enough if I had to keep studying to be scholar. Like I said I was caught between two destinies." explained Gohan.

"Well, what did you do?" asked Neji, now eagerly awaiting his answer. "Well, one day I came to a crossroads of sorts and I realized that I had to make a decision. Even though I can honestly say that I was once enamored with the dream of becoming a scholar even in the face of the exciting life of a fighter. But over the years of training and fighting, I had come to like it somehow and it became my goal and dream to become more like my father. Although I realized that I couldn't do both, I also came to realize that it was_ my_ choice of which path I would take and no one else's. I finally chose to become a fighter with my life." declared Gohan.

"That was bold step. Defying your mother like that." replied a stunned and impressed Neji. "Although I knew I would be failing my mother and that was to last thing I wanted to do, having to crush her dreams for me. But I realized that she was only wanting what she thought was best for me. And so I made a compromise, I would keep on training and fighting while keeping up at studying at a _normal_ average education level. After all, I figured I could still use an education. I could still use all that education my mom made me to make me a better fighter too. No reason I couldn't be an _educated_ fighter too." Gohan ended explaining and laughed it off.

"Indeed, that sounds like a most acceptable arrangement. Though I doubt your mother would've been very _receptive_ to the idea in any way." remarked Neji. "Yeah, she did seem a little crushed at first. But when she saw that it was what _I_ had _wanted_ that it was _my_ decision, she decided to help me and cheer me on in any way she could. Although it wasn't what she'd wanted, she loved me enough to support whatever decision I'd made. And so she just went with it and accepted it. Now she helps me to study strategy and battle tactics in place of mathematics. Although now I have probably the most embarrassing cheerleader in the world. Hehe..." Gohan laughed off and Neji joined him.

"Haha! Yes indeed! Well, it seems as though we've both come to conquer our own former beliefs on destiny." summarized Neji. "Yeah, I guess I've come away from my experience learning that destiny can always be your choice." said Gohan, smiling reflectively. "How apropos. It seems that we are _both_ "peas in a pod" afterall. Two genius martial artist with great burdens to carry." once again summarized Neji.

"Yeah, but I guess being genius prodigy as part of the Branch family must be hard." returned Gohan. "Yeah, it is." simply responded Neji and they both just sat there pensively thinking for a few moments. Thinking about their own places in life.

"Well, if that's all we have to talk about, then I've got to get going." suddenly piped up Gohan as he got up to move away. "Oh? Well then farewell." simply said a slightly caught off guard Neji. But Gohan stopped as he got to the door.

"You seem like a guy with a pretty strong style and a strong character. I guess I'd like to have a spar with you someday." last said Gohan looking back from the door.

"I would like that very much." returned Neji with a warm smile. Both young warriors exchanged competitive grins that signaled that they were both anticipating that day. And then Gohan walked out the door and that was the end of it.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** And so now Gohan has a discussion with Neji now. I'm sorry if parts of it were a little bit long-winded, but I hope you can forgive them because, that's just the way they are. And though I hope you enjoyed this scene because for what I have in store for these two I hope you're as clamorous about this as I am. Let's just say, expect for that match they talked about to happen in the near future.**_

_**Now, as for what I said in the previous chapter in my Author's Note. For those of you who still review anonymously, I **_**never**_** said to **_**stop**_** reviewing, only stop asking me questions that I should respond to. Constructive criticism is still welcome, as is just comments on the chapters. I implore those!**_

_**I now I may have said previously that I don't take **_**too_ well to criticism, but it's not that I can't handle them at all! I'm just saying that you should watch yourself in what you write as criticism. Because sometimes I can take it very hard from surprisingly simple things, even to myself I get surprised at what can set me off. Although not _too_ much of the time. But anyway, keep reviewing, I appreciate the feedback._**

**_And to you who suggested that I reply through the Author's Notes? I know there are some writers that who do that, but I'm just not one of them. I just don't feel I should/can't be bothered to do that_ every_ time in every chapter! I just can't be bothered. I know I can reply some of the time if I feel it's an important enough point, as I am now and have done previously. But I can just not do it _every single time_. I'm sorry..._**

**_And to those of you who review with accounts? Just keep doing what your doing at being awesome. You guys can always expect replies from to your messages._**


	7. Gohan's Hotspring Adventure

**Chapter :7**

**Gohan's Hotspring Adventure**

After his talk with Neji, Gohan went out of the Hyuga compound for the morning for a bit of a stroll. After a while of walking across the village, he found himself walking past the local hotsprings where he spotted Naruto who was busy looking around like he was searching for something.

"Where is that Pervy Sage?" Naruto muttered to himself as Gohan could overhear. "Hey Naruto." Gohan called out. "Oh!? Gohan! Hey over here!" Naruto waved over as he spotted his wild haired friend. "Hey, what are you doing out here near these hot springs?" asked Gohan as he came over and halted in front of Naruto.

"Heh, I'm just looking for Pervy Sage." quickly answered Naruto. "Pervy Sage?" repeated Gohan. "Yeah, he's this old guy who calls himself the Toad Sage or something. But he's really just a perverted old man." responded Naruto. Gohan paused for a second as that description loosely matched that of someone he knew. 'He sounds sorta like Master Roshi.' thought Gohan.

"So, what are you doing looking for a guy like that?" asked Gohan. "Well, while he is a perverted old man, he does know his ninja stuff. He promised to train me and then took off for some reason a few months back. I heard he was spotted in the village today, so I'm looking for him where you can usually find him. Here at the hotsprings where I can usually find him spying on girls. But so far no success." answered Naruto. "Oh? Well don't let me stop you." answered Gohan, figuring it might be good for a laugh so he decided to stick around on the sidelines.

But meanwhile, said "Pervy Sage", namely Jiraiya of the Sannin, was not too far away hiding somewhere up in a tree overlooking his favorite target, the women's baths. He quickly made some handsigns, bit down on his thumb and activated a small Summoning Jutsu on a branch with a sound.

The smoke cleared to reveal a small red toad with a vest. "Hey Naruto what are ya doin... Huh!? Jiraiya!? What are you doing summoning me?" called out the small little toad named Gamakichi who was now residing in Jiraiya's palm.

"Quiet Gamakichi! Do you want the beautiful ladies to hear you and give me away? Now listen, I have a job for you. When I..." Jiraiya went to whisper the instructions but was cut off by a loud shout.

"HEY PERVY SAGE! WHERE ARE YOU?" suddenly called out the loud and annoying voice of one said Naruto Uzumaki. The action so startled Jiraiya that he lossed his balance and when his arms moved he launched Gamakichi into the air before he himself fell out of the tree.

"Huh, what was that?" called one of the unsuspecting women in the hotspring at the time. "I don't know? Something about some pervy thing." said one other. But meanwhile, poor Gamakichi was flying overhead and soon gravity came to pull him down.

"GERONIMO!" called out the poor little toad as he went falling down directly heading for the middle of the hotspring. He came crashing flat onto the water. "Oh my! What is that a toad?" called out one of the curious women. Poor Gamakichi was knocked out with swirly eyes as he lay flat floating on the water surface.

The temporarily unconscious Gamakichi's mouth then opened and oil began coming out and spreading in the the water. "EEEEEKKK!" shrieked out several women as they scurried out of the hotspring.

In the meantime, Jiraiya landed unceremoniously out of the tree on the back of his neck and shoulder area. "Ahh! There you are Pervy Sage!" called out Naruto as he and Gohan spotted him and came over. The shrieks of women coming from the hotspring gave Jiraiya the unfortunate indication that his "quarry" had fled. "Ahh! Naruto you brat! Do you realize what you just cost me!?" raged a pretty steamed Jiraiya.

Pretty soon afterwards, after composing himself more, Jiraiya found himself walking along the streets of the village accompanied by Naruto and his little tag along. "So will you train me already?" Naruto kept on asking. "Sorry kid, but things aren't quite ready yet for us to go on our training trip. I just came in for a quick spot of research and then I'm off." responded the disgruntled Jiraiya. "Aww man, this bites." pouted Naruto.

Gohan however laughed at their antics, he found it quite silly. "Hehe, don't worry Naruto. I guess you'll just have to wait a little longer." reassured Gohan. However, Jiraiya noticed out of the corner of his eye their additional tag along, for seemingly the first time.

"By the way Naruto? Who's your tag along?" asked Jiraiya. "Huh? Oh, this is my friend Gohan. He's touring the village or something and I'm just showing around." introduced Naruto. "It's a pleasure to meet you." respectfully bowed Gohan. "Hmm, well at least you have some manners for a kid. Unlike some other _brats_ that I could mention." said Jiraiya, sending an obvious glare at Naruto.

"I guess I have my parents to thank for that." continued Gohan, purposefully ignoring the glares to try to shift the conversation away. "Huh? Your parents? Who are your parents?" asked a slightly curious Jiraiya. "Well, my mom's name is Chi-Chi and my dad's name is Goku." honestly answered Gohan.

"HUH!? You're saying your father is Goku!? As in THEE Goku Son? Naruto! Do you know who's son your friends with?" exclaimed a stupified Jiraiya. "Huh!? You know my/his father?" exclaimed both Gohan and Naruto at the same time.

"Well, I don't know him personally. But I along The Fourth Hokage did meet him once." answered Jiraiya, looking up at the sky as if looking at a forgotten memory. "Huh? The Fourth met Gohan's dad? How did they meet?" asked a now eager and excited Naruto. Eager to hear the story for this one, as well as Gohan.

"Well, how should I put this... It was just about a dozen years ago. The Fourth Hokage and I were on a journey travelling outside the ninja nations. We ended up stopping over at some island town called Papaya Island. Turned out there was some sort of world famous tournament happening there at the time so we decided to check it out. We arrived in the crowd just as a fellow named Goku was participating. We watched him take on a guy named Tien and then afterwards a guy called Majunior. But what we saw was some of the most _incredible_ fighting that either I or even the the Fourth had ever seen. He had such pure speed that even the Fourth himself admitted to me during the fight that they were beyond him. We saw that fellow display not only such sheer speed but more raw power than we had ever seen and in combination with such battle savvy that we'd never seen anything like it. He simply the most amazing fighter we had ever seen. But somewhere into his championship fight against that Majunior fellow, did he say that his name was Piccolo or something and then for some reason the crowds panicked and we were swept away in the ensuing rush." recounted Jiraiya.

"And so in other words, you ran away before you could see the end of the fight." rudely interrupted Naruto, making it sound like they were cowards. Jiraiya developped an angry tick on his forehead. "Would let me finish!? And it wasn't as if it was our choice!" exclaimed an angry Jiraiya. 'Little does Naruto know that with my dad and Piccolo fighting that it was probably a good thing that saved their lives.' thought Gohan with a sweatdrop, feeling a little annoyed at Naruto's ignorance.

"And it was a good thing too. Because we observed the island blowing up shortly thereafter after the everyone on the island was evacuated." continued Jiraiya. "You mean the whole island blew up from their fighting!?" exclaimed Naruto, incredulous and not believing his ears.

"Yup, and we got away on boat and so we didn't get to see what happened next. So we let the incident slide and we continued our journey. Some number of days later while we were on our way back home we came to pass through the village of the Ox Kingdom. While we were making our way through the streets we came up to and ran into the recently newlywed couple of Goku and his wife Chi-Chi. We introduced ourselves and The Fourth just had to come up to him and told him that he'd been at the tournament and that he just wanted to say that he thought that he was the greatest fighter he'd ever seen. They then shook hands and exchanged greetings and that was it." said Jiraiya, remembering the encounter.

Naruto looked at Gohan with widened eyes. "Whoa, dude, your dad must've been so awesome for The Fourth himself to say that of him." said Naruto in awe. Gohan just blushed and bashfully rubbed the back of his head. 'Hmmm, if his father was that mighty, I wonder how strong his son is?' wondered Jiraiya to himself. But he kept his poker face up and exhaled.

"*Exhale* Oh well, I guess that's enough storytelling for one day. I've got to be heading out out now." said Jiraiya as he then moved out to head out of the village. "Ehhh, I guess that means I'll just have to do my own training for the rest of the day. So what about you Gohan?" asked Naruto.

"Uh? I guess I'll just head to the local library and study up some more on all the ninja stuff. It's all so fascinating." responded Gohan with a chipper smile. "Ugh, just a bunch of boring books. No thanks, I got my fill of homework during the academy. You're a weird one Gohan for taking some more." said Naruto as they then went their separate ways for the day.

Gohan did as he said and went to the village library where he stayed for the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon studying on various aspects of the ninja ways. All the way from combat techniques to history but mostly those two subjects in specific. It was filled with all sorts of fascinating subjects and he even came to read about the night of the Nine-Tails attack. It was a fascinating story and he read all about it but he found the mystery of who was the fox sealed into to be a bit perplexing since the books didn't mention who was the child it was sealed into.

But eventually he found that he'd read enough for one day and at about mid-afternoon he left to go outside. But he found a surprise as who was waiting outside the library doors apparently waiting for him was Naruto. "Hey Naruto, I thought you were out training?" questioned Gohan, but poking it as in jest.

"Ehhh, I was, but I did enough for one day. And training all by yourself can get kinda boring after a while. So I decided to come back and check up to hang out with you." said Naruto, foxy grin attached to his trademark arms in the back of his head pose while leaning on a pillar.

"Oh? Really, well I'm done with the library for the day so I'm up for anything. What do you have in mind to hang out with?" asked Gohan. "Well, I'm still all sweaty from training. So why don't we go wash off at the hotspring?" suggested Naruto.

Well, I've never really gone to a public baths before. So it might be interesting. I guess we'll do that." said Gohan, although feeling some anxiety about going to a public bath but deciding that it would be a new experience and so went along with it.

Gohan and Naruto arrived at the hotsprings, the very same one they had been at earlier that morning. They quickly found themselves at the locker room and began undressing to make themselves ready. Naruto eyed over at Gohan's body and got a look of jealousy mixed with disgust on his face.

He'd seen Gohan's bare arms before when he wore that red uniform when they fought but it was still a shock to see a perfectly sculpted six-pack body on a twelve year old. Gohan nervously and awkwardly laughed it off with his hand behind his head. He knew that when guys saw him in the locker rooms or in the showers of the temporary schools he'd been to, they would get this kind of look and he knew what they thought of his body. Heck! Some older men even looked at him that way sometimes and it was really embarrassing to him.

But Naruto then just sighed as he could see from Gohan's expression that he couldn't control what his looked like any more than he could and then he moved on. It was as if he was saying in body language 'Okay, let's just move and get on with this'. While Naruto still needed to take off his pants, Gohan was fully ready and went out ahead. Whathe found was NOT what he was expecting.

Gohan walked out to the hotspring and he was immediately confronted by having several young girls at the hotspring. There he recognized Sakura, that blond girl he seemed to recall was called Ino and even Hinata who was way off in the back. There were also several girls that he didn't recognize, but he could tell that they were academy girls of around the same age as the other girls.

Apparently due to the "incident" earlier that morning the women's side had to be closed down due the repair crews having to clean all the gunk off. And so that left the girls with having to share the boys side for the time beeing. And when the young kunoichi and young girls from the academy came in the afternoon for their regular afterschool hours bathing like they wuld usually do, they were caught unawares by this situation.

And so they found themselves trapped while hugging their towels to their bodies and mostly staying out of the water on their "side" while the boys stayed on theirs. The few adults that were also there didn't mind the kids' presence for either way, both for the women and men.

The girls had been apparently chatting among themselves, mostly about girl stuff and with mostly Ino being in the center of it. But when Gohan appeared all eyes turned to him. All the girls and even some of the women looked at him as if he was the most delicious dessert they'd ever seen.

The boys on the other hand and even some of the men looked at him in either disgust or pure jealousy. The rest looked at him with looks that they were impressed. Gohan figured he would get a reception like this.

"Wow! Look at that body!" exclaimed one girl in Ino's group. "Yeah, isn't that Gohan the boy prince?" asked another. "That is Gohan! Looks, brains, nice manners, a real prince and now a body out of a dream. *fawns* He's just too good to be true..." said Ino herself a her and the other girls looked at him dreamily.

Gohan for his part nervously tried to make his way to the boys side and try to join them and get away from the girls' looks. But he found that their attitude to be less then inviting judging by the glares and all the killing intent generated by them.

So he had to move off and found a corner where he could be alone and sat there. But he didn't stay alone for long as some of the girls, Ino included, daringly came over to him and started to fawn over him and ask a million questions. "Wow, you're so muscly! How did you get it that way? How strong are you?" they asked and many other awkward questions of that nature as they fawned over him.

Naruto arrived not long afterwards and when he saw the girls his mind panicked. 'Oh No! Did I accidently walk into the womens side?' thought Naruto in a panick. But then he noticed that there were guys there as well so he quickly realized that it was a mixed bath for some reason. Just glad that he didn't screw up like he thought, he came over to where he noticed the bunch of guys and came over.

Also noticing that the girls' attention was fixed on a certain someone. "Man, why does he have to get all the girls attention like that. I mean how dare he! It's not fair that he get's to have a body like that. How do you even get to be like that at his age? He must be some kind of freak! This bites!" jealously complained Kiba as he seemed to lead the group of boys in their sentiments.

And while Naruto felt some of that sentiment himself, he didn't blame Gohan quite as much as he knew how much of a nice guy he was and that he didn't ask for this. If he'd have had Sasuke's attitude about it he would've hated his guts! But he could see that Gohan was at least trying to be nice to the girls instead of just brooding and blowing them off like Sasuke would've done.

But meanwhile, a certain young flower by the name of Hinata Hyuga was staying in her lonely little corner overlooking all this. While she herself had to admit that she found Gohan's body to be immeasurably attractive, she didn't have the confidence to join the rest of the girls and go over to him due to her being unconfident in her own figure compared to other girls. That and plus she had her eyes on for someone else.

But eventually Gohan got tired of having to deal with all those girls and managed to excuse himself to escape from them. He found his way over to where he saw Hinata and came over next to her. "G-Gohan!? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with all those girls?" asked an oddly confused Hinata.

"Yeah, well... they're nice and all but they kinda were making me feel uncomfortable. So I had to get away from them and since you were all alone and available I decided to come to you." responded Gohan. "W-What? Why me? Wouldn't you rather be with all those pretty girls then instead of just me?" said Hinata.

"Well, they only want to hang around with me because they think my body looks 'hot'. You on the other hand I wouldn't think you'd mind since I know you like someone else. That and plus you're really nice and fun to talk to." happily answered Gohan.

But although flattered by his answers, Hinata nonetheless looked down in self-pity after that. "Oh... so I guess that's it. But then again it's not like you would rather want to talk to me instead of all those pretty girls. (Girls much prettier than me.)" Hinata said, muttering that last part almost as a whisper as she looked down at her figure.

Gohan took the hint as he saw that she thought that she felt unconfident in her body in comparison to other girls. Gohan briefly glanced up and down at her figure hidden behind a towel. "And why wouldn't I want to talk to you? From what I can see you're body's got a better "figure" than all of those girls. You're plenty pretty enough for me. And I'm willing to bet that Naruto thinks so too." said Gohan trying to cheer her up.

It worked like a charm as Hinata lifted up her head at the mention of her blond crush with a blush on her face. "Would you really think he would think that?" asked Hinata, hopefulness sprouting on her blushing face. "Why sure! Why don't you ask him that yourself? He's right over there." said Gohan, pointing right at Naruto who was with the guys. Hinata looked on, but then recoiled in blushing shyness.

"N-No, I can't do that! Not here, not now, not like that!" exclaimed Hinata, far too conservative and shy to let herself do something like this. But in the _proper_ instance she would jump all over the chance.

"Okay, okay you don't have to do that right now. But tell me when are you planning to show Neji and your father your new technique? I've already told Neji that your working on a new technique earlier today and he sounded proud and enthusiastic about it." questioned Gohan, changing subjects.

"You told him that? Well, I guess that's nice of him. But I don't think I'll be ready for some time." answered Hinata, just sounding glad that Neji was okay with it but at the same time having a little misgivings. Although she was also just grateful that he hadn't told her father. She also sounded a little disappointed in herself that she wasn't ready with it yet.

"Well why don't you just do it soon? You said it yourself the technique is completed. For how much longer do you need to be stronger to show it?" questioned Gohan.

"... You know, you might be right. I guess I might be able to show it much sooner than I was thinking I was. Just a bit more time I promise." gratefully declared Hinata, flashing her cute smile and Gohan flashing his in return.

Meanwhile, the newly formed "Gohan Fan Club" headed by Ino had been keeping a close watch over the two. "What is he doing talking to her?" asked one girl in the group, clearly ticked off as the rest of them were.

"Don't tell me that she's the type of girl that he does for!?" gasped Ino.

"Whaaaaat? Little Miss Timid?" questioned another girl.

"Humph, probably for her "assets". Do you see that boob job!?" remarked Ino. And at that all the girls sights zoomed in on poor Hinata's "assets", which, while not freakishly massive, were still considerably impressive for her age group.

"I see what you mean. In that case it doesn't look like good news for any of us girls." commented another girl and they then all looked down under the tops of their towels in disappointment.

"Well, I guess that just means we'll just have to make sure to ramp up our efforts to make him ours girls." Ino said forebodingly as she and the girls got sinister grins that promised much stalking and fangirling for poor Gohan in the upcoming future.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** I know, I know, aren't I just evil? Sicking Gohan with the fangirl bug some more? Anyway, Jiraiya makes an appearance in this story! In all his goofy, pervy self. And I hope you enjoyed that little story about Goku and the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze meeting once. Now I know that it's maybe stretching the limits of the chronologies a bit, but I believe it could be done? I've looked into it. It was an idea that I had for a while and I decided to put it in. Besides, I don't think anyone else has ever done it quite like this before. But I could be wrong? I haven't read every fanfic out there. So if anyone could point me in the right direction of one who has, feel free to say so.**_

_**But anyway, aaaaannnnndddd once again Gohan's almightily built up god-like body causes trouble for him. I'm sorry for him, but the idea of sticking him inside with a hot springs full of Konoha girls was just too good to be passed up. At least I didn't make him totally naked or alone as the only guy. But still it could only lead to trouble, on **_**BOTH**_** sides!**_

_**And so I hope you enjoyed once again this little slightly perverted scene. Albeit still just cute between the two of them, Gohan and Hinata. I know that the 'fangirls' is one of the most overly used tropes in all of Naruto fanficdom. But for my purposes it was just too good not to use. So he'll have to suffer with it. But don't worry, he'll be having a secret weapon against them soon.**_


	8. Meeting with Hiashi

**Chapter :8**

**Meeting with Hiashi**

Eventually the time at the hotsprings had to come to an end. It was an awkward trip to the changing rooms for both Gohan and Hinata, both going to, and inside of them. Gohan received many jealous glares on the boys' side mainly for his "unusually developped" body. And Hinata for her part from the girls for her attention she received from Gohan. But eventually they managed to push themselves through it and they found themselves outside the hotsprings.

They unfortunately had to find themselves coincidentally walking along the same path back, which wasn't really coincidental since they both had to get back to the same home since Gohan was staying at the Hyugas. They walked in silence, not wanting to bring up the unfortunate situation they'd had to endure back at the hotsprings with each other, both parties being too shy and too respectful of the other to do that. But then they were pretty shortly joined by an unexpected third party in the form of a running and yelling Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" yelled out Naruto as he came running and waving at them from behind. Both Gohan and Hinata turned around in surprise thinking the same thing. 'Naruto!?' they both thought.

Naruto caught up with them. "Hey guys, what are you doing walking together?" asked Naruto.

"I live with the Hyugas remember? I have to take this path to get home and since Hinata lives there too, I guess I have no choice but to escort her home." responded Gohan, annoyed at having to explain himself on something so simple.

"Oh yeah, I still can't believe how you can stand being around those sticks in the mud. No offense Hinata." replied Naruto, crossing his arms and his face looking like it was in a pout, or more like he was trying to look thoughtful.

"N-None taken N-N-Naruto." responded Hinata, refering to his somewhat insultive assertion of her clan. Which to be honest they really _could_ generally be some real sticks in the mud, and even a few ones seemed to be ones that were for 24 hour a day in her opinion, so she let it slide. "Ah, they're not that bad Naruto. But I guess I know what you mean." said Gohan.

"Yeah, hey listen, sorry about what happened back there. I mean, with all those guys glaring at you like that. I mean I didn't want for things to go south like that." apologized Naruto. "Eh, it's okay, it wasn't your fault." replied Gohan, trying to play it off but you could still tell that it had bothered him deeply.

"Ehhh, those guys were just jealous. They just wish that THEY could look like that. You shouldn't have to feel sorry for yourself in any way." said Naruto, shrugging it off with a big fat foxy grin of his.

"You know? I guess you're right. I guess it was still at least a little fun. It was a fun idea that just went south. I guess I'll still be using hotsprings from now on anyway. But you're definitely more fun to be around then with the Hyugas. I think I'd be more happy living with you then I would the Hyugas." said Gohan. Naruto sort blushed from the compliments of his friend and scratched the back of his head as was typical of him.

"Well, if anytime you want to, I could have you back at my apartment again in no time. It would be fun to have you around again." offered Naruto.

"Well thanks, I'll keep that in mind." said Gohan. They then waved each other off and went their seperate ways of going home.

But as he walked off, Gohan started to think back on what Naruto had just said and also about the whole situation with the Hyugas. His mind was reminded about the whole situation within the Hyugas and how uncomfortable he was around them.

He was now seriously considering Naruto's offer and his mind was working overtime on the pro and cons and weighing the options involved.

He stayed silent the whole trip and Hinata didn't disturb him. She figured that if he looked like he was thinking hard on something then he probably was. And if he was thinking that hard on something then she probably shouldn't disturb him and it probably wasn't something that was any of her business anyway. So she left him alone to his thoughts as they made their way home.

As soon as they arrived at the Hyuga compound, Gohan immediately asked to see Lord Hiashi Hyuga. Now Hinata wasn't sure why Gohan wanted to see her father nor did she know quite what to make out of it. She wondered why but she didn't question it, whatever he had planned. But she decided just to leave him to his own business and so she just made her way back to her room.

Gohan soon found himself sitting on a cushion at a table with Hiashi himself in one of Hiashi's own private rooms where no one could overhear their conversation. "So, you wished to have an audience with me? Now you have it. What do you wish to talk to me about?" asked Hiashi in a neutral tone, though one that promoted more friendliness then officialness.

"Well sir, I came here to talk to you about a couple of things." respectfully answered Gohan. "Very well, go on." responded Hiashi, his impassive face betraying nothing.

"Well first off I came to inform you of my decision that I'm no longer going to be staying with the Hyugas and that I'm going to be staying with Naruto at his apartment instead." explained Gohan, all the time saying it in a calm political voice. A look of surprise and maybe even some mild indignity crossed Hiashi's face.

"What? But why? Has our accommodations not been satisfactory for your needs? Was our hospitality not good enough for someone of your high standing?" questioned Hiashi, clearly confused as to this sudden turn of events.

"No! No, nothing like that. In fact your accommodations were great and if anything I felt very welcomed by your hospitalty." quickly rebuked Gohan, swipping his hands in front of himself in a defensive fashion.

"Then why did you decide to switch from us, one of the most prominent and respectable Houses in the village, for accommodations of substantially more "ill repute"?" asked Hiashi, trying to re-phrase the terms of Naruto's apartment and standing as politely as he could.

"While your accommodations have been great and everything, but I was never one for the fancy things. I'm much more happy with the simple things. I may have a fancy title, but I'm still just the country boy that grew up in a small house in the woods. Naruto is a nice guy and fun to be around and I feel it would be more fun to stay with him then I would if I stayed with you. No offense but you guys are kinda stiff for my tastes. It's not a question of accommodations, it's just personnal preference. Surely you can understand that can't you?" explained Gohan.

"Yes, yes I think I do understand." Hiashi said, his face softening at the humble honesty he saw in Gohan's eyes.

"Good, then you can still count on me giving glowing reviews of your establishment to whatever officials that might need to know." offered Gohan with a genuine smile. Hiashi gave a small smile at that.

"Thank you my boy. Though it may still be unwaranted and undeserved in your own eyes, but this gesture is truly the work of a truly kindhearted young man and both I and my clan are truly thankful for it. And although you may be leaving on less then ideal circumstances, you still have my personnal approval and blessings to leave as such." said Hiashi and politely bowed.

"Thank you sir. But there's something else I want to talk to you about?" switched Gohan, his expression getting more serious.

"And that is?" egged on Hiashi, his own expression getting serious as he saw that whatever Gohan wanted to discuss that it would be something serious.

"I feel that the way you treat your daughter is wrong." said Gohan, eyeing Hiashi dangerously as he knew what he was talking about.

Hiashi's expression turned to a frown. This clearly had struck a nerve and he was displeased with it. "Excuse me? But by what right do you have business telling me how _I_ should treat _my_ daughter." immediately countered Hiashi almost angrily.

"Sir, like her I've also gone through brutal training under a harsh and brutal teacher. I'm also an heir to a prominent family. And like her, I've also faced self-confidence issues in the past. So I think that I'm just about the only one who's entitled to an opinion on this matter. And I think that as an official and prestigious guest of this house, but also more importantly, as a moral person who's morally concerned. I feel it's my obligation to speak out on this. So you see I _do_ have my business on this." informed Gohan.

"*sigh* Very well, I guess I'll listen to you." said Hiashi, even though he thought that Gohan's rights for argument as given his position were flimsy at best, but decided to humour him as he did have something of a point that his position was at least worth listening to so he decided to let him speak on his point and make his case anyway.

Gohan could tell that from the look on his face Hiashi was displeased about the subject matter. But that he was _allowing_ him to speak, and make no mistake about it, he was only allowing him to speak, because if he had wanted, Hiashi could've easily dismissed him on rights alone. But Gohan was going to take it.

"Well, first off I think that your attitude towards her isn't right. For instance, when you were remarking on her her skills and appraising her performance during the exihibition match, that from your tone of voice I saw you were being far too disapproving of her. It was almost to the point of being harsh and cruel." shot Gohan.

"In case you didn't notice, but we live in a world of ninja surrounded by constant danger and I have to prepare her for the worst. I'm training her in the ways of the ninja and in the Gentle Fist. There's not exactly room for niceties in such an enviroment. I love my daughter so I have to be hard on her in order to make her learn and prepare her for the worst. And you should have no say in how we train in our way in the Hyuga style." countered Hiashi.

"Yes, that much is true, but if you recall I said earlier that I too had to deal with hard training with harsh and disapproving words from my sensei so I can understand where you think you're coming from. In fact my training could even be considered harder than what your putting Hinata through. When I was merely four and a half years old I was taken in for my first training under a man named Piccolo. We had a year to prepare for a brutal oncoming enemy and my then nascent powers were needed. He was hard and even brutal with me at times. For the first leg of the training he dropped me off in the wilderness and made me survive on my own against wild beasts for several months. Then after that the next stage of the training was fighting and sparring with him full contact every day for the rest of the year. He was a harsh and grumpy man so his criticisms were harsh and brutal at times. Like he would say 'Too slow! You're way too sloppy!' or 'You're nothing but a whiny spoiled brat.' and then punish me by either beating me up or throwing me off a cliff or something. His methods were probably far too demanding of a child like myself at the time." explained Gohan, reminiscing of his training under Piccolo.

'Amazing, when he said hard training he wasn't kidding. It sounds hard to imagine surviving such absurd training.' thought Hiashi, his lips looking like a fish as he sweatdropped.

"But what your doing is just wrong! The way you address her and the tone of your voice you show you have no faith, no trust or belief in her and leave her with no praise at all." said Gohan, eyeing him harshly.

Hiashi returned with a hard gaze of his own. "In case you didn't notice but I am teaching her the Gentle Fist. A teacher must always look for the flaws in their students in order for them to grow stronger. If only she had more confidence in herself and were stronger then I would praise her as often." returned Hiashi.

"And that's your problem... You don't see that your the one who's causing her to lose self-confidence in herself. How can you expect someone to grow in confidence and become strong if _you_ don't have confidence in them? It's not the strength that feeds the confidence as _you_ seem to think it is, but the confidence that helps feed the strength. You think that you daughter is weak? Well I'll tell what makes her weak more that anything, it's _your disapproval of her_. You took away her confidence first by being too hard and showing on confidence in her and feeding it. How can anyone be confident when their parents show confidence in them? It might be fine when it's just you teacher but when it's your father too? Then you have a problem." explained Gohan.

At that, Hiashi's eyes grew big as he came to the stunning realization. 'It's true! It's true! What have I been doing!?' screamed out Hiashi in his head as he realized what he'd been doing wrong all these years.

"My teacher might have been harsh but he always showed faith in me and that I would become stronger. He always made to galvanize my determination and built up my confidence with saying things like "Get up! You're being way too sloppy you can defend much better that that!" or "If I'm too strong for you then just get stronger than me." But with you, all you do is scoff at her and pick at only her flaws." continued Gohan, not realizing that Hiashi already looked half-way despondent over the verbal chewing out that Gohan had just done.

"No more... You don't have to say anymore. I realise now what I've been doing wrong all these years. But you have to realize that have no choice in the matter. I have three children that I have to take care of including Neji and I have to make time for all of them. The situation between them is what it is. I have no control of that. I love my daughters _both_ very much as is Neji. I knew what I was doing, in the back of my mind _I_ _Knew it_. I knew it was wrong and I hated it but I had to go along with it anyway. But what could I have done differently?" Hiashi asked, more to himself then to Gohan.

"Well first off you could've helped her more. You saw that she needed extra help. If you have someone who's more in need of training than the rest then you give them that help so they can catch up and everyone can be stronger together." said Gohan.

"But it's not so easy. How can I do as you say when they are looking to me to do what is expected for the clan?" asked Hiashi, looking like he was questioning his own nature.

"Your the Clan Head aren't you? If you say your going to praise your daughter then who's going to stop you? If anybody doesn't like it, then _tough_. Just try to tell her what she needs to be doing to get stronger. In my experience teaching is not just about pointing out what's wrong all the time. It's also about telling them what they can do right and that they can do so. It's about pointing them in the right direction. Why don't you try starting to correct her mistakes by telling her what to do right? I'm sure you'll see marked improvement." suggested Gohan.

At that point Hiashi lifted his head up and looked like he had the answer of life. He was soooooo totally thankful to Gohan for showing him how to fix things. "Y-Young man, I don't know what to say... except, thank you. You are very much wise beyond your years and that it will be a terrible shame to lose you." said Hiashi as he bowed his head in both farewell and gratitude.

At that point Gohan bowed back in respectful return and then stood up and made to leave. "No thanks necessary. Doing the right thing is reward enough for me. It was a kind pleasure staying at your house. But now I must make my leave. But before I leave, there's one more thing that I want to address. Earlier I spoke to Neji and both he and I would be very much interested in a sparring match between us sometime. I was wondering if would it be possible for you to arrange it for us sometime even though I'll be staying outside of the Hyuga House?" suggested Gohan as he looked back from the doorway.

"It would be my honor to arrange such a match. Please farewell." answered Hiashi. Then both he and Gohan exchanged curteous bows and then he left.

Gohan quickly packed his things and then made his farewells to both Hinata and Neji. Although she was sad to see him go, Hinata was understanding about why he was leaving. Neji for his part just gave him a respectful send off and that was it.

The next thing Gohan knew, he was standing in front of the doorway of Naruto's apartment with his travel bags with him. When Naruto answered the door he was slightly surprised to see who it was. "You've got room for one more?" Gohan jokingly quipped.

Naruto for his part responded with a shit-eating grin as he understood where Gohan was going with this. "You sure bet I do!" was his response. And that was it, Gohan now lived with Naruto.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** So Gohan FINALLY has words with Hiashi. Now don't get me wrong, often Hiashi gets a bum wrap in some fics I find for the way he treats Hinata. Some go as far as portraying as an evil aristocrating jerk or worse! But that's their prerogative, I understand that.**_

_**But for my money, I believe he's closer somewhere down the middle. And I wanted to portray a man stern enough to get away with what he did, but caring enough to realize when a mistake is done he has to correct it. I see it as just a father **_**WRONGLY**_** but surely trying to teach his daughter as best as he could. It's just that I think his methods actually backfired on him and made her more insecure rather than stronger. I think that's what it is, the Hyuga Clan was expecting **_**male**_** heirs and so Hiashi figured he could train his daughters as such. But he couldn't accommodate for the sensibilities of a girl and that's why it backfired. I'm not trying to be sexist, it's just a fact that female sensibilities tend to be different than those of males, and vice-versa. No right or wrong, just the way things are.**_

_**And things were just set up in this way prior and he would have really have had no idea of what to do otherwise in training method even if he'd truly realized that what he was doing was fundamentally wrong. And with his attitude about it and with what the people around him were no doubt saying, I think he thinks that Hinata is the problem and not him. So he acts the way he acts for that reason. It's only now that someone who he can tell him what he's doing wrong can he tell.**_

_**This conversation was a long time in my head and I had a long time writer's block for this scene and the significance of it. I couldn't quite figure exactly Hiashi's attitude for certain moments and I ended up moving on to other parts of DBZ AP series for a while. But I got over it and just went with it as best as I saw how. I hope you appreciated and enjoyed it.**_


	9. Discoveries

**Chapter :9**

**Discoveries**

Over the next five days or so, Gohan stayed at Naruto's apartment. He hung out with Naruto, studied at the library, visited The Academy occasionally and he did some training in some of Konoha's training grounds, although relatively light training for him since he didn't want to arouse too much suspicion. He was training mostly so that he could prepare himself for his upcoming sparring match with Neji. But overall it was very fun for him during those days.

But meanwhile during those days, a certain pink haired girl that we all know to be named Sakura Haruno found herself volunteering and made to run small errands for the Hokage, Tsunade. Currently today, Sakura found herself serving food for the village's prisoners at the Leal's Maximum Security Prison.

Right now she had a tray in her hands and was walking down the hallway to one of the cells at which she had been assigned. She was just told that she would be serving one of their worst criminals, but Sakura didn't pay it any mind. It would be just like one of the many criminals she'd served already.

But when she got to her assigned cell and got inside it, she found it that inside was a large square room with cells much like cages for tigers. The room had a large barred window which illuminated the room, with causing orange bars on the ground, much larger than the windows themselves and into one of the cages, caused by the fading light outside. And partially illuminated by the sunlight was a figure sitting in the cage. Sakura she was surprised to see this shriveled up figure to be the body of her former teacher at the Academy.

"Mizuki-sensei!?" exclaimed Sakura in question, not expecting to it to be him that she was serving. Indeed it was Mizuki, still shriveled up and imprisoned from his escape attempt about a month or two earlier.

"Well... If it isn't the little Nine-tails' little whore." called Mizuki's hardened voice, his eyes glaring from the partially obscured shadows. While startled at first by the fact that he was the prisoner she was feeding, Sakura's face quickly scrunched up into one of disgust as she remembered hearing about why he was imprisoned.

"That's a mighty insult? Although I don't have any idea why you would call me that. I have nothing to do with the Nine-Tailed Fox and I have no idea as to why you would think I am. You're just bitter because Naruto kicked you back into prison and you're just taking it out on me. Though I guess he must've knocked a few screws loose if you came up with that." bit back Sakura, tossing her tray into the cell and then looking up with her chin held up in disgust.

"Heh.. So I guess that even though you're "_H__is_" teammate, you still don't know. They haven't told you yet." said Mizuki, pretenting to sound a little surprised with his voice sounding low. And then just as quickly as he said it, he looked back to whatever he was looking at before. Going back to his precious brooding, as if dismissing whatever thought he had come up with.

This perked up Sakura's interest, what could they possibly be not telling her? "What didn't they tell me? What is it about Naruto?" asked Sakura, sensing that whatever it was, it was a dangerous and touchy subject.

Mizuki grinned a vile, twisted smirk at the edge of his lips, as he knew that he had snagged her. Mizuki turned his head to look at her with his twisted grin. "That Naruto... is... The Nine-Tailed Fox!" yelled out Mizuki, giving emphasis with each word.

"What!?" exclaimed Sakura, looking totally scandalized, she would've dropped her tray if she was still holding it. And while she would've immediately denied it or played it off as some sick joke done by Mizuki, but the words dug deep as she froze with shock at the revelation.

"Heheh, that's right, twelve years ago, the Nine-Tailed Fox was defeated by the Fourth Hokage sealing inside it inside a newborn baby. That child was Naruto! That's why everyone hates him so much. Naruto is the Nine-Tailed Fox!" continued to speak out Mizuki.

Meanwhile Sakura was trying to come to grips with what she was hearing. But as much as she wanted to deny it things started to make a lot of sense. 'Naruto is the Nine-Tailed Fox? No way! That's impossible!' Sakura screamed in her head, wanting to deny the horrible truth.

But then the memories of the times she'd seen him unleash a mysterious power, a vile red chakra, played themselves in her mind. Like the time when she'd sensed it at the bridge on Wave, or the time he went off the handle and viciously attacked Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, or the time when she saw the red chakra in the stadium when he fought Neji in the Chunin Exams. She realized that it must've been the Fox's chakra.

"I mean surely even you suspected something as to why he was treated the way he was? It's because everybody hates him for being that monstrous little fox. He's a Monster!" angrily and maniacally shouted out Mizuki, trying one final push to convince her.

But just then, just as she was almost to reach that conclusion, a new voice entered the fray. "Naruto is not the Nine-Tailed Fox." spoke out the new softer voice. Sakura turned around to see who it was. "Iruka-sensei?" surpsingly called out Sakura.

And it was indeed Iruka, who was standing a distance behind her, looking almost somberly at her. Mizuki just growled at having Iruka interrupting him. "Don't listen to Mizuki, he's only just bitter for Naruto beating him and throwing him in here, twice!" assured Iruka, glaring hard at Mizuki.

Mizuki for his part just growled twice as loud. "Grrrrrr... I-RU-KA! You blabber! You've ruined everything again!" bitterly spat out Mizuki.

"So, Naruto isn't the Nine-Tailed Fox? So does that mean he doesn't have it inside his body? Wait... What did you mean by "beat him twice"? I thought Naruto beat him only once and that was a month ago!" exclaimed Sakura, confused.

"*sigh* I guess I'll just have to tell you the whole story now. Come with me, I'll tell you everything." suggested Iruka, taking her by the arm and escorting her out.

A little later, at a small local cafe somewhere in the Leaf Village, Sakura found herself seated at an outside table sharing tea with Iruka as he detailed her the story about the night of Naruto's graduation. "So that's how it all happened." said Sakura, looking down sullenly after hearing about the whole tale.

"Yup that's pretty much it." confirmed Iruka, sounding equally hard pressed at having to relive it.

"And so that's how he learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu. And to think that the next week at the team assignments I had the gaul to call him out and to tell him to his face that he didn't really graduate. I had no idea he had gone through such a struggle. It must've been such a traumatizing experience. He truly _earned_ his graduation more then anybody. I feel so horrible for what I've done." said Sakura, feeling horrible for herself as she put her face in her hands.

"Hey now! It's not your fault, like you said it yourself, you didn't know. You can't blame yourself for that. It's only natural for someone to jump to those conclusions when you don't know. Come on, Naruto didn't blame you and neither do I." attempted to comfort Iruka.

Sakura just looked up at him from her hands in surprise, but then her expression turned to one of sullenness. "It's just that I never knew that he'd had such a hard life and such a terrible burden to hold. And now you're telling me that he'd never even known about it himself for almost his entire life? That's just so horrible. And I've not exactly been the nicest of persons to him." spoke Sakura, again feeling pity for Naruto and disappointment in herself.

And while Iruka felt glad that she could empathize with him, he felt that probably he was pushing things too much for her. "While I'm glad you see things that way. Not many people did or some even still don't. There were some who once thought that Naruto really _was_ the fox in person, some people might even still do. But I guess it's a lot for you to take in. So I would suggest you go home and let yourself relax? Let yourself digest all of this information?" suggested Iruka.

They were just about to leave but Sakura stopped to ask one final question she just felt had to get answered. "Iruka-sensei, is Naruto dangerous because of it?" asked Sakura.

Iruka turned and quirked an eyebrow. "Dangerous? What on Earth would make you think such a thing?" retorted Iruka.

Sakura thought back to the three instances where she'd been in proximity to witness Naruto when he'd used the Fox's Chakra. "It's just that, I've seen him do some strange things with this weird chakra. I just don't know if it makes him dangerous or if it makes it dangerous for him?" responded Sakura.

"Well, I don't know much about it since I've never witnessed it like that myself. But from what I've heard from other testimonials from people like Kakashi and others, that the Fox's Chakra _does_ seem to leak over into Naruto whenever he get's _extremely_ angry. But other then that he's just as much human as you or me. But your going to have to be the one to decide if your going to be afraid of him like so many other people, or are you going to treat him as normal as you would anybody else. That's your choice." said Iruka with a parting look behind his shoulder before he parted, and leaving Sakura standing alone at the table with much to think about.

* * *

But meanwhile, later on at another place in the village, one could find Gohan wearing his father's signature outfit, while on the rooftop of Naruto's apartment. Staring at the Hokage Monument during the sunset. "I thought I could find you here." suddenly said a familiar voice.

Gohan turned around to find Kakashi plotting down behind him.

"Yeah... I'm going to be leaving in a few days so I decided to take in the sights while I still had the chance." simply responded Gohan as he then went back to his observing.

"I see... Well then, burning the midnight oil then? I heard that you're challenging Neji to a match? That's certainly a serious challenge. Are you training properly for it? You certainly should be for a guy like that." inquired Kakashi, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I've been doing some light training in the mornings just to stay fresh. Nothing too serious but just making sure to keep myself a little sharp. Or at least sharper than usual." answered Gohan.

You certainly sound self-assured. Are you sure you're not taking him too lightly? I would suggest taking him seriously and do heavy training to prepare for a guy like Neji." suggested Kakashi, giving him one of his patented eye smiles to suggest jovialness on his part.

"Believe me, I am taking him pretty seriously. If I weren't I wouldn't be training at all. But as I am I'm sure I'd be fine already. I'm just fine tuning to make sure I'll be extra sharp for him when we get to our spar." said Gohan, taking a bit of an annoyed backwards side glance at Kakashi before going back to watching the Hokage Monument.

Kakashi could tell that something serious must be on Gohan's mind as he was looking to be thinking hard on something as he seemed to be glancing directly at the Fourth Hokage's head. "Something on your mind?" inquired Kakashi, dropping his cheerful aloof personna and his eye smile and showing that he was now serious.

"I guess I can't fool you. Yeah, there's something on my mind. The Fourth Hokage? Can you tell me about him?" asked Gohan, turning around to look at Kakashi. Looking at him with serious eyes as if to say 'And don't bullshit me'.

"Well... As I'm sure you well know by now that The Fourth Hokage is considered by many to be the greatest Hokage of all. He rose up to become the youngest Hokage in history. He was an amazing young man with an unmatched ability in the ninja arts with an incredible genius at creating amazing with unsurpassed abilities. He was a great man with an incredible intelligence and a kind and noble heart. He gave his life to protect the Hidden Leaf Village. And so became known as the village hero and best Hokage by sacrificing his life to stop the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox from continuing to rampage across the village one fateful night nearly thirteen years ago." summed up and explained Kakashi, looking down in a long, and almost distraught, face appearing on him as he seemed to be dredging up bitter sweet memories.

"... And so putting the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of Naruto." Gohan seemed to finish for him, not even turning around as if he didn't even need confirmation from looking at Kakashi's face.

"W-Whaaa? H-H-How? But how did you find out?" stammered out a completely flabbergasted Kakashi. He hadn't seen _that_ one coming.

Gohan just lazily turned his head back around. "It wasn't _that_ hard to figure it out. But don't forget that when I first met you and the guys I sensed a strange power within Naruto. A fox was more the feel of it, so it made sense. That and plus since I've been here I've seen the glances a few of the villagers give to Naruto in the streets. I learned about this Nine-Tailed Fox thing while in the library and so everything seemed to come into line and line up and make sense after that. Although I'm still not too sure of the specifics on how it's done." addressed Gohan.

"Incredible Gohan, indeed I'm impressed. It's not everyone who figures it out, let alone such a foreigner and one so young such as yourself. Your intelligence and intuition for your age are truly quite impressive. Indeed The Fourth Hokage _did_ seal the Nine-Tailed Fox into Naruto that fateful night. He sacrificed his life using a sealing jutsu that requires user's life in order to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox into a newborn baby child whose chakra coils were undevelopped and so able to contain the fox. That child was Naruto. Now Naruto holds the fox in a seal on his stomach that holds the fox in, like a jar that holds jam. Naruto is in effect the fox's jailor and he can use some of it's abilities from time to time due to the seal's nature. But however due to the village's prejudices, mostly due to fears and misconceptions about Naruto and his connection to the fox, some going as far as believing that Naruto _was _the fox reincarnated, not to mention those who lost loved ones due to the fox's attacks. Fear and hatred was cast upon Naruto by the villagers and he was forced to live a hard and ostracised life. Not even he himself knew about as to why this was done, he was never told because of a law that was passed. The Third Hokage instituded a law tthat forbade anyone who knew about it, namely most of the adult population of the village who'd been around to witness it, from ever talking about it in public. It was done in the hopes that the younger generation would grow up not knowing about and Naruto could grow up more as a normal childhood. But however the villagers hate proved too strong and they found ways to influence their children around Naruto and he was still ostracised. It's funny how in fact The Fourth Hokage died with the final wish that Naruto be seen as the hero by the villagers for containing the Fox in his tiny body back then. It's really quite sad." explained Kakashi. For his part, Gohan just turned back and looked back at the mountain reflectively.

"The Fourth Hokage was his father right?" suddenly just said Gohan. Once again Kakashi was bowled over by the ability of Gohan to just come up with the most protruding and unexpected thing to say.

"What!? But how did you?" once again questioned a flabbergasted Kakashi. It seemed that Gohan's deductive skills and intuition went far more then Kakashi thought.

Gohan took Kakashi's surprise and stuttering as a yes as well as figuring out what he meant. "Let's just say... I know what kind of sacrifices a father is willing to make for his son." cryptically answered Gohan. Kakashi took it that Gohan was talking from personal experience given the far away look in his eyes as if he was thinking of a memory.

Well whatever had happened to Gohan in the past, it must've been horrible given the pain hidden behind his eyes for a brief instant if Kakashi was any judge. "Well I may not know exactly what you mean or whatever happened to you. But whatever it was, it led you to the right path to the answer because you're somehow absolutely right. But nobody outside of those of us who actually knew Naruto's parents personally have any idea of it. Not even Naruto himself knows yet of who his parentage are. Your deductive skills are _indeed_ impressive." said Kakashi.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out given the slight resemblance I see between them. Given in the photos I've seen of The Fourth, given the similar blond hair and the blue eyes are a dead give away. I'm surprised none of the villagers seem to have seen it." suggested Gohan.

"Yes indeed, the people in the village do seem pretty ignorant at that. But mostly they just see him as the random orphan who just so _happened_ to have been used by The Fourth the seal the fox. I guess that ignorance is bliss, and they just don't want to see Naruto for as he is. And therefore they just ignore and force themselves to _not_ see the evidence in front of them that the little village pariah is their hero's son." summed up Kakashi. Gohan seemed to spend more time contemplating things after this, going back to looking at the sunset reflectively.

"If you were to assess Naruto as a Shinobi, what would you say? How would you rate him as a Shinobi?" suddenly requested Gohan, seemingly completely switching the train of thought. And while Kakashi was a bit surprised by the odd request and found it to be a little strange, he didn't find anything wrong with the strange request. And so decided to answer it honestly.

"Well, if I were to honestly rate him as a Shinobi, my assessment of him would be that Naruto is almost in every way possible the contrast of what a model Shinobi strives to be. He's loud, brash and impulsive. He fights all his battles head on while wearing that brightly colored uniform that makes him easy to spot. Almost his entire character and battle style is meant to overwelm the enemy and win glory for himself while drawing attention to himself. A shinobi is supposed to be quiet, sharp, intelligent, fast, camuflage their presence and fight their battles with quickness and reserve, picking their spots carefully and wisely. His abilities in taijutsu, weapons and kunai handling are all barely passable. Yet somehow, in devoid of these traits Naruto somehow wins his battles in the end. He has an almost natural ability to use impossibly high level jutsu and his way to improvise under fire is almost second to none, he's almost genius level at that. With those contrasts it's almost as if he's the antithesis to everything that shinobi strive to be and yet he's successful at it. It's almost he was purposefully engineered that way." conferred Kakashi.

"And you know why that is? It's because he's not meant to be a Shinobi exactly, he was made to be something else. Something more important than that. Than being a mere Shinobi." said Gohan, still looking on at the horizon reflectively.

"Oh? And what's that?" asked Kakashi, honestly not being able to find what Gohan could find _soooo_ much better than being a Shinobi.

"A Hero! A True Hero... I think Naruto was always meant to be a True Hero like my father. _That's_ what he was always meant to be." was the response from Gohan, looking at Kakashi dead in the eye.

Kakashi's one visible eye blew up in surprise. He'd hit it right on the head, now that Kakashi thought about it. When he thought about all the come-from-behind victory's Naruto had managed to pull off, and all of the heroic moments and performances that he had been fortunate enough to witness, he was right!

"You know what? I think that that's _exactly_ what Naruto was born to be and what he's become." said Kakashi while the two then went on to looking at the horizon with the smiling, grinning image of Naruto seemingly looking back and grinning back at them as they thought on about their heroic, orange covered friend and what he truly represented.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a certain girl was also at sunset thinking about the revelations revealed to her about the orange clad blond. Sakura was currently in her house sitting on her bed with the sunset fluttering outside of her bedroom window. She was sitting barefooted with her long skinny bare legs tucked in close to her body, bringing her knees up to her face and her arms hugging around her legs.

A sudden image of Naruto's angry face with his demonic red slitted eyes and elongated canine fangs flashed through her mind. Like a sudden quick flash image out of a horror movie. Sakura just tucked in her legs even tighter and her eyes narrowed in terrified worry. "Naruto... " she spoke out in barely a whisper.

She then let out a deep and heavy, depressive sigh before moving to slide her legs over the length of her bed and then scooted over to where she planted her bare feet to the floor. She sat there for a few seconds more in that position, sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down longingly.

Her thoughts turned to thinking of that dark power she now knew Naruto possessed. She worried of what that dark power would do should her fears of if Naruto were to lose control over it come to pass.

She then finally lifted herself up and walked over to her desk on the other side of her room and looked over at the picture of Team 7. Only this time as of instead of focusing on Sasuke, she instead focused on Naruto.

That angry look as he turned away but at the same time looked over jealously at Sasuke. It almost looked comical as it made her almost laugh at the fact that it was _sooo_ typically _H__im_! But she didn't laugh because she knew that what she was thinking about was so serious.

But that look made her think back to all the silly things she'd seen him do. She then made her way to the window with the picture in her hand and then used her free left hand to touch the glass of the window with a wide open hand.

She looked down and she seemed to imagine that wonderful exuberant child she knew playing in the streets with Konohamaru and his gang. It was a wonderful happy image.

But then she remembered of another child she knew. She remembered seeing him looking longingly and depressingly on the swing after graduation. He looked so lonely and sad, like a sad little kicked puppy. If she hadn't been so busy getting congratulated by her parents she would've almost been tempted to go over there an try to cheer him up a bit.

But she didn't, it was only out of the corner of her eye and she had just as quickly dismissed it and went back to soaking up the praise. And even further back she remembered seeing a little blond haired blue eyes boy crying in the middle of a crowded street. Her mother kept her going and moving along.

Now she knew why she had seen that boy crying that day. But then, now she knew how that led to the awesomely determined Shinobi and wonderfully exuberant child she now knew today. And that determination she saw when they'd first fought Zabuza, when he'd fought Kiba and then Neji in the Chunin Exams, and time and time again afterwards.

'NO! He will not lose control!' Sakura declared herself. He was just too strong, to be able to go through all that he'd had in his life and to come out smiling like he did, even if they were a lot of fake smiles, he was too in control of himself and too strong of will to ever let that happen. Of that she was certain. And so looked on with determined eyes in her reflection in the window. And from then on she would look at him in that light.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** So now both Gohan and Sakura both discover secrets about Naruto. For Gohan I had the scene pegged for much later on in the story. Like his final day in the village far. But I think it suits itself well in this spot. And Sakura's scenes I had placed otherwise also. But given with how I had to place other scenes for the benefit of other places, I decided to place these ones in the order of where they are now. And I think overall, they work well together with the information exchanged. Don't you think so?**_

_**Now usually I try to keep things bound to as close to the source material as close as I can. And I know it's breaking a major law about pre-Shippuden. But I think it's important to illustrate that I'm changing things a bit with Gohan's interference in the timeline. Basically, without Gohan's involvement, things would stay as they are in canon. But as they are now, there are going to be a few things changed by the end of this story. Some major changes!**_


	10. Videl Arrives on the Scene

**Chapter :10**

**Videl Arrives on the Scene**

It was the next morning, the gates were quiet this morning. The perennial Chunin gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu were lounging around for another quiet morning of guard duty. But then things got a little more out of the ordinary when a lone figure of a young small girl suddenly walked up through the front gates. She had raven hair in a short haircut and wore a large white t-shirt that covered most of her body as well as black bike shorts and carrying a small brown cylinder-like bag under her right arm.

"Hmm? So this is the Hidden Leaf Village huh? So this is where Gohan is?" the girl muttered to herself as she walked in and gazed at the sight of the Hidden Leaf Village for the first time. Indeed this girl was Videl Satan herself.

"Hey, hey! Izumo, get a load of this?!" exclaimed Kotetsu, as it being out of the ordinary for even them to see a lone little girl walk up all by herself up to the gates. Not to mention her clothing seemed a little strange to the people of a Shinobi village. They decided to walk up to her to investigate and find out what was up with her and why she had walked up here all alone.

"Hey little girl, what are you doing out here all alone? Are you lost?" politely asked Izumo, talking down to her like she was a little girl, leaning down with his hands on his knees and looking down a her with a charming smile.

Videl however, wasn't amused, as she frowned at this and turned to them as if they were a pair of annoying idiots, in specifically at Izumo. You see she didn't like being talked down to like that and treated like a little kid. If only they knew who they were dealing with.

Kotetsu however managed to pick up on her displeasure and promptly bumped his partner out of the way. "Sorry about that. What my partner means is. What is your business out here in the Hidden Leaf Village? And we just wanted to find out why is a young lady such as yourself out here all alone without an escort?" Kotetsu made up for his partner.

Videl for her part just sighed in relief as she saw that at least _one_ of them had _some_ brains in addressing her. "If you must know, I'm here to look for my boyfriend. He said he would be visiting this place and I'm here to go look for him. He seems to have been gone long enough and I want to know why. And as to you question as to why I'm out here without an escort? It's because I'm perfectly capable of taking care of himself. I don't need any protection." responded Videl. Placing her arms at her hips and looking at them with a huff.

Kotetsu and Izumo just took a step back as this response seemed to surprise them a bit. They hadn't expected _that_ answer. Izumo and Kotetsu just looked at each other with wide eyes. Now, while it was certainly out of the ordinary to find a girl at her age having a boyfriend, but however neither was it all _that_ uncommon to find one or one even younger having boyfriends. So Izumo and Kotetsu let it slide.

"So your looking for your boyfriend? Well maybe we can help you point him out for you?" suggested Izumo, trying to be helpful. "Sure, his name is Gohan?" pointed out Videl.

Now this _definitely_ shocked both Izumo and Kotetsu. "Wait!? Your saying Gohan's girlfriend? As in Prince Gohan Son from the Ox Kingdom?" exclaimed a shocked Kotetsu, trying to make sure she wasn't mistaking it for someone else.

"Yeah, that's right. So can you guys tell me where he is, yes or no?" demanded Videl, and the tone of her questioning coming down with a frown with an edge to it that promised _A LOT_ of _PAIN_ if they didn't answer correctly.

"Ummm? Well we don't know exactly where he is. But we have heard that he's been spotted at the training grounds over the past number of days." immediately responded Izumo. And while they knew they shouldn't have to feel threatened by a little girl, at the same time they felt that there was just _something_ about this one. That and plus they both knew that look in a woman's eyes _very_ well, and it promised trouble every time.

"Thank you gentlemen." simply thanked Videl, and she then made her way into the village.

Izumo and Kotetsu both breathed a sigh of relief. "Boy, that Gohan kid looks to be heading for all sorts of trouble." commented Kotetsu to his partner. "Yeah, you can say _that_ again." replied Izumo as they both shared a chuckle and then went back to their booth.

Meanwhile, at the Hidden Leaf training grounds, Gohan was indeed at that very moment busy training. There was zipping and zapping all around as Gohan zipped in and zapped out while moving at speeds that were invisible to the naked eye. And every now and then he reappeared somewhere in the middle of the open fields, shadow boxing and shirtless, as he'd taken off his shirt so he could work out better. Beads of sweat caking his body as he worked out shadow boxing and or rapidly performing his flawless katas.

But unknown to him was the fact that he had an audience. Hidden somewhere in a bush, watching his every move was a party of fangirls watching his every move, led by Ino herself. "Mmmmhhh... I could watch this for days... " said one girl in the party as they swooned over the sight before them.

Now most of the time they couldn't even see him as he moved around, but whenever he _stopped_ and they could see him, the sight of his body all caked with sweat was all the sight they needed. It was a feast for the eyes to these girls. "Yeah... I know what you mean." muttered their "leader" Ino as she too watched with a lovesick expression and then they all let out a fawn together.

"Excuse me? But what do you think you're doing?" came a interrupting voice in an accusing tone from behind them. They looked behind themselves and found Videl looking at them with her arms on her hips and looking cross at them.

And while she had a somewhat roughed and tomboyish look to her, the girls didn't pay her much mind despite startling them by her arrival. She was one of their own they figured, and so could understand and appreciate what they were doing.

"Oh nothing. Just checking out one of the hottest guys EVER in the village. Pull up a chair and come join us if you want to see the show?" responded one of the girls before going back to their spying on their target and ignoring Videl.

Now, Videl was ticked off for them ignoring her like that. But however instead of getting back at them first, she went instead to look at what they were looking at and see what was drawing their attention so much. But to her horror Videl found that it was in fact Gohan, _her boyfriend_ that they were oogling at. Now this _didn't sit well_ _with her AT ALL!_

Now this wasn't so much of a surprise to her that this was happening. In fact it wasn't unordinary or that unexpected to find some girls eyeing him up or oogling him at places he went. Not that she would really blame them. Gohan was even by her own admission _one hot commodity_ as far as eye candy came for girls.

But finding some girls shamelessly _stalking_ him and spying on him while he trained was something new and totally inappropriate. Jealous instincts started to take over as the first thing she finds him in in this village is him in this situation? Questions about what he's been doing here swirled in her head.

'What has he been doing here? With his senses he should be aware of them? And if he is, you are in _sooo_ much trouble Gohan Son.' angrily thought Videl to herself. And while Videl _was_ angry with Gohan, but her ire really went to these girls.

"I can't believe you people! You've got to be kidding me! You guys are hiding behind a bush checking out some guy? What is wrong with you!? This is indecency!? You should be ashamed!" cried out Videl, disgusted by their behavior.

The outburst was so loud it startled the girls and they tumbled out of the bush in a heap. They immediately got back up and confronted Videl with a series of heated glares for ruining their "moment".

"Oh? And who are you to condemn us? I'd bet you'd do the same thing, you're a girl just like us. And besides, what is it your business if or when we look at a guy? Who are you? I've never even seen you around here before!?" confronted Ino, walking up to Videl and bending down a bit to look her in the eye due to the fact of the corresponding height due to Ino being several inches taller than her and poking her at the top of the chest. (I think you guys know the pose*Wink*.)

"I'm Videl Satan! And that _guy_ you were all just looking at was my boyfriend!" affirmed Videl furiously.

Now that revelation bowled all the girls over. They all had looks of horror plastered on their faces with their mouths in giant "O's" as if they were screaming in their heads 'It's not true. It's not TRUE!' in denial of the fact that their dreamboat was already taken.

"W-What d-did you say!?" stammered out Ino. "He's my boyfriend. B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D, _boyfriend_! And I'm his girlfriend, Videl Satan." repeated Videl.

Though despite even after hearing this, Ino and the girls weren't quite ready to give up yet. "Wait a minute, how do I know that your not just making this up and just saying that just to throw us off and have him all to yourself? If you really are who you say you are? Then prove it." challenged Ino, once again getting into her face.

"Gladly." responded Videl with an almost evil smirk as she gladly accepted the challenge. To which she then promptly called out and yelled out to Gohan to make his way over.

The other girls were horrified to see Gohan stop in mid maneuver, as he had apparently been too busy in his workout to notice their encounter in the distance, having caught the signal and started to come on over to see what was going on.

"Hey Videl! What are you doing here?" Gohan greeted casually as he arrived. The girls were shocked to see how casually he greeted her and seemed to know her. To their horror they realized that maybe Videl was telling the truth.

"Wait!? You mean you know her?" asked one of the girls as their hopes were being blown right out of the water.

Gohan however, being oblivious and unaware of the implications surrounding him, didn't see any problem with affirming the truth, and so he did. "Yeah, this is Videl, my girlfriend from home. But more importantly, what are you doing out here Videl?" asked Gohan, turning back to Videl as if it didn't even register yet that there were other girls there.

Meanwhile the girls looked positively horror stricken at hearing from Gohan himself that she was in fact his girlfriend. Videl for her part just glanced smugly at the shocked expressions by the girls behind her. "Oh me? ~Nothing~? I just found these girls stalking you from behind this bush." sweetly and innocently sounded Videl, using the question to evilly stick it to these girls one last time.

"Uh? Gotta go!" excused one of the girls, namely Ino their leader. Now caught and exposed in front of their crush, they then fled and scattered from the scene. Like cockroaches, in Videl's opinion.

"Man, they just keep getting worse." muttered Gohan lamely. Commenting on that this was just the latest in a series of "attacks" by female admirers as of late.

Now normally he had gotten somewhat accustomed to having female attention nipping at his heels, but this latest one was something different. He had never before encountered where they were in a group and they were so brazen about it as to do it in broad daylight right near around him. This was something new to him. This whole "fangirls" thing was getting out of hand in his opinion.

"And so? What have you been doing while I was away?" asked Videl, eyeing him suspiciously, _dangerously_ suspiciously.

Gohan noticed the dangerous tone in her voice and could tell that jealousy was rearing it's ugly head _again_. "NOTHING! Nothing at all, really!" desperately denied Gohan, sweating bullets and smiling awkwardly.

"Oh really? Nothing? And what were doing when I got here? The first thing I see when I find you is that your being watched on by a bunch of strange girls!? _I know_ that with your senses you should've been aware of them the moment they got there. And yet you didn't do anything to stop them? Were you actually _enjoying_ their attention on you _that much_? So I ask again, _what is it that you've been doing in this village while I've been gone_? Have you been, flaunting around with the girls to inspire this behavior?" accused Videl.

"Videl! Honestly I didn't even know they were there! I was just so busy concentrating on my excercises that I shut down my senses and I never even knew they were there! And you know that I don't _inspire_ these types of behavior. You know well that they just happen around me! And it's just this village, _they congregate_ here. This Hidden Leaf Village is just special like that." Gohan explained himself. Thankfully, Videl seemed to calm down and believed him.

"Oh really? Well I guess that explains it. And yeah, I _should_ know by now that you're not that type of guy. But yeah, in my brief time here up to this village up to this point, it feels like a pretty special place." admitted Videl.

"Yeah, I'll say. But hey? Tell me, what are you doing all the way out here in the village?" casually and cheerily asked Gohan.

"Well, you've been gone a whole lot of time. And so I decided to come get you and see for myself what it is about this place that makes you stay?" explained Videl.

"I haven't been gone _that_ long have I? But, I guess it's probably due to the fact that there's something about this place? There's something about the people that I've met here and the friends I've made here that I just, somehow, find intriguing? But tell you what? I've got a sparring match with a guy called Neji coming up later today. Why don't you come with? Watch it for yourself?" suggested Gohan.

"Really? Is this guy going to be that good as that you would actually allow yourself to have a sparring match with him? This Neji guy must be something really incredible for you to even consider it?" said Videl.

"Well... He is one of the ones they consider a genius on his clan. And I've seen him fight before in a demonstration match and I think he has a really good and intriguing style. But I just think it's going to be an interesting match. It should be a really excellent opportunity for you to watch how ninja fights." explained Gohan.

"Really? Then I guess it sounds interesting... Okay! I'll go! Sounds like it'll be actually something worth to watch." agreed Videl.

"Great! It should be as great a place as any to start for you to see what makes this village special." cheered Gohan. And then they cuddled up to each other, Videl's head leaning on Gohan's shoulder, and then they walked out of the training grounds together.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** So now Videl has come, to be part of the story. For some time I wondered about weither putting her in at all, or where to put her and for how long? But the thought of her coming in and showing up all those fangirls what's what, was just too good to pass up. So now I had to accomodate her for scenes she wasn't designed to be in. Great... But anyway, I hope it was fun having her come over in that way. It just goes to show that Gohan didn't tell **_**everyone**_** back home his exact plans, if you know what I mean.**_

_**Now just to be sure, Gohan **_**has**_** dealt with fangirls back home before. But with what is special about this place is that the girls group up and are more determined and organized than what he's used to. Plus he's usually had Videl to either ward them off or scare them off or even beat them off if they by then didn't get the hint.**_

_**Even when it was public knowledge that they were together and he was 'taken', that still wasn't enough for some girls to forge making their attempts. But with that that was usually on an individual basis. Like I said, Konoha is unique to him in that it's his first encounter with the infamous "Fanclubs". So it's very strange behavior for him. And as you can see in the aformentioned chapter above, if you haven't been keeping track up 'til now Gohan failed to specifically mention to them that he already had a girlfriend, so that sheer fact should deter most of them, **_**for now**_** at least. But trust me, we haven't heard the last of the "Gohan Fanclub" just yet. Let's not underestimate their resolve quite yet. Since when is a guy being taken ever stopped another girl from taking him still?**_


	11. Gohan vs Neji

**Chapter :11**

**Gohan versus Neji**

**Battle of the Martial Arts Geniuses**

A little later in the day, at around before noon time, at the Hyuga Compound, the match between Gohan and Neji took place. Videl was properly introduced to everyone at the Hyuga Clan and she was warmly received as the girlfriend of a high ranking guest (or at least for what counted as warmly received by Hyuga standards.) As they all now knew who she was they respected her as was proper to what they saw as was to her ranking and position and was given a proper seat to the proceedings. She was seated on a pillow on the wooden sidewalk right next to the Head of the Clan himself in order to watch the fight.

The wooden sidewalks of the complex lining the courtyard outside was lined with Hyuga members all along the length. Virtually the entire Hyuga Clan was gathered there to witness this fight. Apparently everyone wanted to see it. It was the genius prodigy of the Hyuga Clan versus the child prodigy of the martial arts world.

This was a highly looked forward to match and apparently the Hyuga Clan was _very_ interested to see it, even right down to the lowest member of the clan. Well they should since they had invested interest in this match considering one of their own was a participant (or at least that was as far as Videl's opinion was concerned, as far as she could see).

But then again, they weren't the _only_ parties of invested interest that were concerned. All along the roof of the complex and the surrounding area there were people who were standing on top of the roofs that were also parties of invested interest.

There was Naruto, most of the Konoha 11, Kakashi and Tsunade were standing together somewhere along with Asuma and Kurenai as well as other Jonins. Yes, the match itself was indeed an event for _all_ of the Hidden Leaf Village. And many of it's elite and friends of the parties concerned had come to witness this match.

Meanwhile, both Gohan and Neji stood apart from each other in the middle of the courtyard, both staring with confident smiles on their faces. Gohan was dressed in his father's uniform for the occasion. The signature red and blue clothes of the Turtle School.

Given that it was a sparring match of some significance, Gohan figured that he should wear something that was appropriately meaningful for the occasion. Despite the fact that it might attract more attention from potential female attendants, Gohan figured that he had already attracted too much attention as it was already, and decided to just screw it and go for the bolder look anyway. Besides, he highly doubted that many _if any_ of his female admirers in the village would be attending this particular sparring match. Girly girls didn't tend to like this kind of thing.

But the anticipation was great and the tension could be felt all over. A designated Hyuga referee stood in the middle between the two. And then finally, after everyone had sufficiently settled in and sufficient time had passed, the referee checked and asked both participants if they were ready, they both signaled that they were with mere nods of the heads. "BEGIN!" shouted the designated Hyuga referee with chopping his hand down and then quickly leapt out of the way.

Neji then gently slid into the signature stance of the Gentle Fist, arm out fully extended with palm out, other arm angled back and legs crouched at the knees and with feet angled apart and Byakugan active. But while Gohan just stayed standing there in a fixed standing position with his arms dropped at his sides.

Neji was confused by his opponent's stance. It was highly irregular to see an opponent leave himself open like that. Now granted Neji had seen something like that before. When he'd fought Naruto the first time, in the opening moments of their fight, _he'd_ gone into a similar stance like that just before the fight. But while Naruto was just irregular that way, and Neji sorta expected it from him given his personality and fighting style. But with Gohan, Neji couldn't figure out why such a highly trained and supposedly intelligent fighter would do that.

And indeed he wasn't the only one who thought that. Virtually every Hyuga member and audience member watching the match thought along similar lines. "Aren't you going to take a fighting position?" asked Neji.

"I am aware of you're position. I'm quite comfortable in this position, though I may not not look it to your eyes but I am in a fighting position already. You can attack me anytime." answered Gohan, unknowingly echoing the words of a certain master martial artist from centuries before.

Now Neji, after hesitating for a few instances, finally decided not to look a gift horse wrapped in the mouth and quickly went into the attack, not being one to let an opportunity to attack slip by no matter the circumstances. And as quick and as sharp as lightning, Neji covered the distance between them and went for a sharp strike of his Gentle Fist style.

But something was off about the attack, as the attack _didn't connect_. Neji was confused as just as sharp as his attack had been, some would even say that it was undodgable, but Gohan was just as sharp and as fast to sway his body to the right and dodge the attack.

Neji's eyes widened in surprise at having his attack dodged like that as he recoiled his arm back. 'He dodged it?! No way!? What speed!' thought Neji in his head.

But not one to let such a trivial thing get him down, Neji went back to the attack and started stabbing furiously with a flurry of charged attacks of the Gentle fist. But for however how fast Neji threw his flurry of attacks, Gohan was just as fast at swaying out of the way and just dodging the attacks again and again.

'Man, these attacks would actually really _sting_ if I let them touch me. I've gotta remember to stay ahead of these Gentle Fist moves. They _could_ do at least _some_ damage if they hit me. But this guy is _really_ fast for just an average human. His moves are pretty sharp and accurate too. He's actually pretty good, just like I figured. Too bad he's just still too slow for someone like me. But still I'm impressed.' thought Gohan to himself as he continued to dodge.

Now at this point, just about every member of the Hyuga clan and even the elders were agape at seeing this. _No one_ dodged Hyuga styled attacks like this, let alone the fast and sharp fists of their prodigy like Neji. Although dodging Hyuga attacks weren't unheard of, they are rare and far between and only accomplished by _extremely_ powerful and accomplished Shinobi. But this kid was making it look like it was _nothing_! To see such pure speed used at such a level and with such skill, being possessed by a mere _child_ was quite alarming.

Neji continued stabbing and chasing after his opponent all over the sparring ground. But after a good while of chasing him, Neji finally realized that his attacks were doing no good and realized how futile it was to continue. And so he cut off his attacks and Gohan leaped away and pulled back to a distance away. Gohan let a small smirk appear at the corner of his lips. Apparently he was satisfied by his opponent's competition so far.

"Well I've got to admit, you're pretty good. I'm impressed, you're pretty fast for an ordinary fighter. And your style is pretty unique and quite sharp. Those Gentle Fist strikes would be pretty harmful even for someone like me if I let them hit." said Gohan, praising his opponent.

Neji then relaxed his stance at seeing his opponent just wanted to talk now. "Thank you. And might I say that your a pretty incredible opponent as well. No one has ever dodged my strikes like that before. You are possibly _the fastest_ opponent I've ever had to face. Possibly even faster than my teammate Rock Lee. But even the fastest of fighters cannot evade their opponents forever... You are now within range of my divination... " said Neji, and as he said that last part he entered the stance of the Eight-Trigrams: 64 Palms. _(I don't think I need to explain what that stance looks like.)_

'Hmmm? Looks like things are getting interesting.' thought Gohan to himself as he saw the stance. "Eight-Trigrams: 64 Palms!" shouted out Neji as he called the name of his attack. One could imagine the chinese divination board underneath as Neji went into the patented sequence of the 64 Palms Attack with the legendary speed that came with this technique. But amazingly so, Gohan was _still_ dodging the speedy attacks like they were _nothing_.

Every strike of the 64 Palms sequence missed, even though Neji had gone nearly twice the speed he'd gone at before in order to perform the technique. Gohan was just too fast for the attacks to catch him. The shock and amazement of the Hyuga Clan and even of Neji himself was unbound as apparently even the sacred 64 Palms technique couldn't touch this adversary.

Seeing that this clearly wasn't working, Neji decided to go for broke and that he would have to employ desperate measures in order to reign in his elusive foe.

"Eight-Trigrams: 128 Palms!" cried out Neji even more forceful then before in calling out his technique. He pulled back and shifted his stance before going into the new sequence with _twice_ the speed as he'd had before. He seriously looked like his motions were in fast forward and in a blur.

But _still_ even with _this_ Gohan was dodging him like no tomorrow. He was still easing into the moves like there was no change in speed _at all_. Now granted the he was having to move much faster and you could tell that he was straining just a little bit more, but still he was dodging with no trouble.

Now this discouraged Neji like nothing else, as if his 128 Palms didn't work, what will? But not only did it discourage Neji, but the whole Hyuga clan as a whole were discouraged. To think and to have to witness their precious and closely guarded secret and sacred 128 Palms technique be dodged and countered so easily was shocking to the system to say the least. And by a child of close to Neji's age no less too!

It was almost downright shameful to some members. But then again, there was really no shame in it. As it was clearly obvious that this child, Gohan, was clearly something else and no ordinary child in order to accomplish this feat. That much was clear. He was totally amazing in doing what he did.

But then, just as Neji reached for his 128th poke, Gohan just blinked away and vanished in a blur. Neji's eyes widened with shock as he couldn't believe that this guy was fast enough to _completely_ vanish from his vision on pure speed.

But then Gohan then reappeared behind Neji and with a fist leveled and incoming for the back of Neji's head. But Neji, seeing him reappear instantly with the help of the Byakugan, managed to instantly react on instinct and duck the move in time. 'Crap!' Gohan cursed to himself in his mind.

Neji then began to spin starting from his position where he'd crouched down and bended his knees in order to duck the punch in the first place. "Rotation!" cried out Neji as he called out the signature ultimate defense maneuver of his family. But as the spiraling dome of Chakra began to form, recognizing the attack, Gohan flickered and vanished out of the way in a flash of pure speed. Just before the swirling wave of forming energy could touch him. He then reappeared some distance away at a safe distance.

'Damn! I was too slow in extending my punch that time. I shouldn't have been holding back that much that time. But that Rotation technique? That would've really hurt me. Spinning energy like that could really churn on my skin even for someone like me! I'd better watch myself for it.' berated Gohan at himself in his mind.

He'd been toying with him, like a tiger playing with its food. Gently and teasing as a means of testing him the entire match. He'd been doing it while holding his abilities at virtually the barest minimum. Trying to find some challenge in the match. That time, he'd tightened up and deliberately slowed down his approach once he'd stopped to actually deliver the punch. But it looks like that time he'd held back too much one time too many and he almost payed the price for it.

Now both participants stood apart from each other at more or less a standstill. Neji couldn't touch Gohan with his speed and Gohan couldn't touch Neji for fear of coming up against the Rotation. Gohan was standing straight and looking on with a thoughtful scowl as he looked for another way to tactically get around Neji's defenses.

And Neji was standing in the middle of a perfectly round crater with himself standing in the middle of a protrusion in the middle. Neji was panting a little from having used _both_ Palms attacks and the Rotation and exhausted his Chakra supply by a fair bit. But still he was ready to go. Though still, tactically they were still at a stalemate, and it was quite obvious to all.

And that was when Lord Hiashi himself decided to get involved. "Enough!" loudly cried out Hiashi. "Huh?! Lord Hiashi?" called out Neji as he looked out in question, and as did many who looked up in question.

"This match is over. I believe we've seen enough. This was only meant as a sparring match afterall. And I believe we've seen enough from both participants to fullfil its entertainement value. Let's call it a draw. It's clear that Neji cannot keep up with young master Gohan's speed and likewise Gohan can't get passed Neji's ultimate defense. So we'll call this one a draw." declared Hiashi. And although that was the reason given, and Gohan wholy agreed with it, although he knew the real reason for the match was stopped.

The Hyuga clan was just protecting their own. He knew and _they_ knew that Neji would've eventually lost the match and they just wanted to protect their unbeaten prodigy and call the match a draw to save face. Either Neji would've lost by Gohan using his _real_ speed to finally find an opening and get around Neji's defenses and get the drop on him. Or Neji would've eventually tired through attrition from having to defend with Rotation constantly.

But although Gohan didn't blame them. In fact he was relieved that the match was called a draw since now he wouldn't have to actually humiliate anyone. Gohan was just that type of guy. And it wasn't like it wasn't true that the match was at a temporary stalemate when the match was called. Gohan would freely admit that when the match was caled that _they were_ at a tactical draw. And anyway there was no predicting the future, he might just've easily been caught by a careless move on his approach and caught in the swirl of the Rotation and lost. So Gohan was satisfied with the result.

"You did it!" called out Videl, as the girlfriend ran out from out of the audience and hugged her boyfriend from the side to congratulate him. All the rest of the Hyuga members meanwhile, blew a sigh of relief. Videl planted a kiss to the cheek of Gohan.

"Yeah, well... Thanks Videl... And a well fought match to you Neji. I can tell that you're pretty good. You're quite strong for someone your age. I was quite impressed." spoke Gohan, praising and acknowledging Neji.

"Indeed, a well fought match. You are without a shadow of a doubt the strongest opponent I've _ever_ had to face. Your speed was absolutely incredible. You're by far the speediest person I've ever seen." returned and acknowledged Neji. But Gohan could tell that by the look on his face that he too knew that in all likelyhood, he would've eventually lost if the match had gone on and it hadn't been stopped when it had.

"Yes, well. I don't mind having the match called at this point. Do you?" asked Gohan. "No..." was the simple reply from Neji.

"Well, yes, well... Like I said you're quite good. Although I would be curious to see if Hinata might now have the strength to possibly beat you now?" said Gohan, almost in a passing as he turned to make his way away.

"What's that? And what would possess you to make such a statement?" asked Neji, curious as to see as to by what means he would have the confidence in Hinata to make that statement. It was no secret to Neji that Hinata was working hard on developping something and that Gohan knew about it. But to actually question weither or not she could beat him, now that was something else.

"Oh nothing really. It's just that I've had a few training sessions with her over the passed five days while I was training to prepare for you. I've helped her a bit with her training and I've seen her progress. I'd just be curious for curiosity's sake to see weither or not she's strong enough to challenge you now at this point." answered Gohan.

"Very well. In one day's time there will be a match between Hinata and myself to see if you are correct. I hope that your faith in her is well founded." declared Neji as he walked away.

Gohan was stunned by that statement. He apparently hadn't expected quite so fast a declaration like that. He looked round and saw the look on Hinata's face in the audience and she looked plum terrified with wide shaking eyes at the prospect of fighting Neji. Gohan looked at her with a sad pleadingful look that said 'I'm sorry I got you mixed into this'.

But Hinata, seeing the look she was being given and recognizing it, just schooled her features and gave him a light smile and shook her head. As if to say 'No, don't be sorry. This is the way it has to be. I'm glad you stood up for me.' in a secret language between the two.

Meanwhile Videl was just looking on confusedly between everyone the whole time as she didn't understand the situation. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?" whined Videl. Gohan looked at her and realized that she was still there. "I'll tell you all about it on the way." said Gohan, as he and his girlfriend made their way to the home where they would be staying. Meanwhile, everyone else were dispersing and going home as the show was now over.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:****FINALLY!**_** Some action in this crossover! Everyone, I hope you enjoyed this little gem I had cooked up for you. It was a match I had in my skull for a long, **_**looooooooong**_** time. And I hope the wait has been as worthwhile for you as it was for me. I couldn't wait to u've put to the page.**_

_**But in all honesty, this is what I really would think would happen between Neji and Gohan if they'd have a match together. But still only if Gohan was holding back **_**way, way**_** much like he's doing here. But Neji is no slouch, and we all know that. Neji's only that good against Gohan because of his style. We don't know what exactly what would happen if one of those Hyuga hits were to do if it hit a Z-Fighters skin. I personally think that it would seriously inconvenience them, if only just that. But it would still considerably sting, and maybe disrupt a bit of their energy, and that's still a lot considering that it's **_**them**_**.**_

_**But Gohan was playing a bit cautious here. Why take the risk of getting hit by something that you don't if it might be effective or not, when you can just simply avoid them on the whole? Same deal with the Rotation. I believe that that Z-Fighters have never had their skin touched by such spinning energy, so it's anyones' guess as to what the effects are?**_

_**But in any case he, Gohan was purposefully holding back in order to see the showcase of a Shinobi's abilities. But still, it was an impressive fight if I do say so myself. I hope you enjoyed this little match of mine.**_


	12. Videl's Hotspring Encounters

**Chapter :12**

**Videl's Hotspring Encounters**

The next day, the village was abuzz with the word about with what had happened yesterday. Everybody was talking about how Gohan totally outperformed the prodigy of the Hyuga clan, Neji Hyuga, in a match. His skills became subject to even more rumor and speculation than before. But among the female populous, especially the _young_ female populous, they were much more involved in a much different set of rumors. Videl was seen all over, visiting the town and getting to know the local sights and people, obsorbing the culture. And rumors about this certain new girl and her "relationship" with a certain "young handsome prince" spread like wildfire.

Currently Videl was taking a late morning dip in the local hotspring. The hotspring had been finally repaired after the certain "incident" several days before, and so the sections were finally rightfully divided back into male and female sections.

Currently Videl was sitting at the edge of the pool with a towel wrapped around her body and enjoying the hot soak in the waters. But several other Kunoichis and girls who were around her age were also there, attending at the hotsprings. Ino was there as well as some of her fangirl "lackies" who were grouped up with her and staring jealously and Videl.

"I can't believe that "that's" Gohan's girlfriend. I mean, what does he see in her? Especially when there are some of us who are more "developped" then others." sneered Ino. The insult was clearly heard by Videl and it was clearly leveled at her still less than substantially developped chest. Now Videl really hated that. That ticked her off massively! She was only still eleven years old dammit!

"You've got something to say? Something about my developpment? Well why don't just come out and say it! And say it to my face!" angrily shouted Videl, wading through the waters and got totally into Ino's face. Totally incensed at the tactless insult Ino had veiled her way. And Videl was never one to standing insults.

"How could a totally hot guy like Gohan possibly end up having a smaller, flat chested tomboy like you as a girlfriend? A totally cool guy like him whose a _fighter_ should find a girl for him more suited to the battlefield than just a wannabe tomboy like you. Someone like say... a Kunoichi!" first challenged Ino, pridefully puffing out her chest as she was clearly referencing for herself as if she's the best.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet you've never really seen him on a real battlefield before?" returned fire Videl. That's when a certain pink haired girl who had been observing the argument from off to the side suddenly nervously raised her hand.

"Ummm... well... I've sorta seen him fight before." she said in a weak voice that almost couldn't be heard. The girls were surprised by the little confession, but after a pause of a few seconds of just looking at her like she'd grown a second head, then Videl managed to shake it off and turned back to focus on her real target, Ino.

"Well unlike any of _you_ girls, I've actually _seen_ him in action on a real battlefield. And he's _much_ much cooler in that than any of you have seen, or can even imagine. The first time I saw him on a battlefield when we first met he was such a badass. Such awesome rage and calm and purposeful anger. He had such power and lightning speed and calm control over his power and the way he stalked his enemies and frightened them and unnerved them with just a sheer _look_. He was such a BADASS he was awesomely cool and _terrifying_. Yet somehow it was oddly so strangely alluring that it was attractive. I nearly got wet,_ down there_ while I was just watching him from a distance! He was THAT awesome!" confessed Videl, and the impression on the girls left them blushing as they imagined, or at least _tried_ to imagine for themselves, what it was like and how cool Gohan must've been, given the impression they got.

But despite that, Ino was undeterred, once she got back to her senses after that "impression" and went back to shooting insults. "Well... despite whatever you may or may have not seen him do on whatever battlefield. I'd bet that with my body, if I were to show him my "goods", he would totally fall flat on his face in love with me and dump you after seeing how disgustingly flat chested he had to settle with you and quickly switch. I mean after all, there's no way that he's seen the "goods" that he's already got yet. Because otherwise he would never have been with you in the first place." arrogantly shot Ino, making a play with a "sexy" pose to illustrate her point further.

But strangely, after taking this barrage of insults, Videl just strangely just smiled. A strange and what seemed twisted smirk at the edge of her face, while shadows covered her eyes. "Really? Well I'll have you know that he's not only seen my "goods", but he's seen the entire _package_!" returned and shot back Videl.

Ino was totally stunned and looked totally horror stricken by the news of this revelation. A look of satisfaction etched itself on Videl's face as she saw Ino coiled back from her like she was avoiding her like the plague. "H-He-He WHAT?!" screamed Ino, clearly getting the innuendo of what Videl implied.

"That's right, and I've seen _all_ of him too. And you know what? He said that he liked me that way because it made him feel closer to him as a boy." continued Videl, giving out an extra jab to cement her point.

Ino plodded back to her "girlfriends", defeated and looking like a flubbering fish as they too were looking on with stunned looks on their faces. Videl enjoyed a look of satisfaction a putting those girls in their places and especially after seeing the stunned looks on their faces. After that, Videl went back to sitting in her spot and enjoying the waters.

Though was at that point that another girl scooted up and sat next to her. "Hey, great job putting Ino-pig in her place." congradulated the pink haired girl, obviously Sakura. Clearly she had been watching the whole ordeal between herself and this Ino girl.

"Hey thanks." returned and thanked back Videl. But then, Sakura turned her head away, the shadows of her hair overshadowing her eyes. "So... I guess that means that you must be her. The other girl that Gohan talked about." said Sakura under her breath, almost so that Videl couldn't hear her, but overhear her she did.

"What are you talking about? What is this about me being the "other girl"?" asked Videl. It was at that point that Sakura realized that it was time to just fess up.

"Well... a few months ago I was part of a ninja team that escorted Gohan to an important conference of the Elemental Nations. But during the trip I sorta walked in on him while he was taking a bath in a natural hotspring we'd come accross and he sorta... saw me naked." Sakura confessed.

"HE WHAT?!" screamed Videl. "Now don't get mad about it. It was totally an accident and like I said _I'm_ the one who walked in on _him_. And all I got to see of him was his naked upper torsoe." again confessed Sakura.

"Yeah? You too you've seen it? Well I guess that's plenty enough of a sight in itself isn't it, huh sister?" jovially poked Videl. "Yeah, you've got that right... " blushed Sakura in embarrassment.

"Yeah, but seriously? What happened after that?" asked Videl, letting the little joke die down and get back to what was serious.

"Well... Then afterwards I joined him in the hotspring since I needed a bath too. But still he was the first boy who had ever seen my naked body, even if it was only for a second. And so I wanted to finally get what an honest unbiased opinion from a boy to see what he thought about my body. And so I asked him." continued to confess Sakura.

"You what!?" again exclaimed Videl, although not as loud as the last time.

"You heard me, I asked him what he thought about my body. He was really evasive at first and he didn't really want to do it at first. He was really hesitant and he told me that I wasn't the first girl he'd ever seen naked before. But then I finally pressed him and he said that I was the prettiest naked girl he'd ever seen yet." said Sakura.

"HE WHAT!? Oh? He did, did he? Well... I guess that's just what he thought then..." spoke Videl as she looked down depressingly at her own figure in comparison to Sakura's, which was admittedly still lackluster in comparison since she was a little older.

"Now now, don't be like that. He was totally respectable and like a gentleman with me. He didn't look at me or my body even once after the initial "incident". I think he was also trying to be respectful of you too. He told me that it wasn't fair to compare the two of us since I'm just naturally more developped since you were a few years more younger. You shouldn't feel bad since I'm sure that you'll grow up just fine and I'm sure that he thinks so too. I'm sure that's what he meant." Sakura comforted by patting her on the back assuringly.

At that it seemed to work. "Yeah, I guess that must be what he meant. Afterall he loves me for me and nobody else. I guess I shouldn't be worried since he likes my body enough to stay with me and that's what counts." said Videl, her confidence back up a bit.

"Now anyway, the whole reason I brought it up in the first place is because I have a question for you." once again confessed Sakura. "Yeah? And what it is?" probed Videl.

"You were the girl Gohan said that he'd seen naked before. And from the sounds of it earlier you sounded like you willingly did it. Well... My question to you is this. Why would you _willingly_ "expose" yourself to a boy like that?" asked Sakura.

Videl got what Sakura was asking, but she also managed to read in between the lines of what Sakura said and suspected what were the reasons behind them.

"Soooooo? Does that mean that there's a certain boy that _you're_ planning to expose yourself to?" cheekily teased Videl, rubbing her shoulder suggestively to Sakuras' shoulder. "W-Well... m-m-maybe... I have a few options?" stammered a blushing Sakura, although she didn't know why she was thinking of both Sasuke AND Naruto. She didn't know why Naruto flashed by her head, but she didn't have time to question it.

Videl sorta leaned back and looked up at the sky, almost as if reflectively about what she was about to say. "You know? I never thought that I would actually be forced to share about this story. But since you already know it, so much, I guess I can tell you. I would guess that the easiest reasons would be to say because I love him and that I wanted to. But I guess that atop a whole litany of other reasons, then the primary reason that _allowed_ me to go through with it, would be that I'd found that he'd _earned it_." finally responded Videl.

"He'd _earned it_? What could you possibly mean by that?" asked a confused Sakura. Videl took in a large intake of air for what she was about to say. A small forlongful smile tugged at the edge of her lips.

"Gohan earned that right from me because he was always there for me when I ended up needing him most. He did many things for me over time. He saved my life more than once. The first time we met he saved my life on the battlefield. Then another time he ended up bedridden for over a week for taking a hit that was meant for me. And all the time I've known him, he was always kind and it was the little things he did for me over the time we've known each other. He trained me, taught me, protected me in battle, he helped me introduce me and make me part of a "world" of Martial Arts that I never even knew existed, let alone imagined. That and also all the things and adversities that he's had to overcome over the course of his whole life _earned_ that little bit from me and much more. If he's saved your life, then doesn't that means that the body attached to it goes with it. How do you repay the guy whose saved your life? In my view, Gohan earned whatever he wanted from my body long ago. And when he politely _asked_ me of this of _his_ heart. Then I didn't have any other choice but to oblige him. And I happily did it of my own free will. Because in my eyes if nobody else's, _he earned it_." explained Videl. The passion and love she felt coming through loud and clear through her words even though she spoke softly.

Sakura felt almost overwhelmed and confused by this outpooring. She could barely keep a cognitive thought about what she'd just overheard. 'Wow... I can't believe she... ' Sakura barely managed to think out before her thoughts were interrupted by Videl turning to look back at her.

"I don't know if I can really give you much advice on what to do about these thing. But if I were to give you any advice, it would be this. If you are to choose a boy about to whom you want to "expose" yourself to? Make sure that you choose someone who's earned it. Because _they_ are the one's who'll deserve it more and you can trust them to stick to it with you no matter what." spoke Videl.

At that, Sakura's head was now filled with a lot of new things to think about. "Is it really possible? That that's the way it goes? That that's what I should really look for?" asked Sakura, questioning to herself in a low breath.

But meanwhile, they weren't the only ones to listen in on their conversation. Across from them on to the side of the pool, covered by the steam that covered her from view from the other girls, was Hinata. Also wrapped in a towel and sitting on the edge of the pool.

She'd listened in to the whole conversation and she thought about her own dilemma about exposing herself to someone she loves. She looked down nervously at her own, sizable burgeoning bust. Still unsure about herself.

But for now she couldn't allow herself to be dissuaded from her upcoming match. She had to concentrate on her match with Neji. Naruto would be there watching her and she _had_ to impress him. No matter what she had to concentrate on that for now and not let herself be distracted. Well anyway, Videl and Sakura parted ways after their "little" conversation and soon left the hotsprings after finishing up bathing. The rest of the day lay ahead of them.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** So once again another hotspring scene. And with this particular one I was hoping to get to use **_**just**_** for that series of lines between Ino and Videl. The ones about "Developpments" was one I had in my head for a long time and was practically the only reason why I wanted to bring in Videl in the first place. Just so I could have that scene!**_

_**But anyway, I think Videl has permanently buried the Konoha wing of the **_**"Gohan Fanclub"**_** for good with that little move. Now I don't think that Ino or any other girl will so quick to the menu after that one. Since I think that for them girls at this stage of their age, I think that that little declaration meant that he's "**_**seriously**_**" taken, in their little world. And just to reinterate, usually I don't think Ino would be so quick to sink her claws a guy if she'd knew that he was already taken. But in this instance, since she didn't, she didn't. And by the time she'd found out, it was too late and she was already committed. It was only Videl's staunch and aggressive stance that prevented her from attempting to go further.**_

_**But, now usually, I guess you would think that I **_**could**_** make Ino and Videl get into a "smackdown" with each other over this instead? Now I know that may be disappointing to some of you. But since I think we **_**ALL**_** know what would happen to Ino if that were to happen. Even with just the straight up, normal human Martial Arts trained Videl. Let alone the Z-Fighter trained, Super Saiyan capable one we have here now. I think we all know who the winner of **_**that**_** fight would've been.**_

_**So I didn't think it would be truly necessary to show it. Plus I just didn't want to take the time and the effort to write a scene like that when the fight would be so short, what would be the point? I had other story elements that I would rather've gotten on with. And if I was going to do a fight in this fic, I wanted it to be**_** some_ sort of competitive. Give you a real show of choreography. This one would only have been a slaughter for the sake of it._**_** Plus I just didn't want or need to humiliate Ino and drag her down into one of "those" fights. Because I happen to think she's still a good character for the show, and I just didn't want to ruin her for the show. I think my little "scene" with Videl standing up to her and dressing her down in front of her friends. Putting both her and "them" in their places was enough in my judgement, to warrant them to back off and give Gohan and Videl their space. Which is all I really need for now.**_

_**And as for Videls scene with Sakura. I felt that it had it coming. But I still felt it was nice for this chapter, and what she said in her advice will have repercussions over the rest of the crossover. So the meeting was still important. I hope that you enjoyed.**_


	13. Hinata's Exposed Confession

**Chapter :13**

**Hinata's "Exposed" Confession**

Over the rest of the day after the meeting at the hotsprings, things went along fine. In the meantime it had seemed that there was a bit of a change in plans. Gohan had decided that they needed more time. So he went off and to talk to Neji and the Hyuga Council into postponing the match one more day. He argued that it simply wasn't fair to jump with less than a day to prepare for a match and that they should give him one more day with Hinata to train and prepare her for the upcoming match. And while the argument came that one should be ready at any time for any given match at any time.

But then surprisingly Neji himself intervened and agreed into letting them have an extra day. Gohan was surprised by this as he was sure Neji would jump on the chance and call out his bluff. Gohan suspected that either Neji wanted to help Hinata as much as he could, or that he was just arrogant enough that he didn't feel threatened and didn't think it would make one bit of difference against him. Or that he wanted just a proper competition that was as fair as possible for both sides and wanted Hinata to be as prepared as possible. Or that he just didn't care one way or the other. Gohan suspected probably the latter given his seemingly bored attitude about the whole thing. And so in the end they were given their extra day.

And so Gohan trained with Hinata for most of the rest of the day. They worked hard with each other, but then not much more progress was achieved. Hinata would just have to find a way to face Neji with what she had now.

Gohan decided that he wanted to get back as it was getting close to dark, but Hinata decided to stay and do some extra training on her own. Gohan just let her be and went his own way. And to her word Hinata stayed and did a little normal training with the posts.

But then, after a short while she switched up and went over on her way so she could get down to her _real_ extra training. She went on her own and just inside the village in some woods she found a small stream with a waterfall. (Basically the same one where Jiraiya peeks in on women in bathing suits in the anime.)

Hinata went there so she could practice her Protection of the Eight-Trigrams technique with the water. But this time she stripped down to only her undershirt that she wore under her jacket and her pants, and going barefoot. She didn't want an occurrence like what happened at the Bikouchu mission with Naruto to happen again, _ever_ again. That was embarrassing enough and she had gotten away lucky enough with that he hadn't gotten a good glimpse that time. No, she didn't want to get caught totally naked like that ever again.

Hinata started to go through her motions again. She put up her shield and water droplets began coating her sphere all around her. Once again the light on the moon coated her frame, her lighter clothes that she normally wore under her jacket hugged her frame so close enough that one could hardly tell if she was clothed or not in the dim light. As she twirled and whirled around in her moves, her motions allowing her to further train her chakra control with the water further weighing her down and helping her to improve.

Her thoughts drifted back to the previous embarrassing time that Naruto caught her. A part of her almost wished that he'd discovered her that time she that he'd knew that that "ultra pretty girl" he'd saw that time was really her. Although she was really flattered that he honest thought that she was pretty even though he didn't know it. But as her thoughts drifted, unfortunately she didn't sense the presence of another "unknown" familiar observer approaching her.

Naruto had been out, wandering around the village, thinking about how he was stuck waiting over for the Pervy Sage, Jiraiya. And it just so happened that he wound up wandering over to the stream where he'd trained with him at, so that where he thought his memories could be better dredged up about the past.

But he never imagined that he'd wound up happening on the scene he was seeing now. And what he saw he could never forget _that_ figure.

He saw that it was just like that time he'd saw that figure at the waterfalls during the Bikouchu mission, and that it was standing in the water of the stream this time. But he'd only thought he'd only imagined it the previous time! But now he saw it again, he knew that it was _real_. If only he could get a better look to see her face so he could know who it is and who it was.

It was at _that_ moment when he was wondering this that the light took a sudden shift and allowed things to get much brighter to allow him a clear look. And that was the exact moment when Hinata turned and he saw her face and he recognized her.

"Huh? H-Hinata!? Is that you?" asked out the stunned voice of Naruto.

That was when Hinata realized that she wasn't alone and when she recognized the familiar voice. "N-N-Naruto?!" stuttered questioningly the surprised Hinata, immediately reverting to her shy self in the presence of her one crush.

She immediately stopped her activity and retreated her arms close inwards in a protective manner in front of her. Her face held a mortified look on her face as she recognized that she was caught again. Now granted it wasn't nearly a bad as if she would've been caught naked. But still it was mortifying enough to have been caught like this again. That and the fact that she was actually _recognized_ this time by the love of her life was so much so of a shock, that it caused her to lose control of her Chakra flow to her feet and it destabilized and she promptly fell through into the water.

"Hinata!" yelled out Naruto as he ran over on the water using his own walking on water technique and scooped her up out of the shallow water. The shock to the system of the embarrassment plus coupled with the fall caused her to faint and to fall into unconsciousness. Naruto held her up the wet unconscious girl bridal style, as that was the only way he could hold her up. Seeing that she was wet, and not knowing of any place else to take her in addition to it being his fault and therefore his responsibility anyway. Naruto decided to take her to his apartment to recover.

Once Naruto got her to his apartment, he plotted her down onto his bed to let her rest. But as he stood there, that was when he realized that she was wearing wet clothes! And that she had a match tomorrow! They couldn't let her catch a cold at this time! He had to get them off and get her into some warm clothes. He made a clone and sent it to sneak off into her room at the Hyuga Complex and retrieve clean clothes.

He didn't think that the Hyuga's would be too pleased about the current situation to say the least. But then that was why he sent the clone to _sneak_ in. He'd once been able to sneak in and grab the Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage Mansion itself for crying out loud. Naruto could be _very_ sneaky if he wanted to and needed to, much to everyone's surprise he would suspect.

But now, back to the task at hand, he had to get Hinata out of those wet clothes. But, she was still unconscious now so that would mean that he'd... NO! He couldn't do that to Hinata! He respected her way too much as a friend. She was such a nice and sweet girl to him all the time. He couldn't do that to her!

But now that he looked at her, in her thin clothes, looking so serene, so cute he had to admit as she slept. He was getting _very_ tempted to do what he was thinking. She was just... THERE... and it was just sooooo tempting to get away with it while a girl was sleeping. There would never be a better chance then this for him that little voice in his head said.

Naruto had never gotten to see a real naked girl up close before. He'd only ever seen them in magazines that he'd used to perfect his Sexy Jutsu. But then, his hands slowly started creeping, almost by themselves, to their target, inching and getting closer and closer _very_ _ssssslooowwwwwwly_. But No! Naruto forcefully pulled back his arms. What was getting into him? He couldn't do that to Hinata! He just couldn't! Not no way, not no how!

But then, just after he had pulled back, Hinata began stir awake back from her slumber. It was a good thing thing too because Naruto was denied, or relieved, from his vexing inner conflict by having them taken out of his hands by Hinata's awakening.

"What the... What am I doing here? Naruto?" asked the timid voice of Hinata. Trying to figure out what was the situation she was in at the moment.

"Ah Hinata, thank goodness your finally awake. And just in time too. You fell into the water remember? And now I brought you here to my apartment to rest and recover." explained Naruto.

'I'm in Naruto's room? In his bed!?' exclaimed Hinata in her mind. She looked around in wonder as she realized where she was, it was like to her she'd finally reached the inner sanctum in _life_ for herself. But then, that was when she let out a small sneeze.

"Oh my gosh! That's right, we've got to hurry! It's a good thing you got awake yet because we've got to get you _out_ of those wet clothes and into some clean ones. We can't have you catching a cold now can we? Not with your match coming up tomorrow? I've already sent a clone to sneak off and get some new ones from your home. He should be back shortly. But in the meantime we have to..." Naruto trailed off as she realized what he was suggesting.

Now Hinata knew what could possibly come about here. And the thought of possibly being naked in front of him mortified her, and it showed on the look on her her face. 'Does Naruto really expect me to...' thought Hinata.

But then she realized that she was still clothed, so obviously Naruto hadn't gone and done it himself yet. And obviously he would've had plenty of opportunity for no matter how much time she was out. And who knew how long that was? As far as she knew anyway. No, he obviously respected her and her modesty, and Hinata felt that it was so sweet of him to think of her that way.

But now, obviously now she surmised that Naruto expected that she was to do it herself now that she was awake and to do it in the bathroom or someplace secluded so that he could respectfully not see. And while Hinata very much appreciated the gesture and under normal circumstances her timid nature would've grabbed the chance and ran with it.

But then she remembered what she'd overheard with Videl and Sakura talking earlier that day at the hotsprings. She knew and felt hat he was _definitely worth it_. And then she also realized that with the situation as is, she might never get another chance like this to expose herself and confess her feelings to Naruto like this ever again. It was known that he would be leaving soon for a three year training, and with the matches tomorrow and the uncertainty of the outcome of _that_. Hinata realized that she had to take this chance NOW!

"Go ahead, do it then!" she said out loud as Hinata, as she summoned forth all of her courage that she could muster and said that with conviction. As she then lifted herself straight out out of the bed, stood up with her arms up high into the air inviting him to take off her shirt.

Now Naruto was surprised by this certain turn of events. Naruto expected her to take the opportunity to do it herself out of sight of his range in another room. But no, here she was, standing up and inviting him to take her shirt off. Didn't she know that this wasn't what he'd meant for her? Maybe she didn't. But still Naruto couldn't _believe_ that this was happening to him.

A girl was actually willingly inviting him to take her clothes off in front of him. Naruto had fantasized about this before, but with girls avoiding him like the plague in this village he felt that it would never happen. But yet here it was!

Now Hinata definitely _knew_ that this wasn't what Naruto expected to happen, and even herself she was surprised that she was actually doing this! Showing more courage than she actually felt. But it didn't matter, as they were here and she had this opportunity and she wasn't going to waste it.

And for Naruto too, although he wasn't quite sure himself if Hinata quite knew that she didn't have to do this, but the opportunity presented itself and he wasn't going to let go of it, no matter how much he might be scared inside about it.

"Hi-Hinata? Are you sure about this?" nervously asked Naruto as he slowly grabbed the hem of her shirt.

"Go! Before I catch a cold!" sharply pressed Hinata, still pretending that it was all about avoiding a cold, but she made herself sound more assured about it than she actually felt.

But with that, Naruto gulped to himself shortly before nervously and slowly lift up the wet shirt over her head. Naruto looked down after he successfully pulled out the shirt over her head and that he saw her breast!

Naruto marveled at them, they were bigger than he'd thought, given the big heavy jacket that she always wears and makes it look like she's almost flat chested. But now that he saw them they were obviously the most developped ones in their year. True they were still relatively small compare to a full grown woman but still, they were nice and round and perky.

But then Hinata gripped her hands together in front of her face, denoting her nervousness and partially obscuring her breasts. It was obvious to Naruto that she was feeling self-conscious at that point and so he took as his cue to move on.

And so Naruto crouched down and gripped his hands across the hem of her pants. It was this last piece of thin fabric that now stood between Naruto and the ultimate secret of womanhood. With this last tug, just once last tug, Hinata would be completely bare to him.

Naruto still couldn't believe that this was happening! His heart was beating hard in his chest and he could hear it and feel it thumping inside his chest. Naruto took one big gulp as he felt the nervousness in him. This was an important barrier in his life that he was about to go through, and he was reluctant to just go through with it like that. But then he gulped down again, swallowing the last of his reserve, and he just pulled down.

Meanwhile, Hinata up above was a nervous wreck, her face was totally covered in beat red and she nervously and awkwardly covered her face with her hands. She didn't want Naruto to see how nervous she truly was, and it was a good thing that he wasn't looking up anyway as he was too fixated with what was happening further below.

Hinata didn't dare look down herself. She still couldn't believe she was going through with this, as the embarrassment itself should've killed her by now. But somehow, someway by some miracle she was still standing up and conscious. Hinata didn't by what force was keeping her awake, but as she felt her pants fall down and she was now left fully exposed to him. And at that moment only one thought ran through her mind. 'N-Na-Naruto, Naruto... Please like me... ' was the thought that ran through her head, again and again like mantra.

The question about weither or not Naruto would actually like her naked body was for the only reason she was still awake. She wanted to know the answer to that question and her brain wanted her to stick around to find out. THAT was apparently the only reason for why she was still awake.

As Naruto looked up, he found her naked pussy staring back at him almost right in the face. It was nice and he could see _everything_ with it still being completely hairless and so completely just bare skin. The shape of the "thing" was like that of a triangle, with the sides of the triangle being high and sharp diagonally with the "line" in the middle separating them going up about just above middle height between the legs. It looked like a pair of "flaps" pressed up together, the line was pretty closed in together.

As then, Naruto looked further up. Hinata had unconsciously dropped her hands and lowered them down past her sides to give him a better look of all of her body. He drank in her whole entire body. From her big and nice breasts, to her nice curves tugging at the sides of her stomach, her nice flat stomach and bellybutton, to her nice visible womanhood, down to her nice feminine looking legs and overall her nice creamy almost lavender white skin.

Overall Naruto was totally amazed by her body. The first naked girl he'd ever seen up close for real in his life, and it was Hinata! Of all people! He still couldn't believe it!

"W-Wow... Hinata you're incredible. You look very nice and actually _rheheheally_ pretty. Who knew you looked so girly and actually pretty gorgeous under that coat of yours. Your body is actually very beautiful." said Naruto, nervously rubbing the back of his head as he then plotted down and sat backwards on his bed. He really didn't know how else to put it into words how he felt.

'Beautiful!? He actually thinks I look beautiful?' questioned Hinata in her head. A stunned look etched on her face. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard! I was like a message sent down from the heavens. All that worrying, all that fretting over what he would think of her over the course of her whole life, and she was now rewarded with the sweetest words she ever could've heard come from his mouth. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she couldn't help but feel _sooooo_ happy at being finally relieved of her burdened anxieties after so long.

But unfortunately, while Hinata was too stunned and caught up in her own world, Naruto's hands were moving forward by themselves. Naruto's eyes had been fixed on her breast, they were just so big and so beautiful that he was mesmerized by them. His hands got away from him, and unknowingly the inched closer towards grabbing them. Naruto was so distracted by just looking at _them_ that he didn't realize where his hands were going, them being led by his impulses. He just knew that when he finally realized, it was too late, and he couldn't do a thing to stop them in time.

The hands softly grabbed Hinata's nice, soft, plentiful assets and a soft, mouse-like sounding gasp was heard as Hinata felt the skin contact of her assets being touched. Hinata's hands immediately grabbed at Naruto's wrists defensively.

But strangely Hinata didn't use her strength, though weak as it was, to pull away and to stop Naruto from touching her. For all her modesty and timidness, it could be seen that she liked it and that she wanted Naruto to touch her like that and to continue touching her. Naruto's grip was soft and cautious, like that he didn't want to hurt her, though mostly probably he didn't have time to squeeze yet. But still she felt it was nice.

But Naruto, his conscious defenses finally kicking in, pulled back. "ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorry! I can't believe that I did that! It's just that they were there and... so big and so beautiful and just... well there! I couldn't help myself. I'll understand if you never want to speak to me ever again! That was totally stupid of me! You must hate soooooo much right now. You must want to deck me soooooo bad right now! I can't believe I ruined our friendship like that! I... " Naruto droned on as he was freaking out over what had happened.

"No, no! It's alright, I didn't mind it. In fact so long as it's you, and just you, I don't mind. And you can't be blamed for doing that. Afterall your a boy and... we're in this situation. And afterall, I didn't stop you. You can't be blamed. And I could never get mad at you." came Hinata's reassuring, angel-like voice.

Naruto immediately stopped all his ranting and freaking out on a dime and looked at her with surprise and, puzzlement. He'd grabbed her breasts and she wasn't even going to retaliate? She didn't feel like flattening him or berating him or anything? Now this was weird for Naruto. With any other girl he might've pulled, he was sure he would've ended up in the hospital emergency ward. Especially he felt with Sakura herself! But with this Hinata, she wasn't doing any of that? Wasn't she even mad at him? Why? Something was truly off about her.

"But Hinata, why? Why aren't you mad at me? And why are you even always nice to me? Why, why, why, WHY? Your not like the other girls? But why? Why do you always get red and faint and are all wishy washy with me and get all weird all the time? Why?" Naruto asked, as he asked her his one question, he felt he might as well get the answers to _all_ the of his questions.

And as Hinata was bombarded with all those questions, her face got redder and redder as she grew more nervous and embarrassed, and the stress from whole situation built under pressure until... "IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" cried out and screamed Hinata. As the pressure had finally built she just couldn't hold it in any longer and it just finally had to pop and she finally said it.

For Naruto, he was totally floored and bowled over by this. He stumbled back down, as if hit by some unknown force and fell onto his rear end on the bed. "Y-Yo-You-You L-Li-like me? As in _like_, like me?" asked out Naruto, as if the question was too much for him to even comprehend.

Hinata, still dealing the the nervousness backlash from her outburst, was too nervous to form words, so she just weak nodded her head several times. Now Naruto counldn't believe it, that there was a girl who actually liked him. And liked as in the _love_ kind. The information was almost too much to bare, as he clutched his head with one hand onto his forehead.

Seeing his reaction, Hinata knew she had to press on. He had to know the whole truth. He HAD to know it now. He deserved it. It was finally time to fess up and confess _everything_. It was now, or _never_. "Yes I love you. I've always loved you and only you. From all the way back in the academy. I always saw how you were put down and how things were hard for you. But that you never gave up and always believed in yourself. I've always lacked a belief in me. But seeing you made me want to have that kind of belief in himself. I was attracted to that. Every day I would quietly and secretly what you as you struggled and trained by yourself. And as time went on and I saw what a truly strong and kind person you are, my admiration for you grew and grew. You were always my personal hero. Always overcoming odds no matter how difficult it was for you. And in time, I grew to love you on my own. For soooooooo long I've wanted to tell you. But every time I would so much as she you I would get butterflies in my stomach and I would go weak at the knees. I would get so nervous at the very thought of you that I would get weak. Too weak for me to even talk to you properly. For so many years now I've wanted to tell you. I was always chasing you, wanted to walk with you, be next to you, and finally BE with you. I've wanted all that because... Naruto... I love you." confessed Hinata in a heartfelt, emotionally filled, and empassionate confession of her feelings.

For Naruto, he was thrown completely for a loop for this confession. All this time, he thought about all those times that Hinata was around him. And now that he realized, that all those times she was just nervous because _she loved him_. Those three little words he'd never been told in his whole entire life!

He'd heard it being told to other people, and he knew that there were people that truly cared for him and loved him. By never had anyone been _in love_ with him before. He'd always hoped that he'd hear those first from Sakura's mouth. He'd always figured he'd have to work to earn love, which was the whole point of what he's been trying to do with Sakura. But here he was finding out that he'd always had a girl ready and wanting with loving him for _him_ all along all this time. He felt like a total idiot now for never realizing it sooner.

"Somebody... loves...me?" muttered a highly confused Naruto, repeating it and muttering it lowly like a hidden chant or mantra.

"Yes, I love you. Naruto? Naruto?" questioned Hinata as she moved in closer to see if he was alright. He was freaking her out with his behavior.

Then, he finally looked up at her and into her eyes with his big blue wet ones. "Hinata, I swear to you I didn't know. I feel like such a heel for never figuring it out. I really am an idiot for never spotting out all those hints you were sending me all these years. I truly am a real idiot." said Naruto, bashing himself.

"No, no! It's okay. I really should've told you a long, long time ago. And it's much, much better now because I've always wanted to tell you myself. And now I have. And now you finally _do_ know. I really have no complaints." said Hinata, trying to reassure him.

Naruto thought about it for a bit, and he realized that he'd never really thought about Hinata in that way. Sure he liked her well enough, and she was great and really cute and all. But did that really mean that he loved her? Or that he could even learn to love her?

"I'm really sorry to have to say this to you... But I really just can't say that I love you." reluctantly said Naruto, hating himself for saying it.

"Y-You...Wha..." sputtered a shocked and crushed Hinata. "I mean really, really like you. I think your a great person and your a really, _really_ nice girl. I care for you and your one of the nicest, besttest friends I have. Your _very_ pretty and cute and I admire you greatly for all your courage. But I just don't know if I'm _in love_ with you. I don't even know if I ever _could_ really grow to love you. I think I can grow to really love, I hope I can. Heck I don't even know yet what love quite is yet, still. Or how it really works. But I just don't know if right now if I can say it." admitted Naruto.

For Hinata, although while she was slightly disappointed to hear him say that he didn't really love her. But after hearing him say his confession she grew a lightly small smile because of it. "It's about Sakura, isn't it?" surmised Hinata with a knowing, but hollow smile.

Naruto's eyes grew in shock. He couldn't believe that she saw through him that much. Naruto's eyes were cast downwards in shame. "I... I don't know. I really don't know what it is. I know I've always had these feelings for her too. But then... I can't really say for certain for her too. But it's still not fair to you. You've been loyal and loved me all this time, and here I am still hung over another girl who's said she doesn't like me and she might never grow to love me. That's not fair to you, and I don't want that." said Naruto, tears in his eyes and confused as all hell.

But then, that was when Hinata touched her hand to his cheek. "Shhhhh... I know how your all mixed up. And I know that you've always had feelings for her. But I know that you don't want to hurt me, and I know that's because you're a kind person. And so I'm willing to wait for you to sort it out. No matter how long it takes. I've waited for you this long, I can still wait a little longer. And no matter who you choose, I'll always love you and be on your side." said Hinata, lovingly.

Naruto was so touched by her commitment, that fresh tears flew down the side of his face. And then he suddenly leaped up and hugged her, crying tears of joy. Now normally it would've been awkward for a fully dressed boy to hug a naked girl. But for right now, neither of them were thinking about it nor cared. "Thank you Hinata! Thank you so much for being so understanding. Thank you for being the first girl to ever like me for _me_. Thank you for loving me all this time. I can't express, through words how much this means to me. I really, _reeeeaaaaaally_, appreciate this." said Naruto through choked up sobs and crying tears through on her naked shoulder. And at that, Hinata patted back on him, a loving smile on her face.

Because she knew that with what he'd said that she would never know, and at that of course, was how she _did_ know. That all her love for him was made worth it in her eyes at that point. And that to know that truly he appreciated her feelings deep inside, that that was what made her feel happy inside, truly and wonderfully happy.

And it was of course at that point when they were hugging that they were so rudely and embarrassingly interrupted.

Because at that moment was when Gohan and Videl opened the door to walk in on them. "Holy smokes!" was what Gohan exclaimed, as both him and Videl had their jaws open at the sight. With Naruto hugging and naked girl in his apartment! And that naked girl was Hinata! Hinata screamed and went to cover herself with her hands from the intruders.

Videl immediately covered Gohan's eyes with her hands and they immediately scrambled out, while Hinata scrambled and shut herself in the bathroom. Eventually Naruto's clone that he'd sent out earlier arrived and Hinata was finally given a clean change of clothes. Too bad that he couldn't have arrived a little sooner was the thought of most of the people there.

Once everything was "okay" enough, Gohan and his company came back in. "Heh, didn't know you were having "that" kind of company. Maybe you shoulda told me?" lamely joked Gohan about it. Videl shoved him in the gut with an elbow for his lame joke.

Eventually everyone was settled in and Hinata finally came out of the bathroom wearing her normal clothing. Videl tagged Gohan in the arm with the back of her hand to gesture to him him to remember his manners. Apologies were given all round over the "incident". As Gohan and Videl apologized _profusely_ with bowing. Hinata gladly accepted their apology and apologized herself for what she saw as hers and Naruto's own mistake in the accident. Naruto though only snorted at this, as he naturally felt that it was their fault in the first place for walking in on them like that and he had no fault to play. But then the others just felt that boys would be boys and that Naruto was just a highly prideful individual.

Eventually though, Hinata decided that she should make her matter to leave. As the Hyugas would get worried about her if she didn't get back soon anyways. And so she bade her farewells to her new friends and went to leave. But before she left, Naruto gave her one final parting. "*Don't worry, no matter what was said here tonight between us, I'll still be there for you at the match tomorrow as a friend. I'll still be there to watch for you and cheer for you no matter what. I promise.*" said Naruto in a whisper next to her ear.

A small smile crept on her face. It might still only be as a friend, but as a friend still. And Hinata was happy for that. "*Thank you.*" she whispered back a response. And then after that, she left.

Afterwards, after she left, Gohan teased Naruto a bit about it and tried to get some further details. And to further his miseries, Videl also joined in in some inquiries. Naruto was tortured a bit and suffered through it as he vehemently denied that anything "naughty" had really gone down.

Eventually Videl decided to drop it herself and shushed her boyfriend down into doing the same. That made him cease his cheeky inquiries about it. Eventually they all just went to bed together to put an end to the day. Although a few jokes were passed through between Gohan and Videl at Naruto's expense before eventually going to sleep. Finally bringing at an end to this eventful day.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** Well, there you have it. Hinata's nude exposure and confession to Naruto. This scene was long in my head and in fact was one of the very reasons why I even decided to create this fic.**_

_**But originally the scene was also different in my imagination. Initially it was meant that the scene was to start with Hinata being caught doing her regular stalker thing. She was meant to be caught using Naruto's apartment while he was gone and be caught using the shower while we're at it. The room would've been dark and unlighted and it would've been dark outside too. The light from Hinata's opening of the bathroom door would contrast her naked body like it did with the moonlight in that one episode, and Naruto would recognize her as the girl he saw. The lights would then be turned on and there Hinata would've been completely exposed. She would scream upon realizing she was caught and proceed to retreat back into the bathroom and slam the door. And with nowhere else to go, the confession and all that would come later. Basically an accident.**_

_**Or, I also had an idea where I was "inspired" to write it with Hinata being tied up and Naruto stripping her as part of a "game". But I didn't think that under **_**any**_** circumstances would either Naruto be that mischievious enough or Hinata being that willing enough to **_**ever**_** go through with something like that. Not at this stage as a first *date* anyway. But anyway I think this other way I did it is just as good if not better. I think it's more poetic this way, don't you think?**_

_**But anyway, it was hard with this particular part of the story as I flip flopped about several times about it's placement in the story. It was initially written being straight after the upcoming fight between Hinata and Neji. But this way was I found to be much more better suited to the narrative this way. But still, it meant that I had to switch the chapters and rewrite a bit to accommodate for the changes accordingly.**_

_**Originally, in conception, Videl wasn't supposed to even be part of the equation at the end. It was meant for Gohan to walk in and it be only the boys who saw Hinata. But since I had to put Videl in the story earlier I had to account for her being there since I couldn't think of her having left Gohan's side for this. So I put her in too, I think it's a bit more hilarious this way.**_

_**But anyway, I realize I may have been a bit too anatomically **_**"descriptive"**_** about a certain female, "body part" during while describing the scene. But that's what I think "it" should be described. Because usually I find that authors don't describe that part well enough to detail what it might particularly look like for any individual character. Because remember that every female's is a bit different. Not to mention what it might look like if animated. It can be very hard to imagine if not properly described. So I tried my best to describe how I think it should look like, because that's just me and that's my personal taste about things. I guess it's just that inner pervert in me at work again.**_

_**But if you didn't like it or didn't find it descriptive enough or whatever, I'm sorry, I tried. And if you were offended by it or **__** don't like it, then so be it. This chapter is one of the longest I've even written. Over **_**twice**_** the length of a regular chapter I make. I just couldn't stop writing! I hope you didn't find it too long. I think this chapter 'deserves' it anyway, don't you? Anyway, so I still hope you enjoyed it.**_


	14. Hinata vs Neji, The Rematch

**Chapter :14**

**Hinata vs. Neji**

**The Rematch**

The next day, people once again gathered at the Hyuga household. They were virtually the exact same people who'd came the last time they were set up. Only this time a certain pair of people had switched positions from where they were yesterday. This time Gohan was the one in the audience as a spectator, seated next to his girlfriend Videl on the wooden sidewalk. And Hinata was the one in the courtyard facing Neji for a match.

The Hyuga clan once again lined around the courtyard on the wooden sidewalks. They had come to see if the timid, weak, heiress of the clan had truly gotten stronger. Most of the Hyuga clan in attendance thought it was a joke, most exclusively who thought this were the members of the Hyuga Elders who were watching this event. Almost all of Hinata's friends and acquaintances who supported her were also in attendance, same as they did yesterday for Gohan, and most especially Naruto was there too. Just as he'd promised, he was there to see her and to cheer her on in this fight.

Hinata steeled herself and tried to calm her nerves as she prepared to face of against Neji. But as she did so she turned to glance at Naruto in the crowd. She thought back to what had happened to them the previous night and the events therein them. But then more essentially, she thought back to the words she had been given by Gohan in their training session together the previous day...

_Flashback_

* * *

_Hinata was panting. She had been working with Gohan and training in finalizing her training for the match tomorrow for most of the day. Gohan had taken the time and been helping her to tighten up and refine movements in some brief training sessions they had together over the five days he trained up for Neji. But his match had already finished the day earlier, and now he was working with her in preparing for Neji the next day._

_Gohan's helpful hand in her training had helped much. But while Gohan wasn't an expert in the Hyuga style Gentle Fist, as much as he would admit, but he was still an expert in Martial Arts. He was even said to be a World Champion outside of the borders of the Elemental Nations. His match with Neji showed an example of this power and so his critical eye could still be useful in pointing out her movements._

_And for the most part that was he did in their training, observing and giving out advice in straightening her movements while she practiced on a post and or dummy. Occasionally he let her spar with him and he would dodge her attacks so that she could try to learn to speed up her movements._

_But over the course of their training together, not enough progress had been done. It didn't take overnight to simply straighten out movements that were like that for years and improve speed. Even with someone like Gohan looking over your shoulder and trying to help you , it wasn't enough to do that over just five days._

_He was strict and hard on her in training but that was what was needed and he did it when it was needed and _only_ when it was needed. But outside of strict training he was otherwise very supportive of her and helpful and gave out words of encouragement often. Not like many of her teachers who trained her, or her father._

_It was more like the same thing she got from Naruto. And that kind of praise coming from a World Champion Martial Artist like himself was doing a world of good for her confidence. But still it wasn't enough to help her progress. _No one_ could be expected to make that kind of leap of ability over that spam of time, not even someone like Gohan if he were to admit it to himself._

_Hinata was panting in front of the training post, tired from the extra training they'd been doing today. She was starting to feel that it was hopeless, she hadn't progressed nearly enough to match Neji. But then, that was when Gohan pulled out some words of inspiration._

_"Hinata I've seen your movements over and over again. You make just keep making those incremental movement mistakes in how you move and how you slouch. Now I've noticed that your body is different than Neji's. This might be why you have your varying degrees of success in the development of the Gentle Fist in you both. It may be because his body and the way it's built is just naturally more suited to the Gentle Fist and may explain why he's a genius and your not. And if it is it's not your fault and the people you blame you for it are just ignorant of that. But I see something different, and it's not just in that or in your stance or style. It comes from your whole posture, the way you hold yourself up. There's just something that makes you not go in in all the way you know how. In not committing yourself whole to your craft. Something crucial. Something about in your mental state. And I think I know what it is." spoke Gohan._

_'That's it... here it comes.' thought Hinata as she braced herself for what she thought was another scolding, like everyone else who'd ever taught her._

_"You just lack confidence in yourself. It comes off in droves in your posture and how you lead your life. It causes you to be unsure of your movements and it leads you to always making those small incremental movement flow mistakes that makes you unsteady. It's all a mental thing. It's all in your head! If only you'd find this last piece to the puzzle, the whole thing would come together and you'd be just as much a genius at this as Neji. It's all just a question of you mental state and how much you want to give yourself to you Art. All you need is to correct that stuff about you and your all set." explained Gohan._

_Hinata was stunned, she couldn't believe how Gohan had found all those flaws in her and yet he had all this faith in her. "D-Do you really believe I have what it takes? But I've always been lacking in my movements against him." admitted Hinata, almost too scared to admit it. Too scared to dare to hope._

_"But you've practiced and drilled the moves into your body until they've become second nature the same as he has, right? Your mind has been trained to know what to do, right? Your mind knows exactly what to do, and your body knows exacty how to do it. You just have to go out and let them do it. You have all that you need in order to beat this guy inside of you already. You just need to bring it out!" explained Gohan, finishing his inspirational speech. Hinata looked at him with shocked eyes._

_"B-But? How do I do that?" questioned Hinata. Wanting to know that if she had all that potential in her, what was the way to unlock it?_

_"Only you can answer that. But I saw a girl who took all the blows that she'd been dealt, all of the scrutiny that she was thrown, and them get back up and bravely come for more. Naruto told me about a girl who stood up defiant even though at the point of bleeding from the mouth and almost dying when she first fought Neji. You need to find _that_ Hinata down there somewhere. You must find that _something_ that inspires you to become that. And then you must use that together your mind and body together and find that _true_ belief in yourself. The one that you feel from the pits of your guts, and bring it out until it floods every part of your body. Then, when you find that you'll have all the strength you'll ever need. Be that girl Hinata." reassured Gohan, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her an honest smile. And then he left. And then Hinata was left in the middle of the field to contemplate what he'd said._

* * *

_Flashback End:_

Hinata thought back to those inspirational words as she was back to the present, standing before Neji in the courtyard about to have a match. She then looked out into the crowd and saw all of the Hyuga members that were watching, as if they were judging her for her standing in the clan. Hinata saw that all that she'd worked for so far, all of her standing was on the line here today, weither they would admit it or not, it was the case.

But then she looked on further and she saw her inspiration and love of her life, Naruto. He was watching her intently, his steely blue eyes spoke to her and they said 'You can do this!'. HE was watching her. HE had faith in HER!

She now realized that, with what happened between them the night before, that she had to _fight_ for her love for him. She had to show him why he should love her in this fight. This was a fight for _love_ now, _her_ love, not just a fight for her honor in the clan.

Neji saw her internal conflict, but unlike to what was actually going on in her head, Neji assumed that it was the same old self-doubt issues that had plagued her before. And although he was right in a way, it was definitely _not_ the same way.

"Lady Hinata, I'm truly sorry that it had to come to this." said Neji, trying to soothe her in the way that they both understood.

"I know Neji. But do not worry for me. This is what has come to pass because it is what must be done. If I am to prove myself in this clan, then it is by proving myself to you. So let's just get on with it." said Hinata, and Neji was taken aback.

That was not the tone he was expecting coming from Hinata. That wasn't the 'scared to hurt you but brave enough to endure it' Hinata that he had expected. No, this was more of a Hinata who had a strong belief in herself. Neji was intrigued by this now, and he arched an eyebrow to show it.

"If the contestants are ready? Then begin!" signaled the Hyuga proctor. Both Neji and Hinata now slunk into their traditional Gentle Fist stances, Byakugas active. But something was different now, Hinata was now standing straight and perfectly postured into her stance, all of the unsteadiness and awkwardness that came from her was now gone. She was now standing just as perfectly straight and strong as Neji himself.

'Hmm? This might be more of a challenge than I thought.' thought Neji as he saw this new determination and steadiness in her posture.

And then they both rushed at each other and together engaged in the heavy-handed exchange brawl of a Gentle Fist Taijutsu match, just like the one they did before when engaged in the Preliminaries of the Chunin Exams. The spurts of Chakra coming out of their blows as they used the unique Gentle Fist technique.

But this time, as the time passed and they continued to exchange blows, dodging and blocking, weaving and parrying, neither side landing a blow. It was clear that as the match kept going on and on further than expected, that Hinata wasn't wilting under the pressure.

Earlier one would have concluded that after a certain amount of blows that Hinata would've wilted under the pressure and over-committed to a move and made a tactical mistake. But after that certain amount of time had passed and the match was continuing on with exchange after exchange. Hinata was clearly not the same as before. She was blocking and parrying shots that she wasn't supposed to and her moves were now equally as sharp and as strong as Neji. Now she was _strong_. This was truly turning into a _contest_.

Somehow, just before the match started, under the pressure of having the entire clan watching her and having her standing in question. Hinata finally realized within herself what she'd had to do. She'd chucked away all of the insecurity she felt and all the unsuredness and awkwardness and tossed them out the window.

She'd looked to Naruto and realized that she had to use his inspiration and what he stood for for her and use it to create the belief in herself that she always needed. Suddenly all of her mental faculties and focus lined up into one to form a combination with her body reactions to form the fighting unit it needed.

So it took the pressure of being under real emotional danger that she finally found what it took to rope herself together into the fighter that she could be. Now her body reacted with the sharpness and speed of Neji because _all_ of her mental faculties were now geared into being a _real_ fighter, like Neji.

Because Neji had always had that assuredness of being called a genius, so with his confidence always there and with his focus almost totally in that area he had excelled. But now that Hinata had found that same focus, her moves were now on par with Neji. And that was how she was now matching him.

Meanwhile, Neji had gotten tired of Hinata putting up the fight she was. Sure he was glad to see that she had improved as she'd had, but now he had just grown annoyed with her resistance. It was now time to get _serious_.

Neji went for a fast blow with _all_ of his superior speed, using his real speed to hit a blow he figured there was _no way_ for her to block. _This_ was the decisive blow.

But then as he looked on, he saw Hinata, holding his smoking prod of his two forward poking fingers, holding them just _inches_ from touching her chest. Neji couldn't believe it! She'd actually reacted and caught his decisive blow! Surely she shouldn't have been fast enough to do that?! And even his fingers were smoking, showing the speed at which they'd traveled at. _Clearly_ this wasn't the same Hinata he once knew, _this_ Hinata had somehow evolved and she was now _just_ as _fast_ as he was.

Neji pulled back, Hinata let him go and now they were standing in mirror stances at a standoff. Neji quickly went to re-evaluated the situation and analyse his opponent. Hinata on the other hand, thought back to some words that Gohan had further spoken of during their training.

_"Hinata, I know that when you face Neji it seems that he is an impassable obstacle to you. Like a steel wall before you that you _just can't_ get through. But let me tell you this. You have all that it takes to be a wall for _him_ too. You can be a wall too. All you need to do is believe it and it'll be. Just _be_ the wall, and you'll beat him."_ said Gohan back then.

And now Hinata finally understood what that meant. Indeed Neji had always appeared so much stronger to her, so impassive, so impossible to overcome with his speed and sight and tactical brilliance and intellect. But now _she_ was his equal, she was strong, she was a wall for him too. They were equal, a pair of standing walls to each other as they stood on this field.

"Well done Lady Hinata, indeed you have improved and become _much_ much stronger. Nearly my equal in fact. But now let's see if you can handle _this_!" declared Neji as he then moved into a new stance. Hinata recognized that stance immediately. It was the stance for the Eight-Trigrams 64 Palms technique.

'Okay, this is it!' Hinata spoke to herself in her mind as she prepared herself to receive the attack. Neji then initiated his attack by whirling in motion in a type of whirling dance for the initial attack of the maneuver. "Eight-Trigrams, 2 Palms!" cried out Neji as he struck with the two palms.

But then Hinata surprised everyone by when she caught the attacks by the fingers. Somehow she'd found a way to catch the attack early on with perfect placement of her hands.

'How did she?' wondered Neji, stunned that his attack move was caught like that. But not one for stopping and taking time, Neji just pulled out his caught fingers and as Hinata freely let him go and he pulled back.

Neji then went back into the attack, hoping that she wouldn't be fast enough to stop the next sequence of attack and convincing himself that it was only a fluke the first time. "Eight-Trigrams 4 Palms, 8 Palms, 16 Palms, 32 Palms, 64 Palms!" cried out Neji as he continued relentlessly carried out the full attack sequence. But one after another, Hinata kept speedily blocking the entire sequence no matter the speed.

Neji and Hinata stood fixed in position as Hinata held on to his fingers after she'd defended the final palms. "B-But how?! That's impossible!" sputtered out a stunned and disbelieving Neji.

"I won't bore you with the details. But sufficed to say that it was father's training. That technique is supposed to be passed down through the main branch of the Hyuga clan. And while I still can't perform it fully myself, but knowing about it and where each attack is supposed to go helps greatly with anticipation. And with that I was able to defend it. You should have known better than to use that attack on a Main Branch Family member?" explained Hinata with a bit of a teasing taunt at the end. Neji for his part just snarled. Once again he was forced to pull back at a distance.

"I'll admit that your defense was impressive, and rather clever. But although you've shown that you can block 64 palms, let's see if you can block 128?" shot back Neji, as he then noticeably shifted his stance of the 64 Palms.

Hinata's eyes immediately shot wide open as she realized what that stance was. Lord Hiashi stood up in shock and as did many in the Hyuga clan, never imagining that the boy would actually have to use the 128 Palms against Hinata. Many were still reelling from the last time Neji had used them against Gohan! As they didn't even know that such a version had even existed until then, let alone that it would be used! Indeed Neji was going for broke with this attack.

Hinata knew that this attack was beyond her knowledge and expertise so there was no way that she could block it like before. Not that she could stop it anyway with _that_ kind of speed. There was only one resort that she knew of that could possibly be a counter to that attack.

Hinata then relaxed her stance, stood up straight, and locked her hand in the half-ram seal, getting into the proper stance for her Jutsu. One could imagine the twin chinese Trigrams boards symbolized on the ground as they both called up their jutsus. "Protection of the Eight-Trigrams: 64 Palms!"/"Eight-Trigrams: 128 Palms!" simultaniously called both Hinata and Neji as they activated their Jutsus.

Neji went in for his attack, moving at high speed, using the maximum speed output of the 128 Palms right off the bat. But Hinata's flexible defense easily kept up with even Neji's attack! Both of their attacks met and intercepted each other at the edge of Hinata's dome of defense. Their arms appeared to be multitudes of ghost images, so fast were they moving and intercepting each other. Hinata's technique matched Neji's and intercepted every perceivable attack even with the speed he was going.

The whole spectacle was a feast for the eyes for the Hyuga because this was the first time public showing of Hinata's own original attack. Many in the Hyuga clan were stunned by this new jutsu that Hinata was showing and how amazingly beautiful it was. Little did they imagine that a technique could exist that would block the 128 Palms. Moments ago many of them couldn't even imagine that there _was_ a 128 Palms, let alone a technique that could counter it!?

"What!?" came the cry out from Lord Hiashi Hyuga as he saw what his daughter had done, totally amazed by this new jutsu that she'd devised. But for a certain Naruto Uzumaki in the audience, he knew about it, as he remembered when he'd saw it from the Bikouchu mission a few months earlier. He just smiled and nodded proudly as he saw what she did.

Finally the interception war ended when Neji had to forcefully end his attack and pull back defeated. Hinata for her part also ended her jutsu and relaxed her stance. They were both panting a little from the use of their jutsu and the clash, but with only Neji clutching at his arm in addition. "What was that attack?" questioned out loud a stunned Neji.

"It's my own original defense Jutsu I developped. Protection of the Eight-Trigrams: 64 Palms. Combining my natural flexibility in my body, with my own excellent chakra control. I'm able to create sharp cutting tendrils of chakra to intercept any attack from any direction. It took a long time of finding myself and discovering my own style in order to develop it." informed Hinata.

Many of the Hyuga murmured among themselves about how impressive it was of a technique and how she'd found it. Lord Hiashi himself was amazed and was beaming on the inside, although on the outside he didn't quite show it.

But unfortunately, Hiashi spotted that most of the Hyuga Elders just snorted at this and he heard some mutterings about how it was a perversion of their traditional ways and their techniques. Lord Hiashi was disgusted internally by this, but unfortunately or rather fortunately he wasn't the only one to catch this, as Gohan, Videl, and many others of Hinata's friends like Kurenai and Naruto also caught it. And they were just as equally disgusted, if not more.

"Well Lady Hinata, it is most impressive. And the fact that you've invented you're jutsu is equally impressive. But you said that it was an "Ultimate defense" jutsu did you not? I couldn't help but wonder if it could measure up to the Rotation itself? I wonder which one is stronger? Your Protection Eight-Trigrams, or my Rotation?" remarked Neji.

Hinata knew what Neji was trying to do. He was trying to bait her into a clash of "Ultimate Defense" jutsus where his Rotation would hopefully churn up and defeat her defensive technique with it's superior spinning power. But Hinata had a smirk in place on her face, she had a little surprise in store for Neji.

"Fine, I accept your challenge Neji!" called out Hinata. Neji couldn't help but smirk at his success. Boy, was he in for a shock.

Hinata once again went to cast her jutsu. 'I need to make my chakra sharper, more flexible, bigger, stronger... More, more, more, more, more, more... ' chanted Hinata in her head like a mantra.

All the while, while Neji closed in so that he was close enough for his jutsu to connect with hers, Hinata was blazing away with her Chakra tendrils becoming brighter, more visible, and trailing along in lines across wherever Hinata applied them with her arms. Slowly at first, Hinata's arm movements began to accelerate faster and faster until she was coating her entire dome with criss-crosssing lines of glowing bright blue Chakra, that made it look like some sort of electronic field.

But once Neji got close enough for his range, he began spinning and activated his Justu. "Rotation!" shouted out Neji. "MORE!" shouted out simultaniously in response Hinata, her Byakugan eyes shooting out in wide open as she finally completed her jutsu just in time.

The two shields of chakra collided together and a massive resonance of energy emerged from the clash. A bright white pillar of light formed in between from the clashing Jutsus as the Chakras resonated with each other. And then with the sound of a loud crash the two jutsu's evaporated and both Hinata and Neji were both seen to be thrown away and flying away from each other.

The two jutsus had cancelled each other out and had repulsed each other like a pair of opposing magnets. Both Hinata and Neji were evidently thrown by these powerful forces. They both landed with a skid some distance away from each other, they're both lying on their backs and smoking. They both tried to get up but found that they couldn't and they just plodded down. They were both dirtied up in their clothes and on their skin and they looked all scruffed up and hurt.

"Since neither competitor seems able to continue to battle, this match is declared a draw." officially declared the Hyuga proctor, shortly before allowing it to make way for the people to run out to make sure the two were okay.

Attending medics that were on standby for the event soon surrounded the two. But not before a certain blond hyperactive young boy dressed in orange came running out first. "Hinata! You did it!" came shouting Naruto.

He was also joined by the Head of the family himself, Lord Hiashi Hyuga who came running to check on the welfare of his daughter. Hinata finally woke up and saw Naruto cradling her in his arms and her father Lord Hiashi towering over them, a proud smile on his face. "F-Father? N-Naruto?" weakly questioned Hinata in her state.

"Hinata, you were great. You might not have beaten him, but you sure kicked his butt! You tied with him!" excitedly informed Naruto. And while it wasn't the 'I'm in love with you' celebration from him that she had maybe wished for, but an honest congratulations from a close friend would just have to do. And she could live with that.

"Indeed, magnificient conduct my daughter. You might not have won, but to think that you equalled Neji in a match is a great achievement for you. You truly have come far." said Hiashi, his words truly coming from the heart.

In fact Lord Hiashi looked out and saw that the members of the Hyuga clan were murmuring and discussing among themselves about how impressive it was for Hinata to actually tie with Neji. It was remarkable that she could've progressed that far.

But unfortunately, Lord Hiashi also spotted the members of the Hyuga Elders snorting and sneering pompously at the whole event. It was apparent to him that no matter how much Hinata progressed, weither she would surpass Neji and become the strongest in the clan or even one day the Hokage, they would always stubbornly cling to their belief that she was a weakling in their eyes.

But that was something she would have to deal with another time. For now she should only celebrate, and he with her. The praise coming from the two most important people in her life, whom she wanted to impress so badly, made her feel _soooooo_ proud and happy and warm inside. A sense of triumph, real honest to goodness triumph filled her heart. After this, and after what'd transpired between herself and Naruto the previous night, she felt like she had just scored two back-to-back victories in life. She felt like she was on top of her world right now. And it felt _gooooooooood_. Now, was truly a time to celebrate!

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** There you have it. The rematch between Hinata and Neji. I hope you enjoyed. I did the best I could and I used what I'd seen previously done in other fics to, what I hope, as a proper representation of how I feel the fight must go. This is how I best think that how Hinata would match Neji, because at this stage of her life, I don't think Hinata could ever **__** Neji. But I **___

___** I wasn't exactly sure how to carry out the flashback part of it since I don't write them very often and don't use them. In fact, this was the only one in this crossover! But I hope my format of it is accommodating to you. So there it is, nothing much more to say, I think my words speak for themselves. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	15. Videl's Departure, Sakura's Wandering

**Chaper :15**

**Videl's Departure And**

**Sakura's Wandering**

Shortly after the celebrations at the Hyugas over Hinata's "win", there was a bit of another gathering that was taking place at the village gates. Videl had decided to finally leave the Hidden Leaf Village right then. Gohan had of course gone over to see his girlfriend off. But also there was also another gathering of some of their friends from the village had also come as a farewell party to see her off. It was late in the day by the time they'd managed to get away from the private celebrations at the Hyuga Household and now the sky was starting to cast orange as it was starting to get sunset.

Videl was cast in front of the village gates, with the village gates and a beautifully colored orange sky as her background. Gohan was standing up front with holding his girlfriend's hand while the rest of their farewell party, namely Naruto, Sakura and Ino. Hinata would've come too just out of courtesy, but she was stuck with the Hyuga party and couldn't really be missed from it. But still, a gathering of the closest individuals that Videl had personally gotten to know while in the village herself, was appropriate enough.

"Awww? Do you really have to go?" whined Sakura. With what they'd shared together in conversation in the hotsprings the day before, Sakura had honestly felt a sense of kinship with the girl and was obviously the one in the group who didn't want her to go yet.

"I'm afraid so. Sorry, but I really can't stay in this popsicle stand any longer than I already have. But there are those back home who are waiting on me. And I've really got to check back with them." said Videl.

"Can't we really convince you to stay a while longer? We'll really miss you here." asked Sakura, obviously desperate for a way to make her stay longer.

"(Speak for yourself Billboard Brow.)" said Ino under her breath so that people couldn't hear her. It was clear that Ino didn't like her still, considering the history between the two and the series of small "tiffs" that they'd had over Gohan. It was obvious that Ino couldn't see her leave fast enough.

"Yeah, sorry, but like I said I really can't stick around this popsicle stand. Remember first? That I only came to bring back Gohan? I only stuck around because I wanted to see around the village. And now that I've stayed around as long as I have I now feel that I've seen enough of it to be satisfied. But now I feel I really need to go." answered Videl.

"But I..." Sakura went to say something to protest further but she was cut off. "Listen Sakura, I know you want me to stick around and I know why you want me to. You've got a really important choice you want to make and you want me to help make it for you. But I really can't make it for you. I can only really tell you about want happened to me and give you suggestions about it. But really you'll have to choose all on your own. You think you need me but you realy don't. You have to look inside yourself and make the choice for yourself. You must make them for your own reasons. And at the end of the day you just hope that they're the right reasons." spoke Videl, speaking seriously to Sakura.

Sakura lowered her head a bit in disappointment, but realized that she was right and that she had a lot now to think about and _would_ think about. "Yeah... I understand..." lowly returned Sakura. The others didn't really get what was they were talking about about and what it was choice Sakura had to make, but just left it as some private issue they were dealing with between themselves.

"Welp, looks like I'm off. I may not have stayed too long, but I'll still miss you guys." said Videl, addressing all of the friends from the village.

"Yeah, and you know how _I'll_ miss you." said Gohan, words from her boyfriend as he held his grip on her hands a little tighter.

"Yeah, I _know_ how much _you'll_ miss me. Probably glad to see me go and be rid of me from embarrassing you in front of you new friends." sarcastically joked Videl. Both he and her joined in a laugh, before he kissed her on the cheek farewell.

"Sorry that I've kept you so long, but I promise it won't be for much longer." whispered Gohan in her ear.

"Yeah... And don't worry, I'll keep Chi-Chi further off your back until you get back." cheekily promised back Videl. She then broke off arm contact and started walking away to leave, everyone else waving their arms goodbye. Even Ino out of professional courtesy.

"Don't worry Videl, I'll come back and catch up to join you shortly in couple of days!" Gohan yelled back in promise. But then, shortly after that declaration, Videl suddenly stopped with her back facing them, and looked back at them (and specifically at Gohan) in a sideways glance.

"Gohan... I now _know_ why you decided to stay. And I'll make sure everyone knows it back home." simply said Videl. Gohan nodded back in some kind of unspoken gesture that the others weren't aware of. And then after that, Videl was gone.

* * *

Everyone dispersed after that, and went back to going about their own business after Videl left. Gohan and Naruto decided to went out and hang out together. They just went walking around the village talking about random mindless stuff with each other in the waning light hours. But that was when Gohan came up with just a random thought.

"You know? Now that I think about it, have you ever noticed how cool guys look when they wear long coats or cape or stuff like that?" said Gohan, the thought seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Huh? You really think so? Like what do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I understand that the Fourth Hokage wore a long jacket that made him look cool. And my teacher Piccolo, he always wears this long cape that I think makes him look cool, some of the time. They really seem to make you look real heroic when their flapping around all dramatic-like. Maybe you should get one for yourself? Maybe it'll make you look cool?" suggested Gohan.

"Yeah, you really think so? And what do you mean it'll make me look cool? Don't I look cool enough already?" returned Naruto, feeling indignant. Gohan was sweating now after being put on the spot like that and felt nervous.

"Well... what I mean is that it'll make you look cooler than you already are." nervously made up Gohan.

"Great! Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get one!" yelled out enthusiastically Naruto, grabbing Gohan by the arm and dragging him off to go shopping for himself a real cool jacket for himself.

* * *

But meantime, Sakura had continued having this contemplative look on her face ever since Videl'd left. She began wandering around the village as she contemplated in her mind about what Videl had said. About the choice she had to make and about what she'd told her earlier in their hotspring conversation they'd had with each other.

Her mind started wondering about Naruto and Sasuke and about how and why she should choose between the two of them. She wasn't even really sure why Naruto kept getting drummed up in the conversation in her head.

She kept wandering and wandering, not realizing where she was going through the village. Eventually she wandered into some woods and actually wandered off outside the village with out ever even realizing it. So caught up in her mental conversation that she didn't realize where she'd ended up.

It had now gotten late, and nighttime had actually fallen. Sakura had actually wandered off into a section of wood that was located behind the Hokage Monument. Specifically that that was a part of the old battleground of the Nine-Tailed Fox battle thirteen years ago, though Sakura was yet to know this.

'What is it about Naruto that I keep thinking about him? I mean I know that he liked me, or at least he used to like me. I guess I'm not so sure. But I mean, _I'm_ not _that_ blind? I mean with all those asking for dates and all that. But why do I keep thinking about him when I think about in relation to Sasuke and doing "those things" with him?' Sakura asked herself.

Unknown to most, but she had been thinking about him, Naruto, ever since her conversation with Videl at the hotsprings. Sakura had been starting to actually think about him in "that" vein, ever since the ending of that conversation. She'd been thinking about him in involvement of her _choice_. Although she still had to ask herself why?

He was totally uncouth, ill-mannered, uncoordinated, loudmouth, annoyingly troublesome goofball.

But at the same time, she'd found that he was also the most reliable, dependable, and trustworthy person she'd ever met. And if she were to be honest with herself, she would even say that despite that fashion disaster he called an outfit, he was actually kinda cute. In a sweet childish sorta way, in his own way if she would have to admit it to herself.

Though she hated to admit this to herself, always wanting to think of herself as mature, but even _she_ herself was still a child. But she recalled how all the times when he'd helped her and encouraged her.

Like the time in Orochimaru's lair when they were on an S-Class mission to find Sasuke. How all the times he'd saved her to his own detriment, and how he encouraged her and told her she wasn't a burden. And also all the other numerous times she'd seen him safe the situation from certain disaster.

How no matter the odds, no matter the dangers, how Naruto would pull through. Every time someone, _anyone_ or even she herself would thing that he would fail at something, he would go ahead and defy the odds like nobody else and prove them wrong! In fact, he was quite possibly the strongest person she'd ever have known, speaking as far as his strength of character. No one was more heroic in character that she knew of. Naruto Uzumaki was truly a Hero.

Sakura then suddenly gasped to herself. Did she just admit to herself that Naruto was a hero? Yes, she did! And the more she thought about it, the more she had to admit it made sense. It seemed that the little goofball had truly wormed his way into her heart. And you know what? She didn't really mind it all that much.

So maybe it was no small wonder afterall that she'd kept thinking about him as part of her selection. I mean, he'd stuck around with her and had always stayed by her side all the way until now. In truth, there was probably no one more deserving of it. He'd sacrificed so much, maybe it was finally time he finally got what he deserved.

A small smirk crept at the lips. So maybe... just maybe... she might have always been too quick to deny him his dates all these years. Maybe, maybe she should take him up on it someday soon, if not she should've done it long ago.

But then, that was when Sakura was broken out of her reverie when she lightly tripped on a rock and she realized where she was. "Now where am I?" Sakura asked out loud to on one but herself.

She was alone out in a woods somewhere out at night. And that was never a good sign. At first she was confused as to how she got out here. But she guessed that she was probably too caught up in her thoughts to realize where she'd taken herself. She had to admit that that was some _serious_ awareness oversight on her part.

She turned around to look around at the foreboding forest around her. But then she tripped on a branch on the ground and she tumbled straight into a small dip in the forest. She tumbled over and over, rolling straight down the hill until she came to an abrupt stop.

She felt that she seemed to be stopped by some sort of wall in the forest, or _some_ sort of structure. She then got up and looked around at what stopped her. It appeared to be some sort of decayed wall, a part of some sort of decayed structure.

It looked like she'd discovered some old lost destroyed building. Because judging by the look of what remained of the structure, it looked to have been totally destroyed by some kind of explosion or blast _before_ it started to going into decay. Considering how low off the ground the remains of the structure was, if she was to be any judge. Though she wondered why a structure like this was out _here_ of all places. She decided to move in and investigate further on the structure she had discovered, just to assuage her own curiosity.

But as she walked around in the ruins, she noticed some particular Kunais lying around, covered with the dust and grime that layered over pretty much everything else in the place. But still one could tell of their shape, they were particular because of the three pronged Kunai shape that they had. They were lying around all over the place and there were many of them.

Sakura wondered about why they particularly shaped like this. But then again she guessed that they were designed for a special specific purpose. But then again that could be said about many Kunais in the world. So she didn't think about it too much.

But then she remembered how she'd seen pictures of the Fourth Hokage holding these particular types of Kunai. She gasped as she realized that this might've been a storehouse of his of some type, back in the days. Maybe this might've even been his house? They'd never been told where the Fourth Hokage had lived. Maybe this was destroyed during the Nine-Tailed Fox attack?

Sakura immediately went searching for further evidence of who this place might've belonged to. And while much had obviously been destroyed, there were still objects that had obviously somehow survived whatever blast had destroyed the place and had survived the test of time.

Sakura kneeled down on her knees as she found what looked to be a picture case lying on the ground. It was all covered in dust and grime. But when she wiped some of it off with her hand she got a clear look at the picture. The picture casing was very much intact and surprisingly undamaged.

But in the picture she saw what appeared to be two kids. One was a boy with blond hair who looked to be like a much younger version of the Fourth Hokage. He looked to be about her age at the time of this picture. And next to him was a girl about her age too with long red hair and a face that looked unmistakingly similar to Naruto's.

They both seemed to be playfully hugging each other like they were in the middle of a playful tussle and smiling brightly at the camera in the picture. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the pleasant picture. It looked as if the two were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Next Sakura saw another picture lying around on the ground not far from the first one. She then picked up the second picture and wiped it away like the first one. This one showed a picture of the same two as before only this time they looked all grown up.

The girl from the first picture looked to have grown into a beautiful lady with even longer beautiful red hair. She was sitting in a chair with a big belly, she looked to be rubbing it affectionately, obviously expecting a child now at the time. But then Sakura couldn't help but recognize the man standing behind the lady. It was the Fourth Hokage! And he was smiling and holding his hand on the woman's shoulder affectionately.

This looked to be the Fourth Hokage and what must've been his wife. And they were expecting a child in this picture. Sakura turned the picture around to see if there was anything written in the back. And indeed there was. _"Minato and Kushina expecting Naruto.__"_ it read on the back.

"Wait a minute? Minato and Kushina expecting Naruto?" Sakura repeated in disbelief. Now, Sakura knew as she remembered from class in her academic brain that the actual name of the Fourth Hokage was Minato Namikaze. And obviously that made the woman's name was Kushina. Possible maybe even an Kushina Uzumaki? And they'd named their child Naruto?

Now it was all coming together, and Sakura couldn't believe what she was holding. But it was undeniable evidence all the same. Naruto was the son of the Fourth Hokage! Who else was named Naruto in the village? And based around the time Naruto was said to be born on the day of the attack. It all made sense now. Why the Fourth Hokage chose him and why Naruto had no parents. And now that she thought about it, there was really a great deal of resemblance between the two and Naruto himself. In fact he looked like a melding of the two in this picture. The hair and eye color of the Fourth Hokage, the face of the young woman. It all made sense!

Sakura was almost overwhelmed by the information she had found. Actual living proof of Naruto's parentage. Who would have ever believed that that clumsy goofball of a ninja was actually descended from the Fourth Hokage himself. But then again Sakura had to remind herself that that would certainly explain his surprising strength and natural ability and certain aptitude to enormously powerful jutsu and other qualities. Those that couldn't be explained away by the powers of the Nine-Tails Fox or it's seal.

Sakura couldn't help but smile warmly at this. Somehow, she felt it was appropriate for him. All this time everyone thought he was just a no name orphan and a goof, but little did they know he of he came down from such powerful lineage. He was the son of their greatest Hokage and Hero. Just wait until everyone at home heard about this! That would sure raise his standing in everyone's eyes for sure! She was sure that all those people who mistreated him and underestimated him all those years would think much better about themselves once that they'd learn that the once village pariah was actually the son of the village hero!

But then, Sakura heard some rustling from over from nearby. She quickly tucked herself up to a wall, hiding herself. She overheard some voices talking.

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction? And why does Lord Orochimaru have out here looking around for this so called "Lost Jutsus of the Fourth Hokage" huh? There's probably nothing left out here to find. And besides he died a long time ago so what's the point?" complained one voice.

"Would you quit your belly aching? You never know what we might find. There's plenty of stuff that could stick around. And the Fourth Hokage was said to possess mighty jutsu so naturally Lord Orochimaru would want them for himself. So quit your whinning! Lord Orochimaru gave us a task to complete. So let's get down to completing it." bellowed another voice.

"Yeah, yeah. But the Fourth Hokages Jutsu has been lost for years. If it hasn't been found until now, then what chance have we of uncovering it back?" asked the first voice again.

"Just keep on searching." commanded the second voice.

So, these were obviously some of Orochimaru's men from the Sound Village. And they were after the lost jutsu of the Fourth Hokage. And judging from the voices, they were pretty close by. Sakura couldn't let them find this place. Neither to let them get their hands on any secrets they might uncover from the Fourth Hokage's Jutsu. Which judging from all the Battle Kunai and other objects lying on the floor it could be quite a lot.

But more importantly to Sakura, she couldn't let them damage or destroy this place while searching for any lost jutsu. This place might be the only link Naruto might ever have about his past, his family. She couldn't let them destroy it! She had to protect this place at any and all costs!

Sakura determined herself to be a distraction and lead these goons away from this place. Sakura deliberately put herself out into the open and confronted the villains.

"Hey! It's a little girl! And she's a Hidden Leaf ninja!" called one of the men. They were both wearing the sky mask-like masks that covered their faces and the generic Sound Ninja uniforms that they'd used from during the invasion.

"Hey, if you guys are gonna find the secrets of the Fourth Hokage's Jutsu? Your going to have to go through me!" declared Sakura before she then bolted up into the trees and speed away.

"After her! She might know something about the Fourth Hokage's Jutsu that we're after!" ordered one of the Sound Ninja. They then took off after her.

"You can't run from us girly! We're Jonin level ninja from the Hidden Sound!" declared one of the goons as they pursued her.

"(Great!)" muttered Sakura to herself. Great, this was all she needed! Looks like things were going to much harder for her this time than she'd thought. But all she had to do was hold them off until help might arrive. Surely there was someone who'd noticed she was gone and were now out looking for her right? All she needed to to was hold them off until then. Yeah, that's right! Just until someone might arrive.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** Well, there you have it. And so starts a little Mini-Arc that I came up with late in the process. It may be a little off-center to the rest of the crossover. But I promise to you, the results will be Epically worth while! Other than that, nothing much else to say. I think this chapter speaks for itself. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**_


	16. Sakura's Fight, A Legacy Uncovered

**Chapter :16**

**Sakura's Fight**

**and**

**A Legacy Uncovered**

Naruto sensed that something was wrong. He didn't know why, he didn't know how. But somehow he just knew that one of his friends was in trouble. He and Gohan had gone on shopping and he had found some magnificient clothes for him to wear. They were in a shopping bag Naruto was carrying down his right hand.

But for right now he wasn't concerned with that, right now he was just concerned with whoever this strange sense was telling him was in danger. Naruto's head suddenly perked up and he was swiveling around, like a hound who'd caught a sent, or an animal who was sensing danger from a strange other sixth sense.

'Strange? I have have this strange feeling that someone I know is in trouble? But who? And from what?... SAKURA!' Naruto suddenly thought in his head. He didn't why it was telling him this, but Naruto felt that he feeling was telling him that Sakura in specific in was somehow in danger. Deciding not to take any chances, especially with Sakura was involved, Naruto decided to went into action.

He started asking around at some passing villagers if they'd last seen Sakura. While the first two or three didn't know who he was even talking about since they didn't know or were familiar with her, but finally luck shined on him as one villager did.

"You mean that little pink haired girl? The one who's apprentice to the Lady Hokage? Yeah, I saw her. She had this real weird far off look on her face. Like she was spaced out or something. Didn't really look like she was knowing where she was going. I saw her wandering off in that direction." pointed out the helpful villager. Naruto looked at where he had pointed off to, and it pointed to back past behind the Hokage Mountain. Naruto cursed under his breath at that as he realized that that probably wasn't good. And so he set off in the direction Sakura was last seen heading, and he hoped that he could find her in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was indeed finding herself in trouble. She had been leading the two Jonin ninja that she'd encountered on a merry tree hopping chase. They had been slowly gaining on her mind you, but she had been holding them off and leading them away from the spot from the Fourth Hokage's house successfully up til now.

But then things took a turn for the worst when two of their buddies came up on her from up ahead and joined the chase. They cut her off and she was forced to swoop down and find a hiding spot in the trees.

So that was where she was now. Hiding behind a tree trunk with her back tucked to the back of the trunk. She was sweating from the fear of being caught and panting from the physical exertion from the chase itself.

"You can't hide from us forever! We'll eventually find you!" yelled out in apparent frustration, one of the goons. As much as she didn't want to believe it, but she knew that he was right. They were Jonin level ninja, it certainly wouldn't take them long to find her anyway. So, it looks like there was no choice for her but to make a stand.

She knew she might not win, but there was no way in hell she wasn't going to go down without at least a fight. She knew that Naruto would never give up on anything, for anybody, and he certainly wouldn't give up in the face of these goons.

And here she was, trying to protect the place of his heritage that was so very precious to him, for him. And if she was to do that, then the least she could do was to follow _his_ example. She knew that _he_ would never give up in front o these goons, and so neither should she. Sakura steeled her resolve by holding a kunai with an explosive tag up to her face with one hand.

"So you want me? Well here I am!" called out Sakura before throwing a couple of Kunai from out behind the cover of the tree she was hiding behind. The three Kunai thrown had pink packets attached to them.

"Whaaaaat? You think a couple of pretty little Kunai will do anything to us, girly? Your aims off too, as they're coming nowhere even near us." mockingly called one of the goons. And indeed the Kunai were sent sailing way above over the tops of their heads.

"Be careful, she might be up to something clever. It might be a trap!" reprimanded the apparent leader of the group.

And indeed he was right. As Sakura next threw a set of normal Kunai at an even faster speed than the first and they all accurately hit the packets in the first batch. Sakura then secretly went through a series of handsigns while in her hidden position and muttered something under her breath that was indiscernible.

Cherry blossom petals then seemed to scatter and fall from the torn packets. The goons seemed to be surrounded by a shower of lovely cherry blossoms. "It's a Genjutsu!? Release it!" quickly realized and warned one of the goons. They all did as they were told as they all yelled "KAI!" with a half ram seal and then the cherry blossoms shimmered away.

One of the former petals then landed and stuck to the arm of one of the Sound ninja goons. It was a small explosive tag! They were all explosive tags! "Ninja Art: Cherry Blossom Blizzard... Enjoy!" called Sakura as she then threw an extra Kunai with a large and flamming explosive tag attached to it to the ground in front of the Sound ninja. The place then lit up as series of explosions lit off all at once and covered the four Sound ninja goons.

Sakura seemed quite satisfied as she'd seemed to have taken them out relatively easily. Those four seemed pretty stupid to be Jonin if they'd fallen for something like that? But then, as the smoke from her attack cleared away, for what was instead of four corpes, was four charred pieces of blackened logs.

'Huh? Substitution? Great, where are they now?' asked Sakura to herself. The four ninja then leaped back down back into the position of the clearing that was now created by the explosions.

"That was a pretty impressive little attack. A well coordinated assault balanced with a well timed Genjutsu? This isn't a normal brat." commented the apparent leader of the troop, appraising her technique.

"Crap!" Sakura cursed under her breath. She'd been hoping to have taken them out with that, but it looks like she would have to make do with something else.

"So? Do you have anything else for us Girly?" confidently taunted one of the goons.

"You've got it!" called out Sakura.

As she then came out of behind the woodwork with four clones each rushing straight at one of the Sound Jonin. They all braced themselves for what they figured would be an easy defense. But the Sakura's poured Chakra into their legs at the last minute for a burst of speed. But as the first one reached, despite taking them slightly off balance with their timing do to the burst of speed she'd put on, the Jonin were still able to adjust enough to handle the situation.

The first Sakura immediately shimmered out of existence as soon as she was punched. "It's the Clone Technique!" yelled out in realization the first goon.

The next two also burst from their respective counterattacks revealing them to be the regular illusionary clone jutsu. But then the fourth one at the end of the line proved to be not a clone as Sakura used her limited training with Tsunade to unload a stronger than normal super punch to the Sound ninja's jaw.

The ninja went flying and was only saved from crashing harder into a tree by the timely assistance of one of his friends catching him. "Be careful, that's no ordinary brat! Her punch nearly took my head off." warned the punched man.

And indeed, while Sakura had only been for a brief time up til now Tsunade's apprentice and her training in the timing for the strength increasing jutsu was only limited so she didn't have the strength of the full jutsu yet. It was still significant enough to cause problems for her opposition. (She basically only has the strength power at this point that she showed in the third Naruto movie. Guardians of the Crescent Moon.)

"A clone jutsu in combination with well timed jutsu? This girl is no ordinary girl. She can use perfect chakra control! She would need to use it in order to pull off that well timed and the super strength punches. To expell it in bursts at the precise time and point in order to create that seeming strength. She wouldn't be able to pull off those punches without absolute control of her chakra. We're dealing with a pretty special caliber of brat here." analysed the leader of the group once again.

But unfortunately for Sakura, now she was among all four of Jonin level ninjas. Sakura tried to fight them off with a swinging for the fences type of style and defend herself with her enhanced strength to keep them at bay. But they were just too quick for her and her swinging for the fences came for not as it only served to further tire her out and her power with every missed swing.

Sakura missed with one swing as one of the goons swung away from her and her punch created a spider-web of cracks on a large trunk of a tree that was behind him. "Here Girly! A return the favor! From me to you!" called the goon who had just dodged her. He threw a kunai with explosive tag right at her feet. No time to dodge, Sakura braced herself by covering up with her arms in an X in front of her face.

The explosive went off and Sakura was blown off her feet and she landed on her back some distance away. Fortunately, she had been covering herself so the damage wasn't as bad, and thankfully apparently the explosion wasn't meant to be that bad as to kill her anyway. But still there was damage done as there was scruff marks all over her arms, legs and clothes.

But still, she was incapacitated by the recoil of the blast and the Sound Jonin picked her up and bound her arms and feet with chakra suppressing ninja wire before she could get back to her senses properly. Finally capturing her.

"Well little one, you gave us quite the merry little chase? That was quite the little fight you managed to put up against us. But despite it all, it's over now." said the leader of the troop.

"Why don't we just kill her now? There's no way just a brat like her could know anything about the Fourth Hokage's jutsu. She must've just been yanking our chain back then. And anyway she obviously knows about us and what we're doing out here. She knows far too much anyway so we should just kill her." suggested one of the goons, obviously the more arrogant simple minded one who had always been taunting her throughout the fight.

"No, weither she knows about it or not, we'll never know which one it is if we just kill her right now. No, she needs to be interrigated. And did you ever ask yourself why she was obviously leading us away from a certain spot? It's obvious that she's hiding something from us. No, we'll not kill her yet, she still might have valuable information for us. But if it turns out that she doesn't? Well then my friend, then we'll be free to kill her." spoke the leader of the gang.

"YYYYYeeeeeessssss!" salivated the goon. It was obvious to Sakura that that one was salivating for a kill. He was a sicko in her books, and she didn't want to end up with him. She gulped at the prospect.

"Now let's get a move on. Anyway we should bring her to the leader Lord Orochimaru assigned us to us first. He should make the decision on what we should do with her anyway." spoke out the leader as they began dragging Sakura away.

'Great, this guy wasn't even the true leader? And now I'm getting pulled to an even bigger fish. Who is it?' saura wondered in her head, alone to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was now desperately rushing through the woods. Currently tracking her down and following Sakura's trail in the hopes of finding her. And while Naruto wasn't a naturally endowed tracker like say the Inuzuka or the Aburame or any other clans like that, he was still experienced enough a ninja to have picked up a few tricks.

And following Sakura's trail was proving a challenge for him, her trail was still simple enough for even a Lament like him to follow! But then he found himself at a bit of a crossroads in the trail.

"Come on! The trail leads all the way out here, but then it just suddenly ends here. It's like she just fell off of the face of the Earth. Where on Earth did she go? What am I goind to do now?" asked Naruto out loud to himself.

He was starting to get frustrated with himself, until while the middle of pacing around while mentally berating himself, he tripped on an old, crooked tree root and fell down tumbling head over heels into the same dip that Sakura had ironically also uncovered and had fallen into earlier.

Naruto tumbled until near the bottom of the hill, an abrupt obstruction in the form of a stone imbedded in the ground, caught his feet in middle roll and he went flying overhead from the momentum from his rolling. He then found himself landing on his butt hard on a hard floor.

'Ow! What hit me!?' muttered Naruto in his head as he rubbed his sore behind. He then looked around and discovered that he was in the middle of what appeared to be some dust covered ruins. The ruins of a blown out building. Naruto wondered what it was doing out here. There were strange three pronged kunai laying around everywhere.

But then, Naruto noticed that some of the dust that covered everything was parted in a certain area. Indicating that it was disturbed recently, and I mean _very_ recently. That meant that someone had been here recently. Maybe it was Sakura? And she'd fallen into that dip same as him?

Naruto went over to that spot and found that there were a pair of undamaged picture frames that had been handled by whoever was here. Naruto picked them up to see what they were and maybe what clues they could give him as to Sakura's possible movements. But what he found was anything of what he'd expected.

The first picture painted what looked like a lovely young couple of about his age with blond and red hair respectively. Naruto only thought that that looked nice, his more dense headed atributedness was responsible for him not thinking any more of it. But then that changed when he saw the second picture. It looked clear as day to him that it was the man he recognized as The Fourth Hokage and who he assumed was his wife, pregnant with their child.

But the real kicker came when he looked behind and found several short words that hit him right to the middle of his heart. "_Minato and Kushina awaiting Naruto._" Naruto repeated and spoke aloud the words that he'd read. Tears, tears that he'd held in for almost thirteen years unshed for his parents that he never knew, finally started to shed themselves. Tears flowed like streams and snot streamed out of his nose.

"Mother... Father... " Naruto mumbled in sobs as he clutched the picture frame close to his chest. A swarm of emotions flooded his system. He'd finally learned about who his parents were! Real honest to God proof of who he was! And from the writing on the back of the picture, they had been awaiting him, they'd loved him even before he was born, and they would've accepted him if they'd lived. Finally, after all these years of wondering and torture of f his parents had really abandoned him as a child? Now those fears were assuaged and he had been loved, honest to God loved by his parents. He was the son to Minato and Kushina.

And now he realized that he was the son of the Fourth Hokage himself. He'd always wondered about the man, his hero, his idol. And now he'd found out he was his own father, that made him feel pretty cool now. He couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was, the actual son of the man he and all the village idolised. He felt GREAT, and just so happy! He wanted to just jump out for joy. But he couldn't, so he just settled for shedding tears of joy.

Once he calmed himself down, Naruto began looking around if there wasn't anything more from his parents around this place. Naruto looked around and he spotted something that Sakura hadn't spotted earlier when she was here. Standing up to a decayed wall appeared to be a dust covered chest. Looked as though the things of the Fourth Hokage were built from some pretty durable material since this chest survived completely intact after whatever hit this place, Naruto surmised.

He opened the dust covered chest and found that inside, seemingly completely vacuum sealed, and preserved for all time as if they were brand new, were a bunch of the Fourth Hokage's kunai!? And a set of scrolls!? Naruto opened up the scrolls to see what it was that he was left behind.

"Whaaaa... But this is... " stammered out Naruto, as he couldn't even form words as to what he was reading. The power that it could have. It looks like he would have to do some mighty fine amount of studying this since this could come in _really_ handy. Sorry Sakura, but you would just have to wait until he'd finished studying _this_.

* * *

Later, after some time had passed, Naruto finished studying the scrolls thoroughly and figuring out their function. Naruto figured that he enough to make it work. But then he heard what sounded like an explosion off in the distance. Naruto knew that it was Sakura, fighting whoever that it was threatening her.

And so Naruto had to lace up his boots and go out to her rescue. But then, he looked out to his right, and he saw the bag from his shopping that he had brought with him. Realizing the danger, and with what he'd just learned about his past and heritage. Naruto felt that maybe now was the time, to put "_those_" on. I only seemed appropriate for what that he was about to do with _"those_" jutsu. And Naruto felt that now was as good a time as any to embrace his heritage.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** So? Sakura has been chased and caught by the goons? And Naruto has learned of his heritage. With Sakura's fight, I hoped to use as best as I know about Sakura's fighting style to create an effective fight where she could defend herself against larger and more experienced ninjas. Sometimes Sakura's style has been portrayed as being ineffective. But I hoped to show and to use as best and as closely to source material as she would have at this time, a way to make her give a good fight scene. Give her a good run for her enemies' money before she gets caught.**__** I hope **_**I**_** was effective in creating such a fight scene.**_

_**Now, the goons in question aren't really Jonin level. It's just that they're considered certified Jonin by Sound Village standards. And it seems in the show that different villages have different standards of Jonin. Or, it's just that some Jonin are made from a different cloth altogether from other Jonin. But either way, these four goons are more like mid-to-high Chunin in reality. So anyway, just putting that out there for you to know. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**_


	17. Legacy Unleashed!

**Chapter :17**

**Legacy Unleashed!**

And while Naruto was busy digging up his past, Sakura was being brought before the Sound ninja leader. Sakura was brought before a small clearing in the woods that was being used as their campsite. She was brought down to her knees to kneel before whoever the leader of their group was. But a couple of the Sound ninja came forward to present themselves while two others kept her down. Sakura couldn't see whoever the leader was since she had her head down, but if she could, she would be glaring at them in defiance.

"Leader, we found this one girl out while we were out doing our search. She gave us a chase and a bit of a fight, but then we subdued her without too much difficulty. Though I must admit her resistance was somewhat impressive. We brought her here for you to make the decision on what to do with her?" reported the leader of the troop.

"Go ahead, do your worst! I won't be telling you guys anything!" defiantly yelled out Sakura. But then, she was completely caught off guard by the voice of who spoke next.

"Hnnn? Sakura? But I don't know, we might get something out of you. and what an unexpected surprise to find you all the way out here." spoke the all too familiar voice to Sakura. The pair of goons parted forward and revealed the who was their assigned leader to be none other than...

"S-Sa... su.. ke...?" barely managed to spell out Sakura. Totally in shock to not only see him again, but to find him as the ring leader of these hooligans. He was wearing a dark gray kimono-like ensemble and wearing a dark hilted chopuko sword hanging behind his back. _(Basically think of his outfit like what you might imagine he'd wore during the pre-shippuden days when he was working with Orochimaru. Based on the image we saw of him from the Top 5 Ninja Battles special episode. Basically it's that gray shirt with gray pants and sword minus the whole half-skirt/busle-like thing we see him wearing in shippuden.)_ And the look on his face he was wearing was one of pure contempt and hollow arrogance, totally unlike what she remembered of him.

"Hn." was the contemptuous response from Sasuke as he turned away his head sharply as in a contemptuous way of shunning her.

"Sasuke!? What are you doing here with these creeps!?" asked Sakura, desperately wanting answers.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm here on Orochimaru sending me on an errand to look after these fools in search of some precious "Lost Jutsu of the Fourth Hokage" for him." answered Sasuke, all emotion seemingly drained from his words.

"But, why are you following his orders like that? Don't you know you're just being manipulated by him? Don't you know you're being held against your will?" asked Sakura, tears threatening to break over her eyes, not wanting to face the truth of the boy she once thought and still believed she was in love with.

"Is that what you honestly believe now Sakura? That I'm somehow being manipulated and held against my will? I hate to tell you this Sakura, but I went to Orochimaru of my own free will. I'm not doing this because I'm being manipulated." brutally explained Sasuke.

"But then why? Why, why, why, why, WHY?! Why did you leave _us_ for _him_!? Why did you leave us? ... _Why did you leave me?_" asked Sakura desperately, saying that last part in barely above a whisper at almost the point of breaking down. But Sasuke heard it.

"If your asking me as to why I left you guys in the village? It was simply that Orochimaru could offer me more in training me to become powerful enough to kill my brother. But as to that part of leaving you? When was I ever _with_ you in the first place?" questioned back Sasuke.

"But then, where was the boy who was so cool at the academy? Where was the boy who would smile warmly sometimes at us? Where is the boy who you could tell he had warm feelings buried deep underneath his cool exterior? Where is the boy who I thought I could... make love me?" questioned Sakura, more to herself as she revealed all of her hidden emotions about the boy she thought she once knew. But the version standing before her, the icy cold, almost emotionless version didn't remind her anything about the Sasuke she remembered.

"Is that what you remember me as? Boy you truly are nothing but a pathetic annoying fangirl. It wasn't enough that you were annoying, but now you're pathetic? Listen in Sakura... I never liked you, you or any of your little fangirl buddies. You were always distracting and annoying to me. And I never asked or wanted to be considered you precious "heartthrob" or "cool guy" or anything like that. I always felt that that stuff was irrelevant to me. I only ever managed to tolerate it. Though I'll admit that your friendship did became somewhat meaningful to me after a while. But you were still always pathetic and useless to me. I never liked you. You or your stupid forehead!" said Sasuke, almost spitting on her.

At that, Sakura almost instinctively covered her forehead with her two hands. "Stupid? But then, where was the boy who once said... who once said that he liked my forehead?" asked Sakura, shedding tears at this point, and wondering, desperately wondering where the boy, that oh so treasured boy who once said he loved her forehead had gone.

"Huh? Where did you come that from?" asked Sasuke, floored by what he'd heard.

"You know? Didn't you tell me that first day we were a team? That you liked my forehead enough that you wanted to kiss it?" asked Sakura. It was something of a thing she kept hidden, but Sakura, in her long search for romance, waned to find the one boy against hope for whom he found her forehead attractive. It was what she'd thought she'd found in Sasuke and why she was so singlemindedly focused ever afterwards on believing that he could love her. It was because of that that she truly thought that he was "_The One_".

"I never said that! Why in the world would you... Oh! So that must be what he was up to that day? Hahaha... the dobe." mentioned Sasuke as he remembered the details that day and realized what must've happened.

"What? What happened that day?" questioned Sakura, confused as to what he was talking about.

"That wasn't me. It must've been that dobe Naruto who transformed as me that day." explained Sasuke.

"But what... What are you talking about?" asked Sakura.

"Earlier that day Naruto ambushed me and hogtied me. I guess he must've went out and tranformed as me and talked to you and said those things." further went to explain Sasuke.

Sakura remembered the conversation she had with "that" Sasuke and looks he was giving her and what he'd said. And now learning that it actually came from possibly Naruto? This was not computing for Sakura. Her brain was trying to come up with answers, but nothing was coming out. It was all coming back negative.

"But why? Why would he do this?" asked Sakura, Though desperate for not wanting the answer.

"Isn't it obvious Sakura? Even _I_ can see it. He loves you." finally said Sasuke.

And instantly that struck a chord with Sakura. Her body shot up and stiffened up and she became completely stunned. It was Naruto who really said those words to her? She'd known that he'd liked her before, but she'd always just dismissed it as just some petty crush or just his way of messing with her. But love?

But now that she recalled all the times he'd put his life on the line for her, and look that he got in his eyes in those times. Now it finally all made sense to her. And that look! And Especially "that" look. That look he gave her as he made that promise to bring back Sasuke. That beautifully sweet, painful smile that he gave her. But now that she looked back at the memory, she could tell that his heart was breaking. He wasn't only promising to bring him back, but he was promising on abandoning his love for her in favor of _him_. Sakura couldn't believe at the actual sin she'd made him commit on that day. She hadn't realized.

"He... loves... me? Naruto... loves me?" Sakura repeated to herself, totally stunned at this given information.

"Well all's I can say is, I never really much cared for that stupid forehead of yours. How you were always cradling it and fretting over it. I never really cared either way for it or you. I always thought it was rather pathetic. Now both you and the dobe? Looks you you can go and be pathetic together. Hahaha!" laughed Sasuke as he walked away, pouring salt into the wound.

At that point the snickering snorting and laughter from all the boys also came, and it was demeaning. At that point Sakura noticed the smirk on his face. A totally wicked and twisted evil smirk that made his face, and Sakura had at once point thought that it was totally impossible, but made Sasuke look totally _ugly_ and unattractive to her eyes.

And it was at that point, when in all the laughter that was directed at her. That the image that Sakura had held of Sasuke, the mental image that she had put on a pedestal and chased after. The image of the warmly smiling, cool Sasuke in her head, totally shattered forever in her mind. Replaced by this wickedly smiling monster that she now directed her full fury towards.

"Y-You... Fuck... you!... FUCK YOU YOU BASTARD!" screamed out Sakura in all her fury. NO ONE messed with the forehead! She broke her bindings in all the Super Human Strength she'd gained in her anger and lashed out and PUNCHED Sasuke _in the face_ as he turned around.

Sasuke was sent flying and then he poofed in a puff of smoke, proving him to have been just a clone that was set out. But still he was Sasuke's clone, and so with Sasuke's feelings and points of view. So in the end it changed nothing in Sakura's eyes and meant the same thing.

"That's it Girly, your dead! You and your stupid forehead!" yelled one of the goons. In avenging for their fallen clone leader, the Sound ninjas made their move.

As one of them went and grabbed her head by the side shoved her down to ground, holding her there by her head. They were about to move on and carry out there threat of killing her, but then a voice came down to halt them.

"Don't you go calling Sakura's forehead stupid!" yelled out a voice. Sakura instantly recognized it as being Naruto's. She looked up from where she'd heard the voice coming from, looking up to see Naruto, come down to rescue her like an avenging angel.

But as she, and _they_, who'd also heard the voice, and looked up to see what had come down on them. They looked up to find Naruto, standing on top a branch high up above them. But he looked different in Sakura's eyes.

He was now wearing a long red coat with blue flames lining on along the bottom part of it, and with short sleeves on the arms. Underneath that he was wearing still his normal standard orange outfit. But the coat wasn't the only thing that had changed about him. His hair now looked slightly bigger than before, with long spiky bands framing the sides of his face. It was a look that reminded Sakura about whom she now knew to be his father, the Fourth Hokage. Naruto was just standing up there with his arms crossed and with the wind flapping his coat and giving him a more "heroic" feel to him. That and Naruto was glaring right down at the villains.

_(Basically he's wearing almost the same coat as he would later wear in Shippuden as his "Sage" coat. And as for his hair, in the opening segment of Episode 127: Tales of a Gutsy Ninja: Jiraiya Chronicles, we see Naruto dressed in a Kabuki style and if you see his hair, it's done in much like a similar fashion to his father. So I conclude that Naruto _can_ do up his hair like that, so I don't think that it would be too much of a stretch for him in pre-Shippuden mode to do that if his Shippuden counterpart could do it. So that's basically what he looks like here.)_

Overall, Sakura had to say that the whole look, with the red and the orange, actually worked for him and even she had to admit that it made him look pretty darn cool with the whole look. His hair made him look similar like his father and made highlighted his own handsomeness. And the overall "look" reminded her heavily on the Fourth Hokage, but at the same time he made it his own and it was all of his own style. Sakura wouldn't say it, but right now he was looking _very_, very heroic to her eyes.

"*Stchk* Who is this kid? 'N what is he doing interfering with us?" asked one of the goons.

At hearing that, Naruto grimaced even further. He then dramatically pulled out a three-pronged kunai from inside of his coat. 'Well, I hope this works. I haven't really tested it out yet. But I just hope that my theory is right and that father's blood allows me to do this. Now here goes nothing!' secretly worried to Naruto to himself.

He then threw it with a sharp throw and went down fast and sharp right at them. The kunai, and Sakura recognized it as one of the Fourth Hokage's Three-Pronged Kunai, embedded itself in the ground right at the offending ninja who was holding down Sakura at his feet.

"Hahaha! You need better aim kid! That missed by a... *guaark*" seemingly laughed off the Sound ninja, but then he was cut off by Naruto suddenly vanished and reappeared burying the blade of a three pronged kunai straight in the middle of his chest in less than a blink of an eye.

The rest of the Sound ninja were stunned by this event. "He... he just seemed to vanish and reappear in the blink of an eye to kill him!? What speed!? I didn't even catch it!?" called out in surprise and some bit of terror one on the stunned goons, not yet quite fully realizing that Naruto just had or how he'd Flashed to the kunai on the ground.

"Impossible!? It can't be!? Is he somehow in possession of the Fourth Hokage's jutsu?The Hiraishin no Jutsu? But that was said considered lost for over a decade! No way that some kid could possess it! Is he possibly..." questioned the leader of the band, but then one of the men didn't regard what he had just and the dangers and independently charged straight at Naruto.

"No matter if or what he possesses! He's still just a kid and no match for us!" yelled out the charging Sound ninja.

"Wait! You fool! You don't know what your getting yourself into! We still don't know the extent of his power!" cried out in warning the leader of the group, but the charging ninja just disregarded him.

Naruto had been pulling out his kunai from the dead Shinobi's chest. And he was lifting himself up and pocketing his special kunai back into his coat pocket, when the crazy renegade ninja charged at him.

But seeing the incoming danger, Naruto only seemingly just reacted with calm assessment. He then quickly performed his signature hand seal and created a clone at his side. He then stuck out his hand and quickly and efficiently created a Rasengan with his clone. The clone then quickly dispelled and poofed away, leaving Naruto with Rasengan, in hand, and he counter charged the charging Sound ninja.

They rapidly reached a fast intersection, and when they did Naruto used his left arm to parry the incoming strike of the ninja's kunai with his own three-pronged one and then countered and bury his Rasengan straight in the Sound ninja's midriff.

"RASENGAN!" yelled out Naruto at the top of his lungs as he called his attack and buried it. The Rasengan resonated and churned at his flesh, and then in the recoil, the Sound ninja was repulsed and sent flying, crashing straight into the hunk of tree, dead.

Again the Sound ninja who were left were amazed at how easily he had dispatched of his foe. "That was the Rasengan just now!? That kid!? He just used _both_ of the Fourth Hokage's prized jutsus! The Rasengan _AND_ Hiraishin?! Just who is this kid? Could he possibly be...?" questioned out loud one of the Sound ninja once again, this time the other one in total amazement.

"Quick! Hurry! Now while we have the chance! Kill the girl!" snapped the leader, recognizing the danger of leaving two enemies at once. He couldn't allow the girl that had caused them so much trouble before to possibly rejoin up with this kid!

The two Sound ninja then launched their volley of shuriken. Naruto, who was already midway between the distance of the ninja and Sakura, didn't react in time and the shuriken went past him before he could react. He was already mid way, and so he couldn't throw his kunai to reach Sakura in time because the Shuriken volley had already a head start on him.

No, this time it seemed that Sakura was doomed, and she just hung there, laying on the ground in fear as the incoming screen of death came at her. And Naruto could do nothing but watch as it happened, helpless. Sakura closed her eyes as she feared her death was finally at hand.

But then, that was when a cry from above came.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Sakura!" came down the sound of Naruto's voice as another Naruto came falling down from down on top the tree canopy.

The sound of steel sticking in flesh rang out several times. And when Sakura opened her eyes, she saw Naruto with his back to her, his arms spread out fully open, with his big bright red coat flapping in the wind boldly, and several shuriken sticking in his front, all along his torso and some along his arms. A trickle line of blood came down off the edge of his mouth. Naruto had saved her, saved her by sacrificing his body for her.

"Wait? If that kid took all of those shuriken? Then that would mean that he's..." went to say the second goon, but then they looked out and saw the first Naruto who had faced them, poof into a puff of smoke and disappear.

"Yep, that means that _he's_ the real one. The first one was just a clone that he sent in in front of us. While he himself continued to remain and hide out and skulk from the shadows to strike at us. Quite clever really." reasoned the leader.

"Wow, this kid must be something else. Because those obviously weren't illusions that killed those first two. That must've been a real solid clone. A kid like this knowing a technique as advanced as The Shadow Clone Justu? He must be truly incredible. But the question is, if he could perform a Shdow Clone Jutsu, why didn't he just make one to take the shuriken hits there?" asked the second man.

"It's simple really. The reason is he couldn't. The clone would've just dispelled at the soonest hit. He had to take the hits on himself or else he would've let the girl he wanted to protect die. But now that he has... you know what that mean?" said the leader. The two then snickered as they knew what this means. It meant that the real original was now in front of them and now injured, easy prey for them now.

"Hey, are you alright Sakura?" asked Naruto, turning his head back towards her to check on her.

"Naruto... you sacrificed yourself, your body for me! You didn't have to do that! Because of me!" pleaded Sakura, now feeling like a burden again for having him get hurt over her.

"Hey, don't worry about me. This is nothing. I'm fine up here. And I'll always be here to protect you." said Naruto, giving her a confident grin from the side of his face, bloody trail on the edge of his mouth and all.

And it was at that time, that looking at him up close like this and in this situation. That Sakura thought that Naruto looked a hundred times more handsome, a thousand times more cool, and about a hundred thousand times more heroic and romantic than she ever felt Sasuke was, or ever could be.

Tears came down her face, tears that came because of his magnificence that she now felt coming off of him and how she'd never before realized how much of it he was. He'd always been there for her, always protected her, and he'd done it with a smile. For her love, Sakura'd now realized. And now, her feelings felt like they finally overflowed for him in her heart.

But then, that was when turned back his head to glare and to face the aggressors. Who seemed to be snickering at something. And then, just when they were making they steps forward, they were stopped by the feeling of a massive killing intent. They looked to see Naruto, looking at them with demonic red slitted eyes and thickened and darkened whisker marks. the killing intent that flowed from the boy had stopped them in their tracks, their eyes wide with terror.

"Wha... What is this!?" stammered the confused and frightened Sound ninja.

**"You guys tried to hurt Sakura! You tried to KILL her! You guys are gonna PAY!"** shouted Naruto in a deeper, darker sounding voice than what was his normal.

At that point the two Sound Ninja Jonin were pretty freaked out. "First the Fourth Hokage's jutsu, then the Rasengan, and now THIS?! Who is this kid?" questioned one of the men, in apparent fright.

"I don't know, but this is more then enough for me! We're bugging out. It's time to retreat!" ordered the leader of the two. They then leaped up and retreated into the above branches of the trees and ran off. Naruto then used a swipe of his hand to wipe off the embedded shuriken off of his person, and then quickly leapt off after them. He wasn't about to let them get away!

* * *

The two Sound ninja were leaping from branch to branch on their retreat in a particularly closed in section of the woods. The branchs and trees high above seemed to be closer and almost intersecting then normal. It felt more boxed in and closed in then what went for the normal tree hopping. But then, that was when from behind came dozens and dozens of three-pronged kunai that came at them.

They were all spaced far apart in a wide dispersal range in a seemingly random pattern that covered far above and all to the sides of them. The kunai seemed to embedden themselves in the trees and branches randomly around them. The enclosed nature of their surroundings meant that things were worse for them as the kunai were embedding rather closely around them. It was clear that the location was wisely chosen for the this particular ambush.

But then one kunai finally landed close by on the side of a tree right where the second man was stepping for his next leap. Then Naruto flashed from that and pushed a kunai right in the man's side. The two struggled and rolled for a bit on the large thick branch before Naruto finally plunged the kunai again, this time in his chest. Naruto then got up from the brutal kill and looked of to the other ninja who had used the opportunity while he was busy to get further away ahead of him.

The leader of the group, the last one of his group now, had gotten a distance away and had thankfully gotten away from that closed in area that had proved a death trap for his poor unfortunate comrade.

But then a regular kunai embedded itself on the branch at his feet and he quickly leapt away and turned around on pure gut reaction and instinctively turned to see if there was any more incoming threat. He turned to find two groups of shuriken coming at him in more closed in groups of bundles that were more commonly thrown coming in at him, one behind the other, like in a stream.

"*Tch* You think that a little bunch of shurikens is enough to stop the likes of us kid?" laughed of the leader as he used his kunai to easily deflect the kunai. His Jonin level reflexes made sure of that. But in his overconfidence at the difference in their levels, he failed to notice that one of the objects in hidden in the group of weapons he was deflecting, was a Three-Pronged Kunai.

That kunai was deflected straight off and it went diagonally up and embedded itself in a branch above and behind the distracted Sound ninja Jonin. It was then that Naruto appeared, Rasengan in hand, above and to the side of him, catching him completely off his guard.

"No! Actually I didn't. RASENGAN!" called Naruto as he came flying in and buried the attack in his chest.

The sound of a piercing scream followed by the sound of wood cracking and splintering echoed throughout the wood. A dust cloud of wood and splinters emanated from a tree. And when the cloud subsided and dispersed, what was left was a man in a Sound ninja uniform, with a spiraling bloody mark written on his chest, laying in a broken through chunk of the trunk of a tree, and a young boy in a flapping red coat standing over him.

"*Cough* *cough* That jutsu... The Hiraishin, and the Rasengan. Both jutsu from the Fourth Hokage... Who are you boy?" asked the man, coughing out blood through his mask and asking out of what he must've known was his death throws. Naruto decided to answer a dying man's request.

"I am son to Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and to Kushina Uzumaki. I am Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!" proudly declared Naruto. The dying man had his eyes wide with amazement. And then, with a final quirk of a smirk on the side of his mouth, that showed through even through his mask, the man then passed out and died.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, Naruto dropped down and returned to Sakura. Naruto returned and he dropped clutching and favoring his right side. "Naruto! Are you okay? Where were you?" immediately asked Sakura, fretting for his safety. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just taking care of finishing some business. Don't worry, they're all taken care of now." reported Naruto.

"Naruto? How on Earth did you do those jutsu? I mean the Fourth Hokage's jutsu with the kunai? How did you learn it?" asked Sakura, desperately curious as to how he could perform them and how he had come by to learn it.

"Oh? Well when I went in search of you, I came by these ruins that used to belong to the Fourth Hokage. I learned about a lot of things about myself in there too. Like who my parents were. I can't tell you yet about who they were. But I found these scrolls that explained about this jutsu. And well... I don't know how, but I was able to figure it out and learn it a short amount of time. And that what you saw was just the first time I was using it. I don't know if I'm just naturally gifted that way with this jutsu. Like it was almost meant to be passed down just to me or something." spoke Naruto.

Sakura figured it was something like that. It seemed that Naruto must've stumbled onto the same ruins as her and discovered his heritage. Although he didn't know that she knew too, and so he was obviously not too forthcoming about it. Understandable, in Sakura's opinion.

But this evening just went further to prove that Naruto could uncover and learn The Fourth's jutsu innately more than anybody else can. The Fourth Hokage's jutsu was notoriously complex and considered impossible to replicate. It proved to be a real feather in his cap that Naruto could even learn it, and as quickly as he did. But it would stand that he'd probably created them with the express purpose of passing it on to nobody else but his son. So all those who failed to recreate the Fourth's Jutsu probably did so because that they didn't have the necessary blood, almost like a Kekkei Genkai. Though it would also seem likely to assume that since he's the Fourth Hokage's son, that maybe Naruto would just has some sort of ingrown natural ability to understand and utilise the Fourth's Jutsu. Or maybe he just has that ability all on his own without the help of the Fourth Hokage at all? Maybe it was a little mixture of both, Sakura guessed.

"Oh and by the way? What's with those clothes?" asked Sakura, having one more thing to know in why and how he'd gotten to wear them. She had a few ideas, probably figuring that they came from his parents too somehow.

"Oh these? Gohan sorta suggested it to me before I left while I was hanging around with him. He pointed out how all of these cool guys like the Fourth Hokage looked cool because of the long coats or capes they wear that made them look cool. So he thought that I might look cool in them too, so we went out and found "these" for me. We bought them jut before I left to go off in search of you. Tell me? Do you think I look cool in them?" explained and then asked Naruto.

"_Hell Yeah!_ I'll say they do!" exclaimed Sakura, forgetting her place for the moment and her Inner Sakura spoke for her. After that outburst she felt embarrassed with herself for an outburst like that. She didn't want to let Naruto know that she secretly started liking him now, at least not quite yet.

"Great! I'm glad you like them. Now what do you say we get out of here!" declared Naruto, as he then scooped her up bridal style and prepared to carry her.

"Wait! Before we go how did you even know that I was gone or that I was even in trouble? How did you find me?" asked Sakura, the question had been nagging at her mind.

"How did you think that I would miss such a big and beautiful forehead in all of the Hidden Leaf?" came back Naruto, not really answering her real question. But with that response Sakura was looking at him with new eyes. Mentioning her forehead like that, it made her feel all the more affectionate for him as she realized that he really might be "_The One_".

But after that, Naruto started carrying her bridal style and leaping over the canopy of trees. And in the moonlight, Sakura felt that it was all overly romantic, like being carried over by a true prince and by her true hero and champion. Little did they know, how they were seemingly replicating almost exactly a scene from over a generation ago involving Naruto's parents.

But then after the third or fourth leap, Naruto had to stop a lay her back down on her feet on a branch. Naruto wasn't feeling well and he was clutching at his right shoulder with his left arm. Sakura looked down and saw blood seeping from the wounds all over his torsoe.

Clearly the wounds from those shurikens he'd caught earlier hadn't had time to heal yet. And that brief expellind of the Nine-Tails Chakra that he'd used to scare off the villains had been too short to do anything about healing his wounds.

"Naruto, you're hurt. It's those shuriken weren't they? Well we'll take you to my house. I've got ointments and medicines from my training with Lady Tsunade over there. Don't worry, I'll fix you right up." assured Sakura. And with that in plan, Sakura took Naruto's arm over her shoulders and started carrying him back to the village and to her house where he could get help.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** So, finally we're at the part that we've been building up for the last few chapters. Sakura has a confrontation with a cloned Sasuke and Naruto comes to the rescue with a new look and some new powers. This was a relatively late addition to the plot. Almost everything else was mainly plotted from the beginning with just some changes over time and switching and fitting everything else into place. But this was a mainly new arrival that came on the inspiration train. At first I only had room for Sakura to have a confrontation with a clone of Sasuke who came to warn her. But that was supposed to take place at a natural hotspring somwhere out of town while Sakura was supposed to be coming back from a short trip mission of some sort.**_

_**But then I was inspired by **_**The Champion of Clan Namikaze**_** by **_**Orzza**_** on him making Naruto learn his father's **_**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_** and making him super cool with "the jacket". And then I thought to myself that maybe I should make Naruto have something mega super epic to do in this fic. And so I just did a bit of my own version of what he did with his design. And things came together and I scripted this scene in and it seemed to make sense.**_

_**I was also inspired by the story of Minato and Kushina from when they were young and I thought to myself. 'Aren't there supposed to be recurring themes with the next generations in this franchise?' and so I thought I should do something romantically dramatic like a rescue the princess kind of deal. Plus, I would think that it would still take something this dramatic to jostle **_**this**_** Sakura of this age into going in Naruto's direction. I may have been pushing her along in that direction all story long anyway. And she might have been heading there **_**eventually**_**. But come on!? We're talking about the same Sakura Haruno who a short time ago thought Naruto as nothing but a loser who she wouldn't have anything to do with romantically and would beat him physically to do so! I think it would take something drastic wouldn't it? It happened to Kushina, right?**_

_**Now I know it's hard to conceive of things like these events happening like this way. But it's really nothing that we can't truly believe coming from Naruto? I mean, they had him learn the **_**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_** inside of a few hours at the very beginning of the story? So him learning something that was left behind **_**specifically**_** for him to learn it thanks to his blood is something that's **_**that**_** hard to believe in, how? But I tried to make it as believable an evolution as possible.**_

_**Naruto still isn't like his father yet. He can't create seals with his hands like his father yet, nor can he teleport anywhere without the seals since he isn't proficient with the **_**Body Flicker Jutsu**_** like his father was. And also note he still can't use the **_**Rasengan**_** with one hand and has to use clones for a setup. And Naruto was always wily and cunning when the situation called for it, so it's not so hard for him to be creative and come up with new maneuvers like he did 'on the fly'. It's kindu've his signature thing to coming up with things on the fly, so it's not unheard of.**_

_**But don't worry, despite this episode, once he takes off the jacket he'll still be our same Naruto. It's just that he picked up a new tool to use with and he would train it offscreen during his training with Jiraiya for 2.5 years and become even more of a badass. And BTW, the jacket and new hairdo like his dad's was just for added effect of super coolness in the chapter. And I think it works..**_

_**And for any of you who are wondering why I didn't use the "Yellow Flash" description of the technique in my writings? Well the reason is very, very simple. THERE IS NO YELLOW IN THE ACTUAL TECHNIQUE!? If you were to look in the anime, and in the manga, or any of the official canon? There is no mention or portrayal or reference of Minato disappearing in an actual "Yellow Flash". That was because it was portrayed that it was his nickname because of the speed of his teleport technique and the color of his hair. Not because of the technique itself. The "Yellow Flashs" were actually a creation of fanfiction writers, and video game makers, who either didn't know at the time what the jutsu actually looked like at the time, or just wanted to make it look cool. Which I'll freely admit it **_**does_ look cool. But otherwise, if you would actually think about it? It would actually make little sense for Minato to give himself away whenver he would leave behind the tell-tale signs of his appearing or leaving through bright yellow flashs. That would be easy markers for anyone to follow in action. It would make much more sense if the teleports were swift and "clean" as they are portrayed in the anime. It definitely reflects more of what I think Kishimoto wants to represent in his manga. So tell me? If it makes so little sense for Minato to do it? Then why would I write as that to have Naruto do it while using the same jutsu?_**

_**Again, one of my longer chapters. It was kinda hard coming up with creative ways of Naruto taking out bad guys with all of the aforementioned shortcomings. But overall it was just fun. So I hope you enjoyed.**_


	18. Sakura Bares it All

**Chapter :18**

**Sakura Bares it All**

Once Sakura managed to bring Naruto over to her house, she brought him to her room. Sakura brought him in and now he was sitting in her bed now in nothing but his plain blue boxer shorts and with her sitting on her knees barefoot on the bed across from him and cleaning his wounds.

Naruto thought to himself as he looked curiously around the place. He thought that he was inside Sakura's room. How he was actually inside Sakura's room for the first time in his life. SAKURA'S room! He'd honestly thought that he might never gt here. And _she_ had brought him in here, and he was practically naked! And as he looked around, even in the dark he could tell, that not everything was as girly and _pinkish_ as he'd imagined it to be. It looked a tad more simple and conservative. A little neat maybe, but nothing too much. Naruto liked it. He wondered if maybe this was the first time Sakura had even _had_ a boy in her room. He didn't know that the answer was decidedly a yes.

Meanwhile, Sakura herself was thinking around that very same subject, about bringing a boy inside her room for the first time. Now normally she would be adverse to bringing boys to her room, especially because of her parents. But fortunately tonight, they were out of town. Sakura wondered what her parents would think of her if only they knew that she'd brought a boy over to her room?

And if they'd saw them as they were now, with him in this manner, a boy half-naked in her room. Sakura hardly thought that they would approve. Her father she didn't quite know, but her mother definitely not. Though that was the beauty of it since neither of them would know because they were out of town. Sakura giggled to herself. Naruto just ignored it as just another "girly" things that she would do now and then.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Naruto, the giggling getting at his curiosity.

"Oh nothing~! What about _you_? What were _you_ thinking about?" countered back Sakura as she continued to clean his wounds.

"Oh... well... I was sorta thinking about how this is the first time I've ever been in your room. And I have to say that it's not quite as _girly_ and _pink_ as sorta imagined it it to be." answered Naruto, seeing no reason as to hide it.

"I don't come off as "that" sorta girl to you do I? Well _sorry_ to disappoint you." chastised Sakura, as she went back to the task of cleaning his wounds.

"Oh, I'm not disappointed, it's just different, that's all. I still kinda like it however." kindly remarked Naruto.

Sakura lightly blushed in embarrassment at that last remark, that he still liked her room. Which got her to thinking about something. "Well... That's nice of you to say. You know, you're actually the first boy that I've ever brought in here." embarrassingly remarked Sakura. Embarrassed for even bringing up such a fact.

"Oh really? I was sorta wondering about that myself. So I'm really the first am I? I guess this really makes this an honor. I gotta tell ya the thruth, I thought that I might never get to see it. But then, despite because of the "situation" that brought me here, I really can't complain." said back Naruto.

That remark however, only made Sakura feel low about herself. 'Did I really come off like that? I guess it shouldn't really come off as THAT big a deal. But did I really make you think that you never would even have a chance to see my room? I guess I must've really that terrible to you.' thought Sakura depressively towards herself. Reminded of how, just until recently she thought of Naruto and theated him.

But then that was when Naruto let out a howl of pain. "Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! Ow!" cried Naruto, making the sounds of when he was in pain.

"Naruto! What's wrong!?" asked worriedly Sakura. "There's another spot that's still hurting! Must be another shuriken left that was untouched!" complained Naruto.

Sakura immediately checked all over his visible body, but to her chagrin there was no culprit visible.

"Where? Where does it hurt!?" cried out Sakura. Naruto pointed to his boxers.

Now Sakura would've first thought that it was just a ploy he was pulling to get her to look inside his pants. She knew that boys could be sick like that. She was about to open her mouth to complain, but when she saw the grimace of the pain clearly etched on his face and the hissing noises that he made, she realized that _he was not faking_.

And so Sakura, with a blushing face, gathered her courage over the nervousness and the embarrassment that she felt over having to do this, reached in and grabbed the hem of his boxers. She then pulled it down a bit at first, careful not to pull it down too far and see something that she shouldn't. But as clear skin continued to appear below his waist, it was clear that the culprit was further down.

She then pulled and pulled down further, slowly bit by bit, until finally the culprit was found. It was a shuriken that had been missed that had stuck itself inside his pants. The problem was that it had stuck just at about where the pubic-line was, or should be as there was nothing there, just barely above and to the right of his "equipment".

Now, Sakura had pulled down the boxers so that only the beginning of the "shaft" was showing, not necessarily wanting to see any more herself if she needed to. But it was placed so that while she could easily removed it without too much trouble and not see "more"? But the trouble lied in that there was no way that she could clean the wound without having to pull out the fabric completely open and reveal "it". So if she was to treat him properly she would have no choice to see his "package".

Sakura looked up at Naruto's face to see what he made of the dilemma she was facing. But upon seeing his continued grimace of pain she realized that he was in need. It looked like he didn't care at the moment as he only wanted the pain gone. Knowing that she had a patient in need, Sakura gulped down her remaining inhibitions and determined to move forward with the admittedly highly embarrassing situation that they were in. And so she pulled the fabric open, pulled the offending shuriken out, and started cleaning the wound.

Now she tried looking as professional as she could, but she couldn't help but not fight down the heavy embarrassed blush that was on her face as she was doing it. She tried to look away as much as she politely could, but there was only so much that she could do. It was right _there_, and there was nothing that she could do about it. Naruto looked away with an embarrassed blush on his face too during the entire procession as the girl washed his dick.

But when it was over, Naruto pulled back up his pants and they both separated and scooted apart on the bed. No one said a thing to each other for quite some time after that, after the embarrassing situation that they were in.

Sakura couldn't believe it. 'I can't believe it! I've just seen... I just saw... Naruto's dick!' Sakura embarrassingly thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Naruto himself felt equally embarrassed, having shown her his dick. It may have been forced, but it was no less embarrassing. "Huh?... I'm... sorry you had to see that." nervously apologized Naruto, finally breaking the awkward silence that had floated around the two for the last while.

"I'm... sorry I _had_ to see that. But what do you have to be sorry about? Your not deformed or diseased or anything like that from what I could see." questioned back Sakura.

"Well... you're sorta the first girl who's ever seen it. I feel sorta embarrassed about it." admitted Naruto.

"Oh well? I guess that makes me pretty special. Although it is _my_ first time seeing one actually. But you really shouldn't have to feel embarrassed about it. It really was quite nice actually. But there's nothing to be embarrassed about it, I don't think." admitted Sakura, trying to make him feel better about himself.

"Well that's pretty nice of you to say. And I don't really mind it being _you_ who's the first girl ever to see it. I'm just sorry for you because... well... I know that I'm not the one you wanted you're first time seeing one to be with... I know that you were counting on Sasuke to... " Naruto went on to say further, but he found himself lacking the emotional strength to carry on.

Sakura's eyes cast down at hearing this, as she was again reminded of her feelings for Sasuke. "Well I'll admit that that was true for a while, but actually I don't mind it being you. A dick is a dick, and I never really minded who exactly I ended up with. And yours is not so bad as to turn away. So I'm not complaining." said Sakura, covering for the fact that she actually _had_ had preferred Sasuke all the way to the end. But only now, she had actually _very_ recently started favoring _him_ for that role, and she had to say she wasn't dissatisfied. But she also didn't want for him to feel guilty about it, putting on a cheery face for him and hoped it helped to assuage his fears.

Naruto _did_ seem to brighten up a bit at that. "Thanks Sakura." said Naruto, thanking her for at least trying to make him feel better about it.

But still better wasn't quite the same as "well", and she could tell that Naruto wasn't yet feeling "well", judging from the way he seemed to be avoiding her gaze. He was looking away from her and still looking quite "down" about himself. She felt that she _had_ to do something to break up this mounting "distance" that seemed to be mounting between the two that seemed to be being putting up by Naruto.

"I want to say that I'm sorry, Naruto." suddenly expressed Sakura.

"Huh? What do you mean Sakura? What more do you have to be sorry for?" asked Naruto, a little confused by what she was meaning.

"No, not about that. I mean I'm sorry for always putting you down. For always dismissing you. For never acknowledging your feelings. For never giving you the attention that you deserved. For all and the times that I've been mistreating you since our days in the academy, I'm truly sorry." spoke Sakura, speaking genuinely from her heart about his mistreatments in the past.

"Well that's okay and alright? But what about it that you need to bringing it up now? I forgave you about that long ago." said Naruto.

"No, I don't think you know what I mean. You see earlier tonight, I met with Sasuke again. He was part of that group of Sound ninja that you defeated. Or at least a clone of his was. He was the leader of that group." revealed Sakura.

"What!? Really? Sasuke? And you talked to him?" questioned Naruto, now fully active with hearing this news and obviously wanting to hear more.

"Yes, and he told me about that day. That day when we first became Team 7, and how you were the one to disguise yourself as Sasuke and told me that I had a big and beautiful forehead and almost kissed it that day. He also told me about your feelings, and I realized how _much_ I've been neglecting you." admitted Sakura.

It was at that point that Naruto eyes seemed to darken and enshroud them in shadow so you couldn't see them. "Oh really? Did he now?" spoke Naruto in a somewhat dark, cynical tone.

"Yeah, and I've realized at how much I've been blind to your feelings and affections, and to your love for me. I used to think that I knew you, just the happy, clumsy, knucklehead ninja who was always good for nothing. But now that I've seem you, the _real_ you that you carry inside yourself I think I've seen, especially after tonight. And because of that, I feel that my feelings for you have changed and that I now realize that I think, I love you." Sakura confessed.

Naruto didn't answer her plea for several agonizing moments. His eyes were enshadowed by his hair so that you couldn't tell what they were expressing.

"Get off of yourself Sakura! This is no time for jokes!" finally snapped Naruto. Finally turning to face her and showing an angered expression.

"Excuse me!?" questioned Sakura, surprised confused as to why he would snap at her like this after herself admitting that she loved him now.

"You don't really love me." harshly remarked Naruto. "What!?" replied incredulously Sakura.

"You heard me. I said that you don't love me. You may think that you do now, but really love Sasuke. You've always loved Sasuke." said Naruto, now somewhat depressively.

"How could you say that? I'm the only one who knows how I feel!? I never loved Sasuke. I use to like him, I mean really, really like him and used to think that it was love. But I didn't know what love was. But now I know that I love you." admittedly replied Sakura.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you always bash me and call me idiot and stuff? Do you think it's always fun getting bashed in the head on top of always being called an idiot and annoying by the one you love?" asked Naruto.

Now Sakura had to admit, as she thought about it, she realized what it was like to be called just annoying by the one you like. But to being hit in the head _and_ called an idiot on top of that, that was just cruel. Sakura felt ashamed of herself now.

"Your right, it was never right of me to do that. And I'm sorry about it." said Sakura, veering her eyes away.

"Then why did you did that? You said it yourself that it was wrong. So why would you do it. Why did you choose him first over me? Why, why, why, why, WHY?" relentlessly and angrily posed Naruto.

"BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!" screamed out admittedly Sakura. The pressure of Naruto's questioning finally forced her to pop out and just say it, admitting to her fears.

"Huh? You were scared?" asked out Naruto, now stunned and confused by the revelation, the winds out of his sails now.

"I was always scared of what others thought of me. Of what other girls thought of me. Because of my forehead, because of many things about me. I wanted to be accepted, and so I went with for the things other girls looked for, and so that's what I looked for. That was why I chose Sasuke, because he represented everything I thought was acceptable, just like any other girl. But it wasn't true love like I always claimed it was. It was only my hope. Like I said I didn't really know what true love was. And when I would meet you, and you always came at me with such affection, I would always react by hitting as an overreact, as that was what I would think Sasuke would want me to do and I would end up overcompensating for that. Even when I knew he was wrong, or when you did something just to try to be nice nice I would hit you, because I was scared about what Sasuke would think about me." finally explained and confessed Sakura, admitting to all the reasons for why she truly did what she did.

"Oh yeah? Really? Because you sound so _sure_ of yourself now. If you didn't love Sasuke back then, then how can you be so sure about it now? How can you be so sure that it's truly love?" posed Naruto.

"Because when I'm with you, I don't feel like I have to put on an act in order to pretend for you to like me. I feel as though I can always just be myself. But with Sasuke I always had to put on an act about what I thought he would find in approval. But with you, I don't feel like I have to do that, because I feel that you like me as I am." explained Sakura. "Is that a fact?" responded Naruto somewhat cynically.

"Yes it is, but why is it that you keep questioning me about it? Why do you keep feeling the need to question my love? I thought that you would've been thrilled to finally have me love you?" questioned back Sakura.

At that, Naruto turned his back to her. "Hinata... Because last night, Hinata _exposed_ herself to me. Not only that, but she confessed her love to me. She told me about how she's loved me from day one at the academy, and how she's loved me all that time ever since." explained Naruto.

"Oh really... Did she now? She would actually go that far?" said Sakura, veering her eyes away from him again.

At first she felt somewhat scandalized that Hinata had done that, but then she felt amazed at how shy little Hinata would actually go that far as to _expose_ herself, but then also feeling ashamed in not showing the same amount of resolve.

"Yes, she did, she certainly did. And so _that's_ the reason of why I think you don't love honestly love me. I mean let's face it. You've always known about my feelings about you. But then you admitted it yourself that it didn't matter to you. You still chose Sasuke over me for your own reasons. And I think I know them. I think it's because you always knew at how much then me he was, and is." remarked Naruto, somewhat harshly and depressively about himself.

"Now that's not true!" defended Sakura. "Is it? I fought against him? I should know how good he is. And you said it yourself, you disregarded me. You just didn't think I was good enough for you back then. So if you thought that about me back then? Then what's the point of you loving me now? I'm not that much better than what I was back then. I've hardly changed at all. And honestly, what would you see in me anyway? What would any girl really see in me anyway?" posed Naruto, depressively. Sakura honestly thought that those last remarks were more of posing to himself than anything else.

"You're being too harsh on yourself. Why be so harsh on yourself? Your not such a bad guy?" tried to comfort Sakura, as she knew that he would need it as he was stuck in this somewhat depressive mood of his.

"Oh am I? Just look at me. I'm not handsome like Sasuke, or my bodies not all built and buff like Gohan's, and I'm not smart like either of them. What on Earth could a girl ever like in me? You must be disgusted by the mere sight of me." said Naruto, now his depression was taking a shot at his own body and looks.

"Now that's just not TRUE! Your not such a bad looking guy. I'm not disgusted by you, and I never was. And I honestly challenge any girl to think otherwise! It's true your not quite the same type of handsome as Sasuke, but now that I see you as you are now, your plenty handsome, or at least you can be." remarked Sakura. "Great, I'm handsome now!? But what about before?" asked Naruto, being somewhat cynical.

"Well, I never admitted this, but even back then before, you were always cute." admitted Sakura with somewhat of a blush. "Huh? Really?" asked Naruto, finally perking up at that.

"Well yeah, I've always thought that. In your own little way, you were always cute. In a cute childish sort of way." admitted Sakura, again still with a blush.

"Huh? You really think so? Cute?" Naruto asked, finally turning back around and facing with a nice, exuberantly excited expression, wanting to hear more.

"And so what if your not all buff like Gohan? You can't really expect to be like that? No girl honestly expects a guy at our age to be like that? Gohan, he's just somehow a freak of nature somehow like that. And girls don't just go for all muscle anyway. We look for things deeper than that too. and your not so bad off. In fact I would say you've got a very pretty nice body for a guy, now that I see it. Nice and thin but not too much." Sakura said, giving her honest opinion and appraisal.

"So really think so? Gosh! Stop it Sakura. He he. Your making me blush." said Naruto, feeling somewhat bashful about himself, rubbing the back of his neck with his left arm and turning his head away with a bashful blush on his face.

But then, that was when Sakura's face turned sour and she started to look somewhat depressed herself. "Yeah, but if anyone should be talking about being unattractive, it should be me." said somewhat depressively about herself Sakura. Now starting to feel self-conscious about her own body.

What? Don't say that!" protested Naruto, not believing how Sakura could think of herself as being ugly.

"Well it's true. Everything about my body is "below average", especially my chest most of all. All that's about me that's any sort of big is my forehead. And that's what's makes it the ugliest thing of all." said Sakura, showing her own self-consciousness about her body.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this Sakura. I mean, I've always kown you've had some self-confidence issues, but this is ridiculous! So what if you think you undersized. That's not what makes a pretty girl. It's not just size. And if it was, then why would you have been the prettiest girl in school?" said Naruto, trying to re-assure her.

"Your just saying that. Me? The prettiest girl in school?" rebuked Sakura.

"Yes! I've always thought that. Why do you think that I liked you all this time? Your also the smartest girl I've ever known. You're the prettiest, smartest, bestest girl in the whole school. I've never thought of you any less!" confessed Naruto, desperate to get her back to thinking straight.

"Me? You've really always thought that?" Sakura asked, she felt flattered now by his words.

"Yeah? Why on Earth would you ever think that you were otherwise? And your forehead isn't ugly. It's your most distinguishing feature. I've always thought that it as so big and beautiful that it makes me want to kiss it!" confessed Naruto, smiling one of his big, toothy, foxy smiles.

And at that, after hearing Naruto say those lines, like the words that she had at one time believed to have come out of Sasuke's mouth, but now hearing then repeated coming from Naruto's mouth. It now truly sunk in her head that he had truly been the one who said them in the first place, and who'd truly meant them.

Her thoughts then went back to what Videl had spoken to her just earlier that day. About exposing one's self to only one who had truly earned and deserved your love. Now she saw the person who she felt, and _knew_ who had earned it and deserved it. And in seeing his proud and silly smile, that oh so beautiful foxy smile, and one of his true smiles that wasn't fake.

Something snapped in Sakura right then. All her inhibitions went away as she realized what she must do to prove her love. She thought back that if Hinata, the shyness princess herself, could go that far, then she could too.

"Naruto, if that's how you truly feel about me, then I guess I think it's about time I give you something to repay all that you've done for me." replied Sakura mysteriously.

She then moved her way out of the bed and stood up straight before Naruto, standing up straight on the floor next to the bed. Naruto was confused and couldn't make out what she was doing. But then she brought her left hand up to the collar of her dress and then started to pull down on her zipper.

Then Naruto realized what she was attempting and immediately reacted by frantically motioning for her to stop. "Wait! Wait! What are you doing!?" frantically asked Naruto, confused as all hell at this behavior.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm undressing myself?" replied Sakura as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "But? Why on Earth would you do this?" asked Naruto. "Naruto, because of all you did for me, I feel I need to repay you, and this is my way of doing that." explained Sakura.

She then went to pull on her zipper again but was stopped by Naruto opening his mouth again. "But, you don't have to do that?" protested Naruto.

"Videl said that she did it for her man. Hinata was willing to do it for you. And even _you_ were willing to showing me your Dick just earlier tonight! So I shouldn't have any complaints about doing this for my man." replied Sakura.

"But, that shouldn't mean that _you_ should _have_ to do _this_!" protested Naruto. "What are you complaining about? If Hinata did this in front of you, if you were willing to let her go through with it, why are you trying to stop me here?" asked Sakura.

"Because I respect you too much! I respect you too much to allow you to sacrifice yourself for something you might regret later. I don't want you to waste yourself on me. you should save yourself for someone you should find more worthy than me." confessed Naruto.

Sakura just smiled at him. "Naruto, I'm very glad that you find that you respect me that much. But can't you respect me enough to respect my own decisions? Why don't you let me be the judge about who or who not I find worthy for this. And I find that you are _very_ worthy of this. Whether or not you choose me, whether or not I choose you in the end, whether or not we end together, this is as much as you've earned from me because of all the things you've done for me so far. Tonight, you deserve this, even if it's for only just tonight. This is my payback for you and all your caring and love. And if you respect me as half as much as you say, then respect me by watching me. Because that's what _I_ want." said Sakura with finality.

Naruto didn't dare say more, it was obvious he couldn't talk her out of it, she'd apparently made up her mind. Not that he _could_ argue with the points she made anyway. No, all that he could do was sit back, and enjoy the show, as according to her wishes.

At that, Sakura coyly took once last look at him before looking down and went back to pulling on her zipper. 'Naruto... Watch me... ' silently prayed Sakura in her head, shortly before she pulled down on her zipper.

She pulled down slowly, moving down all the way until it got to the clip at the side of her waist. Then, she brought her left hand up to her right shoulder, and pushed her the shoulder fabric down, and then the other one, and then the whole dress dropped down, pooling at her bare feet.

Sakura now stood completely topless, her bare breasts were now showing to Naruto. They were definitely smaller then Hinata's were from what he saw the previous night. But then, Naruto didn't really care, but they were still pert and round enough to be shown, Naruto liked them well enough.

And then Sakura bit down on her lower lip as she moved on to her last article of clothing and hooked her thumps down on the hem of her shorts. But then she hesitated.

Because as went this last piece of her clothing, so too went the last of her secrets of her body that she'd kept from male eyes.

But as she took one last look at Naruto, she saw that he was totally nervous too. She saw that he definitely was as excited as he was nervous, the anxiety of anticipation, and the curiosity that came as as he was a boy he _definitely_ wanted to finally see what was hidden behind her shorts.

But at the same time, she saw that he was more worried about her, he was worried about how_ she_ felt and about not wanting to do anything that she didn't really want to do. She realized that she could probably call it off right here and Naruto would immediately be okay about it.

But then, that was when she realized for what she was doing this for and for _who_. Because she was doing it for _him_, and it was because of that care he showed that she knew, that he was _worth it_.

And so Sakura bit down on the last of her inhibitions and dropped down her shorts with one mighty tug. The shorts just dropped down to her feet and there she stood. Standing straight and totally naked as the day she was born, putting her hands behind her back and baring herself fully for his scrutiny.

Naruto's blue eyes were wide as he drew in the sight a naked Sakura in front of him. He'd dreamed of this moment, he'd fantasized of this moment only in his darest of dreams. He'd thought that he might never ever get to see in his lifetime, Sakura Haruno, completely naked before him.

And she had done it in her very own room! How much more intimate and daring could this be? If her parents found out about this, Naruto guessed that she would be dead for daring to this here. And Naruto would just as dead if not more so he suspected. But still, he couldn't help himself but admire her figure.

She was much more slender in build than Hinata's, her hips looked much more pronounced from her waist, giving her a more "Milkshake Canister" looking figure. But Naruto liked it, it made her look more cute in his eyes. Her breasts were pretty small that was for sure, as was mentioned before, but they fitted with her body very well he thought.

But down below was the real secret, her most private of spots. Her pussy was decidedly still absent of any hair, she clearly hadn't hit puberty down there yet _either_ Naruto figured. The sides went up at a pretty sharp diagonal angle along the sides that connected the legs, and the line in the middle that separated the "flaps" went only a short distance up. It definitely was shorter than Hinata's he saw the previous night. But it was what made it cuter in Naruto's opinion. Overall Naruto was _very_ impressed and so far has liked every inch of Sakura's female body.

"Wow Sakura... You're... you're... Well how else am I going to say it? You're _soooooo_ cute. Your so very, very beautiful. I was right when I said that there's not a prettier girl in the world than you. I love it!" finally answered Naruto.

"So you mean? Even after seeing someone like Hinata, you still think I'm pretty? You still like my body?" asked Sakura, almost not believing that Naruto_ still_ really liked her body even after seeing someone like Hinata. Who even Sakura had to admit, having seeing her in the hotspring baths, that she was much superior in the body department.

"Well, yeah? I mean, Hinata is _way_ pretty in her own way. And I guess some folks might think she has the better body. But your still Sakura, you've got a cuter face. And between you two, it's like comparing apples and oranges. Your both just different and unique in the way you are both beautiful." Naruto answered honestly.

And hearing that honest answer, Sakura just lost whatever inhibitions she had, and rushed over and hugged Naruto.

"Oh Naruto! Thank you. Thank you so much for thinking that I'm pretty. I know I'm not the prettiest girl in the world. But when when you say things like that, it makes me feel like I'm sooo lucky to have a guy like you. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world!" profusely thanked Sakura, tears going down her eyes as her chin was on his shoulder.

Naruto meanwhile didn't know what to think. This was the second time he had been hugged by a naked girl within as amount of days. He couldn't believe his row of luck! This must be some strange kind of dream or something? But it was one he didn't ever want to wake up from it. How lucky could a guy be?

But for as much Naruto was enjoying the moment, he realized that it had to stop. "Listen Sakura, I can't tell you that I love you." spoke Naruto, placing a comforting hand on her bare back before delivering the devastating news.

W-What!?" Sakura recoiled and immediately pulled back from him. "Believe me, I appreciate your feelings for, really I do. And I also _really_ appreciate what you've done for me tonight. I really do, more than I can put into words. But, I just can't let my heart be with you." tried to explain Naruto.

"But why?" lowly asked Sakura, tears of sadness now flowing over her dried tears of joy. Naruto knew that this was likely breaking her heard, but he had to say it nonetheless.

"Because Hinata loves me too, and I really like her too. I can't abandon her when she's waited so long, her _entire life_ to be with me. How can I let her down? I can't do that! It just wouldn't be fair." said Naruto.

"Don't tell me that you don't love me!" Sakura called him out on it with conviction in her tear filled eyes.

"Of course I'll never say that. But how can I choose you, when she's had her heart set loyally on me the whole time, while you've just backtracked on me at a moments notice. Tell me, how can I put faith in your heart, when it could betray me again just as soon. My heart just can't take the hurt anymore. And you hurt me bad Sakura. It's maybe already too late for us." Naruto finally spoke, turning his back to her in shame and guilt over having to break her heart like that. But it had to be said.

But then something unexpected happened. Because Sakura then climbed onto the bed, and sitting on her knees she hugged Naruto from behind around his waist. It felt as though she was holding on for her dear life, and fresh tears could be felt running on his back. Then that was when Sakura's voice started humming a simple but beautiful melody.

_~You are my sunshine~_

_~My only sunshine~_

_~You make me happyyyyy when skies are grey~_

_~You'll never know dear, how much I love you~_

_~Please don't take, my sunshine away.~_

Sakura choked back some sobs at the last verse, but overall they conveyed her feelings for him in this. "Naruto... You are like the sunshine in my live. Like you hair reminds me of the sun, so too has your spirit been like a ray of sunshine every day of my life that I shared with you. It's only taken me this long to finally realize it. So please, please after being blind for so long, and now that the veil has left my eyes and I finally can see the sunshine, don't take it away. Don't leave me. Please don't take away my sunshine when I've just gotten to finally see it." pleaded Sakura, making a heartfelt plea.

"Sakura... I... " Naruto went to say something, but he couldn't for the heartfelt confession. He felt so wrong for leaving her when she's so desperate and so hurt after being left by Sasuke.

"Please, I know I've wronged you heart, and I'm sorry about. But I promise never to hurt you again. I couldn't live with myself if I ever did that to you again. I know that we were meant to be together. I just know it. I would never have gone this far if I didn't truly believe in the depths of my heart that I truly love you! So please, please don't leave me." pleaded Sakura, pleading from the depths of her heart. The _real_ depths of her heart.

"Sakura I'm... sorry. But I just can't choose you yet. I don't know which one of you between you and Hinata to choose. On one side I won't deny that my heart has always _yearned_ for your love. But on the other side, I have the love that has always waited for me in Hinata. How can I choose between one or the other? It's just not fair for you or Hinata, either way." said Naruto, grasping at the sides of his head with his hands like he was having a headache from the horrible dilemma that he was facing.

But then, Sakura but the right side of her head on his back as if to soothe him. "Shhhhh... I know that it must be hard, and that you must feel very confused and conflicted about it. But let me tell you, that I'm willing to give you the time you need to make your decision. You have a choice to make. Just know that no matter who you end up choosing, I'll live with the decision. And that I'll always love you no matter what." said Sakura soothingly, comforting Naruto. She then planted a kiss on his back.

"Thank you Sakura. Thank you for making my small little dream true just one night tonight. *Thank you for _everything_.*" thanked Naruto at barely above a whisper.

And then after that, Sakura climbed down off of the bed, and grabbed discarded clothes off the floor. She then made her way to the door carrying her clothes on her sleeve. But she took one last stop in the doorway before looking back one last time.

"And about earlier Naruto? I don't regret it." said Sakura, referencing about what he'd said about her before she'd gone and stripped for him. She then went out the door and that was it. Naruto was just left there in the room with much to think about.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** Okay, so here's the end of the little mini-arc I promised. I hope you could appreciate how thins leaded up to this? Now it's Sakura's turn to give a nude confession of love. I love these! Just yet another scene to donate my slight personal perversity. So now Naruto has the dilemma of having **_**TWO**_** girls who love him give nude confessions to him! I'll freely admit that it was just my perverted nature that just wanted to have Naruto see both of "his girls" in his life naked at this stage of their lives, at their age.**_

_**But still, this is probably the most anticipated chapter for me to probably write. Even after a few weeks afterwards I seemed to have lost a bit of my motivation for writing this story after writing this scene. And I've never seemed to be the same after this ever afterwards anyway.**_

_**Originally this confession scene was conceived as once again supposed to take place in another hotspring scene. With Naruto and Sakura alone in a shared co-ed hotspring. With Naruto being mostly depressing and having an argument over how she'd confessed her love for him. Him accusing Sakura of not loving him and listing off the reasons, and I used **_**most**_** of that dialogue in this scene too. And with her ending up opening her towel to reveal herself to him to prove herself. But I think this change of making it in her room makes it slightly more romantic.**_

_**But anyway I was once again inspired by various other scenes I'd read on this site about Sakura stripping for Naruto. Particularly a scene in **_**Naruto's Advice**_** by **_**atom-of-ice**_**. And so I decided I wanted to change it up.**_

_**Plus the little moment of the little nursery rhyme near the end is just a piece of brilliant inspiration. It's a small nursery rhyme I remember being sung to me often from when I was a little kid. and I remembered about it and I thought that the lyrics about the sun reminded me about Naruto's hair! With his spiky yellow hair reminding me about the sun's rays and I thought it would be great for Sakura to make that same analogy and to have her sing the song. It's a popular little song and I think that **_**most**_** people in the real world have heard it or at least the tune somewhere in their lives. And I thought it would be just **_**PERFECT**_** for it to be used in this situation. And so I did, and I hope you guys liked it.**_

_**Also to note, once again I probably got too descriptive with a member of the female anatomy. I just hope that this doesn't get my fic canned off **_ _**. But once again my reasons have been highlighted in the previous chapter where this has occured. By still, I did it in a strictly romantic sense of things and personal space and sense of intimacy for their age group. In both scenes **_**NOTHING**_** of a truly sexual or lemony nature occured in these scenes nor in any part of my stories just yet. Maybe in a future project, but not now. So I hope you authorities watching this note that! But anyway, I hope that for the rest of you, you enjoyed my little show here. And I hope you enjoyed the little mini-arc.**_


	19. Hotspring Bonding

**Chapter :19**

**Hotspring Bonding**

The next morning, Naruto found himself at the hotspring enjoying a relaxing bath. But even the relaxing hot waters couldn't calm his mind. A scowl was worn on his face right now, as because ever since last night, he had been thinking about Sakura and Hinata and the terrible choice he was now facing with himself. Who to choose?

He'd managed to get back home, put away his new red coat, and redid his hair back to his original normal style. He didn't want to go parading around town like the son of the Fourth Hokage just yet. Even _he_ knew that it wasn't the right time yet. The people still disapproved of him, not as bad as before, but there were still those few left over. And he didn't want to get criticized all the more for people foolishly thinking that he was "desecrating" the memory of the Fourth Hokage by dressing up like him.

But for now he wasn't even thinking about any of that. Right now he was sitting in the hotspring with Gohan, his still temporary roommate, who had decided to join him on this morning's dip. He was currently sitting right next to his buddy Naruto, but now he now he noticed the contemplative look on Naruto's face and he'd noticed how his buddy had seemed to have been lost in thought all morning.

"A penny for your thoughts Naruto?" finally asked Gohan.

"Huh?" just responded Naruto, shaking his head as he was taken out of his thoughts.

"You look pretty preoccupied this morning. Care to talk about it?" once again asked Gohan, calling him out on it. Naruto decided to fill him in and went and told him the whole story about the situation he was now in and the dilemma that he was facing.

"... And so that's the whole story. And so now they've both told me that I'm allowed to make a choice and that they'll respect it. But now I'm faced with a choice on who between them I've gotta choose. Between either Sakura, or Hinata." finished Naruto, telling him about the dilemma he was facing.

"Man... Dude, I do NOT envy your position." said Gohan, shaking his head in sympathy.

"So Gohan, you know about girls right? I mean, you've actually seen THREE girls naked before, in Sakura, Hinata and even Videl! Flocks of girls from all over want you wherever you go! And you're even in a relationship yourself with one in that Videl is your actual girlfriend? So tell me, what do you think I should do? Who should I choose?" asked Naruto, desperate for advice, and turning to who he thinks is a resident expert.

"Well... I don't think... To be honest I've never been in your situation before. For me, there was always only one girl, in Videl. I don't really know how to go about it with _two_ girls." explained Gohan.

"What!? Oh Great?! Then I guess even _you_ can't help me on that front, huh? *sigh* ... But then I guess maybe you _can_ help me on another front?" said Naruto, getting a mischievious glint in his eye. "What are you talking about?" asked Gohan, not liking that look in Naruto's eye.

"So Gohan? Who do _you_ think has the better body?" asked Naruto, having that perverted grin on his face.

What!? Why? Why would you want to even ask me that? Why would you even think I _could_ answer that? What would make you think I'd even WANT to answer that!?" stammered Gohan, nearly falling down in the water, completely incensed at the suggestion and an embarrassed blush on his face.

"Well, _you've_ seen both Sakura and Hinata naked yourself, right? You've even seen another girl naked before, so you should be a better authority than me on the bodies of girls? So _you_ tell me on who's the better body? It should help me with my decision? I have to take in _all_ of the aspects in my choice, right? And you're the resident expert, right?" explained Naruto, though it was obvious this was purely for _other_ purposes, in Gohan's opinion.

Though Gohan couldn't help remembering the aforementioned "incidents" when he saw either girl completely naked for a brief moment each. The one where he accidently walked in on Hinata and Naruto came to mind where he saw Hinata's completely naked body and everything in it for a brief moment before she managed to cover herself up.

But for a guy like Gohan who's eyesight was used to high speed combat, that one moment was all he needed to record and appreciate _all_ of Hinata's body. He also recalled the incident before that and the same thing happened to Sakura when she accidently walked in on him at the hotspring.

"I shoulda known it was down to this!?" said Gohan, shaking his head and smirking in that 'I should've known' kinda way. It seemed that all Naruto was interested in was the perverted details.

"Come on! Come on! We're both bros here? No one else is around? You can tell me!" excitedly pressed Naruto, perverted smile and all. Gohan felt really uncomfortable with this subject, but he guessed that it wasn't a bad thing for one to have a healthy perverted side. And it looked as though Naruto was showing that he had a bit of his own. After all he was a fellow guy and so he could understand the urges. Afterall, he himself had gone through a bit of that phase when he'd gone and seen Videl naked for the first time. So he could understand where and why Naruto was coming from. And so he was willing to indulge in it just this once foor Naruto's sake. That and plus he figured Naruto wouldn't stop until he told him.

"Seeing a girl naked for the first time... is a rather... _special_ moment in one's life isn't it? The first time it happens, you feel so much joy and so happy, like you've reached the promised land and have finally gotten the secrets of the universe. And when a girl reveals to you her full self, it makes it all the more special because she did it out of her own will and she wants to share her body's image with you and you alone. It's the ultimate moment for a young girl to trust you with that secret for the rest of your life. It's a very special thing, isn't it Naruto?" Gohan spoke in a more philosophical and reflective manner, looking up at the sky as he did so.

"Yeah... it is..." replied Naruto, eyes full of understanding and affection for what Gohan was saying. For Gohan and Videl, it was no different from him and Hinata and Sakura. Though HE was lucky enough that he had had TWO moments like that in his life, last night and previous night before that. Each moment had been unique and special for both of them in their own ways. Between him and his two ladies, and Gohan with his, they had both experienced those special moments in their lives. It made him feel connected somehow between himself and Gohan in a way. Like they were exclusive members of a club of young boys who'd seen their first girls naked with the ones they loved and in special ways.

Then Gohan went back on track of the original point of the conversation. "Well, you wanted my opinion on who's body is better right? Well then, I guess that if push came to shove I think would consider Hinata might be the one with the better body. I _does_ seem more developped and more curvy than Sakura's does when you look at it. And I guess she _does_ have the bigger breasts." said Gohan, now thinking about it.

"Yes! Score!" shouted Naruto under his breath, pumping his fist and thrusting it backwards at the elbow in triumph. They then high fived each other as they both expressed the triumph of the "prize" as fellow guys.

"But Sakura is much cuter in my opinion in how her body is slightly smaller and more lithely. Nice and compact. Their actually both equally lovely in their own ways. It's only a matter of perspective. Afterall I personally don't care with who's "bigger" or more curvacious, afterall I'm with a girl like Videl. I like bigger or small equally. I only concern myself with what looks and fits right for a girl as far as it concerns her body. But then again, it's the person that's inside that I go for more, the body is just abjective." said Gohan, finishing his little speech about togetherness.

"So in other words, you really can't tell me who's got a better body?" summarixed Naruto.

"Yep, that's right, I find that they're both perfectly equal in my eyes." said Gohan, nodding his head in approval.

"But then I guess it really shouldn't matter who's body is better in the grand scheme of things in my decision?" again Naruto realized.

Yes, that's only down to your choice and your perspective." replied Gohan.

"But I need your help! I can't really make this decision on my own!? That's why I asked you!" cried Naruto, obviously pleading now as he was obviously desperate.

"I can't tell you what to do with yourself for you. You have to do this yourself. I've never been in your situation before, so all I can do is give you some advice and tell you about my own experiences if that'll help you. But otherwise I can't really tell you what to do." explained Gohan.

"So then it's hopeless!" cried Naruto, throwing up his hands up in exasperation and then dunking his head into the water.

Gohan felt bad for Naruto at that point. So he rubbed his hand on his back comfortingly and Naruto responded by throwing his head back up to look at him.

BUT, if I _was_ to give you any advice, it would be this. Look for the one who's gone with you the most. Videl and I didn't get together until we'd been through a whole _slew_ of situations together. Hard situations that brought us closer as people and made us realize how much we needed the other person. We trained with each other, slept with each other, saved each other's lives, fought side by side with each other and even against each other. We got to know each other better then anybody else because of the things we lived through. We came to appreciate each other and know each other inside and out and it was because of those bonds that we built over that period of time that we finally found to fall in love with each other. It's that kind of bond that you should have with another person that you love. And I think that it's the sorta bond that you should search for in your quest to come up with a decision. The one who you've gone through the most with and the one who you've gotten to know best. I think that the one with the most of _that_ between the two of them that you should chose. Because that's the one who you'll most likely better to trust." said Gohan, finishing his long speech.

Naruto was awestruck by the fullness of Gohan's advice about "bond building" and "trust", but he felt it at least gave him a much better outlook for who he should chose in the end. He had much to think about now, but now at least he felt he knew more about what to look for. "Thanks Gohan. Thanks for the advice." thanked Naruto earnestly.

And so an awkward silence reigned between the two for a good while after that, not knowing what much else to say to each other.

"You know? I can't help but to think at the dichotomy that exists between our lives." suddenly said Gohan, lounging back on the side of the pool, his arms spread out along the side of the pool with his head looking up at the sky in an deep thoughtful look.

Huh? What's with you all of a sudden?" asked Naruto, not quite getting what Gohan was on about.

"Naruto, I'm... I'm going to be leaving very soon. Later today in fact." said Gohan.

"What!? But why?" asked an exclaimant Naruto as he was surprised to be told this news so suddenly.

"I ran out of time. My stay was only supposed to last two weeks, that's 14 days, and today is the fourteenth day that I've stayed here. I _have_ to return home today. I've got no choice." explained Gohan. Naruto looked down sullenly at this news.

It's too bad... I wish you could stay longer." said Naruto.

"Yeah, I know, me too. But I was tasked with checking out and investigating this village for my people back home. And I feel that I've gotten to accomplish that during my stay already." said Gohan.

"What!? Were you sent to spy on us or something? Like, are you part of some enemies that want to attack us? All this time you were with us!?" asked an incredulous and betrayed sounding Naruto. He was getting up and getting ready to defend himself if he need be.

But Gohan calmed him down, and Naruto went back to sitting in the water, albeit cautiously. "Calm down! It wasn't anything like that. We were just curious about this place, that's all. Like if this was a good place to live? If there were good people here? What if and who were threatening it? would we need to intervene wit stuff? Stuff like that was our concern. Nothing else, I promise you that! Why on Earth would you think otherwise? No, I'm going to go back and tell them about all that I've seen and experienced here, all of my good friends that I've made and that this is a good place to live. And that we don't need to worry about this place and that we should just leave them to themselves. Seriously, that's all that's going to happen? Really? We were just worried about you, that's all." explained Gohan.

"Oh? Well that's good. Just checkin', you just never know with too many enemies running around." said Naruto, immediately getting back relaxed as he immediate knew he was telling the truth and that he sensed no danger.

"But then, aren't you leaving for three years training with that Jiraiya guy in a few days too?" returned Gohan.

"I know, me too... so I guess we're both out of time now. So I guess this'll be maybe our last time together." sullenly confirmed Naruto.

"Yeah... Well, before I leave there's just one more thing I want us to do." asked Gohan.

"Yeah? What's that?" asked Naruto. "Could you...? Could you let me touch your forehead?" asked Gohan, being serious.

"Yeah, sure? Why not? But, but why?" asked Naruto, and while he was accommodating to the idea, seeing nothing _wrong_ with the gesture, he was still weirded out a bit and wanted to know why for it.

"Just something I want to try out. Don't worry, I promise you it won't hurt, just trust me." explained Gohan as he outstretched his hand and reaching out for Naruto's forehead. Naruto did as instructed and lowered his head to accommodate more Gohan's hand.

And when Gohan's hand finally touched and grabbed onto Naruto's forehead, there was a sudden jolt. The two remained locked for a few seconds as Gohan used his father's mind reading technique that he saw used on Namek. But because of his experience of when he'd used it with his future self, Gohan had managed to learn and adapt a version of this technique that uses BOTH sides and that swaps the memories from BOTH users.

But since his experience with his older self, Gohan had grown more proficient in the technique and it's use. Enough so that he was now able to witthold certain memories for himself and absorb all of the information in an opposition's skull. And that was what Gohan did now as he absorbed all of Naruto's memories and intentionally and selectively left out some of his own memories out of Naruto's own download using his control of the technique. Though those were few and far between, and they were _very_ _selective_.

Finally after the procedure was done, Gohan released his hand and both him and Naruto were left panting.

"Woah!... What was that?" asked a seemingly stricken and panting Naruto. "That was a mind reading technique I used. Now we've both seen each others memories." explained Gohan while he himself was catching his breath.

"Woah!? So you mean? All of those images I saw? Were you memories?" asked a bewildered Naruto.

"Yes, I just felt that I HAD to do it before I left. I just felt I HAD to know more about you. And I guess I didn't want to leave you out too with just nothing. So I let myself give you _most_ of my memories. Though I hope you'll understand that I left some of those out." further explained Gohan.

Naruto didn't respond with words, he only nodded his head in a gesture to say that he understood. The two then left themselves to their thoughts and to try to further immolate each other memories.

"Man... Woah... You're life has been INCREDIBLE! I really had no idea you've been through so much!" shamefully admitted Naruto, after finally managing to immolate the whole of Gohan's memories.

But it was then, that Gohan himself shook his head and had a sullen, almost shameful kind of look. "No, but _you've_ gone through so much more then me. And going on with so much less. I can't really compare. I mean, I thought I knew about how your life _before_, but now I see I _didn't reeeeeaaaaally_ know. But it looks as though I was right about looking into your memories to find out more. The dichotomy between us really _isn't_ fair." commented Gohan.

"Huh? What are you on about again?" asked Naruto. Gohan snapped his head at Naruto and gave him a look that said 'don't you know?', but then he saw that Naruto genuinely didn't realize what he was meaning, so he just decided to explain to him what he was meaning.

"I'm talking about how I've had all of this recent success in my life. I've been made a prince now, I've become a World Champion, I have powers like you wouldn't imagine, I have the attention of the girls the world over. I have the World's Strongest Girl as my girlfriend, I have friends and family. And all of it, the people say I deserve. But then when I see people like you. People who have to work so much harder than me to get somewhere in their lives, and overcome such odds, with so little to themselves. I feel as though it's not really deserved at all. And that I wish I could give it all. The titles, the championships, the girls, the powers, the fame, ALL of it! I wish I could just use my powers and give it all to you. Or to someone like you. Because I don't really deserve it." depressively admitted Gohan.

"Hey, hey, HEY! You don't have to go that far! Aren't you being a little bit hard on yourself?" Naruto tried to protest.

"Oh? Am I? I've seen into your memories, and I've seen you struggle so hard over most of your life, and having to work so much harder than everyone just to get equality. You've overcome such obstacles in your life and facing such adversities like I could only ever dream. And through all of it you've had to do it while going through life alone. While _I_ on the meanwhile have always had my family and friends who were ready and who've supported me all throughout my life. That and plus I had the ability for my body to adapt and to get stronger, faster in training than anyone else. I had unfair advantages from the start! So I don't really deserve all the "rewards" life has thrown at me as of late no matter how much I may have done and deserve it. There are still people out there like you who deserve them more." finally and despairingly admitted Gohan.

Naruto sortu've looked away, not wanting to admit that Gohan's shameful admittion was right. But that it was the situation that it was.

But then, Naruto had a thought. "You know? I'll admit that I use to feel jealous about you. I use to feel envy about how you were a prince with all this power, influence and fortune. How you were so much stronger than me. How you had so much of a million dollar body and all the girls loved it. How all the girls in the village liked you and flocked to you. At first I thought that you had it too easy and that all your life you were just some spoiled brat prince. But then I started to get to know you and you were actually a pretty nice guy. You were strong, and I heard that you'd trained and worked out most of your life so I didn't get it all bummed out of me. But now that I've actually seen your life, I can honestly say to you, that you've had an INCREDIBLE life! So GET OVER IT!" screamed at the end Naruto.

"Huh? What!?" exclaimed a surprised Gohan.

"I've lived my life too pal. And I can say after seeing yours that, despite all the things you've said, about all the things you think you've always had advantage over me? Well despite all that you've had things pretty much harder on yourself than they were ever on me. You were kidnapped when you were four and had to watch your father suffer in front of you. You had to survive in the wilderness and suffer under Piccolo's brutal training for a whole year after that! And then having to go through your first battle and watch all those good friends die one by one? That right there is already more than I've ever gone through. And then all the stuff afterwards? Dealing with being half-alien who can transform into a huge ape monster? I consider myself lucky just to have the Nine-Tails be people worrying about me! And then having to take up your father's mantel as the Hero of the whole Earth? And then all the villain you've defeated and saving the world yourself? Yeah, it's true you had all that support and I didn't. But look! You _needed_ all that help for what you were doing. And you didn't get your strength and powers just because you were born with them straight away? No, you worked at it, you worked at it harder than everyone else and THAT's why your so much stronger. You _earned_ and _deserved_ everything in your life, including your rewards. And just because I didn't get the same rewards, doesn't that you didn't deserve yours. I just need a bit more time and work to get mine. But then again I haven't done nearly as much for the Earth as you, and I doubt I ever will. So you just don't worry yourself about that. It doesn't matter to me how much you've gotten in life than me. Because it doesn't affect me or make me any different from who I am and what I'm after in life. And no matter what, your a good guy who cares about others. So that makes it that you deserve what you got. I'm not you and your not me, and so in the end we each get our own rewards, right?" masterfully spoke Naruto.

Gohan couldn't believe how Naruto had spoken, and he couldn't help but not argue with all the points he'd made. He now realized how wrong he was for ever even doubting himself. Gohan smiled back at Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Thanks Naruto, I needed that." Thanked Gohan from the bottom of his heart.

"Yeah, and that and plus I think I've already gotten to have my reward over you?! I've gotten to see TWO beautiful girls who are in love with me, naked! While you've only gotten to see one!" cheekily countered Naruto.

Gohan couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's crude jab, at least he had a positive outlook on things, Gohan thought. "Oh you! Is that what you think? Well it's quality over quantity. And I'm going to get you back for that little jab!" exclaimed Gohan, before jumping Naruto and giving him a playful noogie.

And then Gohan's weight over him caused Naruto to splash in the water. Then things turned into a water war of epic proportions between the two. But the playful bout served to cool down and end whatever ill feelings there were between the two and it just ended on a playful note between friends.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** I guess you guys must've been tired of all the hotsprings and female nude scenes I did? Well guess what? Last chapter was the last one of those you will ever see from me. I guess we had more then enough fun at the girls expense? Well this time it was **_**all**_** bros! Naruto and Gohan had one last day of bonding time, so I guess that it was time for just some wholesome male bonding.**_

_**Now Naruto clues him in on the decision of his life. Now I know that for an eternity fans have rooting for who's shippers they want to see between Sakura and Hinata. Well in this story I'm going to have Naruto face it head on! I set up for both sides of the girls to be virtually equal in this contest. And believe me, this thing is split as right down the middle as it can be. Even for me, all the way through I have ideas for scenarios for each girl to come out on top.**_

_**You see, unlike most shippers of this franchise I'm not particularly for or against one side or the other. On some times I prefer Hinata, on others I'm all for Sakura. But in either case I have to admit to myself that **_**Both**_** girls would be good for Naruto in the end. But in the end we **_**All**_** know that there's only going to be one in the end in the canon. So it's just that in this instance Naruto's going to have to make the decision early. And it would be only my feelings about it in the end that would be the decider.**_

_**Now I know that the mind reading thing in this chapter was a bit of a cheap ploy, but it was something that I really wanted to do. And I couldn't think of any other way, or better way, to make Gohan truly understand Naruto. And for Naruto to more or less truly understand Gohan. And I just felt that they are truly two characters who should truly get to know one another, so they share a very deep friendship now. And the little water war at the end was just for kicks, plus it just seemed god-damned appropriate for those two. And you know me by now, I don't mind sprinkling a little joke every now and again. So I hope you enjoyed that little scene down there at the end. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_


	20. Gohan's Departure

**Chapter :20**

**Gohan's Departure**

Later on that day, Gohan was now standing behind the village gates, with an attentive audience ready to say goodbye. Virtually the whole of the Konoha 11, minus Rock Lee and TenTen whom he didn't really get know well, were in attendance as well as Lord Hiashi and a few Hyuga clan members accompanying him, Kakashi, Iruka and even Tsunade, the Hokage herself were the adults in attendance to see him off. Naruto was in the forefront facing Gohan himself. Naruto was wearing his signature orange and blue jumpsuit while Gohan was wearing his traditional father's uniform in the red and blues.

"Soooo? Then I guess this is it." solemnly expressed Naruto.

"Yup, sad to say it is. Though it was fun while it lasted, huh?" replied Gohan with a sort of awkward smile.

"_I'll_ say so, sad to say that the village will be a quieter place without _you_ around. You've really livened things up here since the small time you were here. But as the Hidden Leaf Village's Hokage, it's my official duty to see you off and to ask if your royal visit has been enjoyable? And that I trust that you'll give us a favorable review to your higher ups back home?" asked Tsunade, having to still act as the official Hokage of the village in an official capacity.

"Yeah, you betcha I had a good time in this village! You can be sure that I'll tell my grandpa and give you guys a favorable review for all the officials back home." said Gohan, confirming with a thumbs up.

"Well then, glad that's settled." haughtingly said Tsunade, crossing her arms as if she had just proven her point.

The rest of everybody just sighed and or face-palmed. Obviously she didn't get that Gohan wasn't _really_ on an official trip in the first place. But then again, Tsunade may have acted like she was only there in an official capacity, but everybody knew that the young boy had meant something a little to Tsunade too, and she was just here to see him off like the rest of them.

"Yeah, but more importantly I won't be forgetting all of you. You've all become my good friends over my stay and I won't forget you or this place!" promised Gohan.

"We'll miss you, Gohan!" cried out Sakura with a wave of her hand.

Gohan was about to respond to that, when suddenly a man in a red and blue outfit seemed to teleport and appeared right behind Gohan. He had his two fingers placed at his forehead when he appeared and he took them off as soon as he fully appeared.

"Dad!?" exclaimed Gohan as he turned around.

'DAD?!' was the collective thought of everyone else in attendance.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" asked Gohan. "Well, I came to get you Gohan. Your mother was very insistent that I come and make sure you came home. Huh, I'm not too late am I?" said Goku.

"No, in fact your just in time." happily said Gohan.

"Good, cause I wasn't sure I would arrive at the right time." said Goku, acting like his goofy self. Both father and son laughed it up at that.

Meanwhile, while there was the happy father and son reunion, the rest of the gang were having an appraisal of the man who they saw as Gohan's father as this was their first time seeing him.

'So that's Gohan's father huh?' came the thought from just about everybody else. He wore the same clothes that Gohan was currently wearing, so it was obvious where he'd picked that up from. And he also had the same gravity defying wild hair, although with a bigger, more distinctive hairstyle.

'Mmmmhh, so I guess _that's_ where Gohan gets his good looks from.' came the appraising eyes from most of the females of the group. Sakura, Ino, and even Tsunade herself came with the thought.

'But what was that jutsu that he did? It didn't look like any teleport jutsu of shinobi that I'm familiar with?' thought Tsunade, having noticed the way he seemed to just flicker into existence like that and with his fingers to his forehead. She recognized that it was the sign of some type of technique that was used, but she didn't know exactly what?

"Come on dad, before we leave there's just this one guy that I just _have_ to get you to meet. Dad? This is Naruto Uzumaki. This is the boy I was talking about, remember?" Gohan introduced, gesturing towards Naruto, presenting him to his father.

Naruto though was nervous, after sharing his memories with Gohan earlier that morning, Naruto knew all about Goku and all of the incredible things he'd done. But because he knew about it, it made meeting the man in person all the more frightening. Because to Naruto, Goku was a giant of man and figure that stood out in his mind.

But then, Goku just offered his hand, offering it in a simple and friendly gesture. Naruto accepted the gesture, not knowing what anything else to do in this situation.

But in that split second that Naruto and Goku shook hands, Naruto felt as though his whole life was read through. Like he was scanned on the inside and appraised. Like in that one instant Goku all that there was to know about him and what he was all about. It was a very odd and particular feeling that he got from this man. Not like any other feeling he had before.

But then Goku's eyes seemed to brighten at him, and a smirk went to his mouth as he reared his face up a little bit, in that way he did, looking happy and proud.

"You're a strong one, I can tell that. Your going to go far and become very strong. I can _feel_ it." Goku said. It was as if he had used some kind of hidden mysterious power to look into his soul and had judged him to be a great person.

"R-Really? Well thank you sir. It's a real honor to finally meet you. You son Gohan has told me all about you!" returned Naruto, feeling bashful at being praised by the man, and rubbed the back of his head a _very_ familiar gesture to Goku. Goku couldn't help but chuckle his signature laugh at seeing what he saw as the young kid embellish himself with he'd just said to him.

But then Goku looked up and something seemed to catch his eye. "Hey, wait!? I know that guy!" suddenly said Goku, pointing out to the Hokage's Monument. Everyone noticed where he was pointing and recognized that he was pointing most specifically to the Fourth Hokage's head.

"Yeah, that's the Fourth Hokage. It was said by that you met him once after the 23rd World Tournament. You shook hands, remember? And he told you that you were there best fighter he ever saw?" explained Gohan, trying to get his Father's _less than precise_ memory going.

"Oh yeah? I wonder whatever happened to that guy? He felt like he was _strong_!" reminisced Goku, finally remembering the encounter fondly.

"Well, he died about thirteen years ago. He died sacrificing his life using a jutsu to seal away and defeat a great Nine-Tailed Demon Fox that was attacking our village. And ever since then he's been called the Village Hero and the greatest of our Hokage, the leaders of our village." explained Naruto, looking down for some reason.

Goku looked sad himself at hearing the news. "I'm sorry to hear that. He looked like such a pleasant fellow too. But I'm glad to hear that he made it to do great things for your village. I'm at least glad to hear of his success. He must've been a very great man. He felt _strong_ to me." said Goku, looking proudly up at the face of the Fourth Hokage. Like it was a salute from one _Great_ man over to another in respect. It was then that everyone there realized, or at least the shinobi there especially, realized that what Goku was was probably another fellow _Great_ man like the Fourth Hokage.

But then, there was a loud rumbling like sound that was heard by everyone. 'What was that?' came mostly everyone's thoughts.

But to Gohan, he knew _exactly_ what that sound meant, having heard it before. "Uhm? Excuse me? But can we eat first? Please? Could anyone tell me a good place to eat around here?" embarrassingly asked Goku, clutching his stomach. Everyone just anime felled at that.

But Naruto was the first to get up and started enthusiastically dragging Goku by the arm. "Yeah! This is great! I'll show you to Ichiraku's. I've just _got_ to show you to it. It's the best Ramen place in the village!" happily exclaimed Naruto as he dragged Goku along. Everyone just sighed or shook their heads, they should've known that _that_ was what Naruto had planned.

And as one would expect, once they got to Ichiraku's, it was a slaughter of Ramen. By the time they were done, over 40 bowls of Ramen stacked on Goku's side while only 13 were on Naruto's!

"Man, you weren't exagerating when you said that your father had a bottomless pit for a stomach." exclaimed Sakura.

"He he heh... Sorry about that? But that's just my dad. And we've never been able to figure out where it all goes either." joked Gohan next to her, apologizing for his father's behavior. As both she and he and all of the rest of their friends stood aways and observed the proceedings and all except Gohan had their jaws hanging wide open.

It was incredible to watch as they saw as Goku both _out paced, _AND_ out ate_ Naruto at Ramen! They couldn't believe that there was actually someone out there who could eat the legendary Ramen Fiend himself, Naruto under the table at his own game. Both Teuchi and Ayame had dollar signs in their eyes at seeing the stranger eat.

And once they were done, and their respective stacks stacked the counter, Goku was the one who happily payed for both their meals. Being from the Ox Family who ruled the Ox Kingdom he was easily able to pay for the meals no matter the rate of exchange from their respective currencies.

"Man! You were right about that Ramen stuff. It was _EXCELLENT_! I should be eating more of that stuff from now on." happily exclaimed Goku with arms stretched in the air and belly full as they were walking away.

Heh, I told you. Ramen is the best in the world. And Ichiraku's is the best Ramen place it the _whole_ village. In the _whole world_!" further agreed Naruto.

Now the people who were watching them could truly tell how similar they were to one another. But it made their hearts warm to know that there was someone out there who was like Naruto.

But then, they found themselves back at the village entrance, ready to leave. "Welp, now that we're here, it' time for us to go Gohan." said Goku, turning back to looking back at his son to see if he was coming.

"Just a minute dad. There's something I have to take care of first." replied Gohan, as he then turned to face Naruto for what looked like to be one final farewell.

"Well... I guess this is really it, huh?" sadly said Naruto. They held each others' hands like as if they were lovers parting ways. But it just an innocent gesture between two parting friends, no homo.

Goku was observing them and looking on in curiosity with his arms crossed from the gate.

"Yeah... But don't worry, I know you'll be leaving in a few days yourself so you'll probably be having to do one of these yourself. But I _know_ that you'll do great in your training and that you'll come back to this place many times stronger and greater than before. And as far as that "decision" that you have to make? Whichever way you decide to make it, I know it'll be the right decision." Gohan said, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder in show of confidence.

Many of the people surrounding them, their friends, didn't know what to make of the "decision" that Naruto had to make that Gohan was referencing. But they just chalked it up to something private between the two of them. Only Hinata and Sakura themselves were the ones among their friends who knew exactly what he was referring to. "Decision?" Goku muttered to himself, not knowing at all what was going on and was curious as such.

"And do you know how I know all that? It's because I know, that while you've said that your goal, your dream is to become Hokage right? And that entails that you have to become a great Hero for your people right? But from where I'm standing, you already are a great Hero." said Gohan.

'Gohan?... You... you really?' stammered Naruto in his own mind, overwhelmed by the show of belief that Gohan held in him.

A single tear threatened to drop from his eye. And if he were to look behind him, he would see that many of his friends were giving nods or gestures of affirmation. And even though some like Kiba or others might want to dispute that, but they _ALL_ knew that deep in their hearts, they knew it was true.

Kakashi was pretty much the only adult to give a visible nod, as he knew from experience and having worked with him as his sensei, just what kind of metal Naruto was formed out of. And he had no place of disputing it nor had he any problem with showing it.

Others however, like Tsunade and Hiashi, were a bit more stubborn and shrugging it off with a turn of their heads. But Kakashi could tell that while they didn't want to admit it, but in their hearts they knew as well.

And then, Gohan turned to address all of the rest of their friends. "And all of you! You've all been great friends and made my stay a happy one indeed, meeting new people. This is a great place to live you've got here. I'll be telling everyone back home about what a terrific place it was. It was great visiting you here, and I wish I could stay longer, but now I have to go. You're all great people, and I was happy in getting to know you all. Farewell!" Gohan said, waving farewell as he walked out. Everyone waved back a him in a chorus of goodbyes as he left and joined up by his father.

But during their walking away, Goku was motioning to about to Instant Transmission them out home, but then Gohan motioned his arm down and shook his head to telling him to (stop we're not doing Instant Transmission) to him.

Goku turned his head to question him why they weren't doing it, but Gohan just motioned to further shake his head telling him not to argue with him, just do it.

Goku frowned a bit. But Goku just figured that Gohan just didn't want to leave with the the Instant Transmission as he left and mystify his new ninja friends with him and them disappearing as they left, thereby maintaining whatever semblance of normalcy in front of his friends and keep their powers a secret. More or less same old, same old with them.

But Goku sensed that there was something else brewing underneath the surface with Gohan. Something else to the story that Gohan wasn't telling him, and that there was another issue at stake that Gohan wanted to do. That they had to continue on the road for it.

Although it worried him a bit for it with his son, Goku didn't call out on it. Because for whatever the reason Gohan had for it, Goku just knew that Gohan had to have a reason for it, and so trusted him on it. And so they just continued walking and waving back goodbye until they left out of sight.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** So Gohan's finally left, and Goku's made an appearance at the end. I thought it was just appropriate and had planned on it for a long time. But I didn't know if whether I should, or shouldn't put him in and just leave it as a lone exit for Gohan. But anyway, tell me how you liked it? Would it have been better with Goku or without him?**_

_**I also had inspirations for writing more scenes with Goku going to the training fields and comparing some of his techniques with Naruto's. But that would be too much and I just wanted to send a goodbye. But anyway, was a fun sort of idea. But unfortunately you guys will just have to miss out. I have just enough space in this story for so many things. But don't worry, this isn't the end. Not by a longshot! We've still got things to take care of, yet. So look forward to a few more chapters left. Anyway, hope you just enjoyed this part.**_


	21. Encounter with Itachi

**Chapter :21**

**Encounter with Itachi**

Goku and Gohan were at about halfway down the dirt road leading from the Hidden Leaf Village. "Hey dad? Why don't you go on ahead of me? This is far enough for me." suddenly said Gohan, suddenly stopping in his tracks. Goku stopped a few steps further and turned to look back at his son.

It was curious how his son had asked him to at first NOT use the Instant Transmission to get them home quicker, and now he was asking to use it to leave and go on ahead of him? Now Goku knew that something was up, but though he didn't know exactly what, he trusted his son could handle it himself, no matter whatever it was.

He looked at him serious and then nodded to his son. "Alright, but I'll be waiting on you. Are you sure you'll be alright?" queried Goku, still a bit worried as any parent would about leaving their child behind. Gohan KNEW what his father was implying about.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Just some little _business_ that I have to _take care_ of." assured Gohan. His eyes glanced to the side and to the line of bushes and trees lining the dirt road, a scowl on his face.

Goku also seriously eyed the bushes. That was when Gohan knew that his father could sense TOO what he himself was sensing and was likely aware of their _intruder_ that had been stalking them ever since they had left the village ever since.

"Okay." came the simple reply from Goku as he put his fingers to his forehead and used Instant Transmission to disappear.

At that point Gohan turned to the bushes and trees. "You can come out now! I know your there!" called out Gohan, yelling out to the seemingly empty bushes and declaring his intentions.

It was then that a figure slowly and calmly came out from behind one of the trees. The black cloak with red clouds with the taller stature along with the familiar family resemblance with the stony impassive emotionally guarded face and the Sharingan eyes with the three tomoes of a fully mastered version from the older individual made it clear who he was.

"So? The infamous Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother." addressed Gohan with contempt barely lacing his words as he stared at the man with a deep scowl.

"Ah...? I see you've heard of me. Though I'm somewhat surprised that you know of me." remarked Itachi in that carefully measured tone that he used.

"Not at all. I did some reading up while in the Hidden Leaf. Your records there were among the reading material I read through. Itachi Uchiha, graduated at the top of is class at the ninja academy at age 7, fully mastered the Sharingan at age 8, passed and completed the Chunin Exams at age 10, ANBU half a year later, then ANBU captain at age 13. Considered to be the greatest prodigy and genius ever produced, even by the standards of your clan, the world renowned Uchiha Clan. All indeed very impressive." complimented Gohan, listing off the list of accomplishments.

"Hn, your possession of that knowledge is quite... unexpected. But turnaround is fairplay, as _I_ on the other hand, _know you_ as well Gohan Son, son of the renowned Goku Son, the Champion of Earth. First unleashing his powers in combat at age 4 and a half, Trained by Piccolo, fought his first battle at age 5 and a half, fought on Namek against the tyrant Frieza, was key figure in defeating Garlick Jr. a second time at age 7. The youngest Z-Fighter ever, personally trained by both Piccolo and your father Goku for three years. Fought again The Androids, trained by your father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and becoming the youngest ever Super Saiyan at age 10, became the first ever Super Saiyan 2 at age 11 and defeating Cell, saving the Earth. Defeated the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly while out in space and then became the youngest ever World Champion in history at 12 years less a day, surpassing even your father. And are now considered to be the Strongest Fighter in the World. All indeed very impressive." sounded off Itachi, mimicking Gohan's own assessment against _him_ just now.

Now it was Gohan's turn to feel surprise at the level of knowledge possessed on Itachi's part. A split second twitch of his eyebrow gave away the indication, though nothing else, of his brief puzzlement and insecurity of Itachi knowing about his secret history.

At least among the _ninjas_ it was _still_ considered a secret history, not much elsewhere anymore. That information had become public knowledge now all around the world in the rest of the world. But among ninjas as far as they were concerned, that information was still not passed to the ninja nations. So it was disturbing to see that someone like Itachi was in possession of this information.

"I have to admit that I'm surprised that you have all this information about me. Though I'm curious now as to how you got possession of that information?" queried Gohan, never did drop his scowl nor let his expression show anything else about his internal disturbance.

Itachi seemed to then close his eyes and seemed to be as if he was reflecting on something. "It should be noted, that having one's opponent sharing information about one's self's accomplishments should be considered an act of respect, an act of common courtesy between fighting men, don't you think?" Itachi then said, opening his eyes again to posing and asking for Gohan's opinion on the matter.

Although Gohan was a bit taken aback by the sudden asking of the cryptically mysterious philosophical question, Gohan was compelled enough out of a sense of propriety to answer the question and smart enough to decode the message and find Itachi's hidden meaning.

Gohan closed his eyes to reflect on the question for a second. Basically Itachi's meaning was that with the way they'd both sighted off each other's background information to each other as a show of how aware they were of each other's formidability.

In that sense it also showed how they had a sense of respect for their power if they each took the trouble to find out about each other's information like that. A sense of mutual respect seemed to be the case between them, as loathe as Gohan was to admit it with this man. Now with the way they'd both layed out all their cards to each other like that, it was funny yet true that they'd brought themselves to this point, Gohan thought.

"Maybe I do agree. But that still leaves that you still haven't answered my question yet. Why are you here? And what do you want with me?" returned and readdressed Gohan after answering Itachi's question.

Itachi, having been returned the question right back at him, he saw that Gohan wasn't going to be dissuaded from his question and so Itachi realized that it was no use and that he was going to be forced to answer.

"If you must know. You have been followed on your activities and under observation for quite some time. My organisation is interested in you. They are concerned about weither or not you might be a threat to them and their plans. I have been sent to gauge the threat." calm and coldly answered Itachi, showing the menace behind them.

And so it was that undeniably that the die had been cast? Now Gohan realized. "So that's the way it is then? Well if you want to see me and what I can do? Then come on!" challenged Gohan.

And then, faster than in the blink of an eye, with super fast speed Itachi suddenly reappeared right next to Gohan with the sound whooshing like in on the wind. (Think exactly like the way he did against Sasuke at the very start of their epic death battle in Shippuden.)

"Then let's see what you've got." responded Itachi, like almost in a whisper next to Gohan. Gohan's eyes were still fixed with a scowl, but then they shifted sharply to the right as they glanced in Itachi's direction after he'd appeared.

With the scowl still in place, it was something to say that that speed was not lost on Gohan's eyes. It was as if with that shift of the eyes Gohan was saying 'Are you kidding me? How impudent of you. To think that that level of speed wouldn't be followed by my eyes. I was aware of your approach the whole time.'. But then small smirk appeared under the scowling eyes, that seemed to signal a 'Looks like this is going to be fun.' look on his face.

A kunai found itself drawn from Itachi's sleeve, then, sharp and as fast as a flash Itachi turned around to try to embedden the kunai into Gohan's back.

But then to his surprise his strike passed INTO through Gohan's back who became like transparent and then fizzled out in a haze like a projection that just cut out. Gohan then reappeared somewhere on a grass field in a large clearing that was right next to the road they were on, seperated by the thin line of trees that lined the road.

"Did you like my Afterimage Technique? You thought that was pretty fast? But unfortunately for you but my eyes can follow those moves at those speeds quite easily. Your not going to catch me that easily. If you thought that was fast? Then sorry for you but I'm just that much faster." remarked Gohan, seemingly taunting him from his new position.

Itachi shifted his eyes to tell that he'd noticed Gohan's new position behind him, and seemed to groan a little in a bout of frustration from Gohan actually outspeeding him and escaping him in that instance in a clever way. Itachi then disappeared and reappeared in a mess of crows, joining Gohan in the field.

Now Itachi was standing in front of Gohan, standing between him and the trees of the road. "Indeed quite impressive. Using such fast movement as to create a false image of one's self, a "afterimage" in one's wake to use as an escape. Every bit as fast as the rumors as they've led me to believe." analytically appraised Itachi.

"Why thank you." returned Gohan, taking Itachi's impression of his technique as a compliment.

"BUT, let's see how you do when there's no space for you to run?" menaced Itachi.

Then Itachi drew out his hands out of his sleeves each with three kunai held in them and then he lept up into the air. He did a half flip in midair to where he was leveled upside down with his arms criss-crossed with each holding the six kunai ready to release.

He then launched them and then took out more kunai one at a time from his sleeves and strategically threw them to where they impacted the other groups of kunai until they were deflected in the proper areas.

The kunai were then found themselves in an arc where they totally surrounded Gohan and any escape he might have heading in. Those kunai were accurate, and DAMNED ACCURATE. Gohan could tell, as each kunai's trajectory was designed to cut off or block off any escape route that Gohan might employ.

But Gohan just stood there as the kunai were incoming. He stood as still as a statue as if he didn't see or didn't care they were coming. Time seemed to stand still for a second and everything seemed to turn black and white for that moment in time as everything froze as the kunai surrounded him within a foot of his person.

But then Gohan finally just outstretched his arms apart, palms open and then a sort of invisible energy wave seemed to eminate from Gohan almost like a sonic pulse. The kunai all seemed to halt in midair for a second, before they were repulsed by some mysterious force.

A couple of kunai stayed twirling and spinning in midair for a few seconds more in the spots where they were halted. They stayed like that until eventually physics kicked in and they started to fall. But then Gohan snatched up a pair of them that were in front of him.

By this time, Itachi had landed from his impressive acrobatic display and was standing right back where he'd started. Itachi didn't say anything, that type of power was expected to see from someone like him, but still it was highly unnerving and intimidating to actually see such power on display to make such a vexing defense.

Gohan seemed to be holding up a kunai as if to examine it. But then with a sudden swipe of his left arm, Gohan threw a kunai at 2 o'clock high. The kunai went straight through out one tree and straight into another.

The kunai had in fact struck at the exact position where Itachi Uchiha was currently hiding, where the REAL him was hiding. The strike had gone right by Itachi's head and had missed him by inches, in fact a few strands of hair were split from where the kunai had passed and had now lodged itself in the stem of the tree right by him. And now Gohan was looking right TO him.

"Eh! Why don't you come down here already?" demanded Gohan.

Well if there was any doubt before to Itachi, they were gone now. It seemed as if Gohan was aware of his hiding place from the very beginning. That kunai strike appears that it was a DELIBERATE miss. And that was a DAMNED impressive one as with cutting through a full tree with sheer FORCE.

It was clear that Itachi had no choice but to concede his position. Itachi fell out out of the tree and plodded down on the grass, dispelling his clone that had been confronting Gohan up to this point and then sauntered over and took the position to confront him himself.

"It seems that you were aware of my true location the entire time. Indeed it is impressive that you were able to detect and find _me_ even though I had my presence hidden quite thoroughly and while I had sent a clone on ahead to grab your attention." said Itachi just as he sauntered into position.

"Though I'll admit it wasn't easy finding you. You certainly made things hard on me. But in the end my senses would _always_ find you. You see my senses are attuned so that I can detect Life Energy, which works on a different frequency then Chakra. So while you're able to suppress your Chakra very well and conceal your movements when you don't want to be found. And that _would_ work effectively against other ninja I'd imagine. But because you are a ninja and so are trained in chakra use, you however _aren't_ _trained_ in the other energy unlike me and my friends are. So although, while you can conceal your Chakra, your Life Energy still remains unused and so your energy remains still an open book to me." explained Gohan.

"Indeed impressive, but also on another subject I noted. That kunai you threw was thrown with BOTH great power AND extreme accuracy. It seems you've completely mastered the skill in the use of Kunai. Highly impressive coming from someone who's relatively uninitiated in it's use. Normally, with someone of that ability, if I didn't know better, I would say that you had possessed great natural mastery of Genius level in it's art. I guess you not only possess genius within your own _arts_." remarked Itachi, that last part obviously him being insinuative and/or pointing out towards Gohan's _form_ of fighting, although in a mostly complimentive way. Gohan for his part was wondering what exactly Itachi was getting at and eyed him quizzically.

"Thanks, but I would hardly say so. I just happen to pick up on the weapon while in the Hidden Leaf. When you've trained as hard as I have and at such a level as I've gotten, the senses and the reflexes are already there. It's not so hard as to picking up on such a weapon such as this and using it as such. And I wouldn't boast _TOO_ much about my accuracy when compared with _you_. YOU threw ALL of those kunai with _pinpoint_ accuracy earlier." returned Gohan

"Even so, I see that your ability to adapt to new fighting styles is quick and still impressive." continued to compliment Itachi.

Then suddenly Itachi opened another action by suddenly pulling his hand out of his sleeve with a handful of shuriken. Gohan 's eyes sharply reacted as he detected the movement and braced himself for whatever Itachi was planning on pulling.

Itachi swiftly unwhirled and threw the shuriken in a bundle, but Gohan easily avoided them by deflecting them with his remaining kunai in his possession. But then, unbeknownst to Gohan, another Itachi appeared right behind him.

Using the opportunity while he was distracted by the shuriken. And before he could even react, the other Itachi exploded in a massive and powerful explosion. Itachi just stood there like a statue, not even reacting to the marvel he had unleashed before him, as calm and impassive as ever, though apparently silently admiring his handywork.

The explosion created a lot of smoke and dust, which seemed to hang around for a while and covering what was inside. But then, out of the dissipating smoke came Gohan, who then came out and proceeded to plant himself, face first onto the ground with smoke trailing off of his figure.

It seemed as if the mighty young warrior was finally done in and felled by Itachi's trick. Itachi stayed off and observed his "kill" from a distance.

But something didn't _feel_ right, it still felt all too _easy_ to Itachi. But then the downed body of Gohan appeared to fade and become transparent. The body then disappeared and seemed to transmit itself over to behind a tree in the treeline of the woods that surrounded their clearing. And then, another Gohan walked out from behind the tree.

"So? How did you like my Multiform Technique? Don't think that you ninjas are the only ones with a similar technique? This little number would happen to be _our_ own." responded Gohan to Itachi's unspoken to question about what was no doubt in his mind. Gohan continued to walk up from the woods.

"So that was what that was? Indeed fascinating little technique you have there. It seems that _you_ have your own little facsimile to our own Clone Jutsu. But how did you escape?" responded Itachi and then asked in rebuttal.

"Though I'll admit that those handsigns you made for the clone were pretty fast. In fact to anyone else below my level those handsigns would've been too fast to even _see_. But lucky for me my eyes were able to perceive it. You see, like I said before, my eyes are special and are used to perceiving high speed movements at a much, _much_ higher level than you. Unfortunately for you, your going to have to be able of higher movement if you think of beating me." explained Gohan, once again taunting with his last line. But still he kept a weary eye on Itachi as he walked up where they would once again be on opposing lines.

"Indeed impressive... So, I see that your exposure to the village has informed you on handsigns? You were then able to catch my hand movements and deduce I was using of the Clone Jutsu. And from there you used the smoke from the explosion to conceal your movements and then replace yourself with your so called Multiform Technique, correct?" surmised Itachi.

"That is indeed correct." confirmed Gohan with a smirk, by now standing over to where he was standing opposite facing to Itachi.

"All indeed impressive. It seems that you have mastered our ninja tactics well. That move was very much ninja-like. Using _your own types_ of techniques to imitate our tactics." returned Itachi, once again returning to his surmising back and forth banter.

Gohan for his part, felt somewhat insulted by that comment made by Itachi. Implying that he's copying ninja style in his fighting. Let alone the fact that he had absolute contempt for this man personally after what he did to his family and little brother.

"Oh? And I suppose that Sharingan is only used for looking into the mirror? Face it, you shouldn't be telling _me_ about copying other peoples techniques." shot back Gohan.

Itachi eyed him dangerously after that. "You'll regret that..." _dangerously_ shot back Itachi, for daring to impune the faultless honor of the Sharingan.

At that point Itachi's body seemed to break apart into a bunch of black crows which then surrounded Gohan. 'Genjutsu!? I have to break it!' realized Gohan in his mind.

Meanwhile, in the real world Itachi was using the moment of the Genjutsu he had cast on Gohan to move in and to try to stab the vulnerable, prone body of Gohan who was now standing in the middle of the field eyes closed.

But then, as Itachi reached him, Gohan's arms moved and both his hands caught Itachi's offending arm at the wrist and stopped it from burying a kunai in his chest. At that moment Gohan's eyes opened up and stared right up at Itachi's eyes. It was then that Itachi realized that _he wasn't_ at all enfluenced by the Genjutsu that he had cast him under anymore! That somehow he had broken it.

But still they remained locked in position as it became a power struggle as Itachi strained to push his arm and the kunai further and Gohan holding him there. The sound of tightening skin prevailed as they strained to hold and maintain their positioning. Although it was apparent that Gohan wasn't straining at all and judging from the flinching eyelids of Itachi, that he _was._ And that it wasn't availing him in any as they remained in position, all thanks to Gohan.

"*Ugh* The Genjutsu... How did you...?" went to question Itachi, but was cut off. "Break it? Simple, I have a perfect control of my body's energies. If you thought that someone with my abilities couldn't detect and immolate any energy that tries to enter or disrupt my energy? Then you have another thing coming. That and plus the matter that I can raise and lower my power level in bursts in an _instant_. You think I couldn't come up with a way to break your little Genjutsu? As soon as I learned what Genjutsus were from the village, from there it was an easy matter to figure out a way to identify and counter them with my abilities." almost laughingly informed Gohan.

At that point they both broke off from each other and leaped back. But Itachi was the one to first touch down, and he used that opportunity to quickly perform a series of three handseals. "_Fire Style_: **GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!**" called Itachi and immediately a giant globe of fire blew out of his breath and came at Gohan.

Itachi was only a few yards away from Gohan and had clearly planned for this attack to be so close range that there wouldn't possible be time to dodge. There didn't appear to be any time to react as the great ball of flame seemed to swallowed up Gohan's form and then it continued on for some distance before exploding off in the distance, and leaving a small trench trailing in its wake on the ground.

Itachi stood tall as he looked on impassively at the trench. On the surface of the trench at the spot where Gohan been, there was nothing there left, leading Itachi to believe that he had finally gotten Gohan and that he was vaporized.

"Did you miss me?" came a voice from behind him. Itachi immediately reacted on instinct and evaded however was behind him by leaping backwards away.

And lo and behold, there was Gohan who had revealed himself that had been standing behind him. Now they stood where Gohan was calmly standing about twenty yards apart from Itachi and facing him.

"**YOU**!? But how did you...? That attack was too close range and wide scale for you to have possibly dodged. Even for someone like you!" exclaimed a clearly shocked Itachi.

"Quite simple really. I can Teleport. I can use a technique called Instant Transmission to de-materialize and re-materialize my body to instantly transport myself in an instant. I used it to escape from your fire in an instant." explained Gohan with a mischievious looking smirk.

"You say your technique actually de-materialises your body for any transport? A truly instantanious way of movement. A true Teleportation. Most impressive indeed." commented Itachi.

"And that's not all. When you and I "tusled" with you earlier on, I used a special application of my energy to apply and attach itself as a seal to you. That seal I tagged you with now marks you as a location for my Instant Transmission and connects to my technique. Now from now on at any moment that I want to I can drop in and instantly teleport myself to your location _instantly_. It's a totally new technique I came up with. To tell you the truth, this is the first time I've gotten to test it. I got the idea off of what I read about a technique from the Fourth Hokage. Cool ain't it?" explained Gohan.

"Indeed, a truly remarkable technique. It seems that not only do you possess an incredible ability in learning your techniques, but also in creating your own original techniques. Indeed you seem to have a true gift of Genius for combat." evaluated Itachi. And although Gohan didn't really trust in compliments from his enemies as such, but on the inside he couldn't help but feel compelled to accept the compliment from Itachi in this case.

It was then that Gohan noticed the eyes of Itachi shift and morph into a three "pinwheeled" formation. Although even though if he wouldn't've seen it, he could've felt it with the shift and spike in chakra. Which told all he needed to know about what was coming.

"It looks like your ready to pull out the Big Guns huh? Well I'm ready that I can bring out my own "Big Guns" at any moments notice too. The trouble is that I don't think that you can spare risking to use yours at this point yet. And on the other hand I can't risk powering up out here like this without calling to attention the attention of people I'd rather not call the attention of. And I don't think _YOU_ would want their attention neither." ascertained Gohan.

_Clearly_ they were both at a quandry now, Itachi with the risk that came of using his eyes, and Gohan with the prospect of having his friends from back home sensing him and coming in and unintentionally spoiling the fight.

For Itachi, he felt that HE was _right_ afterall, it was true that he really _couldn't_ risk using his eyes for the Mangekyo Sharingan, not just yet anyway. Besides, even if he _did_ use the Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi felt that he had a strong feeling that somehow it wouldn't be effective against Gohan.

Given the vast and sheer power that Itachi _knew_ that he was holding back and the level of control he had to raise and lower them in an instant. Itachi figured that he could possibly break it just like he did the Genjutsu earlier. Break it with his sheer raw _power_. He really had no choice, given between _that_ and the possibility of having Gohan's _friends_ coming to help as a prospect.

And so Itachi relented and he blinked back his eyes and they reverted back from their pinwheeled shaped design and back to their original three tomoed design in between.

"Well, it would seem that your observations would indeed seem correct. It would seem that I have no more leg to stand on in this match. I have no choice but to stand down." spoke Itachi.

"Well, I'm glad your not so arrogant and foolhardy as to continue on for the sake of continuing along. But then again I guess that we BOTH had to stand down from escalating." returned Gohan, smirking as he did so.

"Indeed, we BOTH had to stand down from escalating the conflict. Your observational and assessment skills are quite impressive, Gohan Son. As must be your intelligence in order to see through the situation this clearly. Your experience in battle is obviously of an unordinary nature. Your experience must be very high for someone of your age. No, even higher for someone your age even. For even someone older I would submit that your battle experience would be formidable. So not only are your speed and strength tremendously great, but your intelligence and your tactical and situational awareness are also just as high. The equal of any ANBU or anyone of higher rank I would say. The battle here today is clearly just proof of that. Your not only just strong and intelligent, but also highly experienced as well. Higher than I guess most people give you credit for. But then I guess I shouldn't've expected anything less from someone such as you. Indeed the World's Strongest. In fact you remind me much about myself, when I was younger." said Itachi, once again giving an evaluation of his skills.

But it was that last statement which took Gohan off. "What'ch you talkin' about!?" asked Gohan, eyes first wide with shock and then narrowed with dangerous venom.

"We are not so different you and I, we have much in common. We were both born the first born sons of men who were considered to be strongest among their peoples. We were both introduced to combat at very early ages, nearly identical at four years old. We were both born gifted with abilities whose potential that exceeded those of those around us. We both achieved advances in strength and skills that were considered unprecedented for those of our youths. Eventually in time we even grew to surpass even our fathers. And we were both cursed with the burdens of having to living up to those accomplishments. We then were both placed in the positions of having to be the heirs apparent to our households, and the burdens that came with them. And also, probably most comparable of all, we both have younger brothers that have or are going to have to live with the shadows of our achievements hanging over them." spoke Itachi.

This statement however, in turn led Gohan to snap. "Don't you dare compare yourself to me! There may be similarities between us and our lives, that much I will grant you. But there's also one great big huge difference between us. I never slaughtered my family and friends. _I_ never or would _EVER_ abandon my brother and ruin his life to leave him to loneliness and revenge. I would _NEVER_ do the things you did! We are not alike you and I! Not at all!" snapped Gohan, eyeing him with such venom you would think he would melt under his gaze.

But it was there, that at that point Gohan thought he saw something flash in Itachi's eyes. What looked like a pang of guilt and regret or some other emotion flash in his eye for a brief second. But then just as quick as it came, Itachi went back to the same cold impassive look that schooled his features, as if he wasn't affected at all.

But it wasn't just in his eyes he saw them, he also felt the pangs of unknown emotions in Itachi that he wasn't showing on the exterior. He felt a spike of emotions that came like a wave for a brief second. But that was all he needed.

"You should not presume to judge me so quick." shot back Itachi in the same cold, even delivery that he was known for, obviously trying to hide whatever he really felt.

"So? There was something _else_ going on under the surface of the Uchiha Massacre wasn't there? There was something else or _someone_ else under the woodwork that made you do what you did wasn't there?" said Gohan, eyeing Itachi carefully as he did so. Itachi was shocked to hear this from Gohan to say the least, even _he_ couldn't hide his surprise from his face.

"B-But... How did you know?" stammered a surprised Itachi, surprised that Gohan could figure that much out out of him without him revealing anything.

"I could tell from the feel of your energy that your emotions spiked up as soon as the Uchiha Massacre was brought up. Though I can't tell in what details, but from the _feel_ that I felt I could at least tell that much that something else was going on." informed Gohan.

"Indeed you are impressive. Even managing to tell my emotions from merely feeling my energy." said Itachi.

"So, are you going to tell me now why you _really_ came here to attack me?" asked Gohan, once again cutting through all of the nonsense and getting through to the truth of the matter. And once again impressing Itachi with how much he could discern.

"Very impressive that you were able to tell that too. Very well then, the truth is I was sent by the Akatsuki with no orders to attack you. I was merely sent to observe and to shadow you, and if need be test your strength. Rumors of your strength and what you have shown in the village had come to my comrades attention." admitted Itachi.

"So all that information you've got on me and my life?" queried Gohan.

"The Akatsuki do not concern themselves with the affairs of the outside world. They feel that they are "too weak" to be of any concern to them. I am the only one of my comrades that bothers keep an eye on events outside the Elemental Nations. They have no idea about what you really are or what you really represent. I myself am the only one who carries that knowledge. Do not worry, you are in the safe and so is your family." assured Itachi.

"Well, that's good to hear, at least. But I am still a bit curious as to exactly why _you_ wanted to test my strength so much." commented Gohan.

To tell you the truth, it was for mere idle curiosity. Ever since I've heard of you I've come to admire you and your powers from afar. I wanted to gauge your strength for myself and to measure myself to you. And it looks like I wasn't disappointed. Though I myself am curious as to why you didn't want your _friends_ to become involved in this conflict?" answered and then asked Itachi.

Gohan sighed as he prepared himself to answer this question. "Well, to tell you the truth I didn't want them to get involved because I don't think it's my place or their place to interfere with _your_ problems. I think that if things like between you and your brother are to be resolved, then your feud must be worked out between yourselves. It wouldn't be fair if me and my friends just, swooped in and _magically_ solved everything for you. It wouldn't solve _anything_ if it did." explained Gohan.

"I see." simply responded Itachi, not quite revealing his thoughts as he contemplated _something_. A few moments of silence existed between them as it was obvious the point of conversation was lost and they were now both searching for something else to say, but were both at a loss.

"He hates you you know?" suddenly said Gohan, though it was _obvious_ to whom he was referring, he was shifting the conversation to a subject that he felt just _had_ to be addressed with him.

"So? I see you've met with my foolish little brother." spoke Itachi, calmly and coldly as ever.

"Yeah, a few months ago I met up with Sasuke during a mission as one of my escorts. But Sasuke himself is not foolish! And I certainly don't like the fact that as his brother you call him that. But from what I understand are his recent actions, I certainly can sympathize with the sentiment. Sasuke's actions of betraying the Hidden Leaf and going to Orochimaru are indeed foolish." said Gohan.

nd as soon as he said that it was clear that from the widening eyes that THIS was news to Itachi. "My foolish little brother... " just simply muttered out Itachi after he heard that, though exactly for what reason Gohan couldn't tell.

"I take it that this is news to you?" somewhat snarkingly shot Gohan.

And at THAT Itachi's eyes shot up and glared menacingly at Gohan. But just as soon as it was there, Itachi managed to regain his composure and return to his famously stoic and impassive self.

"I will admit that my younger brother's ... _association_... with Orochimaru was... _unexpected_." Itachi barely managed to spit out the words, like they were _bitter_ to him.

"Now whether it was "_expected_" or unexpected, the fact remains that your brother's _hatred_ for you knows no bounds. His brain as been twisted and warped into thinking that his _hatred_ and _anger_ towards you is actually going to fuel his strength. And that following a monster like Orochimaru is actually going to help him get strong enough so that he can take you on. And Orochimaru's only going to train him so that once he's done with _you_, his going to invade Sasuke's body to get the _Sharingan_. That's how things stand. And now my question to you is, what are you planning to do about it?" posed Gohan, eyeing Itachi critically.

A staring contest of sorts developped between the two as they each looked the other in the eyes in order to look into their "windows to the souls" to see where they each stood. It was then after a few seconds of this that felt like an eternity, that Itachi made a move and turned his back on him.

"Whether my brother is trained by Orochimaru or not, it is of no concern to me. He will still come to me to seek me out, in time. And when he does, I will be waiting for him." said Itachi from his turned back. He stuck around for a few moments to let those words sink in. And then, he started to walk off.

"So in other words? You're just going to "sit and wait" and do nothing?" shot Gohan.

Itachi paused. And then he turned to face his side to Gohan and looked back to cast him a glance. "Now, sitting still... and what I am doing... are two _veeeeeeeeery_ different things. We all have our roles to play. Mine is laid before me, and I cannot deviate from it. But that's why I'm leaving my brother to people like YOU... and his friends." said Itachi, carefully measuring his words. And then, Itachi turned back around, and then promptly vanished in a flicker. Disappearing into the woods, leaving Gohan in the middle of the field, alone.

Gohan looked up to the sky. A brief moment to contemplate what was said to him and it's hidden meaning, leaving much for him to think upon in the coming days. He then put two fingers to his forehead, and disappeared, using Instant Transmission to take his way home. As he left the area, the clearing was left devoid of presence, leaving only the wind to rustle in the field.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** So Gohan encounters Itachi. This was an encounter I had in my head from the get go. I tried to make the match as realistic as possible. With Gohan having to deal with a guy like Itachi. I tried to give the match a sort of Cobra vs Cobra kind of feel. With each side trying to entice the other to show their hand and make a mistake and with trying to out think the other. With each guy taking turns coming up with some smart trick or combination and then coming back with something to catch the other guy off guard. A ninja's sort of fight. I also wanted to show off Gohan's smarts in taking on and even getting the better of, such a super-intelligent type fighter like Itachi.**_

_**Both guys being considered paragons of potential in their universes. They shared the similarity of having to excel at very early ages, almost similar. And so you had these two veterans of the very young prodigies club with younger brothers as their stead, it made for a very interesting dynamic. And also I wanted to show off some of Gohan's own genius of creativity in creating a technique like one of the Fourth Hokage's techniques from just having spent time in the village. That was cool I think. And now from now on Gohan can be more of a tricky speedster type character like the Fourth Hokage in his own world thanks to his little experience in this village. So in the end it even advances any plot ideas I might have for the future.**_

_**And remember that neither fighter pulled out the big guns! That's right, Itachi didn't use Mangekyo Sharingan in either his Tsukiyomi or Amaterasu, or even Susanoo! And also Gohan didn't even ever go beyond another level either! He didn't go Super Saiyan nor even Super Saiyan 2! But then again they were both just toying with each other and showing off some of their skills to make a show. But was true of both parties. But in any case, I think we all know which one was holding more back, and "who" would've been on top if both guys really went all out.**_

_**And also this whole episode makes for foreshadowing a meeting between Gohan and the aforementioned man's younger brother, Sasuke. **_

_**And for anyone hoping to quoting me of the differences of Chakra and Ki? Let me tell you something. In my belief Chakra and Ki are the **_**SAME THING_, only except applied and/or channeled different. Or at least that's my own personal vision about it. So basically in that way Gohan can detect and dispel Chakra, but he can't_ use_ it to create ninja techniques. So in other words, Gohan CAN NOT and WILL NEVER learn any Ninja techniques. Although Ki and Chakra are so similar enough already, that Gohan can imitate certain techniques with Ki based techniques on their own. And that's what I had him do right here. Although he can obviously also pick up some tricks to invent his own stuff of DBZ-based tricks on his own. As I demonstrated with the learning how to create applying Ki-based energy seals to other people from reading about The Fourth Hokage._**

_**Oh! And just as a heads up or look ahead to what's coming? I'm going to be tweaking the titles of my series. Calling them Dragonball Alternate Path: to the titles instead of DBZ AP. But it'll only be the titles. I unfortunately can't do anything about the dialogue in them and any references to DBZ AP will still be there. But, just giving you a heads up. So anybody give me what you think about it. And if enough of you complain, I'll take 'em back down. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was the **_**longest_ chapter I ever wrote to date. I hope that it was worth it._**


	22. The Kunoichi's Discussions

**Chapter :22**

**The Kunoichi's Discussions**

Several days had past since Gohan's departure from the Hidden Leaf Village. Currently one young pink haired maiden was sitting on a bench with her feet dangling, swinging them back and forth, like in a game to keep her mind distracted. But no amount of distraction could keep her from the thoughts that were swirling in her mind.

Ever since several days ago, Sakura couldn't escape thinking about what she'd done with Naruto that night. The events of that night were still incredible to her. She couldn't believe how far she' gone. She'd proclaimed her love for him, she'd _exposed_ herself completely to him and showed him her naked body, she'd even allowed him the CHOICE between herself and another girl.

But while she didn't regret the events of that night even still, no, she _couldn't_ regret it. There was still the thoughts and the worry about what everyone _else_ would think of their relationship should things go through. Her fear about being laughed at or mocked, particularly by all the other teenage girls of her age, was still very much prominent. But while she wasn't afraid about loving Naruto. She could never regret about loving someone like him. She still had to face the reality about what that entailed. From those who still didn't understand him and didn't see him for who she saw him as.

"Hey Forehead! What'cha doing all sulking up like that?" came the cheery voice of one notable blond girl. Indeed Sakua looked over from her downward sulking to find Ino waving over to her as she ran over.

"Hey Ino." said Sakura, sounding deflated at the presence Ino came over and posted herself to sitting herself next to her long time best friend.

"Okay Forehead, What's really going on? Come on... What's with the long face? You've been looking all thoughtful and pensive for the past several days now. Come on... Spill it! What's really going on in that head of yours?" poked Ino, now really concerned about her best friend.

Sakura looked at her, but she hesitated, not really sure if she could trust her with this. But it looked like Ino was genuinely concerned and wanted to be of some comfort.

"Ino? What would you think about Naruto as a boyfriend?" suddenly asked Sakura.

"What!?" screamed Ino, totally caught off guard and confused by the question.

"I don't mean like for you or me, but I mean like in general. Like you would see for any girl you would see." quickly re-phrased Sakura, quickly seeing from the panic in her voice that Ino wouldn't ever dare to think of him for her.

And while Ino looked a bit suspicious, she didn't see anything necessarily wrong with it so she went with it. Ino went into her "Thinking Mode" and crossed her arms and closed her eyes in thought.

"Well... I've never really thought about it much... but to be honest with you... I think he's an Ok, nice guy." finally admitted Ino.

"Huh? What!?" exclaimed Sakura in surprise, that was NOT what she was expecting from Ino.

"It's true! I mean, sure he's not what you'd call a hunk by any stretch of the imagination. I mean he's on the short side, immature and a knucklehead! But I guess he's not ugly, in fact I guess he's even a little bit cute, in a childish, immature, adorableness sort of way. But ever since his inspirational win over Neji and his victory over Gaara during the invasion? I guess he's become a bit more of an _acceptable_ guy." Ino said, giving her honest assessment of him.

"Hmmmm...?" sounded Sakura, turning downwards in contemplating what Ino said.

But then Ino got an eyebrow raised and asked. "But why? Why did you ask me this?" asked Ino, getting suspicious.

"Well... I... Ummmm..." flustered Sakura, her excuses dying in her throat as soon as she was trying to come up with them.

Then, a look of realization dawned on Ino's face and her mouth turned into an 'O' shape and then covering it with her hand. "Don't tell me you actually..." Ino went to say, but she left the rest of the comment in the air. It was pretty obvious what he was going to say anyway.

Realizing that there was no point in denying it, Sakura, thinking about Naruto at that very moment, just couldn't help but let a small longful smile grace her face. And that was an acknowledgement from which Ino could only see from the side since she was looking at her from the side of the face.

"It's just that... After all these years. I finally realized that... he truly loves me." declared Sakura.

"He loves you!?" almost yelled out Ino. This was news to Ino. And while she was aware that Naruto had a "thing" for Sakura. It wasn't exactly a secret to anyone _with eyes_ who had seen Naruto act around with Sakura.

But the fact that this was real _Love_ all along was something she _hadn't_ surmised. "Yes... and he always has. And now, after a recent "event", I've realized this. And I've realized that of all the things he's done for me over the years. I've seen a side of him that's totally amazing and wonderful and that none of you, none of the other girls or you have ever seen of him. And now that I've finally seen it, I've realized of my feelings for him that I've built up over all these years. I realize now, I love him... But now, after all these years it may already be too late. As I may have jaded him too much after all the years I ignored him and disrespected him. And now, he's having to make the choice as to whether or not he's going to love me. He's choosing right now. And that's why I had to ask you. To know that if he and me actually DO work out, and we do become boyfriend and girlfriend. That if you or any other girl would laugh and tease at me for "being" with Naruto, the one they see as "the school loser"?" finally explained Sakura in a long filled, emotional admittance of her feelings and fears.

This was A LOT for Ino to take in. She searched her feelings for what she would say to her former best friend/ former rival turned friend again. And she searched for the words to best sum up her feelings on the subject about her friend's apparent feelings for the blond, orange clad boy and what it would mean.

But then, after several moments of contemplation she decided it was best summed up this way. "Sakura, he's a good guy. And you shouldn't be afraid of loving him. I would never laugh about getting a guy like him. And neither should any of the other girls. I mean sure, we all kid around about him being an idiot. And we might not see whatever it is you saw in him, ever. But deep down, even if we might not admit it openly, every girl who knows him or about him all know what a good and kind guy Naruto is. And any girl that would laugh at any other girl for landing a guy like that, doesn't _get_ what love is and is just a cruel, heartless bitch!" declared Ino, re-assuring her friend.

Sakura shot her head up and looked at Ino with teary eyes. A heartfelt "Thank you...!" escaped Sakura's lips and she thankingly hugged her best friend for reassuring her in her time of need. "Anytime..." whispered back Ino.

* * *

Then, shortly thereafter, Ino left and the two still newly reunited friends parted ways. But as Sakura went to leave she turned around and looked to find Hinata Hyuga coming out from behind a corner. A slight frown appeared on Sakura's face as she confronted the new presence.

"Hinata..." Sakura acknowledged her presence by mentioning her name, as if she was aware of it the whole time.

"Sakura..." acknowledged Hinata back, in reply.

If it had been nightfall and Sakura had been under a streetlight, it would have been like a showdown. And indeed it _was_ like a showdown, a showdown between girls over the love of a boy as the two girls stared at each other.

"So? I guess that you've been listening in between me and Ino?" surmised Sakura, though she said it more like a statement.

"Yes, Listening on every word. So...? I guess that you like Naruto now too." said Hinata, but down-casting her eyes in mid-speech.

Sakura's eyes TOO softened at this, as she too regret was regretful of the whole situation that was now having to form between the two of them.

"Yes... and I feel strongly about it. But I know how much you feel for him, and I'm sorry about all this, but I can't help feeling the way how I feel." replied Sakura.

Now, Hinata and Sakura weren't each other's best friends for sure. In fact they were very loosely acquaintances at best and had hardly ever interracted with each other. But still they didn't want to lose what they had with each other and the friendship that they had.

"I-I... I understand... Naruto is a very... irresistible force, once you get to know him. But it's just that... after all this time of him not knowing me... and now that I've finally... shown him... that..." Hinata stutteringly said, trying to find and resolve her feelings on the whole issue, but when she got to thinking back to that night she "exposed" herself and all her feelings to Naruto and the release of all those emotions, her stuttering and embarrassment was keeping her from saying those final words.

But Sakura was managing to get a feel for what Hinata was probably trying to say and what she meant. "I heard, I know of what you did and what you "_exposed_" to him when you told him about your feelings to him. I heard it from Naruto himsef." acknowledged Sakura, finishing Hinata's thought for her.

Hinata gasped and looked up at Sakura in surprise. "You do!?" burst out Hinata in surprise.

"Yeah, and I understand. Because you see... I may have done the same thing." embarrassingly admitted Sakura, scratching the back of her neck and looking away with cheeks blushing pink in embarrassment.

"YOU WHAT!?" screamed out Hinata. Sakura was just glad that there was no one there around to hear her.

"I don't know! I just... That night, three nights ago, the night just before Gohan left for? Naruto saved me from a REALLY very bad situation and... I just brought him to my room when he was injured and I... When I finally brought myself to loving him and for appreciating me for all these years. I just... I just couldn't help myself but to give back to him to appreciate him. And so I let go of myself my clothes, and I gave him a gift of showing him all that I am. That night, I just felt that it was what I should do to give him a gift. I just couldn't go on not doing any more." explained Sakura, confiding in her what she'd done, feeling that she could only confide in someone who truly understood, in having done a similar thing.

"Tell me about what happened that night?" asked Hinata, obviously wanting to know more about what happened that night in detail. Sakura went on to explain that night in detail.

"And so that's what happened..." finished Sakura after explaining in detail the events of that night.

"I... see... So you really, truly do love Naruto, don't you?" replied Hinata after hearing the story in detail, and coming to that conclusion after taking it all in.

"I'm sorry for you to hear that, because I know of how much you love him too. Remember that he told me that you did the same thing too. But I can't help but not denie what I feel too. So where does that leave us?" asked Sakura, not knowing about how Hinata felt about this.

"Well, I'd say that leaves us fairly even. I mean, we've both "exposed" ourselves to our love. I think that leaves us in the same boat with him now." replied Hinata, though having brought her index finger to touching her bottom lip in the position of concern, wondering herself about what it meant for them.

"Look Hinata, I already went through with Ino what could possibly go through with us. And I've gotta say that I DON'T want that that to happen with us. Honestly, if one of us gets chosen, couldn't we just end up being happy for the other one and stay friends?" proposed Sakura.

"I know, and I feel the same way about you. I want us to stay friends, and I want us to pledge to each other to not get in the way of the other one if we end up falling in love. But no matter how much I want that to happen. I just can't do it." replied Hinata, shutting her eyes so tight that droplets of tears were formed at the edges of her eyes as her feelings she felt threatened to overwhelm her. Sakura herself lowered her eyes with sadness as she too realised within herself what Hinata was feeling.

"You want to, but you know that the pain about losing him would be too much." replied Sakura. Hinata's eyes flew open and she sharply turned on Sakura and gasped in surprise. It was as if Sakura had taken a line directly from her heart.

"How do you...?" Hinata went to ask but was cut off.

"...Know? Because I can honestly feel in it myself. I never wanted to hurt you Hinata. hat's the last thing I want for you. But, I can't help but denie that ever since Sasuke left and broke my heart. _(sob)_ I just don't think that my heart could take it losing another one..." Sakura trailed off, as she started to crying in mid-sentence as the pain that she felt, she couldn't even admit to.

And THAT in and of itself showed the underlying issue, that the pain she would feel at losing Naruto now at this point would be just too much personally for her and that she couldn't even THINK about it. It hurt Hinata having to see this, seeing the girl brought to tears for a pain she understood only ALL too well.

"I understand what you mean Sakura. And I myself don't think that _MY_ heart could stand losing Naruto. Not after all this time and only NOW getting to tell him my feelings after all this time. And now, after all this time that you... I mean, I always knew that he wanted you, but I always hoped that he would... turn around one of these days and realize that he might have wanted me?" said Hinata, airing her own feelings on the matter.

It was then that when both of them looked up at each other in the eye did they realize what they had to do. "Then I guess, all we can do now is trust in Naruto. It's all up to him and it's _his_ decision. And boy I would _HATE_ to be in his shoes right about now. 'Cause he's got one HELL of a decision to make. To may the better girl win." spoke Sakura, voicing what they both felt. As to from here on in, that this was how the way it went between them now. That no matter what, unfortunately someone was going to have their hearts broken at the end of this.

And that was just the way it was going to have to be. But neither of them had to be sore at the other one for what it was. It was was just the way it had to be. Hinata gave a court, stiff nod to acknowledge this, and Sakura returned it. Both acknowledging each other, and then they just went their seperate ways.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** So now we have a meeting between Ino and Sakura, and then a sort of a little confrontation between the Rivals-in-Love in this contest in Sakura and Hinata shortly before the final verdict. Just a last minute discussion between the rivals about the issues in the situation they confront. And with Ino I felt that Sakura needed a reality check from a vanity type girl in Ino. She needed to check whether Naruto could pass the check off a vanity/superficial girl like Ino. As Ino still knows Naruto only by the general classic superficial image that others in the village know about him. Don't get me wrong I still think that she has a heart, as is shown in this chapter, or at least I tried to show. And that while she's still a friend, and knows him better than the villagers, but the fact is that she still carries that superficial/vanity-type girl image more often then not. So then Sakura just had to make sure for herself and see that if it was okay to carry on from here. And now both girls are determined to see it through and to see who's heart Naruto's will go to.**_

_**And as for those of you who pointed out to me that Chakra was taken from the Shinju Tree last chapter? I KNOW THAT!? Don't you think I follow the manga every week? I'm as up-to-date as anybody! But what you have to understand is that this was written and planned out in the context of that being not part of the information at my disposal.**_

_**Like I said, this story was planned out YEARS and YEARS ahead of when those mangas came out. And that when this story takes place, it's within the context of the original Naruto series, not Shippuden!? Where for YEARS we operated under the assumption that Chakra and Ki were similar in energy? So why don't you just for once, suspend your disbelief, and just let the story be itself? If I say that Chakra and Ki are similar? Then let it be. But like I also said, or rather meant to say? That this is just my personal opinion on Chakra and Ki BEFORE it was known where the Chakra comes from? So why don't we just from now on, let bygones be bygones, and just agree to disagree, OK? **_


	23. Naruto's Leaving

**Chapter :23**

**Naruto's Leaving**

The next day finally came the time for Naruto to make his departure for his 2.5 year training journey. As the sun flew high in the sky, Naruto stood in front of the village gates alongside Jiraiya with all his friends, the Konoha 11 and all the adults of his life, standing bye to see him off.

Each of his friends one-by-one gave their personal farewells in their own unique ways. And Naruto returned them with an individual goodbye to each of them, until there were only two left. Now there was only one thing left for him to do before he left. Now was the time before he finally had to address the "issue" and make his decision. Naruto had been dreading having to come to this moment. He was starting to squirm and stammer, hesitating on what he had about to do.

He was about to address them in a nervous voice, but then, in his squirming he caught something out of the corner of his vision. In the background he spotted a flicker that seemed to _transmitted_ itself on top of a tall spire of one of the structures of the village. It turned into Gohan who was wearing a new outfit. He was wearing his same reddish-orange and blue uniform reminiscent of his father's, but with a new addition of a cape and shoulder pads reminiscent of Piccolo, only it was reddish-orange with blue wedge shapes on the bottom of the cape. (_Sort of like Naruto's Sage Mode coat in __Shippuden__. Only with them being blue instead of black_.)

He had appeared with his two fingers sticking on his forehead and with perfect balance he was standing with the sharp, pointed spire like a spike as his standing point. Apparently he had arrived and appeared there via Instant Transmission. And with his cape blowing in the wind giving off a mighty super-heroic appeal. Clearly Gohan had taken _inspiration_ from his friend about capes being more cool, given the new coat he'd bought. And it seems he'd decided to follow suit and with his own advice got himself a new change of image with a new cape-like appearance, thought Naruto.

It looks like Gohan had come down all the way from his far away place to see off his friend off and support him. He was looking down at Naruto with a proud, supportive smile and he dropped his fingers to show him a thumbs up. It was clear that the message was 'Don't worry, you've got this. I believe in you. You just believe in yourself.'

And at this new vote of confidence from his great friend, Naruto managed to find the confidence and resolve needed for him to steel himself to ready to commit to his hard choice. And so with a heavy sigh, taking a deep breath Naruto prepared to finally give his address to the situation with the two ladies.

"Now, before I leave, there's one more thing I have to do. I didn't want to do this, but before I'm gone there's one last thing I have to address. A "decision" that I've made involving a situation between a certain two of you among you in question and that I'm going to address it here and now!" began to address Naruto. "And now for those two of you among you who are involved in this or know about it, you _"know"_ what I'm talking about." continued Naruto.

Now to those who were around him they were confused as to what situation he was talking about and who'm there were among them that he was referring to. But to those few who were involved and who _knew_ what was going on, they knew _exactly_ what Naruto was referring to.

Now, Gohan knew _EXACTLY_ what was going on because Naruto had told him. Ino had an inkling as to what was happening and to the meaning of it because of her talk with Sakura the day before, but she still wasn't sure and was in the dark. And Naruto could see that both the girls in question, Sakura and Hinata had their hands clasped together like in a prayer motion and their eyes were pleading with worried expressions. Oh! How Naruto didn't want to do this, to crush one of their hearts. But no matter what he had no choice and it had to be done here.

"Now, first off, to those of you involved, I want you to know that despite what whatever would come from this decision. That no matter what how much I'm grateful to _both_ of you. That you've both come into my life and by how much happier you've made me for wanting to be parts of my life. I want to thank you so much for letting me see just how _Beautiful_ you both are. That just how lucky I am to have not just ONE, but the TWO of you in my life. And I want you to know that this decision didn't come easy. That how I agonized over the past several days soul searching and reflecting on the one whom my heart would go to first. To know that neither of you was superior or better than the other and that in my eyes you were both perfectly equal. That it was hard because each time I tried it would come up to a draw each time in my mind and I couldn't decide on who's better." declared Naruto.

And while most were still a little fishy about the meaning of what Naruto's _Beautiful_ comment was about. They still recognized by now WHO it was he was talking about and WHAT it was the "situation" was by the way he was talking and to WHOM he was talking to.

"But unfortunately, that there _must_ be a winner. There's just not enough of me to go around, and so I can only afford for my heart to go one place. And so after today, only one will have my heart. Even if I wish it weren't the case. But _THIS_ is the way it has to be. And I have finally come to a conclusion. After much struggle, my heart finally settled one who it wants to have. The I have come to a decision, and I'm afraid it's _THIS_." announced Naruto. And so everybody else held on waited breath to find out who Naruto's heart had settled to love.

And then, Naruto started walked up towards the crowd, going forward apparently to the one he'd made his selection. He stopped in front of SAKURA and took her clasped hands into his as if one who was about to make a love confession. "Sakura, I choose you..." he said.

At that point Sakura looked up at him in the face, tears in her eyes as she couldn't believe it. She had braced herself for the worst and now she found herself being the one who was chosen. She had gone off to thinking of falling in love with one (namely one Sasuke Uchiha) because of the popularity and the hope against hope of being chosen from among all the many in the crowd as "The One". It was a hopeless romantic fantasy that she had originally fallen for. And now she found herself that after all the abuse, after all the pain that she must surely had inflicted on this guy, that HE had ended up still choosing HER of all people.

She couldn't believe it at how happy she was, tears of joy flowed freely. But meanwhile, another girl was also in tears, her face held mortified at this development. But these tears were for a totally different reason. They ones of sadness and hopelessness, a despair that signaled the end of hope of _HER_ dream.

"Sakura, I know that I said that I thought it was too late for us. That you're afraid that it's too late for us. But I think that that doesn't mean that we should stop trying to healing it." said Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you saying?" questioned Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"I'm saying that no matter what, the more I thought about it the more I found myself not being able to walk away from you. I _can't_ walk away from you. If I just walk away from you _now, _nothing will have been done." admitted Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you saying?" once again asked Sakura, but this time with a slightly more hopeful tone in her voice.

"I'm saying that _I love you_ Sakura Haruno, and that I always have. You've been there every step of the way, you've been by my side as part of Team 7. We've been close together. But _now_ I want us to be _closer_ together. And _that's_ why I'm wanting to giving you a second chance. I know that you made your mistakes. And that I see that you now _KNOW_ that you made a mistake. And that I see that inside of you you really want to change that. I know things have been hard on you. They've been hard on me too. But I don't think that you should be punished for making a mistake and trying to fix it. And that no matter what, the heart feels what the heart feels. And my heart is telling me it wants _you_." confessed Naruto.

"Naruto, are you telling me what I think your telling me?" asked, more or less hoped Sakura.

"That Sakura, first girl in my heart. I know I may not, wasn't your first choice, but will you please accept this, my first kiss and be my girlfriend?" finally popped the question, Naruto. With watery eyes and dry tear marks on her face from her earlier crying, and overwhelming happiness in her heart, Sakura could only look at him on with a smile.

"YES,... Yes, Oh please yes!" responded Sakura as she then closed her eyes and puckered herself up, leaning in for the awaited kiss.

But then to her surprise she didn't feel the awaited smack of the lips on the awaited area that she had expected. She shot open her eyes in shock and surprise as she felt Naruto's lips planted firmly on the middle of her forehead. Not on the lips like she had awaited. But it was still like a dream come true for her! To have her forehead kissed like that, and it had come as such a surprise that it was a shock! She just stood there seemingly paralyzed as Naruto held the kiss for a good 5 to 10 seconds, but it seemed like an eternity for her.

Then Naruto finally pulled back and removed the kiss. Sakura then put up her hand to her forehead, feeling it like she was just trying to make sure it was really there, a shocked expression etched on her face. As if she couldn't even believe that this had really happened. Naruto for his part, just smiled like a cheshire with his big foxy smile.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't help but get away with kissing that big, beautiful kissable forehead of yours. Besides, I know you might still want to rather save that first kiss for someone else someday. ~Maybe someone better than me~." apologized Naruto, saying that last part under his breath, though still smiling like a cheshire as he did.

Sakura looked even more shocked at those words. But then she thought to something and realized what those words meant. She remembered time when she confessed her feelings to to who she thought was Sasuke at the time but now she knew to have actually been Naruto.

She remembered how Sasuke(Naruto) told her about how he found her forehead to be big and kissable and how they almost went in to kiss. But then the image in her head morphed and she saw the image of Naruto superimpose itself under the image of Sasuke. And it looked like a transparent, ghostly-like image of Naruto was under the image of Sasuke and was moving along with him.

It seemed to show her how the "Real" person under control all along and who was responsible for those actions and those feelings was Naruto all along. But then she also was reminded about what she'd said about him that time. About how he didn't really know her and that he only wanted to be "in the way" of her feelings. And although that might have been somewhat true at the time. This time it only served to remind her how absolutely **wrong** she had been and that now she knew that he had always been the one to truly DID understand her, more than anyone else she'd ever known. And it was at that reminder that Sakura realized what she had to do.

Sakura then lowered her head a bit so her eyes were enshadowed so you couldn't see what was going on with then to her side and clenched her fist at her side in readying to gathering her resolve for what she was about to do.

"Then if that's the case, then let me give you something. That something that we left unfinished on "That" day. Something that I should've given you a long time ago." mysteriously said Sakura. Naruto was confused, although while he thought he caught on to the meaning of what Sakura was talking about, he couldn't be sure if it was "That".

"Sakura? What are you... Huh!?..." Naruto went to exclaim but he was cut of when interrupted by Sakura closing the distance between them in an instant and capturing his lips with hers!?

Naruto couldn't believe how Sakura had closed the distance so fast, let alone that she had been the one to initiate the kiss in the first place!? But then Naruto got over his initial shock and then just relaxed into pure bliss of kissing the girl he loved.

For so long he felt and feared that this would never happen. Sakura had been his girl of his dreams for so long and had refused and rejected him for so much that he felt that he would never be able to enjoy this moment. But now here he was, sharing his first kiss (with a girl, anyway. *cough*) with the girl of his dreams, Sakura.

For everyone around them, this was a magical moment long in coming. They knew about how under the surface and deeply embedded their feelings for each other were. (Far more under so for Sakura than for Naruto.)

But everyone was happy to seeing this happen, as they'd been through so much together that it was only fitting that they ended up this way. The emotions from so much about what they'd gone though and what they meant to each other manifested itself in fresh tears leaking down from Sakura's closed eyes as she was still in the middle of the kiss. This was such a beautiful moment, that even the one observer in the crowd who DIDN'T want this to happen.

For even Hinata, in her grief stricken and teary eyed state about her own hopes for love being dashed, even she had to admit that this was a totally beautiful moment and she had tears of joy for them. But it was because of how beautiful it was that it hurt so much. Because there before her was the undeniable truth, that "those" two had a love and a chemistry together that was unmatched and that was expressed itself in their love and how they embraced themselves today. That they were meant for one another and they deserved to have each other more than any other. And that she had no place interfering with that.

And although it hurt her deeply to have to come to realization like that, but no matter how much it hurt her, at the end of the day, Hinata couldn't help but still proud and happy for them. No matter what she was happy for Naruto and him finding love, no matter who it was with. Because it was truly a mutual love that they deserved one another and that was always truly beautiful thing to see for anyone.

But soon, after what seemed like an eternity kissing in pure bliss with everone watching, Naruto and Sakura finally broke apart.

"!... Woah... That was... Way better than my first kiss... " Naruto managed to get out. Being the only comment he figured to sum up the situation. A stunned look of amazement still etched on his face. Sakura giggled at his little joke, remembering the "incident" at which he was refering.

"Hi hi hee, That one doesn't count! Besides, it's never a first kiss unless it's with a girl?" Sakura corrected him. Although she herself didn't quite think so at the time of the "incident", but she was more than willing now to rescind her first thoughts.

"Heheheh... I guess you're right about that. But I'm glad that's the way you choose to see it." Naruto laughed it off, and she joined him in his laughter.

But then eventually the laughing died down and Naruto grew a more serious expression. After mouthing an apology, Naruto excused himself from her and then made his way over to Hinata at the other side of the crowd who he had noticed was crying.

"Hinata? Hinata, why are you crying?" asked Naruto, taking her hand in his. "*sniff* Well... *sob* It's just that... I'm so glad for you and Sakura. But at the same time I'm so sad because in the end I just wasn't good enough to be the one your with." said Hinata as she stopped crying enough to explain.

But then Naruto's expression grew totally serious as he then immediately grabbed her by the shoulders and shake her a bit to make her get a hold of herself before making sure to look her in the eye.

"Hinata listen to me! Whatever you tell yourself, it's **not** because your not good enough! Because the truth is you weren't. I can tell you that! That had nothing to do with my decision. Didn't I say it earlier? _Both_ of you were good enough to be the one I chose. In fact you probably had _moooorrrre_ things good enough then her. That's what made this so hard. I love you too, almost just as much as I do her. But just, differently then I do from her. Do you understand?" reinforced Naruto.

Hinata could only look up at him with tear droplets still in her eyes and nod understandingly. She understood what he was saying and it was already making her feel a little bit more hopeful.

"It's just that you, you have your family now and all this support. But Sakura, Sakura she doesn't have anything right now. After Sasuke leaving and breaking her heart, she needs me more. Do you understand?" once again posed Naruto. And again Hinata answered with a solemn nod.

"You've always been strong, I see it every time I see you go out there and be brave. But now you'll only have to be strong without me. But I know that you can do it. I believe in you. And you can find someone other than me to love with. I know there's someone out there for you. Hopefully someone far better than me. Because you deserve it." said Naruto.

"But they'll never be you. There could never be someone better than you." said Hinata as she looked down at the ground in pain and a single tear fell down to the ground from her eyes.

Sakura, as she was watching this had to agree wholeheartedly with the other girl. Naruto for his part was flattered that she thought that much of him.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. But I know that there are guys out there who are much more deserving than me to have your love." said Naruto.

"But I don't want any of them! I want you! I don't love any them, I love you... " immediately said Hinata as she snapped up and looked him in the eyes with tears leaking down her face.

"I guess so... But hey! Tell you what? The future isn't set in stone? And I still don't know if me and Sakura will last? I mean I'm still not sure if me or her are really still meant for each other. But tell you what? If things somehow don't work out between me and her? You'll the first one to go to. And then we'll know if that you and me are meant together." said Naruto, making her a deal.

Although Hinata was a bit shocked on the inside to hear Naruto admit his misgivings about being with Sakura. And although it didn't make her feel happy to hear that, it still gave her hope that she still might have a chance at her love in the end.

Meanwhile Sakura, who was still overhearing all this, couldn't help but feel a bit depressed at Naruto admitting to have misgivings about loving her and how he feared that they still might not turn out.

But if Sakura was to be honest with herself, considering her rough treatment of him in the past and their history together... He had every right to feel some misgivings, just as she should. But he was doing it to comfort another girl in her time of need, and no matter what it was the right thing to do, and she realized it. So for this time she'd let it slide.

"Listen, Hinata... You were the first girl ever to love me. You were always there cheering me on from the background even if I didn't know it. And I still want to reward you for that. And although I can't give my first kiss right now. I was wondering if you would wouldn't mind me at least giving you yours?" asked Naruto. Naruto didn't have to ask twice.

"Oh Yes! Yes, yes please!" happily agreed Hinata. Not caring that she wasn't his first kiss since that honor was only recently already bestowed apon Sakura. But no matter what, Hinata had always wanted a kiss from Naruto. It may have been his fourth, or fifth, or hell any number of times! She didn't care so long as it was a kiss from him. And the fact that it was only his second (technically third) kiss, but to be her first!? Alright, sign her up!

Naruto moved in slowly, and Hinata puckered her lips and started moving in slowly from her end. And then slowly but surely, they mutually skipped at the last few inches and captured their lips with one another. 'It's N-Naruto. I'm kissing him! I'm actually kissing him!' thought Hinata as she couldn't believe the moment she'd dreamed of for so long was finally happening!

Although she wouldn't be his girlfriend, if this was all that she could ask for, then she would be happy for it. Naruto was filling her with so much passion as she could feeling it through their kiss. He was putting as much passion for her as he could feel into their kiss.

Everyone was watching this beautiful but bittersweet moment. Especially for one Sakura Haruno, who was watching it with tears in her eyes at how bittersweet it was. Because she knew, she realized that SHE was the reason that this was so bittersweet. That it was because of HER that these two couldn't be a great couple together. And she had to admit that they were indeed a _GREAT_ couple. But it made it just all the more sad and tragic because they wouldn't be able to be together. And that it was because of HER.

But Sakura had to console herself with the fact that Naruto was making the sacrifice of NOT being with this girl, this _wonderful_, beautiful girl that he could be happy with, for _her_. And that's for what it made her realize this very moment. That even though he had to break this girl's heart, he was still not only breaking it as gently as he could to her. But also he was making sure that those pieces could be picked up and glued back on together again as much as it could be.

'You know? I think I realize now, why I love him.' thought Sakura to herself. Unknowingly eeriely thinking the same thoughts that Naruto had thought to himself about her so long ago, when he'd tried to kiss her transformed as Sasuke. But it was this moment that Sakura realized of why he was just so precious to her and why he was so worth it to work to keep their love.

Because no matter what, Naruto always had a big heart to do what was right and what it was good. That no matter what he had this great ability to feel what others were feeling and have empathy for them. And leaving his emotions on his sleeve for everyone to see and feel. THAT'S what was worth true love for, and that's why she told herself that she had to work doubly hard to keep what were his misgivings from happening and to keep their love strong, and together. Because she now knew that he would be worth it.

And after a while of kissing, Naruto broke apart from Hinata. "Thank you so much Hinata. For being the first girl ever to having feelings for me. And thank you for always being there." thanked Naruto. Hinata wiped her tears from her face and shook her head. "Nuhhhh uhh... No, thank you Naruto." returned Hinata with a kind smile.

"Now Hinata, remember. Whenever you feel down on yourself, every time yo feel like your telling yourself that your no good? I want you to think about me and always remind yourself that you can be strong. Because I believe in you, and there'll always be a place in my heart for you and that I'll never forget you." promised Naruto as he placed his fist over his heart.

Hinata recognized this pledge to her and she could only nod as she promised herself to honor his request. She was still a part of his heart and his love, and that meant more to her than anything else in the whole world.

And then, after finishing with Hinata, Naruto went back over to Sakura. They paused and looked at each other in the eyes. They knew that it was now time to go and that had he just come over to say a final goodbye. And then after a long time, Sakura finally leapt over and wrapped her arms around him in a deep affectionate hug.

"I wish so much that you didn't have to go. Not after we just now only got together. I'll miss you." said Sakura in his ear, tears threatening to spill out over her eyes again as she was so sad to seeing him leave. She didn't want him to leave, and she was holding for what seemed to be for dear life.

"I wish I didn't _have_ to go neither. But I'll miss you too. And don't worry, it's not like I'm going away forever. I'll come back stronger than ever. But I'm just glad that I got the chance to do what I had to do before leaving and that I get to say goodbye properly." said back Naruto as he hugged her back.

"Alright kid, you've said your goodbyes and all. Now it's time to move out." called out Jiraiya as he then signaled for him to move on and then turned and made to start to walk away. And while far less of Jiraiya for having to break up such a moving parting. But he felt that things were over and done with and they had to get a move on eventually. Naruto checked a nod of affirmation before hugging Sakura one last time before breaking off.

But before he left he addressed the crowd of his friends one last time. "Thank you all for being so strong and such great friends to me! I never forget you all. I promise I'll come back and be way stronger than I ever was. I'll see you all when get back in two and half years. So long and farewell!" Naruto addressed with a fist up in the air. The rest of them acknowledged it with their own.

_This_ was how he wanted to remember his friends, in this group shot for the long two and a half years he would be gone from this lace. 'What a great group of guys. I love my friends.' thought Naruto as he made off.

And so then Naruto started making his way out of the village gates with Jiraiya. But then Naruto made one last minute turn and looked up a the Hokage Monument. He looked up at the statue of The Fourth, and in a last gesture, he lifted up his open hand to take in the whole of the head in his open hand. And then he closed it with the head seemingly in it from his point of view. "Just watch me... Father... " Naruto said that last line in almost above a whisper so that he was the only one to hear it.

But then he saw Gohan's cape flapping form on top of the spire right next to the Fourth's head that he was looking at. Gohan then gave his friend a two fingered salute. And then Naruto returned the acknowledgement with a nod. That declaration went to him too. His all powerful friend. 'Watch me...' And then Naruto went back to go on his journey.

Gohan just looked on at the form of his leaving friend from up high. He had been watching in and listening in the whole time. "Well, that was certainly a good thing to spend time to watch." said Gohan out loud, a smirk of a proud friend edging on the edge of his mouth. 'Well done Naruto my friend. And good luck on the rest of your journey. I know you'll make me proud.' thought Gohan to himself.

But then his expression turned to something much darker, as a frown formed itself on his lips. "But now there's one last thing to take care of." said Gohan before as he then put his two fingers to his forehead and then disappeared with a flicker.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** Now Naruto is finally off on his near 3 year training journey with Jiraiya. And has **_**FINALLY**_** chosen who to make his girlfriend before he leaves. It was a tight struggle, and both girls had their points. But in the end, and I'm sorry Hinata-shippers. But Sakura is the one I went with. As shown above, I just feel that Sakura just edges Hinata, both in this story and in canon.**_

_**I just believe that in my heart of hearts, that Naruto, in this situation in specific, and in **_**this_ stage of his life, that _He_ would choose Sakura._**_** I just feel as though there's just **_**something_ about them, Naruto and Sakura, that I just can't help but put my finger on? That there's just something in there relationship that I can't help but feel goes _deeper_ than anything else I can feel from the show. There's just a chemistry there that I can't explain?_**

**_But_**_** when put it down to it, that Sakura is just too deeply embedded in the story of canon and is too embedded and involved in Naruto's life for her not to come out on top in the end. But anyway, it's still not a foregone conclusion yet. And I still believe that Hinata can still end up as "the girl" in the manga anyway. I just think that it's far bigger a payoff, and therefore much better for this story given the build up and the types of situations that both the canon and this story have put then through, for them to end up together.**_

_**But it's not a set thing, even in this story. This is just Naruto basically picking who he wanted to start things off in when he'd returned. If I **_**EVER**_** considered making a sequel to this, that Sakura and Naruto could **_**still**_** not work out and break up somewhere in the future when he returns? And that Hinata might still end up moving in? And as a mentioned before, I had scenes planned for in the case if I wanted Hinata to win, in this very story. I could've seen either case winning. But in either case, there could only be one. And Naruto getting both is just nonsense to me. They're just not the characters to do that I don't think. I've seen and read where other writers have done it, and I respect them. But the source characters are the source characters, and you show respect that by following them as such. But then again, this **_**is**_** fanfiction and you can do whatever you want. That's just my opinion on things.**_

_**And Trivia: I got where the Quote came from. I had to look it up, because I didn't know it at first, like AT ALL. At first I thought it might be something that Madara had said, it sounded similar to something he had said? But then I looked it up on Google, and it turned out it came from the Devil May Cry series. Sorry dude, but I'd never, EVER played that series, it's just not my thing? But hey! At least I know where that Quote comes from now?**_

_**So anyway, I want to apologize to anyone who felt like I was insultive last chapter in my author's note? I didn't mean to come out that way. Honest! And I didn't even use any swear words! So I don't see how you could say that I was being insultive? But anyway, if you feel like it, then I apologize.**_

_**It's just, I've been at this project for so long, and specifically working towards making the confrontation with Itachi**_** so_ right! That I sorta feel like a mother-hen, and the story is my baby? I know it sounds silly, but that's just the way I feel. And anyone who even questions my baby? So I just felt like defending it? I guess I'm just sensitive that way sometimes? so, in any case,_**_** I hope you enjoyed, and we'll wrap this up with the final chapter next time!**_


	24. Confronting Sasuke

**Chapter :24**

**Confronting Sasuke**

Somewhere, far away from the Hidden Leaf Village, in some hidden part of the world, two figures could be found, these were Orochimaru and Sasuke walking at a leisurely pace somewhere in some clearing surrounded by woods, with Sasuke following Orochimaru from behind. It was dark out as it was nighttime now. Suddenly, they stiffened and stopped as they seemed the sense a presence in their midst.

"Sasuke... It ssssseems that we have a guesssssssts in our midst." Orochimaru almost snaked out his words.

One could almost see the twisted smirk on his face, always eager for some new "prey" to possibly play around with, whoever and whatever it may be.

And indeed they turned their heads to the side to find a certain young boy in a red and blue suit and with partially untamed wild hair standing in their midst. His two fingers lowering from where they had previously been, touching his forehead.

"So...? Sasuke... and this is I presume that Orochimaru guy I've been hearing so much about. So this is where you are?" finally spoke Gohan, not even addressing Orochimaru and only giving him a passing glance in favor of Sasuke. Always keeping his eyes on Sasuke, and eyeing him seriously with his "game face" on.

"SSSssssasuke, it seems that he knows you. He seems _interessssssting_." slithered Orochimaru, one could almost imagine him licking his chops at the prospect of another youth in his grasp.

He seemed to go to walk up, as if he was going to place a reassuring hand on Gohan's shoulder. No doubt a ploy like he'd employed on many of his powerful youths he'd snared into his employ over the years. Thinking that it would work just as it did many times before, to entice yet another powerful pawn.

But Gohan's eyes snapped at Orochimaru, with the clear meaning of 'Don't mess with me or it'll cost you big time!' coming off of his expression. Orochimaru quickly retracted his gesture at this, clearly the old ploy wasn't going to work on this one. And it was clear from the gesture that he had the power to back it up judging from the confidence he had in order to make such a threat.

"Leave us, this is a personnal matter." finally spoke up Sasuke, addressing Orochimaru but still never taking his eyes off Gohan.

Orochimaru for his part just chuckled as this whole situation seemed to only amuse him. "Kukukuku... Very well. Since this is obviously a private matter, I'll leave you to your own affairs. But just remember Sasuke, I sense your friend is _Powerful_." said Orochimaru as he walked off.

This time Orochimaru really _did_ lick his lips with his tongue. It was clear that he was eager to taste the power of _something_. But now Sasuke couldn't tell if that parting shot by Orochimaru was meant to say that he could find himself replaced as a vessel by someone he found more powerful, namely Gohan, or not. But either way, Sasuke couldn't care less who Orochimaru favored for his transfer. Just as long as he kept him around enough to train him.

But as Orochimaru walked by past Gohan, Gohan didn't let his eyes off him.

Gohan couldn't tell if this man had a sense of how powerful he was or not, even though although Gohan was hiding it. Gohan couldn't quite get a read on him. He definitely got the impression that he did in fact sense that he was powerful. But to what degree he couldn't tell. And if he _did_ sense even how _truly_ powerful he was, but if he did, then why did he seem so confident in himself as if he could actually someone get his hands on him.

Either he was just posturing in the face of the _enormous_ power that was before him, or it could be that he just didn't get a sense on him at all? But Gohan distinctly got the vibe off the man that even if he _did_ sense such power, it wouldn't change his attitude on it. Either way, Gohan couldn't tell, and just let the man pass.

Once Orochimaru walked off and entered the woods and they sensed that he was truly out of earshot did they get down to business with each other.

What are you doing here?" finally asked Sasuke, demanding an answer.

I came to see to check out if it's true or not. To see for myself about wether what they say about you is true... So far, can't say as I'm liking what I'm seeing." said Gohan, and although managing to school his features relatively steadily. He couldn't help but to leak out a look of disdain as he gave Sasuke an ice, cold, hard stare.

"Then why don't you tell the rest of us what about what you heard?" somewhat sarcastically asked Sasuke. Although already having guessed as to what Gohan was referring to, he nonetheless decided to rise to the challenge.

"That you'd forsaken and abandoned your friends and betrayed your village for some lowlife creep. That you'd left the path of light for the dark." recounted Gohan.

Sasuke for his part only seemed to smirk at his "accusations". Like as if he was proud of them or something. It was then a twisted and maliciously mischievous smirk that he then pulled. One that made Gohan sick watching it. "_Whatever do you mean?_ I only went and followed your advice that you gave me? I found a teacher that could make me stronger that I needed, and I went for it." responded Sasuke, throwing it back at Gohan for the shot from earlier.

Gohan couldn't hide his disdain from that one. To have that thrown back at him was sickening. He wasn't about to let him get away with trying to pin this on him. The mask of calm collectedness he'd had up to that point melted away into an expression of anger. "Rrrrrrgh... This isn't what I had in mind for you and you know it!?" shot back Gohan as he growled out, staring a hole through him as he said so.

" ... " Sasuke didn't say anything back, he just intensified his glare to continue drilling a hole right through his confronter. And though no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he knew it was that deep down, he was right.

But knowing that didn't make him happy to want to admit. And no matter how Sasuke wanted to lie about it and deny it, he knew that Gohan would see through it. And so he just went with not saying anything at all. He couldn't, _wouldn't_ give him the satisfaction of admitting that he was right.

"You may have understood the meaning of what I was trying to make. But _CLEARLY_ you didn't get the **point** of what I was trying to say!" aggravatingly snipped back Gohan.

"Oh!? And what would that be? What exactly AM I missing then?" posed Sasuke, his tone condescending as he sneered at him. Almost _daring_ Gohan to explain himself and prove him wrong.

"Do you honestly think that this Orochimaru guy will give you the power that you desire? Do you honestly trust him?" posed right back did Gohan. While taken a bit aback that Gohan switched a question right back at him, Sasuke had no problem with answering back.

"Who says that I do? I only trust him to train me enough to reach my goal. But other than that I don't care if I can trust him." responded Sasuke with an ice, cold monotone delivery.

"I've learned from the village that he even once tried to subdue your brother. He didn't even have enough power back then to overcome your brother himself back then! Think! If HE doesn't even have the power himself to defeat your brother, do you think he can give you that power himself!?" demanded Gohan, his tone getting louder as he went along as to almost the point of out loud shouting it.

"He's still at a higher place than me. If he can't get to where I want to be. Then at least he'll get me to the next best place close enough. Besides, he's still far better than the alternative." commented Sasuke, still in his emotionless, barren, arrogantly motivated monotone.

"What was that!?" snapped Gohan. "You heard me! If I'd have stayed at that village I would've stayed weak "_playing ninja_" with those weaklings." put forth Sasuke.

"Do you realize what you've just said? Do you realize what you actually left behind? What you truly could've had had you stayed?" question an incredulous Gohan.

"What?" simply snapped Sasuke. Unaware of what Gohan was actually trying to get at. Though not totally.

"That the strength that I was talking about, the _strength_ that guys like Orochimaru can't get, the true power that you could've had had you stayed was only achievable if you'd stayed with your friends. They would've stayed with you, trained with you, pushed you like no one else and motivate you. You could've had the kind of the _strength_, true _strength_ that can only come from the heart. The power that _could've_ been used to truly overcome your brother. That unlike _you_ at least Naruto gets that. But now that you've gone and left for merely _physical_ power that the kind Orochimaru could provide, you'll never get that power and now, now you're gone." leveled out Gohan, then turning his back to him, almost like he was disgustingly disappointed with him.

"And what do you know!? They couldn't understand me! An Uchiha! Born to be an _Elite_, born to be a Genius! That those before us, even the greatest genius only comes off as barely average. To me, everyone is an amateur. The Dobe and all his friends couldn't possibly understand that. That I'm meant to be faster and and go farther with my training than everyone else. Orochimaru understands that at least. And with his training combined with my Uchiha genius I'll be able to surpass _everyone_ _else_ with it! I need that power to surpass everyone in that time so that I might even _possibly_ surpass my _Brother!_" snapped back and ranted Sasuke.

Gohan turned his head and looked back at Sasuke, leering at him, almost as if he were saying to himself 'Are you serious?'.

"So this is about expediency!? So you betrayed your friends just because you wanted a little power boost faster? Do you even hear yourself saying?" asked Gohan, seeing through the point like a hot knife through butter.

Sasuke didn't even give him the dignity of a remark as Sasuke just turned his head away and his chin up, like a snob rebuking and not acknowledging something.

But then Gohan turned back forward as if not paying him as any consequence. "So congratulations then... So then maybe you do get that power. So maybe you _do_ surpass everyone else and get stronger faster in that time thanks to Orochimaru. But then what use will it be without friends? Because it's not just the power of someone, it's the friendships that help make it happen. Because if you have friends, then that power is made all the more powerful by the surrounding help. And because without friends, life will be hollow and empty. And at least _NARUTO_ understands that." preached Gohan.

And at the mere _mention_ of his ex-teamate and rival caused a reaction in Sasuke. "The Dobe!? And what could he ever _possibly_ understand over ME? He's just a clanless, helpless, Dead Last, loser! Just like he always was in the Academy and how he'll always be. And he could never come to match me, a genius Uchiha!" incredulously reacted Sasuke.

"Well... maybe if you stopped relying on your damned fool-idealistic pride to be your guide, you might actually learn that one's fighting ability is hardly determined by one's blood. Or to underestimate a person's resolve to overcome." patronizingly remarked Gohan.

"You tell that to Naruto when he failed to defeat me at The Valley of the End." snarkingly sneered Sasuke.

"You know what? I find it somewhat ironic that while you try achieve some sort of acknowledgement in defeating and surpassing your brother. And yet when Naruto tries to prove himself against a similar genius in you, you lambast him? Why is that?" countered Gohan.

asuke was already at an emotional edge with this whole line of conversation they'b been having. But this last line somehow broke through and got Sasuke to snap and to show a bit of himself deep down that he was feeling.

"_BECAUSE I carry the pride of the Uchiha! I AMMM the Uchiha now! And we can't let our pride be broken by some no-name loser!_ I am an _Avenger_, an that means I can't anyone get in the way of my goal. No more, no less..." shouted out Sasuke, admitting for his longstanding, _deep_ pride and why for which the real reason he felt he couldn't acknowledge Naruto. Feeling like he'd admitted his personal soul. But for Gohan, those reasons were still hardly acceptable.

"Sasuke, you're so damned arrogant I honestly can't tell who's more deluded, you or that Orochimaru guy? Honestly, you remind me _so_ much of Vegeta it isn't even funny." said Gohan. "Vegeta!?" questioned Sasuke, that new name suddenly making him a bit curious as to why Gohan brought him up, whoever he is.

"He was the Prince of All Saiyans and he's someone else I know who you remind me _oh so much_ of." replied Gohan.

"Saiyans...?" asked Sasuke, speaking the word as if trying out for the first time on his tongue, which he was.

"That's right, they were a mighty warrior culture, they saw themselves as a mighty warrior race. And Vegeta was born prince of his people. And according to their laws he was born inherited with the greatest fighting ability of them all. So right from the very beginning Vegeta was taught to believe in the supremeness of his bloodline, much like you. But then, one day when Vegeta was still very young, his people came under the control of an evil and mighty tyrant named Frieza. A man so strong that he had greater fighting ability than even the Saiyans combined. And so he used them as part of his organization, using them as a mercenary force to attack other peoples. For years this tyrant used the Saiyans to do his dirty work and wiped out millions of people. But then one day Frieza became paranoid about one day the Saiyans rising up to overthrow him. And so one day he had them destroyed, but he left a handful of survivors, including Vegeta and the massacre was reported as a natural disaster that had wiped out their people. And so for years the pideful prince Vegeta toiled and slaved away and worked for this tyrant for years. But then one day he finally found out what _really_ happened to his people. And so he rebelled against his former master and sought out revenge. And so he battled and gained strength until he'd gotten through his minions and was confident enough to take on Frieza himself. But then no matter how much Vegeta struggled, no matter how much strength he gained during the the fight itself, Frieza's strength was such that he undid him still at every turn. In the end, Vegeta could do nothing and he fell and was to be tortured by Frieza before the end. _I watched... I remember..._" spoke Gohan.

That last object was such that Sasuke could see what appeared to be a ghost of remembrance flash before Gohan's expression. As if he had been _actually_ there to witness these events. Like some old horrible horror story he was reliving.

But then Gohan re-steeled himself and sharply looked Sasuke in the eye. "And so in the end _he_ fell before his intended _avenged_. Ironically enough his task was taken up by another of his people, the one Saiyan that Vegeta couldn't stand, took up his mantle and avenged their people instead of Vegeta. And so you see, he fell even though he had the righteousness of revenge on his side, _he still fell_. He _died_, unfulfilling his quest for vengeance." finished Gohan, finishing his cautionary tale.

"And so? What should I care for it?" said Sasuke, snubbing it in his 'I-don't-care' attitude.

Gohan's eyes widened in abstruck incrediousity. "_ARE YOU BLIND!?_ He _died_ for his vengeance. It's a dangerous path to tread, and it can cause your own destruction to pursue it just as it did him." warned Gohan, eyeing Sasuke spitefully.

"And? What care should I for his fate? He failed, I won't." simply stated Sasuke, not caring for the one in Gohan's story. He was simply loser in Sasuke books, whoever he was.

"You are arrogant and you blind yourself if you think so. He was prideful and arrogant too, much like you. Like I said you remind all too much about him. All _too_ _much_ in fact. Don't compare your plight so favorably in comparisons to Vegeta's plight. I _know_ of what you have to face in Itachi. _I_ have faced him myself, and so I..." Gohan went on to say more but was cut off.

"What d'you say!?" snapped Sasuke, the immediate mentioning of Itachi setting him off. The mere fact that Gohan had _ever_ had any contact with _Him_ made him an immediate suspect for information on Sasuke's part, and he went at it like a rabid terrier dog.

"_WHERE. IS. HE!_" coldly and sharply sounded off Sasuke. His face contorted into an angry and _dangerous_ scowl, his eyes with _Sharingan_ activated bore into Gohan's skull, looking for _any_ information on Itachi with dangerous and wild intent.

But even so, Gohan was undeterred by the pressure of the little _fledgling_ Uchiha's _glare_. He'd suffered under the glares of some _FAR_ more powerful people in his lifetime.

"Ah, looks like _THAT's_ gotten your attention." lightly jabbed Gohan, almost as if the look he was seeing in Sasuke's eye was that of a baby who was playing peek-a-boo and just revealed himself about something. As if he was playing a game with him. Sasuke wasn't in any mood to be playing games.

"_WHERE_. _**IS**_. _**HE!**_" violently reiterated Sasuke.

"Look at yourself. You're like a whining child who's having a tantrum. Only reaching out for what he wants out of his reach." again condescendingly and calmly insulted Gohan. Although Gohan came off of it like as if he was stating facts, not an insult.

"WHAT!? AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHILD? THE LAST TIME I CHECKED, YOU WERE THE ONE YOUNGER THAN MEEEE!" yelled out a _very_ hot-headed Sasuke in rebuttal.

"When it comes to the maturity that comes from life on the battlefield? You'll always be a child compared to me." returned Gohan in a calm, but sharp look to his eyes.

"DD'vuhherrrrrrrrghhhr!" sounded Sasuke with clenched teeth, not being able to reply to that in any way that he could contradict.

"Relax there chief, he's not there anymore. Anyway, I only encountered him a few days ago on some trail outside of town somewhere. And even if I _could_ remember exactly where we were, he's probably long gone from there. And I don't know where he went from there." tried to ease back did Gohan.

"I DON'T CARE! NOW JUST TELL ME WHERE HE WAS!" shouted out Sasuke. Again, _any_ information about Itachi, even his last whereabouts would be crucial in tracking him down. And Sasuke was damned _impatient_ when it came to _anything_ involving new information about Itachi.

"And to what point and purpose. Even if you _could_ track him down from there, what then? We _both_ know that from here as you are now you're no match for him. I've fought him, so **I** _should_ know." said Gohan.

"DD'ggggguhwrrrrrhg!" once again Sasuke sounded with gutural sounds as he practically _regurgitated_ in a guttural sound through his clenched teeth while he veered his face away in shame. That reminder of his _weakness_ was almost like a body blow that knifed into his stomach.

"**But**, during my run in with your brother, I _was_ able to gather something that might be useful to you. Something about your clans' massacre." suggested Gohan, deciding to throw him a bit of a bone.

Afterall, he felt that maybe he'd suffered enough with what he'd been through. Besides, _this_ was information that he _deserved_ to know. At that, Sasuke turned around and looked back at Gohan with his eyebrow raised over his left eye inquizzitively, his curiosity piqued. "What?" simply asked out loud did Sasuke.

"Well, from what I was able to gather. From the way I had conversation with your brother when I encountered him. The way he _felt_ _around_ about certain things. There was _something else_ at work in the Uchiha Massacre. Something that _forced_ him to go through with it." informed Gohan.

"What was it?" asked further Sasuke, his suspicions were up.

"I don't know exactly what. I couldn't gather that much about what it was. I could only gather as much as I've told from overall over my whole length of conversation and _encounter_ with your brother. That's all the information I have to give. Take it as it is. It's all up to you to make of it what you will." explained Gohan.

And at that, Sasuke seemed pensive as he digested the information. Looking down at the ground and with his arms crossed with a pensive expression on his face. Gohan could only hope that he would make use of that information and figure the rest out for himself. _Hopefully_ it would lead him into the proper direction, Gohan hoped at least.

"You didn't just come all the way down here just to check up on me and to have a nice old _chat_? No, there's something else for that you came for. What was it?" finally snapped Sasuke after a good long while of thinking things over. "Ah, observant as ever. Heh, Sasuke? You're right, I came here also to _warn_ you." admitted Gohan.

"About what?" inquizzitively asked Sasuke.

"That Naruto has left the village now to go of on his training with Jiraiya. And he'll be coming back to beat you, because he _will __**beat you**_! As he will prove that the power of his friendship will be sronger than your darkness." said Gohan, and he said it as not as if a warning, but as a statement. Like as to him it _would_ come to pass, as he firmly believes.

Sasuke seemed the reflect on this for a moment. But then, Gohan saw _it_. He saw the _vicious_, mischievously _evil_-like grin coming out from the left side of Sasuke's face.

"_I see_, looks like things are getting interesting." only muttered Sasuke, but Gohan could hear him clear as day.

Gohan then turned his back on him, seemingly disgusted by what he saw and making ready to leave. But bfore he did that, there was one more thing to say.

"You may be able to fool people with that attitude of yours, but not me. _I_ see through you like others can't. You might put on this _vinear_, this _act_ of being cold to the world and that arrogantly nothing else in the world is good enough for you all the time. But I can see _through it_. I see it _all_. You aren't like this _in spite_ of you friends, but _because_ of them. And don't ever let yourself be fooled by it." speeched Gohan in some last moment of advice.

And if Gohan would've looked back at Sasuke at that moment, he would've seen the remorseful, almost _sad_, pensive look on Sasuke's face.

But Gohan didn't need to look. He already _knew_ that he had _gotten_ to him and that the message _stuck_. And that was all he needed to know, a small smirk graced the side of Gohan's mouth.

And then he was _gone_. Vanished in the distinctive flicker of an _Instant Transmission_ teleportation. Leaving Sasuke to look up at the dark filled sky, with the leaves rustling in the wind. Leaving him to deal with oncoming decisions of the upcoming three years.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**_** SO... This is the final chapter of this story. It's been a wild ride so far. As I am writing this it took me over six years of work and writing to get through to this point over the whole overarching story. Now I'm sorry for those of you who were maybe expecting something**_** more_ of an ending? But I'm afraid, that this is it for the Naruto crew in this series. This is the end of the crossovers. Gohan has had a final confrontation with Sasuke, telling him off, and letting stew on things for the next three years. And possibly getting him to start down the suspect for the things that would play further into the plot of Shippuden. But for now, this is it! And this is what Gohan's influence has come to._**

_**This particular chapter was a **_**loooooooooooooooooong**_** time coming. It probably took me the longest time of any of the chapters I've ever written to get through. Nearly three to four and a half **_**MONTHS**_** to get through writing this. Just writers block to follow writers block for each line and paragraph. I was just soooooooo unmotivated to writing this part of the story when it finally happened.**_

_**I had just concieved of this idea about Gohan confronting the early evil/bad Sasuke that we've learned to grow and love, almost since the very beginning. It was one of my top ideas about the story. And it was sooooooo hard to do! To get the balance right, between the evil/irrational Sasuke from Shippuden that we all love. And the slighly more sympathetic/intelligent good Sasuke that we knew before. I always felt that the Sasuke from the original Naruto was sympathetic, slightly cracked, but still having a bit of darkness while still willing to at least serve good. So I thought of him as more of a good guy, like Vegeta. A good guy with a dark edge to him. But then we came to the end of Naruto and then Shippuden, and I think**_**_ we_ all**_** know where history leads there? So it was a tricky balance to try to come between the two, as he's still not yet totally gripped by evil, yet still not willing to go over to good again so soon. But that he remain intelligent enough to see the faults and to realize what he's doing wrong when told. But not determined enough to veer away because**_** this_ is the choice he's made. I tried to emote that._**

_**Along the way I would dream up soooooooooooooo many ideas about the tones and, what would be discussed between the two and what would they mean that... When I finally got here I had so many ideas that I couldn't fit them all and I had to figure out which ones worked and which ones didn't and how they would fit together in what order? Which is not to say I didn't have the same problem with other chapters. It's that this one seemed so much mooooore compounded then the others. But finally, I came through and it's done.**_

_**For example, I had concieved of Gohan telling Vegeta's story of revenge to Sasuke way back when they were having their heart-to-heart back in the first part of the crossover. That it would be part as a cautionary tale for Gohan to warn Sasuke of his upcoming path to vengeance. But in the end I felt I that it would probably caution Sasuke too much at that point and that it might've led to possibly meaning that Sasuke would have to abort his path to darkness. And at that point in the story I wanted Gohan to giving advice, that meant to steering Sasuke away from the path, but being so vague that it doesn't end up being that way. And I thought that it was too direct in pathing Sasuke away. So it found to be better served at the end.**_

_**But first off I'd like to take this time to thank **_**WingedFreedom622**_**. Whose epic crossover **_**Gohan's Dilemma**_** I followed almost from day one, and helped inspire me to write my own. I just hope for him and for all of you appreciated my work.**_

_**And while this is the end of the crossovers, and**_** originally_ it was _supposed_ to be the end of the _Dragonball Z Alternate Path_ storyline as a whole! But in time, I decided to give you something more?_**

**_You see, in the course of posting this crossover, I was inspired to writing a new part to this series. Now it won't be a sequel! It'll just be a sidestory. One where I'll be doing _MY_ version of the Bojack Movie. Along with an Epilogue chapter that'll contain the essence of what I _would've_ done had I followed up with the actual sequel. _****_So at least you'll have that to look forward to. _****_But be forewarned, I haven't finished it yet as I'm still working on it. And it might be a 2-to-3 weeks wait before I finish it? But rest assured, it's coming._**

**_But anyway, I hope you enjoyed Gohan's adventures in the Naruto World were, and I hope you liked how I had him influence everyone and events? And vice-versa as Gohan was affected by his new friends. In maybe subtle ways? But affected nonetheless._****_ But now, that and the rest of the plot moving forward and into Shippuden, will just be have to be left to yours, and mine, imaginations?_**

**_But to any of you who wish to pick up my story and adopt it to your own and create your own version of this' Shippuden? Feel free to do so! Make it your own and BETTER version if you didn't like it so much? Feel free! But for now, my part and what I wanted to write, is done._**

**_And to those of you who enjoyed this crossover so far? Thank you for reading. And to those of you who'll read this in the future? I hope you're enjoying it too! So anyway,_**_** farewell for now, and so long...**_


End file.
